El amor siempre vence (editado)
by richely.ibarraleonardez
Summary: Kagome Higurashi una chica con un pasado triste que la perseguía en sus sueño al mudarse de vuelta a Tokio conoce a Inuyasha Taisho que cambia todo su muda y su perspectiva que tenia del amor, el le enseñara que es el amor verdadero y el dolor que también puede dar :) mal summary, pasen a leerla se que les gustara y tenga compasion es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1: una mala noticia

EL AMOR SIEMPRE VENCE

Hola aquí les traigo esta historia de nuevo estoy segura que les gustara la otra se que no está muy bien gracias al consejo que alguien me dio la idea de editarla y aquí volvió mejorada, espero que les gusten, se que los primeros capítulos no son muy interesantes pero al aparecer Inuyasha todo cambiara en la vida de Kagome así que disfrútenla

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con la ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 1: UNA MALA NOTICIA

Kagome Higurashi una chica de 17 años estudiante del Instituto Yusenkio que va en 5 de secundaria, vive con su madre llamada Naomi ya que su papa murió en un accidente en Tokio motivo por el cual se mudaron a China, al mudarse Kagome conoció a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi sus mejores amigas y su novio que tanto ama Akitoki Hojo.

La azabache regresaba a su casa junto a Hojo , llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una camisa de manga larga blanca al final de las mangas verde el cuello verde y un pañuelo atado al cuello rojo y una falda verde que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillos y Hojo el uniforme masculino que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga negro en el cuello tenia líneas blancas, se despide de Hojo y sube a su cuarto se baña se pone su pijama que era un mono de algodón rosado y un suéter de lana rosado con corazoncitos, baja a cenar junto a su mama

—Kagome: buenas noches mama —dijo alegremente tomando asiento para empezar a comer

—Naomi: buenos noches hija —un poco seria

—Kagome: te sucede algo—viéndola algo preocupada

—Naomi: nada, pero tengo algo importante que decirte

—Kagome: sobre que mama

—Naomi: Kagome recuerdas que no estamos bien economicamente

—Kagome: claro, por eso te dije que buscaría un empleo de medio tiempo

—Naomi: lo sé, pero esta mañana me despidieron

—Kagome: tranquila saldremos adelante ya verás—viendo que su madre estaba a punto del llanto—yo trabajare no te preocupes

—Naomi: no entiendes sabes que el abuelo murió hace años y nos dejo como herencia el templo de la familia y no lo hemos ido a cuidar, sabes que era algo muy valioso para el

—Kagome: si pero eso queda en Tokio y nosotras tendríamos que mudarnos para… —ve a su madre que estaba seria—¿es una broma cierto?

—Naomi: no lo es nos mudaremos al Templo Higurashi

—Kagome: sabes que me gusta mi vida aquí y ahora que cumpliré dos años con Hojo que logre hacer mi vida con alguien que verdaderamente amo no quiero mudarme

—Naomi: sabes que el templo Higurashi es muy famoso y ahora que se abrirá de nuevo no será necesario que trabajes solo quiero lo mejor para ti

—Kagome: no me quiero ir dejar a mis amigas, a Hojo, me gusta vivir aqui

—Naomi: Kagome por favor es una gran idea puedes venir a visitarlas cuando quieras y además Sango esta haya y volverán a ser amigas tú la quieres mucho, ya tengo todo arreglado ella me ayudo a encontrarte un cupo en el Instituto Shikon uno de los más famosos además estarás en su misma clase y está cerca del templo, apóyame en esto

—Kagome: no mama yo no quiero, vete porque yo me quiero quedar, busco un trabajo y con eso me mantengo, luego veré que hago

—Naomi: pues no tú no te mandas sola soy tu madre y debes respetarme me esfuerzo para poder darte un buena vida y así me lo pagas, nos mudas a Tokio y se acabo

—Kagome: está bien pero me vendré después de año nuevo, porque estoy segura que no me gustara volveré a vivir allá atormentándome eso recuerdos no quiero sufrir no de nuevo y si extraño a sango pero me he mantenido en contacto con ella, ya no me queda remedio que esperar hasta Enero—ya más calmada estaba ya en junio culminando el 3 lapso y lo tenía que terminar en el en el Instituto Shikon—cuando nos vamos a Tokio

—Naomi: el viernes por la noche, Kagome tienes que entender es lo mejor y entiendo que te duele lo que paso pero ya han pasado 7 años desde entonces—suspiras— te preparare una fiesta como despedida con tus amigos será mañana en la noche para que se diviertan hacelos saber—se levanta y se pone a lavar la platos

—Kagome: está bien mama les avisare, buenas noches— con una sonrisa compresiva pero a la vez triste, sube a su cuarto acostándose en su cama dejando que las lagrimas fluyan hasta quedarse dormida

—En otra escena—

Abre sus ojos lentamente sintiéndolos pesados, se sienta y ve la hora se levanta se ducha y se pone su uniforme baja a desayunar pero no encuentra a su mama se acerca a la mesa de la cocina y ve su desayuno junto a una nota la abre

 _Buenos días hija tuve que_

 _Salir a hacer algunas_

 _Compras que tengas un buen día_

 _En el instituto disfruta tu desayuno_

 _Atte.: mama_

Ella solo sonríe su madre siempre preocupándose por ella le debía una disculpa por no entenderla, ya abría tiempo para conversar con ella ahora se le hacía tarde

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: hola chicas, no han visto a Hojo se supone que hoy cumplimos 2 años y me dijo que no se separaría de mi, debería estar aquí

—Eri: eh… no lo hemos visto-sonriendo

—Kagome: y no saben dónde podía haber ido

—Yuka: claro te fue... —fue interrumpida por Ayumi

—Ayumi: ella quiere decir que fue a su salón a arreglar algo sobre algún trabajo que tenia

—Yuka: pero él no fue a comprar un…—Eri le tapa la boca—mm suéltame

—Eri: EL fue a comprar desayuno por haber salido tarde y luego iría al salón para arreglar lo de su trabajo— y suelta a Yuka, se van al salón

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: bueno ya que Hojo no se ha resignado a parecer se los diré a ustedes primero

—Eri: solo dinos Kagome—sonriendo

—Kagome: bueno—suspira— me mudo a Tokio porque mi mama la despidieron de su trabajo y en Tokio mi abuelo nos dejo un templo de herencia el cual es popular, pero pienso venirme después de año nuevo

—Yuka: no puedes hacer eso Kagome

—Kagome: lo sé, seria egoísta con mi madre; pero es que me gusta mi vida aquí y no quiero alejarme de Hojo

—Eri: Kagome sabemos lo que sientes por Hojo pero no puedes hacerle esto a tu madre

—Yuka: si no quieres terminar con Hojo no lo hagas puedes mantener una relación a larga distancia si tanto se quieren estos no lo afectara

—Ayumi: además tu madre lo hace por tu bien y mira el lado bueno podrás ver a Sango y quizás hagas nuevos amigos

—Kagome: está bien estaría siendo egoísta con mi madre—suspira—lo haré pero primero quiero ver que opina Hojo sobre esto

—Eri: se que lo tomara bien el te quiere mucho y no querrá tampoco terminar

—Yuka: mantén tu actitud positiva

—Ayumi: queremos ver una sonrisa— la chica sonríe

—Yuka: así nos gusta, tranquila no pasara nada

—Kagome: está bien confiare en ustedes, no sé qué haría si ustedes

—Ayumi: estarías perdida y nos mantendremos en contacto, no solo llamaras a Hojo

—Kagome: veré si puedo venir en vacaciones

—Eri: no te preocupes para eso faltan unas semanas deberías tomarlos para acostumbrarte y pasar tiempo con tu mama y Sango y quién sabe si un chico

—Kagome: Eri sabes perfectamente que no me interesa terminar con Hojo o engañarlo

—Ayumi quizás regreses con una historia de amor uno nunca sabe que le depara el futuro

—Kagome: si pero yo ya me enamore y estoy segura de eso

—Yuka: ¿segura?

—Kagome: claro que si—algo dudosa—oh quizás no pero que digo yo amo a Hojo o ¿no?

—Eri: vez tienes duda queremos mucho a Hojo pero pienso que no es el hombre perfecto

—Kagome: enserio mi mama piensa lo mismo

—Ayumi: ya quiero conocer al siguiente amor de Kagome, por algo dicen que el segundo amor es más fuerte que el primero ¿no es así chicas?

—Eri/Yuka: ¡SI!

—Kagome: es lo que dicen pero yo no creo mucho en eso

—Eri: pues yo si, no es un mito

—Yuka: yo personalmente creo mucho en eso

—Ayumi: uno no se puede enamorar una sola vez; aunque a veces hay amores tan fuertes que no se vuelven a enamorar si no de esa única persona

—Kagome: quizás sea el mío y el de Hojo

—Eri: lo dudo Kagome

—Yuka: yo también aunque nunca nos hemos enamorados, pero si leo libros

—Ayumi: a mí siempre me ha gustado la historia del hilo del destino y pronto encontraras tu otra mitad y yo la mia—con ojos soñadores

—Kagome: ahora sí que están locas, vamos hay clase

—Eri: solo decimos la verdad—levantándose

—Yuka: pronto te diré, te lo dije—imitando a Eri

—Ayumi: yo espero encontrar el mío pronto—sonriendo, Kagome solo rola los ojos

—Kagome: a por cierto mi mama hará una fiesta hoy de despedida como mañana no hay clase pensé que podrían ir, ¿irán verdad?

—Eri: claro y cuando te vas

—Ayumi: si cuando será la trágica despedida—kagome ríe

—Kagome: este viernes en la noche tienen que ir a despedirme

—Yuka: claro que lo aremos—sonriendo

—Kagome: vamos chicas si no llegaremos tarde—ellas asiente y aceleran el paso

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: adiós chicas –despidiéndose de sus amigas, suspira—y Hojo no ha aparecido en todo el día que mal novio es—le tapan los ojos—Hojo—dice porque siempre hace eso

—Hojo: el mismo, feliz aniversario Kagome—la voltea y la besa dándole una rosa

—Kagome: pensé que no vendrías, ¿dónde estabas?— lo abraza

—Hojo: quería darte una sorpresa vamos— y se van

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Hojo sabes que esos restaurantes elegantes y caros nunca me han gustado no quiero molestar además son muy caros te dije que fuéramos a comer hamburguesas

—Hojo: sé cómo eres, siempre tan modesta

—Kagome: oh porque no me gustan—él le agarra la mano ella por alguna razón nunca le gusto eso—Hojo sabes que me siento incomoda así—el la suelta

—Hojo: lo siento lo olvide

—Kagome: a veces no me entiende pero igual lo quiero—pensado —Hojo te comente algo al almorzar pero me interrumpiste ahora si me vas a escuchar es algo que afecta nuestra relación—el la ve algo preocupado

—Hojo: sobre que Kagome, no me digas que quieres terminar

—Kagome: no claro que no, veras… sabes el problema económico que tengo

—Hojo: claro te ofrecí ayuda pero te negaste

—Kagome: sabes cómo soy no me gusta depender de los demás y menos que piensen que me aprovecho de ti

—Hojo: si pero yo te los ofrecí

—Kagome: ¡Hojo!, ya a lo importante—baja la vista—a mi madre la despidieron y nosotros tenemos un templo que al parecer es muy transitable así que iremos a vivir allá para atenderlo

—Hojo: no le veo el problema entonces

—Kagome: no Hojo no entiendes el templo queda en Tokio—lo ve—me mudo a Japón

—Hojo: no puedes que pasara con lo nuestro

—Kagome: créeme lo pensé mucho, estuve conversando con las chicas y bueno piensan que podría venir en vacaciones oh tu ir para allá, así no terminaremos yo me pondría en contacto contigo cada vez que pueda y tu conmigo claro si estás de acuerdo

—Hojo: claro no quiero terminar contigo Kagome—la besa y le sonrió ella lo abraza

—Kagome: gracias pensé que no aceptarías

—Hojo: como no hacerlo si te amo

—Kagome: Hojo ya está oscureciendo—viendo que el solo estaba a punto de ocultarse

—Hojo: ya veo quieres hacer algo mas

—Kagome: de hecho mi mama organizo un pequeña fiesta para despedirme invite a algunos amigos y no te dije ya que no habías aparecido en todo el día ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

—Hojo: pues buscando la reservación, es un restaurante bastante exigente me costó mucho encontrar la nuestra, tengo dinero pero no dejan entrar a cualquiera y recién me entere, tuve que esperar y pagar la reservación

—Kagome: no debiste molestarte, me conformo con ir a un puesto de arroz frito sabes lo mucho que me gustan o hamburguesas no era necesario cómida tan sofisticada, además sabes que eso a mi no me gusta

—Hojo: solo quería lo mejor para ti

—Kagome: yo solo te compre esto—le da una caja él lo abre y era un suéter—lo hice yo misma

—Hojo: te dije que no quería nada pero gracias

—Kagome: te dije que te regalaría algo o acaso piensas que por no tener dinero no te puedo regalar algo, sabes el dinero no lo es todo

—Hojo: lo sé pero no es necesario que gaste dinero en estas cosas

—kagome: odio cuando no me entiendas

—Hojo: si te entiendo y por eso no quiero que gastes dinero

—Kagome: hay maneras de dar regalo sin tener que comprar algo

—Hojo: bien lo entiendo no te volveré a pedírtelo, aveses tienes mucho carácter sabes

—Kagome: no puedo hacer nada, sabes muy bien que soy asi

—Hojo: bien y…—se ponen a caminar—cuando te vas

—Kagome: mañana por la noche y si me disculpas tengo que ir a una fiesta

—Hojo: oh vamos no te moleste Kagome

—Kagome: está bien solo porque mañana me voy

—Hojo: sabes que te quiero—la besa—hay que darnos prisa oh llegaremos tarde a tu despedida

—Kagome: si no puede faltar la anfitriona—sonriendo

Continuara…

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bien ya empecé a escribir los capitulo editados y esta que no aprenda cómo poner la línea para saltar para otra escena así estará no tengo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo pero si alguien sabe háganmelo saber por favor y dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2: cosas del destino

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con la ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

 _Capitulo 2:_ Cosas del destino

— ¿?: ok Kagome nos vemos el domingo en el parqué al medio día no se te olvide adiós— cargaba un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas.

— ¿?: quien era mi Sanguito—vestía un pantalón morado oscuro y una camisa blanca.

—Sango: era mi amiga Kagome que viene mañana y nos veremos el domingo ¿Por qué? Celoso Miroku.

—Miroku: que yo no, estoy seguro de lo que tengo—abrazándola de la cintura.

— ¿?: lindo nombre quien es la chica—llevaba puesto una camisa azul y un pantalón negro .

— ¿?: que dijiste Kouga— cargaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas.

—Kouga: no yo solo decía, tranquila Ayame no te seria infiel; me conoces—algo nervioso.

— ¿?: ja quien lo diría el lobito domado, aun no lo creo —cargaba una camisa roja con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados pantalón blanco y una chaqueta marrón de cuero.

—Kouga: cállate chucho que cuando andabas con Kikyo andabas que ni volteabas a vernos—dice gruñéndole.

— ¿?: cállate tú sarnosito, además eso quedo en el pasado —algo molesto por el comentario del chico—acaso quieres que te golpee, porque no me molesta.

—Kouga: entonces quieres pelear bestia..

— ¿?: siempre encantado de vencer a un lobo apestoso como tú—poniéndose en posición de pelea

—Miroku: ya Inuyasha, Kouga no armen una escena aquí, parecen dos mujeres; qué tal si vamos a bailar.

—Inuyasha: yo no quiero, me quedo, vallan ustedes—con molestia.

—Kouga: oh es porque no tienes pareja y no quieres bailar solo en medio de la pista.

—Inuyasha: puedo bailar con quien quiera sarnosito.

—Ayame: Kouga vamos—jalándola de la oreja.

—Kouga: Ayame duele—Inuyasha ríe.

—Inuyasha: no me arrepiento de venir, sonríe lobito—y le toma una foto.

—Kouga: me la vas a pagar.

—Ayame: ven que amo esa música—y desaparecen entre las personas.

—Miroku: admito que eso es gracioso.

—Sango: Miroku muevete—gritándole.

—Miroku: voy mi Sanguito—se acerca al oído de Inuyasha y le susurra— creo que te debería encontrar alguna amiguita para que andes porque desde que terminaste con Kikyo estas solitario—y se va, el chico solo ve como se alejaba su amigo y de repente observa cómo se acercaba una figura femenina muy bien dotada y se da cuenta de que se trata de su ex novia como siempre de coqueta traía un vestido rojo muy descotado, al ver al chico se lanza sobre él y lo besa.

—Inuyasha: suéltame Kikyo—separándola.

—Kikyo: no seas así, acaso no puedo besar a mi novio.

—Inuyasha: ex novio hace casi un año o acaso no entiendes, métetelo en la cabeza yo no quiero a alguien como tú, me da hasta vergüenza decir que alguna vez fuimos algo..

—Kikyo: no me trates así yo no te hice nada malo, además si fue así lo hice porque te amo

—Inuyasha: pues dejame decirte que tienes una mala versión del amor porque créeme engañar a la persona que quieres y de esa manera…

—Kikyo: me vienes a dar un sermón Inu, eres el menos indicado.

—Inuyasha: yo no fui el que te engaño, fuiste tú la lo hizo y no entendiendo si tanto me querías porque lo hiciste además no se qué hago hablando contigo adiós —se va ir pero ella lo detiene.

—Kikyo: está bien tienes razón pero no quisieras bailar.

—Inuyasha: mmm está bien solo porque quiero bailar—Inuyasha aunque no lo quisiera admitir aun sentía algo por la chica, se van a bailar después de una hora—ya me canse Kikyo.

—Kikyo: tomate un güisqui, espérame aquí iré por el— lo va a buscar y le mete una droga que lo excita y no se puede controlar se lo da y el la bebe, empezando a sentir calor.

—Inuyasha: Kikyo que le echaste a la bebida—intentado luchar con sus instintos y el vestido de la chica no ayudaba mucho.

—Kikyo: nada porque…—él la empieza besar y tocarla—tranquilo se que te mueres por mi desde que me conociste vamos a mi casa—y se van .

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: adiós chicas—ve a su novio—como fue que te emborrachaste tanto Hojo.

—Hojo: veras hice un shot al momento que te fuiste a llamar y sabes que soy malo con el alcohol—suben al cuarto de la chica, ella pone un funton en el suelo para que el chico pueda descansar.

—Kagome: duerme aquí, ten—dándole un pijama ella entra al baño y se cambia al salir ve a Hojo ya listo—buenas noches.

—Hojo: Kagome… sabes, creo que es… el momento—ella lo ve confundida— sabes que te amo—poco a poco se va acercando a ella y la besa lentamente mientras la acariciaba recostándola sobre la cama, los dos se acariciaban mutuamente, pero cuando el chico estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa a kagome se les vienen esos recuerdos del pasado.

—kagome: Hojo alto—él chico para, pero la ve confundida ya que la chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hojo: lo siento Kagome—limpiándole una lágrima que corría por su mejilla— pero no puedo entenderlo, tenemos 2 años juntos .

—kagome: discúlpame Hojo, pero no me siento lista para esto, no aun.

—Hojo: No tu discúlpame, se que sería tu primera vez, entiendo que no te sientes lista, vamos a dormir—ella apaga la luz y se acuesta empezando a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

—En otra escena—

Abre sus ojos dejando ver ese par de soles se sienta y nota que está completamente desnudo.

—Inuyasha: maldición mi cabeza me duele, pero que le vi a esta chica, está loca.

—Kikyo: Inu no te vayas si ayer lo pasamos de lo lindo—sentándose dejando ver su desnudes.

—Inuyasha: no que te pasa, como diablos me pudiste hacer eso, solo para acostarte conmigo, según tu me amas pero veo que te volviste completamente loca, mejor olvídate que de que existo, has como si la tierra me trago no te quiero volver a ver, solo grábate esto bien en la cabeza: "Inuyasha… y yo… terminamos… entendiste no me busques ya no te amo no reclames que soy tuyo porque no es así y no andes amenazando a las chicas diciéndoles que no se metan conmigo, por tu culpa no eh podido salir con nadie desde hace tiempo, además para poder estar conmigo tiene que drogarme haz caído bien bajo, porque entre tú y yo el amor se extinguió y que te quede claro que fuiste tú la culpable, tú te encargaste de pisotear lo nuestro como si no valiera nada, ahora mírate buscándome como perrita faldera, pero no voy a caer contigo no de nuevo ya perdiste, adiós tengo cosas que hacer —se termina de vestir y se va .

—Kikyo: Inuyasha vas a hacer mío sea como sea volverás a mí, si no eres mío no serás de nadie no lo permitiré, nunca eres solo mío—dijo para sí misma.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: chicas las voy a extrañar.

—Eri: tranquila todo estará bien.

—Yuka: no nos iremos de aquí.

—Ayumi: al menos que los zombis invada China y tendríamos que irnos.

—Kagome: hay Ayumi siempre en los cuentos.

—Ayumi: lo sé veo mucha tv, pero lo del hilo del destino es verdad—señalándolas a todas.

—Kagome: si claro—sonriendo empieza a llorar—oh las voy a extrañar chicas—abrazándolas.

—Eri: nosotras también, nos veremos pronto.

—Ayumi: oye y espero que encuentres tu otra mitad.

—Yuka: te extrañaremos—ella suspira y las ve—vamos aun queda Hojo.

—Kagome: tienes razón— ve al chico comprando un helado y se le acerca—Hojo.

—Naomi: hija el vuelo ya va a salir.

—Kagome: es mi señal.

—Hojo: te extrañare.

—Kagome: y yo a ti—sonriendo—nos veremos pronto—lo abraza—te quiero.

—Hojo: te amo mucho Kagome, llámame cuando aterrices, esperare tu llamada.

—Kagome: lo haré—sonriéndole.

—Naomi: hija date prisa.

—Kagome: hasta pronto a todos—viendo a sus amigas besa a Hojo rápido y se va llorando doliéndole dejar su vida sin saber que su vida cambiaria y encontraría nuevos sentimientos.

—En otra escena—

Un avión aterrizaba y de el baja una chica de pelo azabache .

—Kagome: ¡bienvenida nueva vida! que no quiero—suspira y ve a su mama que buscaba el equipaje—supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar—ve su celular y tenía un mensaje de Sango lo abre.

 _Hola kagome ya supongo que a esta hora estarás llegando_

 _Ya quiero presentarte a Miroku y a mis amigos sobretodo_

 _Uno en especial creo que te gustara, bueno al punto no_

 _Pude ir a recibirte porque tuve un percance con un amigo_

 _Algo de amor tu sabes, bueno nos vemos mañana ya_

 _Estoy ansiosa por verte después de años cuídate._

—Kagome: que chico será, estas amigas mías están locas, debería buscar nuevas—lo piensa—no— ríe por su pensamiento—las personas crearan que estoy l oca—suspira— bueno que amiga, no me vino a recibir pero bueno tenía un emergencia no la juzgare—se queda un rato pensando—cierto debo avisarle a Hojo, le escribiré un texto " _Hojo ya aterrice, perdón por no llamar, pero no puedo, el vuelo me dejo agotada, espero entiendas."_ —envía el mensaje y ubica a su madre con la mirada cuando da con ella se da cuenta que conversaba con un señor ella sonríe y se acerca—mama—sonriendo.

—Naomi: hija lo siento el es Ushio Takeda, Ushio ella es mi hija Kagome—sonriendo—el señor viene a mudarse de nuevo a Tokio, vivía en Estados unidos pero es de aquí me ofreció ayuda con las maletas y le estaba comentado sobre el templo.

—Kagome: me parece muy bien mama—sonriendo.

—Ushio: bueno las ayudo a tomar un taxi.

—Naomi: gracias—Kagome suspira y los sigue.

—Kagome: al parecer mi mama le iso bien alejarse de Tokio—pensando ve como ellos hablaban tranquilamente—solo quiero descansar pero me toca desempacar.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: al fin terminamos

—Naomi: ah hija el lunes empiezas el instituto tendrás que estudiar bastante para adelantarte en el curso Sango te ayudara, se que eres lista y no tendrás mucho problema en integrarte.

—Kagome: gracias mama y yo lamento haberte gritado no me gusta estar molesta contigo de todas formas ya me arregle con Hojo y si aun me voy después de año nuevo pero vuelvo antes de que empiecen las clases.

—Naomi: ya te dije yo te apoyo en todo y la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo por no haberte entendido se que quieres mucho a Hojo, ahora a dormir—sonriendo.

—Kagome: buena noches mama subiendo las escaleras .

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: que tarde es Sango me matara—se mete a la ducha al rato sale con una camisa azul y short blanco—uh 5 minutos mejor me doy prisa—baja las escaleras rápidamente, corre rápidamente y cuando iba cruzando la calle no ve un auto que venía al verlo se queda paralizada cierra los ojos para el impacto que nunca llega abre los ojos y se encuentra con dos soles que a veían con preocupación, nota que la tenia cargada de forma nupcial y se sonroja.

— ¿?: se encuentra bien Señorita—ambos se queda viendo a los ojos.

— Kagome: ah sí claro, gracias—algo nerviosa—eh me podría bajar por favor —dice sonrojada.

— ¿?: ah… lo siento—dice un poco sonrojado, el chico cargaba un pantalón blanco una camisa roja y una chaqueta blanca que antes los ojos de la chica parecía un ángel sobre todo por su cabello largo y sedoso, la baja.

— Kagome: muchas gracias me llamo Kagome Higurashi, lamento la molestia que le cause no tengo manera de pagárselo.

— ¿?: oh no se preocupe señorita Higurashi no me molesto para nada es un honor conocerla señorita.

—Kagome: me siento endeudada, la única manera de agradecérselo es si algún día pueda devolverle el favor tenga mi número cuando necesito algo solo llámeme—dándoselo en un pequeño papel donde lo anoto.

— ¿?: dudo que lo haga de verdad yo lo sentí como mi obligación si no lo hubiera hecho se hubiera perdido una hermosa dama—ella se sonroja.

—Kagome: por favor hágalo—sonriéndole—bueno llevo algo de prisa un gusto conocerlo señor y de verdad muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

— ¿?: el gusto fue mio—sonriendole—cuidese.

—Kagome: lo haré adiós—y sin más desaparece.

— ¿?: que chica tan extraña y linda —y sigue su camino.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: que chico tan lindo su mirada y su cabello creo que nunca lo olvidare—pensando choca con alguien y levanta la vista y ve a su amiga Sango—Oh lo siento Sango—su mente no dejaba de pensar en ese chico de ojos dorados como el sol.

—Sango: _oh_ _amiga cuantos años sin verte te extrañe lamento haber llegado tarde_ —con sarcasmo fingiendo la voz de la azabache.

—Kagome: lo lamento Sango es que me acaba de pasar algo muy interesante.

—Sango: y eso te impide que saludes a tu amiga que tienes 7 años sin ver.

—Kagome: lo siento Sango—sonríe—hola no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe—la abraza.

—Sango: mejor ¿no? yo también te extrañe mucho—la ve y sonríe—ahora que te paso.

—Kagome: veras como venia tarde corría y bueno casi me atropellaban.

—Sango: oh por Kami estas bien amiga

—Kagome: si estoy perfecta un chico me salvo sus ojos eran como dos soles su cabello era una melena hermosa y larga parecía un ángel como vestía y por alguna razón yo no puedo de dejar de pensar en esos ojos y quisiera verlo yo le di mi numero pero no sé ni su nombre.

—Sango: por casualidad su cabellera plateado—viendola con curiosidad—si es quien creo que es, ya se lo quiero presentar—pensando.

—Kagome: eh de hecho…—ve waldonalds— oh si en China no había vamos—jalándola así allá

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: por culpa de la lluvia Salí tarde de que Sango—caminando cargaba un suéter que Sango le había prestado por el frio—pero aun pienso en ese chico quisiera a verle quitado aunque sea el numero—pensando no ve un charco y se resbala cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe pero no llega abre los ojos y se sonroja de inmediato era el mismo chico que estuvo pensando todo el día esos ojos dorados que la observaban—hola de nuevo—sonriendo.

—¿?: hola kagome, está bien –dijo con algo de preocupación—oh ansiaba ver esa sonrisa de nuevo y esos ojos tan brillantes—pensando.

—kagome: ah sí claro eh ¿como sabe mi nombre? —viéndolo con curiosidad.

—¿?: usted me lo dio temprano, se le olvido

—kagome: ah sí que distraída soy, ¿como se llama usted? Si no es molestia decírmelo..

—¿?: ah sí Inuyasha Taisho para servirle.

—Kagome: un gusto señor Inuyasha—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: se que recien nos conocemos pero le puedo pedir algo.

—Kagome: claro que puedo hacer por usted.

—Inuyasha: que me deje de tratar de usted me hace sentir algo viejo y apenas tengo 17 años, y que la deje a acompañar a su casa.

—kagome: igual digo y claro seria un gusto que me acompañaras Inu lo siento—sonrojándose.

—Inuyasha: no Kagome no me molesta—sonriéndole de lado.

—kagome: bueno Inu—sonrojándose.

—Inuyasha: bueno vamos—empiezan a caminar— y dime eres nueva en la ciudad.

—Kagome: si llegue recién, ayer por la mañana de hecho .

—Inuyasha: y de dónde eres.

—Kagome: de aquí pero por problemas personales me mude a China, regresamos por unos problemas económicos y tenemos un templo aquí y bueno al parecer es bastante popular.

—Inuyasha: ¿regresamos?

—Kagome: si vivo con mi mama en el templo.

—Inuyasha: hablas del templo Higurashi que cerro desde que el señor Higurashi murió nunca eh podido ir por mi rutina aunque me gustaría ir algún día.

—Kagome: pues eres bienvenido.

—Inuyasha: bueno algún día pasare.

—Kagome: y tú que, cuentame de ti.

—Inuyasha: tu no me has hablado nada de ti pero algo interesante de mi, bueno…seria que vivo solo en un departamento, todo por mis padres dicen que necesito ser independiente, trabajo en la cadena de hoteles Taisho es muy famosa la conoces.

—Kagome: no he oído de ella siempre ando lejos de los chisme y la sociedad, no me gustan esas cosas no soy alguien superficial por decirlo así.

—Inuyasha: sabes ahora me agradas mas—sonriendo—bueno y tu trabajas.

—Kagome: no soy nueva, ¿recuerdas?

—Inuyasha: si tienes razón fue algo torpe no.

—Kagome: no lo dijiste sin pensar no. es nada.

—Inuyasha: sabes creo que ya te conozco.

—Kagome: ah sí que a ver qué descubriste.

—Inuyasha: bueno eres algo distraída, extrovertida, bondadosa, amable, algo infantil por decirlo así, soñadora, inocente y única—sonriendo—y dime acerté.

—Kagome: veras…ummm, si algo—él lo ve—bien aceptaste en todo, pero ahora voy yo—lo ve—eres egocéntrico, algo engreído, un poco odioso, amable cuando te lo propones, cariñoso cuando quieras, algo molesto, duro para pedir disculpas y adoras las—lo ve—papitas ¿cierto?.

—Inuyasha: que eres eh.

—Kagome: no solo vi lo que tienes en el bolso—ambos ríen.

—Inuyasha: eso se llama trampa fuera de eso acertaste casi execto que no soy nada cariñoso y no soy odioso ok, solo soy realista.

—Kagome: si claro—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: oye y qué edad tienes.

—Kagome: pues 17 y tu cuando cumples los 18.

—Inuyasha: el ultimo de Diciembre y tu.

—Kagome: eh el 10 de Enero—bajando la vista triste.

—Inuyasha: lo siento si te ice recordar algo malo no fue mi intención.

—Kagome: me equivoque en algo, no eres duro para las disculpas y no te preocupes—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: otra cosa que descubrí eres fuerte y comprensible pero es fácil lastimarte cierto .

—Kagome: bueno dicen que soy algo sentimental.

—Inuyasha: te gustan los perros.

—Kagome: si los adoro, son tan lindos.

—Inuyasha: vez eres alguien muy simple.

—Kagome: y tu de gustos extravagantes.

—Inuyasha: de hecho no, me gusta tener cosas por mi mismo.

—Kagome: eres rico cierto.

—Inuyasha: oye gano el dinero trabajando horadamente.

—Kagome: no me digas eres el dueño de la cadena de hoteles Taisho.

—Inuyasha: hijo del dueño pero de verdad no utilizo esa cuenta.

—Kagome: está bien te creo—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: bueno es aquí el templo Higurashi.

—Kagome: si aun no me acostumbro a las largas escaleras—viendo las largas escaleras.

—Inuyasha: sí que son largas, bueno un placer conocerte Kagome ojala y nos podremos juntar a charlar no te pongas en peligro de nuevo—ella ríe.

—Kagome: si claro será algo fácil y me encanto conocerte.

—Inuyasha: bueno cuídate chao—le besa la mejilla ella se sonroja.

—kagome: chao Inu hasta pronto—lo ve irse y suspira ella entra a su casa y recibe un mensaje.

 _Que duermas bien y espero verte pronto_

 _Espera un mensaje mío mañana buenas noches_

 _Atte.: Inuyasha Taisho._

Ella sonríe y se mete al baño a darse una refrescante ducha.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: bien mi primer día en una nueva secundaria—entrando llevaba puesto el uniforme que consistía en una falda negra arriba al de las rodillas una camisa blanca y un chaleco de mangas largas negro .

—Sango: hola amiga lista para esto

—Kagome: creo que si es raro no ser recibida por las chicas y Hojo—suspira.

—Sango: te sucede algo amiga.

—Kagome: es que por alguna razón siento que ya no es lo mismo—sonríe—pero sabes ayer volví a ver al chico y simpático creo que saldremos luego es gracioso y único.

—Sango: tierra a Kagome tienes novio.

—Kagome: oye solo somos amigos.

—Sango: no te creo y creo que serán más amigos, ahora vamos a clase que llegaremos tarde—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: vale y así me presentas a Miroku del que tanto hablas.

—Sango: ahora tengo más interés en presentarte a cierto chico, vamos—agarrándola de la mano y directo al salón de clases dejando a la chica confundida.

Continuara….

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **KONICHIWA….**

Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo que chico será que Sango le quiere presentar y como avanzara la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome se volverán a ver esperen el 3 capitulo y les repito es una historia corta se sorprenderán el siguiente capítulo nos vemos. SAYONARA…


	3. Chapter 3: salida de amigos

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 3: Salida de amigos

Entran al salón y sango le presenta a cada uno de sus amigos

—Miroku: hola Kagome al fin te conozco sango me ha hablado mucho de ti y tenía razón eres hermosa—ella se sonroja—claro siempre preferiré a mi Sanguito.

—Koga: hola preciosa a sus órdenes—ella le sonríe.

—Áyame: hola Kagome que seas bienvenida y que sepas que cuentas conmigo—ella sonríe y asiente a la peli-roja.

—Sango: bueno ellos son todos aunque falta…—ven al profesor entrar y se sientan excepto Kagome ya que no sabía su puesto.

—Profesor: bien jóvenes tenemos a una nueva compañera, señorita acérquese—ella se acerca—bien ella es…—la puerta se abre de golpe y el frunce el ceño por la interrupción—Taisho que raro que llegue tarde no—con sarcasmo—su escusa.

—Inuyasha: me pare tarde lo siento no volverá a pasar es que me quede despierto hasta tarde por lo de mi trabajo usted entiende ¿no?.

—Profesor: si, siéntese—este pasa y se sienta Kagome que lo había visto estaba sorprendida el no la había visto—antes que el joven Taisho me interrumpiera ella es Kagome Higurashi—Inuyasha la ve sorprendido sus miradas se encuentra y ella se sonroja.

—Kagome: es...pero que nos…lle...vemos bien y ser grandes compañeros—se escucha varios murmullos de "que linda es" y por alguna razón al chico le molestaban ella le sonríe haciendo que este se sonroje.

—Profesor: Higurashi al lado de Taisho hay un asiento vacío—ella asiente y se va a sentar.

—Inuyasha: te sienta bien el uniforme—susurrándole haciéndola sonroja y se sienta.

—Kagome: gra...cias Inu—ambos pasan todo la clase mirándose de reojo .

—En otra escena—

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos hacia la cafetería a paso apresurado

—Kagome: qué bueno que entendí todo esto odio estar retrasada en trabajos en mi instituto iba perfecta pero aquí no y tengo que soportar estas tareas extras—pensando sin ver por donde caminaba choca con alguien cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe pero siente unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían abre sus ojos encontrado con una mirada ámbar.

—Inuyasha: hola te salve pero a tu libro no, lo siento—recogiendo el libro al mismo tiempo que la chica lo cual no notan ya que se miraba a los ojos.

—Kagome: no hay nada que disculpar yo andaba distraída, gracias por salvarme otra vez.

—Inuyasha: creo que se te ha vuelto costumbre agradecerme, es costumbre tuya ponerte en riesgo—ella ríe y el sonríe.

—Kagome: por supuesto que no—se da cuenta que están agarrados de las manos se sonroja—me devuelves mi libro—él le sonríe y la suelta—gracias.

—Inuyasha: de nada, ibas para la cafetería no—ella asiente—vamos yo iba justo para allá ibas en la dirección equivocada—ella se sonroja y asiente siguiendo al chico mientras conversaban sobre cosas triviales.

—1 mes después—

Kagome a pasar los días iba mejorando en las materias aunque no había dejado de soñar con lo que le paso hace 8 años, se había vuelto más cercana con los chicos pero más que todo con Inuyasha.

Las clases habían terminado pero Kagome se había quedado hablar con el profesor de matemática sobre un ejercicio que no había entendido cuando sale ve a Inuyasha afuera sentado en una banca se le acerca y le sonríe.

—Inuyasha: hola estaba por irme te llevo—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: lo haré si admites que me estabas esperando cuando te dije que no era necesario.

Inuyasha: está bien te esperaba, vamos—ella asiente se van a la moto del chico y se montan el arranca la chica se recuesta de la espalda del chico como siempre lo hacía cerrando sus ojos hasta que lo oye hablar—Kagome me preguntaba si quieres salir este sábado.

—Kagome: no lose Inuyasha irán los muchachos.

—Inuyasha: no nosotros dos como amigos que te parece vamos, nos divertiremos—ella se entristece algo porque él la veía como una amiga bueno se suponía que eso eran ¿no?.

—Kagome: está bien de todas formas te debo una—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: yo diría que más de una—ambos ríen, el se para ella ve que ya habían llegado—bien el sábado a medio día no se te olvide—ella asiente y se baja—ya quiero que llegue el sábado, nos vemos mañana—y sin más se va.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: buenos días mama—sonriéndole y se sirve cereal.

—Naomi: buenos días, hija que haces es pijama, Inuyasha no vendrá en una hora por ti—ella se sorprende la semana se le había ido volando.

—Kagome: como se me olvido—se levanta sube las escaleras se ducha al salir busca en su armario buscando ropa al final opto por usar un pantalón negro y una camisa azul se peina su cabello hasta dejarlo lacio, usa un maquillaje sencillo haciéndola lucir bastante atractiva pero a la vez natural, escucha la puerta—yo abro—gritando se pone unas sandalias bajas y abre la puerta viendo al peli-plata que llevaba un pantalón rojo una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro—hola Inuyasha—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: te ves muy linda—ella se sonroja—vamos entonces—ella asiente se despide de su mama y se van, al llegar a un pequeño restaurante no muy elegante comen mientras hablan animadamente, luego se van al cine a ver una película de acción lo cual le sorprendió al chico por ser la chica que lo escogiera al salir se van a comer helado por el parque mientras charlaban—oye veo que haz mejorado en el instituto—ella asiente—gracias a mi—ella le golpe el hombro—vale no fue gracias a mi, eres muy inteligente quizás me ponga contigo en los trabajos así no hago nada tengo a una cerebrito como amiga—riendo ella frunce el ceño.

—Kagome: yo tengo un burro de amigo—cruzándose de brazos.

—Inuyasha: oh señorita se paso de la raya—ella ríe y sale corriendo seguida de inuyasha hasta que la atrapa cayendo al suelo empezando a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago ella ríe.

—Kagome: no bas...ta…Inu—el la ve a los ojos ya había oscurecido ella se sonroja por la cercanía de sus rostros él se acerca para besarla pero siente la lluvia se levanta y salen corriendo en un intento inútil no de mojarse.

—Inuyasha: vamos mi departamento está cerca—corren hasta llegar—mejor te das una ducha—le da una tolla y una camisa y le señala el baño él se baña en otro que tenía el cuarto de huéspedes ella al salir encuentra a Inuyasha haciendo chocolate y le sonríe—no te queda nada mal mi camisa y tu ropa—ella se la da y el la lleva al cuarto de lavandería poniéndola a cercar luego se sienta tomando chocolate mientras hablaba esperando que la lluvia baje—creo que ya es algo tarde y la lluvia no parece parar que tal si te quedas.

—Kagome: está bien le avisare a mi mama—manda el mensaje y recibe una llamada de Hojo—hola _Hojo como estas_ —viendo a Inuyasha que se mantenía atento a ella.

— _Hojo: hola Kagome si estoy bien y tu._

— _Kagome: si muy bien aunque algo cansada por el monto de tarea que eh tenido tu sabes no._

— _Hojo: estas cansada y yo aquí molestándote mejor que descanse solo te llamaba para hablar un rato pero veo que estas cansada._

— _Kagome: no es nada puedo dormir luego_

— _Hojo: no nada, te extraño mucho Kagome pero que duermas bien y no te desveles tanto un beso grandote muak._

— _Kagome: yo te mando uno igual y también te extraño._

— _Hojo: te llamo luego te amo y cuídate mucho._

— _Kagome: lo haré, yo también_ —ve a Inuyasha que la mirada se le había entristecido— _te amo_ —colgando— te sucede algo Inuyasha—viéndolo con preocupación

—Inuyasha: no porque lo estaría, ¿era tu novio? —ella asiente—eh iré por unas cobijas para que duermas en el cuarto de huéspedes—lo ve entrar al cuarto de lavandería saliendo con unas cobijas y haci ambos se van a dormir

Continuara…

 **Notas de la autora:**

Si sé que es corto el capitulo es que estuve algo ocupada y no me dio mucho tiempo de escribir pero aquí les cumplo y a partí de ahora nuestra pareja avanzara más rápido espero sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4: Noviazgo

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 4: Noviazgo

Kagome se despierta agitada gritando, Inuyasha que escucha los gritos sale del cuarto a ayudarla al entrar la ve llorando hecha un ovillo se acerca y la abraza

—Kagome: ellos me perseguían, todo fue horrible y mi papa—llorando

—Inuyasha: ya pequeña, ya paso no llores, yo te protegeré y no te harán nada

—Kagome: me los prometes—el asiente—gracias Inu—ya más calmada—puedes…tu...dormir...conmigo—sonrojándose

—Inuyasha: si pequeña—se acuesta con ella, la abraza por atrás mientras a la vez que ella cerraba sus ojos

—En otra escena—

Al día siguiente ella abre los ojos sintiendo algo cálido en su cuello haciéndola recordar lo que le paso en la noche y se sonroja lo siente moverse se da la vuelta encontrase con dos soles el sonríe de lado al ver el sonrojo de la chica

—Inuyasha: te ves muy tierna sonrojada—ella se sonroja mas y el ríe—tuviste mas pesadillas—ella niega y cae en la cuenta que ambos rostros está muy cercas, le empieza a olerle el cabello sintiéndose atraído por su refrescante olor—hueles muy bien Kagome—ella se sonroja y se pone nerviosa al sentir el chico besarle la mejilla luego la frente la nariz y la otra mejilla deslizándolos a sus labios sin tocarlo pega su frente a la chica—sabes se que puedo sonar loco, pero ese día que te salve me empecé a sentir diferente y no podía sacarte de mi mente, eras en la única que pensaba y quería volver a verte, fue una sorpresa del destino que estudiaras en el mismo instituto que yo —ella se sonroja— y adoro cuando te provoco ese sonrojo, le di vueltas al asunto y hace unos días lo descubrí admito que me decepciono saber que tenias novio—ella se sorprende—no pretendo nada, tienes tu novio pero… pequeña me gustas y muero de ganas por probar tus labios—tocándolos ella se sonroja el la agarra de la barbilla y se acerca a la boca de la chica uniéndolas en un dulce beso ella corresponde se separan por falta de aire—tu boca es exquisita Kagome— la siente temblar y sonríe ella se sonroja mas y se mete al baño sonrojándose de pies a cabeza

—Kagome: porque me pone tan feliz saber que siente algo más que amistad—se mete a la ducha al salir agarra una de las tollas poniéndosela sale y ve su ropa en la cama se viste y sale viendo a Inuyasha cocinar—buenos días Inu

—Inuyasha: buenos días Kagome—se sienta a comer al terminar—vamos te llevo—ella asiente el busca su chaqueta, bajan y le pone su chaqueta a Kagome por el frio que hacia se montan en la moto el arranca—eh Kagome… lo siento

—Kagome: de que hablas Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: por decirte eso bueno en realidad no lo lamento pero sí estuvo mal decírtelo tu teniendo novio y yo te bese, se que tu no vas a terminar con el por mi si quieres le marco…

—Kagome: ¡NO! —Se sonroja—lo siento es que bueno mira todo empezó cuando me entere que me mudaría—le cuenta todo lo que hizo con Hojo bueno lo que no hizo—y por eso no quiero comentarle nada, pensara que estoy cambiando y va querer terminar

—Inuyasha: ya veo haci que dos años juntos—ve que llegan ella se baja ella se iba a quitar la chaqueta pero el chico ya no estaba

—Kagome: que le pasara

—2 semanas después—

Era un día sábado por la tarde algo caluroso Kagome se encontraba hablando con su mama diciéndole que pasaría el fin de semana con el chico y regresaría el lunes después del instituto lo cual ella acepta esta se va con su maleta lo había pensado mucho ella sentía lo mismo que el chico lo cual la había estado evitando las dos últimas semanas gracias a él peli-plata había dejado de tener pesadillas cuando llega le dice al portero que Inuyasha le dijo que le esperara en su departamento ya que si se lo pedía no la iba a dejar entrar

Cuando sube ordena el departamento por estar algo desordenado y se pone a ver tv ya a las 5 de la tarde hace la cena apaga las luces y pone unas velas espera que entre el chico cuando lo ve encender las luces y ver la cara de sorpresa del chico le sonríe

—Inuyasha: Kagome como entraste y esto—algo desconcertado

—Kagome: me las arregle y te ice una cena no te gusta

—Inuyasha: como entraste Kagome—ella borra su sonrisa empezando a llorar él se acerca—lo siento pequeña si me gusta esta muy lindo el detalle—ella lo ve y sonríe

—Kagome: entonces siéntate a comer—el sonríe había fingido y lo iso muy bien se sienta

—Inuyasha: me engañaste—ella se ríe—pero porque la cena tu novio se podría molesto

—Kagome: deja los celos prueba mi comida me esforcé mucho haciéndola—el suspira empezando a comer— y te gusta—el asiente sonriéndole al terminar de comer Kagome lava los trastos y se sienta en el sofá—quiero decirte algo—se sonroja—me estuviste evitando últimamente porque—el voltea la cara—yo... te extrañe mucho y bueno me di cuenta que tu también….me...gustas—él se sorprende y siente los labios de Kagome corresponde el beso que le ofrecía la chica al separarse la ve

—Inuyasha: me haces muy feliz tu...no quieres...ser mi novia—sonrojándose ella asiente se besan y ven una película después que terminar—te quedas a dormir

—Kagome: me voy el lunes baka—el sonríe se levanta y la besa se mete al baño ella se cambio lo ve salir con su mono de pijama ella se sonroja—y tu…cami...sa—el sonríe—du...ermes...así—el asiente se acerca y la besa poco a poco se vuelve apasionado se deja llevar el la recuesta en la cama siente como el baja a su cuello ella gime el la acaricia y le besa toda la cara iba a quitarla la camisa y se detiene ella lo mira extraño—será que lo sabe y le da asco tocarme—pensando se entristece el oculta su cara en el cuello de la chica

—Inuyasha: Kagome te quiero y eso significa que eres especial y quiero que sea diferente no ahora pero una pregunta tu eres tú sabes…—se sonroja—haz estado con alguien alguna vez

—Kagome: no—votando alguna lagrimas é la ve

—Inuyasha: no me mientas si estuviste con Hojo yo no te juzgare, pero no llores pequeña si lo hiciste no es motivo para llorar me parte el alma verte asi—abrazandola, sentándola sobre sus piernas

—Kagome: no Inu no fue con Hojo te lo diré pero prométeme que no me soltaras y que no se lo dirás a nadie—el asiente empezando a besarle el cuello—yo no me entregue a nadie me lo arrebataron—votando una lagrima

—Inuyasha: ¡quien fue el desgraciado para matarlo ahora mismo! —dijo furioso

—Kagome: esto solo lo sabe mi familia y Sango—suspira aferrándose al chico— abusaron de mi a los 10 años de edad

—Inuyasha: pero cuéntame cómo paso

—Kagome: no lose no me siento cómoda...hablando de eso

—Inuyasha: tranquila todo a su debido tiempo

—Kagome: está bien te lo diré—suspira—cuando yo tenía 9 años había un vecino llamado Naraku era un narco traficante tenía como 45 años el se la pasaba buscándome y lanzándome besos yo le salía con insultos, no le dije nada a mis padres pero un día salía de que Sango ya había oscurecido y yo caminaba sola cuando iba llegando a mi casa el me agarro del brazo con la intención de secuestrarme pero mi papa lo vio lo golpeo y al día siguiente lo denunciamos y tenía una orden de restricción, no se podía acerca a nosotros y nos dijo que se iba a vengar mi papa mando a mi hermano a China a un internado para protegerlo yo me quede porque él tenía miedo que me atacaran, el 9 de enero el día antes de mi cumpleaños yo andaba comprando algo cerca de mi casa junto a Sango y….

Flash back

—Sango: Kagome cuidado—ella se voltea y agarran a la pequeña azabache—suéltenla —golpean a la chica dejándola inconsciente llevándose a la azabache encerrándola en una habitación golpeándola haciendo que sangrara al día siguiente el día del cumpleaños de la chica en la tarde llega Naraku sonriendo la desata y la acuesta en una cama

—Naraku: hola linda sabes, hoy es tu cumpleaños 10 ya ¿verdad? guaa ya han pasado dos años desde que me mude y quiero que no se te olvide, por eso quería que sea en este día tan especial para ti, no lo vas a olvidar, vas a ser mía—la besa ella lo muerde—maldita mocosa ya verás—la amarra se quita la correa empieza a pegarle le rompe la ropa y las bragas y la empieza a manosear ella intenta pegarle inútilmente, sus caricias le provocaban asco, lloraba desesperadamente y lo ve quitarse el pantalón y entrar en ella de golpe empezando a embestirla rápidamente empieza a sangrar él le pega—cállate si te fueras quedado quieta hubiera sido menos doloroso te dije que serías mía y así será—al día siguiente repite lo mismo y al otro día llegue la policía junto a su papa en un intento de huir matan a Naraku y se llevan a Kagome

Fin de Flash back

—Kagome: para no preocupar a mis padres fingí estar bien después de un mes pero un día había salido junto a mi papa llego un hombre y me disparo supongo que para vengar la muerte de Naraku, mi papa me protegió murió y a los pocos días arrestaron a los culpables a los cuales le dieron cadena perpetua, mi mama no volvió hacer la misma entonces nos mudamos a China con Sota pero lo mantuvimos en el internado yo conocí a Hojo y viví normal aunque aun no lo superaba no lo conté a nadie hasta ahora cada vez que Hojo y yo lo intestábamos vienen esos recuerdos antes de venirme lo intentamos y los recuerdos aparecieron y no pude—el asiente—pero gracias a ti ya no hay mas dolor, tu olor me tranquilaza tu, respiración, por eso siento que te quiero; nadie me ha podido tranquilizar esas pesadillas ni Hojo—empezando a llorar el ve y la besa las lagrimas la recuesta en la cama

—Inuyasha: no llores pequeña yo te ayudare a que olvides aquello que tanto te atormenta te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida en el intento—la besa y los cubre con la cobija—duerme pequeña—ella asiente acurrucándose en el pecho del chico sintiendo la respiración calmada del chico cerrando sus ojos

—En otra escena—

Al día siguiente Kagome no siente a Inuyasha y se levanta

—Kagome: Inu donde estas

—Inuyasha: duchándome, tu desayuno está en la mesa—grito desde la ducha ella se levanta y se va a comer al terminar entra y ve a Inuyasha en bóxer se sonroja

—Kagome: lo siento—dándole la espalda el sonríe se acerca a ella abrazándola de la cintura y le besa el cuello

—Inuyasha: porque te asustas pequeña no muerdo al menos que tú quieras—la voltea y la apega mas a él—te quiero—y la besa la suelta dejando que salga al rato lo ve salir con una bermuda amarilla y una franelilla blanca ella entra se baña y sale con un short blanco y una camisa amarilla de tiras ya que había calor—te ves hermosa, ven tienes algo en la cara en tu mejilla derecha

—Kagome: a si donde—se paso la mano por donde dijo—ya

—Inuyasha: no ven— le agarra el cachete y de sorpresa le agarra la cintura haciéndola caer encima de él y la besa

—Kagome: tramposo no tengo nada—el ríe

—Inuyasha: me acusas de mentiroso si lo tienes aquí—fingiendo estar ofendido la besa y le sonríe

—Kagome: muy chistoso el niño—se sienta al lado del chico—y dime que haremos

—Inuyasha: ordenare una pizza y ver una película o prefieres salir a pasear— Kagome niega el llama ordenando la pizza, el la besa—adoro tus labios—ella se sonroja—ya te dije que te quiero—ella ríe

—Kagome: creo que si igual que yo a ti—lo besa y se sientan a buscar una película escuchan el timbre él se levanta y paga la pizza y se pasan toda la tarde viendo películas limpian todo y Inuyasha se va a bañar Kagome escucha su teléfono contesta—dime Sango

—Sango: que haces no te gustaría venir a los 7 guerreros

—Kagome: no hago nada pensaba dormir pero no sé dónde queda eso

—Sango: dile a Inuyasha que te pase buscando estoy segura que le gustaría ir él sabe donde es, bueno nos vemos allá—y cuelga

—Inuyasha: pasa algo pequeña—saliendo en tolla ella se sonroja

—Kagome: sango me dijo que fuéramos a los 7 guerreros que están allá

—Inuyasha: vamos entonces—ella se mete a la ducha se visten y se van cuando llegan el la abraza de la cintura los encuentra—hola

—Koga: y a ti quien te invito bestia

—Inuyasha: yo no necesito invitación sarnoso

—Sango: yo lo hice Koga junto a Kagome

—Miroku: valla haci que ya son novios—ellos se sonrojan y asiente—felicitaciones

—Kagome: gracias—sonriendo recibe una llamada—ya vuelvo—camina a un pequeño balcón vacio y contesta—hola Hojo como estas

—Hojo: muy bien Kagome y ese ruido

—Kagome: estoy con sango en una fiesta pero no importa pensaba llamarte quería hablar

—Hojo: así, hablar sobre qué Kagome

—Kagome: pues tu sabes que me mude no y yo siempre te eh apreciado mucho Hojo y llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y sé que hago mal diciéndotelo por teléfono pero veras no podemos vernos y por este motivo pienso seguir sin ti, eh intentar enamorarme así que—suspira—por kami sí que me cuesta—siente que la abrazan y le besa el cuello—lo que trato decirte es que yo quiero terminar Hojo nos hará bien

—Hojo: no Kagome, yo te amo no lo hagas

—Kagome: lose pero esto es difícil hojo entiende lo único que haga que no terminemos es que tu vengas a acá y sabemos que eso no pasara

—Hojo: está bien entiendo solo cuídate adiós

—Kagome: igual tu Hojo—cuelga suspira y ve a Inuyasha—habes si fue difícil—votando unas lagrimas—después de todo dos años es mucho

—Inuyasha: créeme te entiendo pequeña ya no llores—la besa sin darse cuenta que una chica de cabello negro lacio las observaba con furia

—Kagome: te quiero Inu te quiero—entre el beso

—Inuyasha: no más que yo pequeña—alguien los separas interrumpiendo el beso

—Kikyo: oye que crees que estás haciendo con mi novio

—Inuyasha: por kami Kikyo si tu y yo no somos nada, hace meses que lo nuestro termino

—Kikyo: no, eres mío y esta cual…—el chico se sorprende a ver a su Kagome darle una cachetada Kikyo se le iba abalanzar a la chica pero inuyasha la sostiene

—Kagome: a mí me respetas yo no soy de esas chicas como tú que anda de perrito faldero tras de un hombre, si inuyasha te dejo fue por algo no, a mi no me vas a insultar cuando ni siquiera me conoces tampoco me voy a rebajar a pelar con alguien como tu haci que aléjate de Inuyasha porque ahora es mi novio asi que búscate una vida, vamos Inu—agarrándolo de la mano el suelta a Kikyo

—Kikyo: el odia que le digan así

—Kagome: parece que era tu le dijeras asi, me imagino el poco cariño que te tenia porque el adora que le diga así adiós—y salen a bailar—quien era Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: una ex novia me entere que se acostaba con todo el instituto por dinero

—Kagome: que gran novia te conseguiste no

—Inuyasha: ella nunca fue así no cuando la conocí—sonriendo—lamento haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato pequeña—pegando sus frentes

—Kagome: no es nada—sonriéndole, bailan un rato y luego se reúnen con los chicos y se van temprano ya que verían clase cuando están afuera se encuentran a Kikyo

—Kikyo: hola Inu— y se lanza sobre el chico y lo besa pero este se separa al instante—porque me tratas así, ya descubrí que Kagome es otro pasatiempo

—Kagome: así pues seré un pasatiempo pero yo estoy con inuyasha—le agarra la mano a Inuyasha—y tu no así que no te rebajes, que hombres hay muchos pero un solo Inuyasha, nos vamos **Inu**

—Inuyasha: ok vamos—empezando a caminar

—Kikyo: después que se acuesten ya no le servirás, disfrútalo mientras puedas

—Inuyasha: que molestia—ve a Kagome distraída—sucede algo Kagome

—Kagome: que quiso decir Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: solo que antes de ella tuve unas cuantas novias y piensa que utilizo a las chicas para divertirme cuando no es así—se despiden de los chicos y se monta en la moto y se van cuando llegan cada uno se duchan y se cambian Kagome con la camisa del chico

—Kagome: inu entonces porque tenias tantas novias

—Inuyasha: porque eran bellas pero poco me acostaba con ellas

—Kagome: y eso lo que vez en mi belleza, si es así es mejor…—siente como el chico la besa—responde Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: no, eres especial, te quiero mas no por tu belleza, te quiero pequeña—la besa y la acuesta en la cama ella se acurruca en el pecho del chico—un día serás mía y esos feos recuerdos serán remplazados por mi—le besa la frete—buenas noches pequeña

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: llegue mama—llegando junto a inuyasha del instituto este la abrazaba de la cintura de la chica

—Naomi: hola hija, hola Inuyasha te quedas a almorzar— este asiente— oh ya son pareja—estos asienten—bienvenido—sonriéndole entrando a comer

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: Kagome espera—corriendo tras de la chica que conversaba con sango

—Kagome: sucede algo Inu—al verlo llegar junto a las chicas

—Inuyasha: es que veras mi padres les conté que tenía un novia y eras tú y bueno quieren que vallas este sábado bueno en 3 días cumplimos dos semanas de novios y pensé que podrías conocerlos si puedes es a la 7

—Kagome: no le veo el problema, bueno voy a salir con sango no vemos luego—lo besa y se va

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: no te debí aceptar este vestido se ve que es caro las personas dirán que estoy contigo por interés y no me gustaría que piensen mal

—Inuyasha: ya, te queda hermoso—viéndola con ese vestido rojo que resaltaban las curvas femeninas tenía un toque de inocencia y la vez atrevido entran viendo los padres del chico—Kagome ellos son mis padres Inu y Izayoi Taisho

—Izayoi: hola Inuyasha tenía razón eres muy linda—ella se sonroja—y tierna

—Inu: por favor pasen— pasan se sientan en el comedor viendo a Sesshomaru y Rin los cuales Inuyasha ya les había hablado empieza a comer—y que piensas estudiar

—Kagome: pues arquitectura de interiores y ustedes a que se dedican

—Izayoi: ya veo que hablas mucho de nosotros Inuyasha—viendo a su hijo—pues Inu es el dueño del imperio Taisho el presidente es mi hijo Seshomaru, Inuyasha pronto será el vicepresidente pero por ahora trabaja como el gerente de los empleados y yo soy una diseñadora de hecho se que cumple dos semanas de novios y te tengo un regalo—una sirvienta se le acerca y le da una bolsa a la chica—ábrelo querida—ella lo abre y ve un hermoso vestido blanco con flores rosadas y un cinturón rosado—lo hice no hay otro igual

—Kagome: no lo puedo aceptar seguro debe valer mucho estoy segura que sería un éxito

—Izayoi: no lo hice para ti me esforcé mucho haciéndolo no lo rechaces es mas pruébatelo

—Kagome: que no lo acepto pero…

—Inuyasha: vamos pequeña quiero vértelo puesto si

—Kagome: está bien—se levanta y desaparece junto a izayoi en cuarto al rato sale le quedaba perfecto le resaltaba la piel de la chica se le amoldeaba perfectamente a la figura asiendo resaltar cada atributo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas algo suelto como una falda, Inuyasha se queda embobado con solo verla, ella se sonroja al ver la mirada del chico

—Inu: se ve muy linda kagome qué opinas Inuyasha—viéndolo

—Inuyasha: linda es poco pareces una diosa y—se acerca a la chica y la besa—es mía—ella se sonroja volteando la cara avergonzada— no te averiguases de verdad eres diosa y solo mía

—Rin: si Kagome te ves hermosa verdad Sesshomaru—este solo voltea la cara—disculpa Sesshomaru aveses es un poco descortes, verdad que se linda—este asiente algo asustado por la cara de su esposa

—Kagome: Rin es muy demandante —susurrándole a su novio

—Inuyasha: demandante es poco—respondiéndole de la misma manera

—Izayoi: bueno se hace algo tarde hijo ve y siéntate que tiene que cambiarse— este suspira la besa y se va sentarse al rato la ve salir con el vestido que le había traído

—Kagome: gracias por el vestido es muy hermoso—ella la abraza

—Izayoi: gracias a ti—sonriendo, inuyasha se levanta

—Inuyasha: adiós padres, Rin y Sesshomaru—el ultimo algo serio

—Kagome: adiós—sonriendo él le agarra la mano y salen— la pase muy bien

—Inuyasha: te dije que te iban adorar—se montan en la moto

—Kagome: oye me parece que le caí mal a tu hermano, o es cosa mia

—Inuyasha: no el es así todo el tiempo

Continuara…

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola si ya sé que la historia avanza rápido ya en el siguiente capítulo empiezan los problemas y ya se acerca el lemon bueno es todo por favor dejen sus reviews se los agradecería un montón


	5. Chapter 5

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 5: peleas

6 meses después

Todo iba bien Kagome siempre cada sábado esperaba a Inuyasha en su departamento pasando los días libres juntos

El abre sus ojos busca con su mano a su novia la cual al parecer ya se había levantado supuso que estaba en la cocina, se levanta se desviste quedando solo en boxes agarra una tolla poniéndosela en el hombro entra al baño se queda estático al ver a kagome saliendo de la ducha completamente desnuda la ve sonrojarse

—Kagome: pervertido, sal ahora Inuyasha— gritándole le quita la tolla y se cubre molesta pasa a un lado del chico pero este la detiene y la ve—eres un baka ya déjame eres un pervertido no sabes que es tocar y sin más te quedas hay paralizado como un…— siente los labios del chico ella corresponde siente que el chico la hace retroceder hasta pegarla contra la pared del baño—Inu...yasha—el baja al cuello ella gime lo siente separase de ella

—Inuyasha: eres un pecado lo sabías—ella se sonroja— pero no lo haremos ahora ya te lo dije quiero que nunca lo olvides pero es que con solo besarte haces que olvide hasta mi nombre, me bañare —la besa y la suelta dejándolo ir

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: oye me disculpas por lo del baño—ella asiente viendo la tv—te tengo un regalo

—Kagome: ya te dije que no me gusta que cada dos semanas lo haces y no quiero que piensen mal Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: me importas tu y nadie más es mas cumplimos 6 meses de novios y tu regalo llegara en…—se escucha el timbre— debe ser ese— se levanta firma lo que el repartidor le ofrecía toma el paquete y se acerca a la chica con una caja llena de agujeros—ábrelo pequeña—ella dudosa lo hace y ve un cachorro blanco como la nieve—Kagome te presento a Kotaro—ella sonríe y lo toma—hay algo mas— ella ve unas llaves dentro de la caja—Kagome quieres venir a vivir conmigo esas serian tus llaves que dices si te preocupa tu mama yo hablo con ella—no continua porque la chica lo besa— eso es un si supongo—ella asiente—te adoro— la besa—hay que hablar con tu mama y te iba a preguntar ¿si no te gustaría ir a comprar la decoración navideña?

—Kagome: por supuesto primero hablare con mi mama—entra al cuarto

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: que le regalare a Kagome—pensando ve a Kagome que caminaba junto a él a un puesto de helado pasan al lado de una joyería Inuyasha ve algo que llama su atención—Kagome adelántate se me olvido algo—ella lo besa y camina a la heladería comprando dos helados uno de fresa con chocolate y uno de chocolate para Inuyasha al rato lo ve acercarse—gracias—tomando su helado la besa—me alegro que tu mama allá aceptado que te mudes conmigo—sonriendo

—Kagome: me costó algo convérsela pero qué bueno que acepto

—Inuyasha: y eso me alegra ¿hambre? —viéndola

—Kagome: quizás tenga antojo de unas salchichas—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: enserio que tal unos camarones fritos te parece

—Kagome: está bien suena mejor creo que vi un puesto cerca

—Inuyasha: sabes los chicos organizaron una salida para mañana iremos—sonó mas una orden que una pregunta

—Kagome: y si no quiero ir—se levantan caminando al puesto de camarones lo ve sonreír de lado y mirarla—no me mires así que pasa si saldré con mi mama

—Inuyasha: enserio por favor no eres nada sin mi—pide dos ordenes la ve—estas molesta

—Kagome: a si sabes que eres un engreído esta vez no iré saldré no todo el tiempo estoy contigo—él la mira—bien ya no lo haré mas, no lo eres todo si además de cuando a acá tan engreído que yo sepa no eres así

—Inuyasha: no me conoces entonces soy a veces algo engreído

—Kagome: que novedad—cruzándose de brazos ve que llegan las ordenes—ahora vámonos—tomando su orden y caminando—si quieres vas sin mi o que no puedes ir sin mi te sentirás solo después de todo serás el único sin pareja—el voltea la cara

—Inuyasha: creo que—baja la mirada—si quieres vas no te obligare a nada—le había hecho recordar lo solo que se había sentido después de la traición de Kikyo—vamos ya hay que arreglar el departamento—caminando—quieres los camarones ya no quiero—se los da

—Kagome: oye no me los comeré y—se para enfrente de el—creo que deberías comer vamos—poniéndole la mano los camarones—llamare a mi mama espérame en el auto—el camina el auto que le había prestado su padre ve una pareja caminar juntos

Flash banck

—Kikyo: vamos Inuyasha es lindo—viendo una cadena de oro con la I

—Inuyasha: está bien si me gusta pero donde sacaste el dinero esto es carísimo

—Kikyo: oye trabajo si—se lo pone—se te ve bien—lo besa—te amo Inu

—Inuyasha: yo también te amo gracias—la besa y sonríe

Fin Flash banck

—Inuyasha: mentira toda era mentira no—pensando

Flash banck

—Inuyasha: Kikyo llegue antes quería…—se sorprende al ver su novia cubriéndose al lado de un chico desnudo igual que la chica—que sucede

—Kikyo: yo te puedo explicar Inuyasha el es…

—Inuyasha: Miroku tenía razón y yo no le creí eres una…—la ve llorar

—Kikyo: no lo digas Inu

—Inuyasha: no me digas así fuera ambos de mi departamento

—Kikyo: pero yo vivo aquí Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: pues ya no lo haces esto termino y ya no me busques fuera largo—ve al hombre salir—lárgate—agarra sus cosas y la mete en una maleta—no te quiero ver nunca

—Kikyo: no esto no se acabo tu y yo somos novios toda pareja pelean nos vemos—y sale

Fin Flash banck

—Kagome: Inuyasha que te pasa—viéndolo

Flash banck

—Inuyasha: Kagome me ayudas con este ejercicio—ella se acerca explicándole

—Kagome: entendiste solo tienes que elevarlo

—Inuyasha: si gracias es muy útil tener a una novia de cerebrito—sonriendo

—Kagome: eres un burro es muy fácil, Hojo era más listo—él la ve sonreír

—Inuyasha: a si pues yo le ganare y seré mejor que el prestare más atención

—Kagome: sabes es algo que admiro de ti

—Inuyasha: ¿admiras? ¿Qué?

—Kagome: tú forma de luchar sin rendirte a pesar de que te cueste mucho—sonriéndole

—Inuyasha: y tú la manera que ayudas a todos, toda tu bondad, te quiero sabes y mucho

—Kagome: y yo a ti siempre te apoyare—sonriéndole y lo besa

—Sango: vamos Kagome deja a Inuyasha estudiar

—Inuyasha: pues me ayuda mucho a donde van

—Kagome: comprarle algo a mama y es verdad te distraigo es el último examen que tienes por raspar en el otro pero sé que lo lograras

—Inuyasha: gracias por confiar sacare un 10 por ti—ella sonríe—te quiero—y la besa

Fin Flash banck

—Inuyasha: Kagome me ayudo tanto—pensando la ve algo triste—que te pasa

—Kagome: es que te vi triste y creo que te afecto lo que te dije lo siento

—Inuyasha: khe—voltiando la cara y sonríe—kagome es una gran mujer creo que si me enamore de ella sin darme cuenta—pensando—bien si soy yo el culpable vamos si—sonriéndole

—Kagome: está bien mi mama saldrá así que iré con ustedes

—Inuyasha: me alegra escuchar eso—la besa—te quiero pequeña—ella se sonroja y el arranca

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: hola chicos—sonriéndole

—Koga: tan linda como siempre

—Inuyasha: deja de hablarle así sarnoso

—Koga: solo le digo la verdad

—Inuyasha: para eso estoy yo lobito—siente como le agarra la mano el ve a Kagome—está bien ya no peleare—ella sonríe

—Miroku: oye y que como la pasaste anoche con la señorita Kagome

—Inuyasha: si decorando nuestro departamento

—Koga: mas te vale que no le hagas nada le tome un gran aprecio a Kagome ok chucho

—Inuyasha: yo nunca la lastimaría sarnosito

—Kagome: se quieren mucho no es así

—Ayame: si parecen hermanos no

—Inuyasha\Koga: ¡eso no es cierto!

—Sango: ya vamos de compras—sonriendo

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: fue una gran tarde chicos

—Inuyasha: si teníamos tiempo sin salir así

—Sango: si lo hicimos solo que sin ti aunque no era tan divertido sin las contaste peleas de tu con Koga o que vigilaras a Miroku para que se controlara y el hecho que le pegaras por decir cosas que no son

—Kagome: deberíamos hacerlo más seguido

—Koga: lo repetiremos nos vemos esta noche en los 7 guerreros

—Miroku: no me lo perderé—sonriendo

—Ayame: nosotros también adiós— se va junto a Koga

—Kagome: nos vemos en unas horas chicos—camina junto a Inuyasha—la pase muy bien

—Inuyasha: extrañaba esas salidas—se acercan a la moto

—Kagome: y porque dejaste de ir con ellos

—Inuyasha: por cosas pequeña—ella sonríe y lo besa—sabes me di cuenta de algo

—Kagome: a si y que es Inu

—Inuyasha: lo sabrás más tarde—sonriendo

—En otra escena—

—Koga: hola bestia, Kagome—sonriéndole a la chica

—Kagome: hola chicos—sonriendo

—Sango: hola Kagome—le dan algo de sake a los recién llegados—a bailar—desaparece junto a Miroku y Ayame e Koga

—Kagome: vamos a bailar Inu—le agarra la mano y sonríe— que dices—él la besa haciéndola retroceder al medio de la pista la abraza de la cintura empezando a bailar siguiendo el ritmo lento de la música sin dejar de besarla lentamente—te quiero sabes—juntando sus frentes— nunca creí querer a alguien más de esta manera

—Inuyasha: y quien fue el primero eh

—Kagome: mi papa tonto—lo besa el sonríe

—Inuyasha: últimamente me eh vuelto adicto a estos labios—ella se sonroja— adoro cuando te sonrojas—la besa empieza a escuchar una canción más movida se separan empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música él la voltea la siente moverse sensualmente — ¡me quieres dar un infarto mujer o que te haga el amor aquí mismo!

—Kagome: no lo creo—él la acerca más a ella— Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: vale no hare nada—la voltea y le sonríe continúan durante un rato se sientan—estoy agotado no te cansas

—Kagome: vamos adoro esta canción siiiiiii

—Inuyasha: lo siento quizás después— Koga se acerca junto a Ayame—sientate pequeña

—Kagome: no vamos Koga—jalándolo

—Ayame: que bueno estoy cansada, iré por algo de beber—se levanta el se queda tomándose la botella que estaba ahí hasta que se acaba

—Inuyasha: creo que tomare algo mas—se levanta y se acerca a la barra ve a Kikyo y voltea la cara— dame un güisqui

—Kikyo: hola Inuyasha como has estado—este la ignora ve al chico que le servía su orden—querido lo conozco yo se lo doy—guiñándole el ojo este se lo da le echa la misma droga que le había echado anteriormente pero esta tardaba en hacer efecto—ten—él la toma dudosa tomándosela de un trago—nos veremos pronto Inu bello

—Inuyasha: si claro—levantados se acerca a Kagome— Kagome mañana saldremos recuerdas al zoológico e iremos a el parque es algo tarde no

—Kagome: bien—lo huele —estas borracho Inu te pasaste de copas cierto

—Inuyasha: bueno algo—sonriéndole la besa siente un pequeño tirón en su sexo y gruñe

—Kagome: oye te siento las intenciones le diré a Miroku que nos lleve—volteándose—espéranos afuera—el camina intentando calmar sus impulsos empezando a sudar

—Inuyasha: qué raro nunca me pasa esto necesito una ducha—ve como sus amigos se acercan el sonríe, Kagome se le acerca para besarlo pero el voltea la cara—nos vamos

—Kagome: te sucede algo—le toca la frente—estas caliente te sientes bien

—Inuyasha: no estoy bien—sonriéndole se montan en el auto— ¿mi moto?

—Miroku: tranquilo mañana te lo llevaran—el ve a la ventana Kagome le agarra la mano

—Kagome: estas bien sigues caliente Inu

—Inuyasha: debe ser porque me pase de copas—le suelta la mano— no juegues con mi auto control Kagome—la ve—porque tantas ganas de hacerle el amor no puedo controlarme—pensando empieza a temblar y estresarse respirando rápidamente, voltea la cara

—Kagome: Inuyasha estas temblando—acercándose a él—tengo que hacer algo—saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiándole el sudor—creo que mejor te quitas la camisa y la chaqueta—el niega ella suspira le quita la chaqueta empieza desabrochársela lo oye gruñir—Inuyasha por favor

—Inuyasha: ya no me toques si—ve que se paran él se baja—adiós ven Kagome—sube al departamento y se va a duchar sintiéndose un poco mejor—fue Kikyo estoy seguro quiere que abuse de Kagome no lo lograra

—Kagome: que dijiste—que entraba no lo veía ya que había una cortina en la ducha

—Inuyasha: ella me dio un whisky que pedí y tengo unas ganas de mejor que salgas—ella sale el sale ya en mono y ve a kagome con su camisa— iré al otro cuarto

—Kagome: exageras Inuyasha ven

—Inuyasha: no ahora estoy luchando con mi autocontrol

—Kagome: oh vamos sabes el frio que hace

—Inuyasha: oh por kami ya no puedo—se acerca a Kagome y la besa—serás mía—ella empieza a llorar—vamos ayúdame princesa

—Kagome: no relájate recuerda esto es por Kikyo

—Inuyasha: ayúdame por favor

—Kagome: tú me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a olvidar no a recordar—llorando él la ve y se separa de ella y sale—porque—se cubre con una manta

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: no puedo dormir—se voltea y ve una foto de Inuyasha se levanta y camina al cuarto de huéspedes viendo al chico dormir se acerca—Inuyasha—se acuesta al lado del chico se acurruca en el pecho del chico lo ve tenía el ceño fruncido—estará soñando mal—él la abraza lo ve sonreír—te quiero Inu—cerrando sus ojos

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: mierda Kagome se paso conmigo— trotando junto a Kotaro—será mejor que le termine no quiero que le pase nada—ve que kotaro se detiene viendo un perro— oh te gusta chica—sonriendo—vamos—entrando a la tienda comprando el perro— haber te llamare kuroro te gusta—este ladra—buen chico—sonriéndole

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: buenos días Inuyasha—viéndolo entrar se sienta y ella pone el desayuno

—Inuyasha: Kagome lamento lo de anoche es que yo…

—Kagome: entiendo si ahora come—sentándose

—Inuyasha: Kagome quiero terminar contigo y que te vayas del departamento

—Kagome: porque quieres hacer eso

—Inuyasha: no te quiero más en mi vida

—Kagome: se porque lo haces no dejare que arruines nuestra relación

—Inuyasha: no es por Kikyo

—Kagome: si lo es admítelo Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: que no todo el tiempo estuve fingiendo si no te quiero y nuca te quise ahora largo de mi departamento o que te podrás a suplicar como Kikyo—gritandole

—Kagome: no te necesito eres un idiota—se levanta el la imita y la detiene la ve que lloraba la besa lo costaba mucho lo que hacia ella le da una cachetada—no me vuelvas a besar ok—sintiendo como su corazón se le partía en mil trozos con solo esas palabras

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: hace días que Kagome se fue y me eh sentido tan solo como estará será que está bien—pensando escucha el timbre se levanta y ve a Miroku y sango—pasen—estos pasan

—Sango: que le hiciste Inuyasha está mal no sale de su cuarto a tenido esas pesadillas sufre

—Inuyasha: es terca le dije que se llevara a Kotaro pero no se lo llevas se llevan muy bien

—Miroku: lo aremos sea lo que sea que le hiciste estoy seguro que no le quisiste herir

—Sango: no está sufriendo es tu culpa

—Inuyasha: Miroku yo te conté lo que paso ese día y Sango lo sabes

—Sango: si pero no es justo no me gusta verla así

—Inuyasha: llévale—se quita su chaqueta y se la da— la calmara y llévale a Kotaro

—Sango: está bien confiare en ti—se acerca a la puerta—nos vemos—y salen el suspira

—Inuyasha: espero que este bien

—En otra escena—

—Sango: me alegro que estés mejor amiga—sonriendo

—Kagome: si vamos quiero ayudar a mi mama a servir la cena atiendes a los Taisho

—Sango: que triste Inuyasha debe estar solo en su departamento

—Kagome: se lo merece por ser un idiota

—Sango: escuche que te mando tu regalo de navidad

—Kagome: enserio y yo tengo el suyo

—Naomi: hija ven ayúdame con esto

—Kagome: está bien—suspira— ya mañana es navidad y el la pasara solo y no esta compartiendo aquí con nosotros lo bueno es que no falta mucho para irme—pensando y entra a la cocina

—En otra escena—

—Naomi: hija quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas me casare con Ushio como sabes cuando llegues de China y aceptas

—Kagome: seria un gusto tu mereces ser feliz bueno aunque solo han pasado 9 meses desde que lo conociste pero parece un gran hombre—sonriéndole

—Izayoi: querida es tuyo de Inuyasha—dándole un pequeño paquete la chica lo toma

—Kagome: gracias—lo abre y ve un hermoso collar de esmeralda verde de forma de corazón ve una carta la abre

 _Kagome no sabía que regalarte pero vi esta_

 _Hermosa esmeralda y me recordó a ti porque es hermosa_

 _Como una azabache que me carga loco se que a veces peleamos_

 _Pero quiero que sepas que aun así de mandona y con esa voz chillona_

 _Y lo extrovertida que sueles ser te amo si te lo diría en persona pero sabes_

 _No soy muy bueno con mis sentimientos cuídala ese colgante_

 _Representa mi corazón no me lo maltrates cuídamelo_

 _Atte. : Inuyasha Taisho_

Ella se levanta toma su teléfono marcándole al chico lo oye contestar

—Kagome: Inu acabo de abrir tu regalo gracias

—Inuyasha: de nada Kagome pero eso no cambia nada

—Kagome: entonces no te importa que en unas semanas me vaya a China y que vuelva con Hojo

—Inuyasha: no claro que no sabes ya déjame Kikyo me espera si volvimos eres una tonta y sabes todo lo que dice esa carta es mentira te las tragas todas que ingenua

—Kagome: sabes que no me importa lo que pienses eres de lo peor te odio espero no volverte a ver nunca más idiota—y cuelga sale corriendo escaleras arriba llorando

—Sango: que le pasara a Kagome—todos se ven—Inuyasha—repiten los chicos unidos—hablare con ella no me demoro—subiendo a la habitación de la chica

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: soy un tonto tengo que arreglar las cosas si lo haré le pidiere ayuda a Miroku si yo no quiero que ella se vaya no estando así molestos no Kagome no ahora que la amo te recuperare ya verás y estaremos juntos—marcándole a Miroku—no la perderé no ahora

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

lamento tanto la tardaza pero es que no tengo intert fijo y tengo que buscar para publicar pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulos y si deben estar odiando a Inuyasha por ser tan baka bueno pero todo lo hace por el bien de ella además Kikyo le quiere hacer daño esperen el siguiente capítulo será el gran lemon no me critiquen porque es el primero que hago, dejen sus reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna del manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie original y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque aveses le da flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que ¡ARIGATO! ONE-CHAN no me llevare todo el crédito.

Capitulo 6: triste despedida

—Sango: no quieres un helado Kagome—ella solo asiente

—Kagome: _no me quiero ver triste pero es que todo me recuerda a él, siempre veníamos después de clases, una vez se me callo mi helado y él me ofreció el suyo el cual yo acepte sin chistar, quisiera irme a casa y estar sola, pero no podría después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo Sango para traerme aquí_ —pensando y suspira se sienta en una pequeña banca ve a Sango y a Miroku pidiendo los helados sonríe al recordar en una ocasión que vino con Inuyasha.

Flash back

—Kagome: uno mediano, sabor chocolate con mantecado—pidiendo un helado voltea y ve a su novio acercándose a ella con los brazos cruzados como lo hacía casi siempre—eres lento—le reprocha.

—Inuyasha: ¡tú eres la que camina a paso de cohete!

—Kagome: y tu un caracol—el voltea la cara ve la orden y paga.

—Inuyasha: no pudiste pedir el mío.

—Kagome: es para los dos—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: ¡eres una glotona todo ese helado para ti!

—Kagome: ¡claro que no, que eres sordo dije que es para los DOS!

—Inuyasha: no quiero comételo tu sola—volteando la cara.

—Kagome: vamos me quisiera tomar una foto comiendo los dos ¡siiiiiii!

—Inuyasha: no, se vería muy tonto, yo no estoy para eso.

—Kagome: vamos siempre lo quise hacer solo un rato.

—Inuyasha: bien—toma su cubierto empezando a comer, la chica solo lo observa.

—Kagome: me parece que no entendiste Inu—moviendo los dedos en forma negativa—a ver di ¡ah! —tomando un poco de helado.

—Inuyasha: ¡que! me lo darás tu, eso sí que no—ella frunce el ceño—vale—abre la boca probando el helado ella se levanta pone su celular en automático para captura algunas fotos él le da a de probar un poco mientras sonríe—esto es cursi lo sabes ¿no? —ella ríe al ver la cara del chico se veía muy gracioso molesto—no le encuentro el chiste—ella toma más helado y sin querer le llena la nariz al chico y solo ríe burlándose de él.

—Kagome: no fue mi intención, lo siento.

—Inuyasha: está bien—se limpia el helado y el agarra mas y el "sin querer la llena también a ella" y ríe —lo siento no fue mi intención tampoco—ella lo imita—vale empate—mientras se limpia el rostro, ella lo imita pero antes de lograr limpiarse la detiene besándole la nariz quitando cualquier rastro de helado, baja un poco más para rozar los labios de la chica esta lo ve sonrojada—te ves tan tierna así y lo mejor es que solo yo puedo hacerte sonrojar—ella sonríe—te quiero pequeña, vamos tengo que llevarte a tu casa—ella asiente y se levantan.

Fin del Flash back

—Kagome: que gracioso—pensando mientras ríe la pareja los ve ella se sonroja—eh lo siento.

—Sango: te volviste loca amiga—dándole su helado, Miroku voltea a un lado y ve a su gran amigo y sonríe ve a Sango que estaba sentada con su mejor amiga.

—Miroku: Sanguito vi una ropa que me gusta mucho ¿vamos a verla?

—Sango: claro Miroku, ¿vienes kagome?

—Kagome: no los espero aquí—sonriendo ellos se van, luego siente que la observaban voltea y…

—Inuyasha: no te he dicho que adoro tu sonrisa, aunque hoy se ve apagada.

—Kagome: que haces aquí—se levanta—vete—mirandolo seria, aunque moría de ganas de abrazarlo, pero no ella no podía flaquear su orgullo podía más.

—Inuyasha: entérate, el centro comercial es libre pequeña—con una mueca de burla.

—Kagome: entonces seré yo quien me vaya—dándole la espalda, él la jala de la mano y la apega a su cuerpo.

—Inuyasha: vine a verte, sabía que estabas aquí, lamento lo de ayer si te quiero Kagome y tú lo sabes más que nadie.

—Kagome: un lo siento no arregla nada—volteando el rostro para que no viera lo mucho que le afectaba su mirada.

—Inuyasha: termine contigo por culpa de Kikyo, ayer me sentí tan solo—bajando la mirada— lo que escribí en esa carta es la purita verdad—viéndola—no quiero que te alejes Kagome.

—Kagome: igual lo are Inuyasha, suéltame.

—Inuyasha: de acuerdo te dejare ir pero antes perdóname yo…te amo sabes—ella se sonroja él se acerca a los labios de la chica la iba a besar pero...

—Kagome: no ahora Inuyasha me llevas a mi casa—el suspira y roza los labios de la chica y la suelta.

—Inuyasha: vamos—sonriéndole empiezan a caminar la ve escribir— ¿le escribes a Hojo?

—Kagome: con Sango, avisándole que me voy idiota.

—Inuyasha: Kagome, dime que no es cierto lo que me dijiste dime que no me odias.

—Kagome: si tú me dices que no es cierto que no me quieres.

—Inuyasha: no, yo hablaba enserio ya no te quiero—la ve pararse— porque me di cuenta que te amo—la ve sonrojarse—entonces no me odias, ¿sientes lo mismo por mi?

—Kagome: oye ya sabes que mi mama se fue con tus padres de viaje hoy—empezando a caminar.

—Inuyasha: si ya lo sé—volteando la cara un poco triste ve la moto del chico y se montan.

—Kagome: _extrañe tanto esta reconfortadle espalda lo extrañe tanto_ — pensando aspirando su aroma cierra sus ojos y no se da cuenta cuando llegan abre sus ojos viendo su casa suspira se baja y ve al chico ve que su mirada había perdido ese brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba—espera no te vayas—entra a su casa al rato sale con Kotaro una chaqueta y se quita el collar de esmeralda que cargaba— el resto lo quemare si quieres regálaselos a Kikyo—dandoselo, él las toma.

—Inuyasha: tu sabes que ya no siento nada por ella tu eres a la única a la que amo—volteándola cara ella lo ve a los ojos, su mirada, le dolía verlo tan triste.

—Kagome: respondiendo a tu pregunta, no te odio pero… no quiero volver a verte, retomare mi relación con Hojo aunque me hayas dicho lo que sientes—empezando a caminar.

—Inuyasha: pero y la otra—la ve desaparecer el suspira.

—30 de diciembre—

Los días habían pasado lento para la chica, la mayor parte del día se la pasaba durmiendo. Sus amigos la habían llamado un par de veces preguntando si quería ir con ellos a una casa en la playa, la cual era propiedad de los padres de Miroku pero ella se había negado rotundamente.

—Kagome: mochi para reservar un vuelo a China para el primero de enero—mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Recepcionista: lo siento el único disponible será para el 11 de enero a las 3 de la tarde, lo acepta.

—Kagome: si gracias—suspira le da sus datos y cuelga—ya quiero irme, este lugar me recuerda a Inuyasha y lo extraño mañana cumple su mayoría de edad y... no me importa mañana quemare todos sus regalos—suspira—será que pensare en mi.

—11:30 pm 31 de diciembre—

Kagome había puesto todos sus regalos al frente de su casa a punto de encenderlos pero…

—Inuyasha: no lo hagas Kagome—ella lo ve estaba hay tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo y nunca soltarlo, encerrarse en su cuarto y entregarse a él antes de irse lejos y no verlo mas , se sonroja al pensamiento definitivamente ese chico la hacía perder la conciencia con solo su mirada.

—Kagome: que haces aquí—viéndolo.

—Inuyasha: te extrañaba y estaba solo tú estabas sola y me dije eh porque no voy hacerle compañía y aprovechar para ver los fuegos artificiales con mi Kagome.

—Kagome: primero no soy de nadie y segundo te dije que no quería volver a verte.

—Inuyasha: también pensé en eso y dije que hablabas tú y no tu corazón y de ese es que me importa la opinión, así que vine porque en realidad no quieres eso.

—Kagome: Inuyasha vete ahora—prendiendo el encendedor.

—Inuyasha: no lo hagas por favor tu me debes un favor recuerdas.

—Kagome: si, pero no te besare.

—Inuyasha: solo quiero que no los quemes y además el beso lo puedo conseguir de otra forma.

—Kagome: está bien ahora vete—guardando el encendedor.

—Inuyasha: tampoco se podrá no lo quieres pequeña lo sé—acercándose a ella.

—Kagome: no…no… es cierto, no te acerques mas—poniéndose un poco nerviosa por la cercanía.

—Inuyasha: mientes lo se, lo veo en tus ojos y mueres porque te bese—ya enfrente de ella

—Kagome: ja, crees que quiero ser besada por un tonto engreído como tu eso nunca baka.

—Inuyasha: pero así cautive tu corazón.

—Kagome: ya te dije que no te odio con eso no te basta.

—Inuyasha: no cuando se que me amas—acercándose al rostro de la chica ella retrocede un paso la jala y la abraza de la cintura— sé que me quieres pequeña—solo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Kagome: suéltame Inuyasha no vez que no quiero verte te odio.

—Inuyasha: tú me odias pero yo te amo— y la besa lucha al principio pero se entrega a aquel beso que tanto esperaba salen unos fuegos artificiales alumbrando al cielo voltea viéndolos sonríen y se vuelven a besar—no sabes cuánto te amo.

—Kagome: Inuyasha yo también te…— se separa de el—no yo volveré con Hojo y me voy este 11 Inu y no lo impedirás no puedo estar contigo.

—Inuyasha: me gusta cuando me dices Inu—sonriendo.

—Kagome: no hablo enserio además no debí corresponderte.

—Inuyasha: admítelo Kagome te gusto fue el mejor beso que nos hemos dado, hasta hubo fuegos artificiales dime que sentiste lo que yo sentí—la ve cruzarse de brazos la ve sonrojarse

—Kagome: para que veas que no sentí nada—lo besa el sonríe y corresponde con la misma pasión que la chica cuando se separan— feliz año nuevo INU— entra a la casa en la sigue—no te piensas ir

—Inuyasha: vamos es tarde, quieres que me pase algo.

—Kagome: está bien duerme en el cuarto de mi hermano agarra alguna ropa hay—sube a su cuarto se cambia y se acuesta.

—En otra escena—

Se remueve acurrucándose más a ese pecho tan reconfortable, espera pecho abre sus ojos y ve a Inuyasha durmiendo pacíficamente se sienta con cuidado y se mete al baño, cuando sale Inuyasha ya no estaba se viste y baja viendo al chico terminando de cocinar.

—Inuyasha: buenos días pequeña y como dormiste.

—Kagome: bien gracias— se sienta a comer.

—Inuyasha: oye ayer cumplí los 18 y quiero que me prometas algo como regalo.

—Kagome: y que es—viéndolo lo ve levantarse saca de su bolsilla el collar de esmeralda y se lo pone.

—Inuyasha: prométeme que no te lo quitaras se que estarás con Hojo pero tenlo como recuerdo que me amas y yo a ti lo ¿harás?

—Kagome: la idea es que me olvide de ti.

—Inuyasha: vale 2 años solo eso te pido —ella suspira y asiente, la ve— te queda hermosa y cuando regresas a Tokio— viéndola continuando con su comida.

—Kagome: voy a vivir allá Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: ¡QUE!—levantandose de la mesa bruscamente, se avergüenza por su acción, no tenía nada que reprocharle el lo quiso así—olvidas a tu familia.

—Kagome: no, regresare dentro de 5 años tendré tiempo para pensar y olvidarte.

—Inuyasha: es mucho tiempo tendré que aprovecharte al máximo.

—Kagome: ya Inuyasha de ti es que me quiero olvidar.

—Inuyasha: si ya lo sé pero tú qué crees, ¿que soy de piedra? que todo esto no me afecta pues te equivocas porque te amo mujer con locura y en unas semanas te vas y quién sabe si regresas casada y peor teniendo una familia y que yo no pertenezca a ella, no quiero olvidarme de este amor tan grande que siento y que ahora por mi culpa te vas, me odio por lo que te hice quiero verte sonreír hasta que te vayas.

—Kagome: ya yo te perdone por aquello Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: pero yo… no entiendes te lastime y te vas lejos y a lo mejor no te vuelva ver es la primera vez que amo a alguien así y se va, te amo y quiero gritarlo—gritando.

—Kagome: Inuyasha baja la voz.

—Inuyasha: no quiero te amo— se acerca ella se sonroja y se besan hasta que se les acaba el aire.

—Kagome: ya Inuyasha por favor vete—sin separarse.

—Inuyasha: te adoro pequeña te dejo que pienses— le da un último beso—nos vemos—y se va.

—Kagome: estás loco, y yo lo estoy aun mas porque también te amo—tocándose los labios.

—10 de enero—

Inuyasha la iba a visitar casi siempre y la llamaba y de vez en cuando se besaban.

El ese día se había quedado a dormir ya que ese día ella cumplía los 18 y sabía que era un mal momento para ella.

Ella abre sus ojos y ve una bandeja en sus piernas y una mirada ámbar que le sonreía.

—Inuyasha: feliz cumpleaños—roza sus labios— vamos a comer—dándole de comer al terminar—ahora a cambiarte y vamos a salir quiero que tu ultimo día en Tokio no lo olvides será un cumpleaños inolvidable te lo prometo.

—Kagome: no, prefiero quedarme aquí todo el día—sonriendo tristemente.

—Inuyasha: oh no señorita si no se cambia lo haré yo mismo—ella se sonroja y se levanta metiéndose al baño el sonríe cumpliría su promesa.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: buenos creo que ya nos divertimos vamos a mi departamento por mi moto—empezando a caminar pero empieza a llover.

—Kagome: Inu muévete.

—Inuyasha: espera siempre quise hacer esto contigo—la abraza y la besa ella se sonroja y corresponde la ve— vamos pequeña—cuando llegan.

—Kagome: kotaro—abrazando al perro y a Kuroro.

—Inuyasha: vamos hay que ducharnos—ambos se duchan él le da una ropa que ella tenía hay y se sienta en el sofá— y ¿qué tal la pasaste?

—Kagome: fue el mejor día gracias, me divertí como nunca, caminamos el centro comercial, fuimos al cine, comimos helado y al parque de diversiones y…

—Inuyasha: me gusta que se te vea ese brillo en los ojos, cuando hoy habían amanecidos apagados se te ve tan radiante—se acerca— y fui yo que lo provoque, esa la mejor parte—la besa ella lo abraza del cuello la levanta ella enrolla sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico la lleva hasta al cuarto y la recuesta en la cama cuidadosamente empieza a bajar al cuello la oye gemir sonríe al ser el primero en sacarle esos sonidos a la chica empieza correrle la manga besándole y mordiéndole cuidadosamente el hombro a la chica le quita el suéter rosado bajando besándole el nacimiento de los senos recorriéndole la espalda hasta encontrar lo que sujetaba el pequeño brasier de encajes verdes y empieza meterse el primer pezón en la boca lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo cuidadosamente mientras le masajeaba el otro sacándole varios gemidos a la azabache—por Kami adoro tu sabor—ella se sonroja abre los ojos viendo al chico con su camisa algo injusto se la quita con ayuda de Inuyasha dejando ver los músculos que trabajaba diariamente el baja al vientre de la chica acariciándolo y jugando con el obligo la ve y la vuelve a besar el cuello subiendo hasta los labios, la contempla.

—Kagome: y cierras con broche de oro, te amo Inu—culminando la frase el sonríe al escuchar eso.

—Inuyasha: yo también Kagome esta noche te are olvidar hasta tu nombre—sonriendo y la vuelve a besar otra vez acariciándole los senos y baja al ombligo quitándole la falda ella se sonroja al saber que lo último que le cubría solo una pequeña braga lo besa aferrándose al cuello del chico sintiendo como él jugaba con el borde de la braga de la chica torturándola, le sonríe y se la quita lo oye gruñir lo besa salvajemente y baja al cuello dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas, baja lentamente dejando un camino de besos se detiene en el vientre de la chica acordándose de lo que casi le iso a su Kagome se separa de ella y se sienta bajando la mirada, Kagome lo ve extraño se sienta y lo abraza por atrás—lo siento yo…no puedo.

—Kagome: porque no Inu.

—Inuyasha: no puedo y si…te vuelvo hacer daño.

—Kagome: no lo harás me prometiste que sería un día inolvidable.

—Inuyasha: lo sé pero es que yo…

—Kagome: ayúdame a olvidar Inuyasha por favor.

—Inuyasha: como quieras—la besa posicionando encima de ella, el se quita el mono que tenia junto al bóxer dejando a la vista su virilidad, a lo cual la chica se asombra, le besa el cuello mientras jugaba con los senos de la chica—lista—ella asiente se pone en la entrada de la chica haciendo rozar ambos sexos ambos gimen empieza a entrar lentamente en la chica la ve quejarse— tranquila pequeña ya pasara— se queda quieto dándole caricias para calmar la ve hasta que siente como ella empieza mover sus caderas la empieza embestir lentamente se da cuenta que ya eso no es suficiente queriendo sentirse más unido a ella embistiéndola mas rápidamente hasta que ambos sienten que tocan el cielo, él se recuesta en los pechos de la chica respirando agitadamente se miran el uno al otro notando un brillo especial que nunca había visto en los ojos de la chica ¿felicidad? Su Kagome si que era totalmente trasparente sus ojos siempre demostraba lo que sentían ojala poder ver ese brillo siempre, la besa—lo hiciste bien pequeña, te amo.

—Kagome: yo también, tengo sueño Inu—el sale dentro de ella y la acurruca en su pecho cubriendo a ambos con las cobijas.

—Inuyasha: descansa—le besa la frente y ambos caen en un sueño profundo.

—En otra escena—

Abre sus ojos sintiendo una inmensa alegría sintiendo algo cálido que la abrazaba levanta la vista sonriendo al ver a su peli-plata durmiendo se sonroja estaba desnuda ante él quería repetir ese ritual hasta no poder mas si le había dolido algo pero se sentía única cuando él la amaba de esa manera tan única y tenía que separarse de él, se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas no quería alejarse de Inuyasha y todo por la tonta de Kikyo, suspira ese día se iba y nada lo iba a impedir pero tenía una vaga esperanza que él le diga que se quede si lo hacía aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanta con cuidado de no querer despertar al chico y se mete a la ducha dejando que el agua la relajara se sentía feliz y nadie le iba a borrar esa sonrisa, se acaricia los brazos imaginándose que era Inuyasha se toca el cuello, suspira quería despertarlo para que la consintiera, siente que alguien le besa el cuello y gime al sentir algo chocar con su parte trasera, siente como la abrazan de la cintura gira su cara y ve una sonrisa arrogante y eso ojos dorados que tanto amaba lo besa.

—Inuyasha: buenos días amor, me permites bañarme contigo pequeña.

—Kagome: pero que dice señor Taisho sería algo inapropiado le recuerdo que usted y yo no somos pareja—el la voltea viéndola a los ojos.

—Inuyasha: me gusta lo prohibido señorita Higurashi o está usted comprometida.

—Kagome: no pero creo que mi novio se molestaría se supone que esta esperándome en la cama.

—Inuyasha: no creo que le importe—le iba besar pero ella lo aleja—que pasa.

—Kagome: que me siento rara así—el sonríe y la besa, ella lo abraza del cuello la levanta y la pone contra la pared de la ducha—Inuyasha por favor bañémonos— sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: como ignorar esa sonrisa—se bañan aunque él le da una que otra caricia al salir ella solo se pone una camisa del chico y el solo un mono bajan y cocina juntos y comen al terminar el le da algo de chocolate que habían quedado de los hokeis y la besa sonríe—tus labios saben a chocolate me pregunto si—la levanta y la sienta en la mesa—como sabrá en tu piel—la besa desabrochándole la camisa besándole los hombros ella gime y el sonríe bajando por el nacimiento de los senos de la chica—oh por Kami eres un pecado—se escucha el teléfono de la chica—déjalo.

—Kagome: Inuyasha por favor—gime y ve el numero—Hojo—la ve—déjame—la vuelve a besar y baja al cuello—para…Inu—ella contesta para ver si así paraba pero lo ve bajar a sus senos jugando con su pezón ella gime—hola—intentado sonar calmada.

—Hojo: le sucede algo a tu voz Kagome.

—Kagome: si estoy algo ronca—el baja besándole el abdomen quitándole las bragas dejandola completamente a su merced, ve la mirada de lujuria del chico cuando comienza a besarla en la boca ella cubre algo el teléfono hasta que el baja al cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo vuelve al teléfono siente que el chico toca su sexo—oh por Kami ahí—intentado disimular su sonido ve a Inuyasha sabía que no se iba detener.

—Hojo: que paso porque gritas, son gritos ¿no?

—Inuyasha: si supieras—con voz ronca Kagome lo fulmina con la mirada pero al solo sentir al chico bajar a sus pezones que introduce un dedo en su intimidad y sonríe ella retiene un gemido,

—Kagome: me corte el dedo y Inuyasha un amigo me ayuda por eso si supieras pero no te preocupes—ve al chico reír algo—y ah que debo tu llamada.

—Hojo: solo para saber a qué hora aterrizas amor—ve a Inuyasha fruncir el ceño muerde un poco el pezón de la chica sacándole un gemido—te duele mucho ese dedo.

—Kagome: no es que Inuyasha le hecho algo de alcol y bueno me duele y aterrizo a las 6 de hoy.

—Hojo: ya estoy ansioso y por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí.

—Kagome: yo... —se muerde el labio inferior deseaba acariciar a su peli-plata, mierda la volvía loca suelta el teléfono y le levanta la cara a su Inuyasha y lo besa con intensidad el sonríe y tira todas las cosas que estaban en la mesa al suelo y la acuesta a ahí y ella se desase del mono del chico dejándose llevar.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Inuyasha donde esta mi celular— buscando en la cocina hasta que lo encuentra y tenía un mensaje de Hojo—oh por Kami olvide colgar la llamada cuando lo lance será que escucho—siente que alguien la abraza por atrás y le besa el cuello—hay que ir por mi ropa luego hacemos lo que quieras— el la besa y la voltea metiendo una mano baja la camisa de la chica—tendremos el resto el día si es lo que quieres hacer antes de irme.

—Inuyasha: no suena nada mal y que dice tu noviecito supongo que ya volviste con el.

—Kagome: no lo he hecho, siento que lo engaño—el sonríe y la apega a él, amaba esa parte de ella.

—Inuyasha: es solo una despedida un secreto entre ambos—la besa ella suspira y lo ve.

—Kagome: está bien—abre el mensaje comienza a leer— _lo siento la llamada se corto escuche unos ruidos raros y tuve que colgar te esperare en el aeropuerto_ —terminando de leer.

—Inuyasha: vámonos ya—ella asiente y salen del departamento.

—En otra escena—

Dos amantes están abrazados mientras el chico le acariciaba la espalda a su chica.

Hace horas que habían llegado de la casa de la chica y no habían salido del cuarto.

—Inuyasha: se te ara tarde—se bañan y se van al aeropuerto al llegar ven a los chicos con la familia de ambos y ellos venían agarrados de las manos.

—Kagome: mama, Ushio regresaron—los abraza y les sonríe volviendo agarrarle la mano a Inuyasha.

—Sango: y que haces aquí Inuyasha.

—Koga: si, nadie te quiere a aquí chucho.

—Miroku: cálmense chicos.

—Ayame: vamos, todos se equivocan.

—Koga: ¡no! lárgate bestia.

—Sango: si nadie te quiere aquí.

—Inuyasha: y si no quiero.

—Koga: tú no te mereces a alguien como Kagome.

—Inuyasha: si… tienes razón me voy—suelta a Kagome y se da la vuelta pero siente que la chica le aprieta la mano fuertemente y el la ve sonreír.

—Kagome: no él no se va yo ya lo perdone, y ustedes no deciden por mi y menos cuando ustedes se resignaron a llamarme a saber cómo estaba y Inuyasha estuvo hay así que si él se va yo también.

—Sango: no Kagome está bien—ella sonríe y se sienta hablando tranquilamente hasta que anuncia el vuelo de Kagome se despide de todos excepto de Inuyasha que la acompañaba.

—Inuyasha: sabes no quisiera que te vayas.

—Kagome: pídemelo—la ve—si solo dilo y no me voy me quedo a tu lado solo dímelo.

—Inuyasha: Kagome yo…—ella sonríe—quiero que te vayas—la ve—quiero que te vayas y te olvides de mi—ella niega—lo nuestro no se puede si no estuviera Kikyo, pero quiero que te vayas y te olvides de mi quiero que hagas como si nunca conociste a Inuyasha Taisho que olvides que aquel chico que te salvo la vida de aquel choque, que olvides aquellos meses juntos.

—Kagome: no me pidas eso te amo—llorando.

—Inuyasha: si te lo pido, reas tu vida al lado de otra persona, que no soy yo—le sonríe—sabes nunca olvidare estos meses juntos, sobretodo el 10 de enero, porque fue donde una chica loca y extravertida y un chico necio y engreído se entregaron esa noche en cuerpo y alma—ella se sonroja—lo tendré siempre como uno de mis más valiosos recuerdos—le sonríe y la besa ella se aferra a aquel beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, la ve—prométeme que harás tu vida con alguien más y no seré yo dime que lo intentaras—ella niega—Kagome.

—Kagome: no me pidas algo que no quiero—la ve—está bien te lo prometo—lo abraza aferrándose al cuerpo del chico oliéndolo sintiendo esa protección que tanto la calma.

—Inuyasha: nunca te olvidare te amo y siempre recordare estos labios—rozando sus labios—ese cuerpo—acariciando su espalda—tu hermoso y perfecto rostro—acariciando su mejilla—además eres y serás la única chica que me quiso de verdad—ella se sonroja—pequeña mantén este día recuérdalo, eh y tienes prohibido acostarte con Hojo, al menos que estés segura, no dejes que sientas que es tu deber—ella sonríe no dejaba de ser ese chico celoso—me siento orgulloso de ser el que único al que hayas permitido que te toque—ella se sonroja—serás feliz.

—Kagome: no quiero serlo, no sin ti—el niega le limpia las lagrimas.

—Inuyasha: ya no llores pequeña—la abraza fuertemente con miedo de que no la vuelva a ver— te amo.

—Kagome: y yo a ti, Inuyasha no me sueltes por favor tengo miedo de no volverte a ver—llorando, esa chica como es que leía sus pensamientos, él quería lo mismo que ella pero no podía, se escucha por el megáfono "último aviso a los pasajeros por favor abordar el avión a China"— ¡NO! —con voz quebrada, aferrándose al chico—dímelo, que no quieres…

—Inuyasha: quiero que seas feliz—interrumpiéndola, la suelta sintiendo una enorme tristeza no volver a verla más y todo por su culpa—vete—la besa ve que ella no se mueve—adiós—se voltea empezando a caminar ella se da vuelta para abordar su avión él la ve y se le resbala una lagrima—oh no puedo dejarla —sale tras de ella que estaba entrando al avión—¡Kagome¡ —gritando pero el avión había cerrado sus puertas—Kagome—susurrando, le dolía dejarla ir no podía fingir mucho tiempo, busca su moto y arranca a toda velocidad.

Flack back

—Kagome: pídemelo—la ve—solo dilo y no me voy me quedo a tu lado solo dímelo.

Fin del Flack banck

—Inuyasha: seguro que era la mejor decisión—pensando dejándose llevar por los recuerdos una triste despedida que a ambos le dolía, quizás cuando se reencuentren ella sea otra y ya lo haya olvidado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Konichiwa…**

Uhh que pasara si Kagome volvió con Hojo y sé que el lemon no es el mejor de todos es el primero que hago. Y que pasara con nuestra pareja después de esta despedida, Inuyasha se arrepintió tarde esperen el siguiente capítulo tantas preguntas sin resolver déjenme un reviews….


	7. Chapter 7

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 7: Intentando olvidarte

Un avión aterrizaba en China y de el baja un chica con lagrimas en los ojos y la cara hinchada parecía haber tenido un mal viaje busca una cafetería y se limpia las lagrimas no quería que Hojo la encontrara así aunque lo único que quería era buscar otro vuelo de vuelta a Tokio y nunca más separarse de Inuyasha si eso era lo que haría, se levanta y escucha su celular suspira y contesta.

—Sango: Kagome hola ¿cómo llegaste?

—Kagome: si te refieres físicamente, todo en orden.

—Sango: oye enserio le perdonaste todo.

—Kagome: si, el y yo anoche—se sonroja escucha un grito de parte de la morena—oye.

—Sango: me alegra escuchar eso al fin borrar tu pasado y como fue ¿te gusto?

—Kagome: Sango no sé como describirlo, Inuyasha fue tan lindo y al día siguiente lo aprovechamos al máximo, no me dejo salir de su departamento aunque yo no protestaba y luego—empieza llorar, mientras va hacia la cafetería— todo se derrumbo cuando él dijo que hiciera mi vida sin el por mi bien; en este momento iba a tomar el siguiente vuelo para allá, no sabes lo que siento no quiero olvidarlo siento que todo mi mundo desapareció que mi corazón se me parte en mil pedazos, no puedo soportarlo ¿sabes?, solo quiero estar con él, ya no me imagino una vida sin el quiero verlo y…—al llegar a la cafetería se sienta dejando de llorar por un momento— creo que me desmayare en cualquier momento.

—Sango: Kagome no te sientas mal, es por tu bien no puedes volver, además dejaras a Hojo, lo volviste a ilusionar y desaparecerás así como si nada.

—Kagome: seria egoísta lose, pero que hago si esto es como una puñalada, que hago si lo extraño, lo amo y muero por escucharlo no sabes lo que me dolió lo último que me dijo que fuera feliz y no exactamente con él y sin más se despidió dejándome ir yo le dije si quería que me quedara que me lo pidiera y ya pero no, me dijo que me fueras es que ash porque tiene que ser tan terco, necio y sobreproctetor—soltando un sollozo con algo de rabia.

—Sango: ya Kagome no llores dime cuentame como pasaste la tarde con él.

—Kagome: ya te conte, aunque hubo una parte algo vergonzosa el muy pervertido mientras yo hablaba con Hojo por teléfono en un descuido el ya estaba haciendo sus cosas conmigo.

—Sango: y que no lo insultaste.

—Kagome: bueno… es que al final lance el teléfono y terminamos haciéndolo en la cocina—hablando rápidamente para no sentirse avergonzada.

—Sango: ¡Kagome! —ella se sonroja—quien lo diría tú.

—Kagome: si es que está loco, además lo no resistí es la primera vez que me siento así tan… no se amada.

—Sango: ¿usaron protección? no vaya a ser que…

—Kagome: ¡NO! Estás loca, Inuyasha fue muy cuidadoso con eso usamos protección cada vez que lo hacíamos, aunque me dio risa cada vez que se estresaba cuando no podía abrirlo y solo fruncía el ceño—riendo.

—Sango: vez mantén los buenos recuerdos anímate—sonriendo.

—Kagome: lo intentare, gracias amiga, bueno hablamos luego estoy algo cansada con el viaje—dando por terminada la llamada, ella suspira no se le había quitado del todo la tristeza lo único que quería era lanzarse en los brazos de Inuyasha y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y no separarse nunca de él, mientras se pone llorar lo extrañaba y el solo pensar que quizás nunca lo volvería a ver la entristecía mas, en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido conocido y al darse cuenta observa que es su celular, contesta aun sollozando.

—Kagome: ¿bueno? —sin evitarlo suelta un sollozo.

—Inuyasha: oh Kagome no eh podido dormir, últimamente estoy cansado después de todo no descansamos nada desde que despertamos, aunque quisiera repetirlo—escucha otro sollozo—porque lloras pequeña—oh era él le estaba hablando era el, su Inuyasha moría de ganas de decirle tantas cosas ¿que se iba a devolver? ¿qué pensaría? ¿Que estaba sufriendo por él? y que quisiera lo mismo que el besarlo y estar encerrados en un cuarto y no salir en días quizás, se sonroja ante el pensamiento—pequeña porque lloras es por Hojo te iso algo si es eso te juro que voy a matarlo— si era él con su voz tan egocéntrica y sus celos, espera se suponía que habían terminado porque se pone celoso.

—Kagome: por nada Inu me alegra que llamaras, aun espero a Hojo y no tienes porque ponerte celoso recuerda que ya no somos nada.

—Inuyasha: ya sé y como llegaste—ella sonríe y se limpia las lagrimas la calmaba la voz del chico solo fueron unas horas y ya estaba llorando por no verlo y espera porque la llamaba se suponía que tenía que olvidarse de él ¿no?

—Kagome: llegue bien y oye se suponía que no te volvería ver o escuchar ¿porque me llamas?

—Inuyasha: fue inevitable duermo y sueño que estoy frente a ti, llega un momento en te desviste caminas así a mí pero parece que no me ves y me traspasas como si yo no estuviera allí, cuando volteo me doy cuenta de la triste verdad, no era para mí si no para Hojo, la mente me tortura porque veo como lo hacen y le dices todas esas cosas que solo a mi me has dicho.

—Kagome: sabes que te amo es a ti—limpiándose cualquier rastro de lagrimas.

—Inuyasha: yo también— sabia que la amaba y no se quería separar de ella pero Kikyo no le dejo otra opción.

—Kagome: Inu ¿sabes? si estaba llorando era porque me sentía como vacía me duele mucho esto y pienso tomar el próximo vuelo a Tokio no quiero alejarme de ti—él se sentía feliz cuanto deseaba decirle que si y que la esperaba aquí con los brazos bien abiertos y así no separarse más de la azabache, pero no podía ponerla en riesgo.

—Inuyasha: ya hablamos de eso te quedas allá y punto se feliz con…Hojo es lo que quiero.

—Kagome: Inuyasha es que no sabes lo que siento, solo quiero buscarte me siento tan triste y a cada vez que te recuerdo mi corazón se estruja, me siento sin vida que me quiero morir—llorando no quería separarse de su peli-plata.

—Inuyasha: ¡NO! —Grita exasperado al solo pensar en su Kagome sin vida—estás loca, me harías sufrir a mi solo hazme caso si.

—Kagome: tú no mandas en mi vida y si yo quiero ir por ti lo haré.

—Inuyasha: ya Kagome mira te prometo que si lo haces te llamo todos los días.

—Kagome: ¿en serio?

—Inuyasha: si.

—Kagome: está bien—se limpiándose las lagrimas.

—Inuyasha: oye que ese Hojo no te toque si no lo mato, le permito que te bese.

—Kagome: la idea era retornar mi vida aquí, deja los celos.

—Inuyasha: se me hace inevitable—sonriendo—te amo.

—Kagome: yo también te amo—ve a Hojo cerca de ella se sorprende ella coloca el celular en la mesa nerviosa, Hojo la veía confundido.

—Hojo: a quien amas kagome—se tenía que ingeniar algo rápido.

—Kagome: a ti te amo y no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe—Inuyasha que se mantenía atento a la conversación frunce el ceño que se creía esa mujer le decía que lo amaba y ahora descaradamente se lo dice a Hojo

—Hojo: yo también te amo e igual te extrañe—la abraza y la besa produciendo un ruido ella corresponde se suponía que era lo quería Inuyasha pero ella no.

—Inuyasha: oye no la toques es mía—sin ser escuchado estos se separan.

—Hojo: te tengo una sorpresa de cumple años para hoy, solo para los dos.

—Kagome: ya estoy ansiosa—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: esta Kagome desde un principio me está engañando como pude caer eres un tonta me escuchaste—gritando la cual ella no escucha, el cuelga.

—Kagome: nos vamos—este asiente y se para ella lo sigue ve su celular y Inuyasha había colgado—ojala no se vaya a molestar por lo que escucho—pensando ve a Hojo parar el taxi se acerca el—Hojo sobre la salida la dejamos para luego estoy algo cansada.

—Hojo: claro, si me dices porque llorabas—ella se sonroja se había dado cuenta, se montan en el auto Hojo le da indicaciones al conductor hacia dónde irían ya que ella había alquilado por web una pequeña casa.

—Kagome: no solo algo triste por dejar a…

—Hojo: Inuyasha—ella lo ve con sorpresa como es que sabía de lo ella con Inuyasha los había escuchado no puede ser

—Kagome: ¿de dónde lo conoces Hojo?

—Hojo: tú me lo comentaste que era tu mejor amigo ¿no?—ella asiente sonriendo—es por el que llorabas entonces.

—Kagome: bueno le tome mucho cariño pero no es por el solamente.

—Hojo: un día me lo presentas—ella ríe, Inuyasha lo que podía hacer al verlo es golpearlo, ve a Hojo que la miraba extrañado—de que te ríes.

—Kagome: es que me acorde de algo gracioso pero enserio ¿quieres conocerlo?—el asiente—quizás algún día si me lo vuelvo a encontrar—la mirada se le entristece al recordar que quizás no lo vuelva a ver — quizás nunca lo vuelva a ver—empezando a llorar.

—Hojo: el tiene novia Kagome.

—Kagome: ¿porque preguntas? —con algo de curiosidad— ¿porque se interesaba en Inuyasha? —pensó

—Hojo: tu lo amas cierto y no eras correspondida —tan evidente era que amaba a Inuyasha bueno todos se podían dar cuenta por sus lagrimas.

—Kagome: Hojo bueno el…—suspira—si tiene novia pero yo no le amo.

—Hojo: te conozco desde hace años, haci que un amor no correspondido ¿él lo sabe?

—Kagome: si supieras—en un susurro— bueno si y el también eh…—no estaba loca no se lo diría—el me explico que estaba enamorado de una chica y es su novia, yo la conozco no es una chica mala es una gran persona como yo y me alegro de el—Sonriendo.

—Hojo: siempre tan compresible Kagome, conmigo no tienes que fingir—la abraza ella empieza a llorar.

—Kagome: yo estoy bien solo quiero descansar Hojo—desasiéndose de el abrazo se limpia las lagrimas y sonríe— yo vine a volver contigo porque aun siento lo mismo por ti y no por el solo le tome cariño, es todo—ve que ya habían llegado—pasas por mi mañana—no se había dado cuenta pero estaba lloviendo se coloca un suéter —nos vemos mañana—saliendo del taxi mientras sonríe, abre su sombrilla tomando sus maletas y ve al taxi desaparecer ,una brisa fuerte sopla haciendo que su sombrilla se valla volando, cuando logra alcanzarla se da cuenta que se daño y la cierra—hasta el tiempo parece concordar con mis sentimientos—pensando sale corriendo tomando sus maletas y entra en la pequeña casa suelta sus cosas y entra en la cocina montando agua para hacer chocolate y calmar el frio, tenia comida gracias a Eri,Yuka y Ayumi que le habían hecho el favor se quita el suéter, empieza a sentirse un poco sola y decide llamar al chico que le roba el aliento con solo pensar en él, suena un par de veces hasta que oye como contestan—Inu…yasha—respirando agitada.

—Inuyasha: que quieres—algo indiferente.

—Kagome: es que me quede preocupada que hallas escuchado lo que hable con Hojo y no vayas a interpretar mal lo que escuchaste—todavía algo agitada.

—Inuyasha: no tranquila entendí todo a la perfección.

—Kagome: que alivio pensé que no me ibas…

—Inuyasha: claro no lo mal intérprete porque entiendo que te acostaste con Hojo hasta escucho tu respiración agitada y aun así me llamas, que no tienes verguenza.

—Kagome: no es porque llueve y me toco correr—ve el chocolate votarse— ¡AH! —grita.

—Inuyasha: es que aun estas en acto, que descarada eres.

—Kagome: no es que hacia un chocolate y se me voto por eso…espera porque tengo que darte explicaciones haya tu si no me crees.

—Inuyasha: no pienso creerte después que me enamore de ti como un estúpido y te deje ir por protegerte y te ayude a olvidar todo eso tanto me amabas que a la primera te acostaste con Hojo ¡acaso todo era mentira?

—Kagome: ya te dije Hojo a mi no me a tocado el único que he permitido que lo haga eres tú y me dices que te mentí que no te amo porque si lo hago, quizás tu no lo tienes claro me vine fue porque tú me lo pediste porque estaba dispuesta a quedarme allá y lo sabes.

—Inuyasha: mentira tu no me amas me mentiste y aun así te amo.

—Kagome: sabes perfectamente que no te engañaría, no debí venirme—llorando—te amo.

—Inuyasha: maldita sea Kagome, sabes que sigue con tu vida y dejame la mia en paz escuche todo lo que hablaron y no me lo decias a mi o ¿si? Y disfruta más de tu sorpresita que la noche es larga.

—Kagome: Hojo no piensa en eso sabes y no me dará la sorpresa hoy si no mañana y no es lo que piensas además yo nunca me he acostado con Hojo y sabes quizás lo haga por lo que recuerdo tu me pediste que hiciera mi vida con él y creo que tomare tu consejo.

—Inuyasha: me parece perfecto as tu vida y yo la mia y que disfrutes tu noche—colgando.

—Kagome: porque—llorando cae de rodillas al piso—porque es tan terco y…—se levanta— hare mi vida sin el—estornuda—mejor me ducho—se limpia las lagrimas y se le resbala una—porque será tan difícil.

—En otra escena—

—Eri\Yuka\Ayumi: ¡Kagome! —la abrazan.

—Kagome: yo también me alegro de verlas—sonriendo ella la sueltan viéndola algo triste.

—Yuka: Kagome porque estas triste, estuviste llorando.

—Kagome: no, estoy bien chicas.

—Eri: oye hoy empezamos el ultimo año en la secundaria y tienes que estar feliz.

—Kagome: y lo estoy— sonriendo.

—Ayumi: hay algo que paso en Tokio que quieras decirnos.

—Kagome: no nada de veras—sus amigas sí que la conocían.

—Eri: habla Higurashi—la tres la ven acusadoramente ella suspira.

—Kagome: vale yo…—para suerte de la chica se escucha el timbre—hay que entrar a clase no queremos que nos den un sermon en el primer día de clase o ¿sí? Así que vamos chicas— sale prácticamente corriendo—en el descanso no me escapare—pensando.

—En otra escena—

En la shiko no Tama en Tokio un grupo de amigos conversaban excepto uno que se mantenía pensativo y algo triste.

—Miroku: Inuyasha que te pasa.

—Ayame: porque la tristeza.

—Koga: pareces un perro arrepentido—riendo.

—Sango: Koga déjalo—ve a Inuyasha— se supone que debes estar feliz después de lo que hicieron tu y Kagome me lo conto o es porque se fue.

—Miroku: lo tenías bien guardadito.

—Inuyasha: cállate Miroku no estoy para tus bromas.

—Ayame: entonces cuéntanos que paso.

—Inuyasha: Kagome me engaño con Hojo se acostó con él, no estaba enamorada de mi los escuche y ella se atreve a llamarme en pleno acto y yo quede como un completo imbécil haciéndome creer que yo fui el primero cuando es mentira.

—Sango: no seguro entendiste mal conozco a mi amiga.

—Inuyasha: te separaste de ella durante 7 años Sango yo los escuche.

—Koga: no conozco a Kagome y sé que por mucho que no quiera admitirlo te ama.

—Inuyasha: otra idiota no entiendes yo la escuche si quieren la llaman y le preguntan.

—Miroku: si Inuyasha lo dice es porque es verdad Sango las personas cambian y ya han pasado 7 años no sabes que ha hecho.

—Ayame: Koga sola la conociste durante 9 meses yo apoyo a Inuyasha que si lo conozco.

—Koga: deberías apoyarme Ayame soy tu novio.

—Ayame: quizás ya no lo quiera así—él se sorprende.

—Sango: Miroku de que hablas conozco a mi amiga y deberías apoyarme.

—Miroku: porque apoyar la razón errónea, porque soy tu novio.

—Sango: eso se supone que tienes que hacer.

—Miroku: bien yo apoyo a mi amigo que lo conozco perfectamente así que esto se termino no te apoyare en algo que no es verdad.

—Sango\Koga: perfecto—se levanta y se van.

—Inuyasha: no debieron hacerlo y menos por mi.

—Miroku: no la apoyare en una mentira

—Ayame: vamos a clase—estos asienten y se van.

—En otra escena—

—Ayumi: ¡Kagome Higurashi espera!—corriendo tras de ella.

—Eri: chicas a las 3 las atrapamos—viendo a Kagome ya cerca.

—Yuka: a la una—ve a Ayumi esta sonríe.

—Ayumi: a las dos— ven a kagome.

—Eri: ¡3!

—Kagome: ¡No!—las tres chicas se abalanzan sobre ella cayendo las 4 al suelo—chicas.

—Ayumi: vas a hablar kagome—ella suspira se levanta y se sienta en un árbol cercano.

—Kagome: verán yo cuando llegue a Tokio me iba a ver con mi amiga Sango y al cruzar la calle no me fije por donde iba casi me arrolla el carro por el miedo había cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos fue cuando creo que por primera vez vi esos ojos que me cautivaron es que con solo verlo creí que me enamore es que solo eso soles que—empieza a llorar— el es tan único en su manera de ser y su mirada que sentía que me penetraba con ese color tan único que nunca había visto y yo…— se limpia las lagrimas en un intento inútil de detener sus llanto—sin poder evitarlo me enamore saben—viéndolas.

—Yuka: acaso tan malo fue que te enamoraras de ese chico.

—Kagome: no digo que fuera un error si no por su manera de ser tan impulsivo y terco.

—Eri: haber ya no llores que paso—ella suspira.

—Kagome: verán así lo conocí después de regresar de que Sango…

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: si sigo así me sacaran de las demás clases—suspira aun llorando.

Flash back

—Kagome: y me dijo que el aria su vida y yo hiciera la mia—se escucha la campana.

—Yuka: hay que ir a ver clase y ya no llores.

—Ayumi: aunque no es fácil lo que te paso pero cuentas con nosotras—la abrazan ella se limpia las lagrimas se levantan y se van al salón se sienta ven entrar al Profesor de matemática su materia favorita pero se sentía decaída y no la emocionada le recordaba cuando Inuyasha le pedía ayuda en algunos ejercicios que no entendía sabia que se había propuesto olvidarlo pero ese chico no quería irse de su mente esos ojos y esa sonrisa nadie se los iba a borrar de la mente sin poder evitarlo se le resbalan un par de lagrimas no podía evitarlo el día anterior había contenido toda esas lagrimas.

—Eri: Kagome ya no llores te podrían mandar a casa—susurrando pero ella no le escucho estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Profesor: señorita—ve un hoja verificando el nombre—Higurashi se siente bien—ella levanta la vista llorando mas al recordar una vez que la regañaron por su novio.

Flash back

—Kagome: odio historia—pensando siente que algo la golpean voltea y ve a Inuyasha sonriendo baja la vista y ve una nota la abre— "aburrida pequeña solo imagínate que yo que te beso y te distraes" —ella ríe por abajo mandándole otra papel diciéndole "no prefiero matemática, pero historia esta no es mi zona" al rato recibe una de el—"oh la celebrito odia la historia quién lo diría sabes solo te faltan los lentes" —ella frunce el ceño el sabia que odiaba que le digiera haci le responde diciéndole "y tú eres un burro de primera" al rato recibe otra—"que la eistan se enojo" — voltea y lo ve reír—¡yo no soy ningún eistan tonto!—gritándole lo ve reír ella voltea y ve al profesor señalando la puerta suspira y sale le dan un balde de agua esperando en el pasillo— es un idiota como se atreve a decirme así y para colmo por su culpa me sacaron es un baka—pensando—ash Inuyasha eres un tonto.

—Inuyasha: así que insultándome a mis espaldas eso no se hace pequeña—ella lo ve viendo que tenía dos baldes con agua.

—Kagome: por tu culpa me sacaron además que haces aquí tonto.

—Inuyasha: acaso no lo ve vez estoy castigado.

—Kagome: eso ya lo sé pero ¿porque?

—Inuyasha: me puse a hablar por teléfono y me saco.

—Kagome: y porque lo isiste sabes que está prohibido.

—Inuyasha: por eso lo hice— sonriéndole.

—Kagome: no tenias que hacerlo baka.

—Inuyasha: y quien te dice que era por ti solo estaba aburrido.

—Kagome: si como no, tonto—él la ve y sonríe.

—Inuyasha: entonces—se acerca—todo bien ¿no?

—Kagome: si estas perdonado.

—Inuyasha: y quien te está pidiendo disculpas—ella ríe.

—Kagome: vale no lo isiste—el sonríe y la besa.

Fin del flash back

—Profesor: señorita Higurashi se siente bien.

—Kagome: ¿porque lo dice?

—Profesor: está llorando señorita.

—Kagome: no, estoy bien—limpiándose las lágrimas en un intento inútil de detener su llanto pero no paraba.

—Profesor: por favor retírese a su casa esta indispuesta—ella asiente se levanta y sale

Fin del flash banck

—Kagome: Inuyasha tenía razón al llamarme pequeña, llorar está bien ¿no? —mientras suelta otro sollozo—mañana es otro día hoy dejare que fluyan las lagrimas volveré a ser la misma de antes—pensando.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **konichiwa**

Pobre Kagome sufre por el idiota de Inuyasha pero así lo amamos de tonto pero lo hace por su bien después de todo, aun nuestro protagonista no aparecerá en unos dos capítulos, dejen sus reviews por favor.


	8. Chapter 8 sufrimiento

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 8: Sufrimiento

Kagome llega a su casa deja su mochila en el mueble que tenía en la pequeña sala de estar, se va a su habitación se mete a la ducha cerrando sus ojos recordando cómo fue cuando se baño con Inuyasha esa mañana, sonríe al recordar ese día la había pasado tan bien pero ya no volvería a pasar empieza a llorar otra vez, se termina de duchar se cambia y baja a cocinar había cancelado con Hojo porque no se sentía con ánimos y saldrían al día siguiente, suena su celular contesta mientras comienza a cortar algunas verduras.

—Kagome: ¿Bueno?

—Sango: Kagome necesito que me confirmes algo.

—Kagome: claro lo que quieras.

—Sango: Koga también está aquí.

—Kagome: hola Kouga

—Koga: hola Kagome oye sobre lo que hablaste con el chucho ayer, es que nos conto.

—Sango: es verdad que estabas agitada y gritaste mientras hablaban por teléfono.

—Kagome: si claro lo escucho es verdad….

—Koga: ¡entonces yo termine con mi Ayame por apoyar a una mentirosa pensábamos que eras otra persona ojala no vuelvas nunca mas!

—Kagome: Koga pero…—escucha un portazo—Sango ¿se fue no es así?

—Sango: si, hablare con Miroku, pero… no creí que fueras a cambiar, cómo pudiste engañar a Inuyasha desde lo que le paso con Kikyo, fuiste la primera chica que logro subirle el ánimo, se que lo que te paso duele mucho pero no te da derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, que la pases bien en China, por favor no te molestes en llamar que no queremos hablar contigo—cuelga ella empieza a llorar y sin darse cuenta se corta un poco el dedo, escucha la puerta, no tenias ganas de ver a nadie… suspira poco le importaba su dedo camina hacia la puerta la abre y ve a Hojo con una gran sonrisa la cual se le borra de inmediato al ver que la chica sangraba por un dedo y lloraba ella se limpia las lagrimas llenándose la cara de sangre aunque las lagrimas no paraban.

—Kagome: buenos días Hojo—sonriéndole el se sorprende a pesar de su estado sonreía—si es porque te dijeron que estoy enferma como vez estoy perfecta pero no puedo ir a nuestra cita estoy terminando de desempacar—sin borrar su sonrisa— y yo no…—la mirada se le pone borrosa y sin más se desvanece pero no toca suelo gracias a que el chico la sostuvo.

—Hojo: Kagome te admiro mucho eres una gran chica—cargándola de forma nupcial—y yo te protegeré de lo que sea—viendo la cara de la chica toda ensangrentada.

—En otra escena—

Abre sus ojos sintiéndolos pesados se sienta y ve que se le cae un trapo húmedo lo toma. Al parecer lo tenía en la frente ve que estaba en su habitación, se levanta y sale a la sala, al entrar le un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina, siente su estomago gruñir, al parecer tenía hambre no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió, sigue el aroma entra a la cocina y ve a Hojo cocinando, la mirada se le entristece al recordar una vez que despertó.

Flash back

Abren sus ojos y no siente a su peli-plata a su lado como se le había hecho costumbre amanecer, se levanta y sale a la sala oliendo un rico aroma que le despierta el apetito, camina a la cocina encontrándose con la imagen de su novio cocinando mientras bailaba con una música que salía del pequeño radio, sonríe al verlo, se veía gracioso él la ve y le sonríe.

—Inuyasha: buenos días dormilona.

—Kagome: claro que no, tú eres el que te paras temprano.

—Inuyasha: ah sí haber que horas es.

—Kagome: pues—voltea así el reloj que estaba en la sala y ve la hora lo vuelve a ver que sonreía ella se sonroja—10 de la mañana—lo oye reír—cállate.

—Inuyasha: ahora quien es la dormilona.

—Kagome: yo pero es tu culpa por hacerme cosquillas y luego pegarme con la almohada y no me dejabas dormir.

—Inuyasha: y tú me seguiste el juego pequeña— ella se acerca al chico.

—Kagome: si pero tu empezaste.

—Inuyasha: a ti no te gusta perder—sonriendo.

—Kagome: ¿qué dijiste?

—Inuyasha: no nada—volviendo a su labor.

—Kagome: escuche y sabes que solo digo la verdad porque…— el de sorpresa besa a la chica ella corresponde al separarse—eso es trampa.

—Inuyasha: no hay un día que no discutamos por tonterías.

—Kagome: no, esa es la parte divertida de nuestra relación—lo besa—y que hay para desayunar y apuesto que sabrá terrible.

—Inuyasha: oye estoy vivo eso significa que es pasable además son solo tortillas.

—Kagome: vale a ver y la pruebo—él le da algo— bueno esta pasable—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: yo también quiero probarlas— y la besa probando su sabor.

Fin del flash back

Se le resbalan algunas lagrimas sonriendo extrañaría esos momentos se limpia las lagrimas y sonríe no quería que Hojo se preocupara, se acerca al chico él la ve.

—Kagome: buenas noches Hojo lamento lo de esta mañana recibí una mala noticia.

—Hojo: no tienes porque fingir, después que te desmayaste te dio fiebre de hecho…—le toca la fiebre—aun tienes algo y además dijiste Inuyasha por el llorabas no es cierto.

—Kagome: no, es que mis amigas al parecer no me quieren volver a ver y no sé porque.

—Hojo: seguro es un mal entendido—la abraza.

—Kagome: estoy bien de veras—sonriéndole—gracias—lo besa—te agradezco que me cuidaras y lamento lo de la cita quizás mañana si podre y gracias por hacerme la cena.

—Hojo: espero que te sientas mejor me voy si no alcanzare el bús, cuídate—la besa y se va ella voltea y ve la cena se sirve un poco y se sienta a comer mientras ve televisor sonríe al recordar una vez con Inuyasha.

Flash back

Una chica se había quedado dormida en el sofá del departamento de su novio mientras veía televisión, alguien la observa ella al sentir que la observaban abre los ojos y sonríe.

—Inuyasha: lamento haberte hecho esperar pequeña es que se me alargo el trabajo.

—Kagome: tranquilo ¿y porque me observabas?—él le acaricia la mejilla.

—Inuyasha: te veías tan tranquila y angelical durmiendo que pensé que sería un error despertarte—la besa—te veías tan tierna y sabes te extrañe, te llame y no contaste.

—Kagome: es que me dormí tonto—el ríe—y yo que quería ir al cine.

—Inuyasha: bien es algo tarde pero espera—se levanta—necesito que en tres al cuarto —ella se levanta y entra al cuarto viendo las fotos que tenía en su celular hasta que lo escucha—Kagome puedes venir—ella sale y sonríe al ver el lugar como una sala de cine todo cubierta con algunas cobijas y ríe—no te gusta hasta hice palomitas.

—Kagome: si claro y gracias—lo besa—sabes que te quiero.

—Inuyasha: no recién me entero—sonriendo— bien—se pone firme—señorita Higurashi bienvenida a el cine eh...el departamento de Inuyasha—ella ríe— si el nombre carece de originalidad estoy pensando en otro pero tienes que darme crédito lo cree en 30 minutos ¿no? lo cual es muy difícil de hacer—ella sonríe—bien pase la película ya iniciara, no es de estreno porque no había presupuesto para buscar una y veremos El Vengador Fantasma 2—ella pasa y se sienta en el sofá—con que quiere sus palomitas con sal o con sal ¿cual desea?

—Kagome: suena tentativo sal pero… prefiero sal—riendo.

—Inuyasha: y de tomar tenemos eh…leche con chocolate porque el dueño olvido comprar más bebidas, ósea no iso mercado por flojo—ella ríe— dígame ¿desea leche con chocolate o leche con chocolate?

—Kagome: a pesar de la variedad de bebidas quiero leche con chocolate—tomando una pose seria, el ríe.

—Inuyasha: bien eso será—va y busca lo que pidió la chica al regresar—me retiro.

—Kagome: oh no me deje sola es que al parecer mi novio me dejo plantada, no le gustaría hacerme compañía señor.

—Inuyasha: seria un gusto ante tan hermosa señorita—se sienta ella se recarga en el hombro del chico—su novio no se molestara.

—Kagome: no al contrario—lo besa el corresponde—besa usted muy bien.

—Inuyasha: oh pero que atrevimiento, su novio no lo permitiría ni muchos menos la mia.

—Kagome: bueno será nuestro secreto señor—y lo besa y se vuelve a recostar en el hombro del chico disfrutando de la película.

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: ese día si me dio risa—riendo—ojala estuviera conmigo pero eso no pasara—empezando a llorar.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: buenos días chicas—sonriendo.

—Eri: ¿sucedió algo? y esa cara.

—Kagome: nada solo que mis amigos no me quieren volver a ver—sonriendo.

—Ayumi: y estas bien Kagome.

—Kagome: si tome mi decisión y no la cambiare y por favor ya no me pregunte por ellos o Inuyasha—Hojo se acerca y la abraza—hola Hojo—lo besa—vez te dije que se me pasaría, vamos a clase chicas—están asienten—no vemos al descanso Hojo— y lo besa empezando a caminar juntos a las chicas—lo dije a partir de hoy, esos 9 meses en Tokio nunca paso y a Inuyasha Taisho, como el mismo me lo dijo nunca lo conocí—pensando—de hecho quien es Inuyasha.

—Eri: decias algo kagome.

—Kagome: No nada.

—En otra escena—

Un chico encerrando en sí mismo, no dejaba de pensar en esa chica que le rompió el corazón, ya había pasado una semana y aun no lo superaba, recordaba esos momentos junto a ella.

Flash back

—Kagome: Inuyasha, ya vamos tienes que hacer tus quehaceres.

—Inuyasha: ya lo hice Kagome.

—Kagome: si pero te falto física, tan fácil que es.

—Inuyasha: tú sabes que no me llevo con los números.

—Kagome: pero si quieres ser un buen empresario, tienes que hacerlo.

—Inuyasha: no, contrato a una persona que me diga o tú que eres muy buena en eso.

—Kagome: oye mira qué tal si por cada ejercicio que resuelvas correctamente te doy un premio, el que quieras —él la ve.

—Inuyasha: un beso—ella sonríe y asiente—bien dame el cuaderno—ella se lo entrega, el resuelve el primero—y que tal—ella niega—oh vamos no lo hice bien—viendo—oh si me equivoque—lo corrige—y ahora—ella sonríe y lo besa—si ahora el siguiente—y así le da hasta terminar—listo fue el ultimo.

—Kagome: vez no fue tan difícil—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: si tienes razón, aunque no cambiara mi opinión de los números.

—Kagome: no lo veas de esa manera, tienes que verlos como un reto, no dejes que te venzan.

—Inuyasha: sabes no lo había pensado, gracias ahora se me hará más fácil.

—Kagome: ahora qué tal si vamos al parque—sonriéndole dejando ver ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto la caracterizaban.

—Inuyasha: si que te gusta la naturaleza.

—Kagome: la adoro, vamos y hacemos un picnic, es una hermosa tarde para estar aquí.

—Inuyasha: bien, pero si haces esos ponqués de chocolate que me encantan—sonriendo.

—Kagome: si me ayudas—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: a su orden señorita—ella ríe.

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: como alguien puede fingir tan bien.

Flash back

—Inuyasha: como quieras—la besa posicionándose encima de ella se quita el mono que tenia junto al bóxer le besa el cuello mientras jugaba con los senos de la chica—lista—ella asiente se pone en la entrada de la chica haciendo rozar ambos sexos ambos gimen empieza a entrar lentamente en la chica la ve quejarse— tranquila pequeña ya pasara— se queda quieto dándole carias para calmar la ve hasta que siente como ella empieza mover sus caderas la empieza embestir lentamente hasta que eso no es suficiente embistiéndola rápidamente hasta que ambos sienten que tocan el cielo él se recuesta en los pechos de la chica respirando agitanadamente se miran el ve un brillo que nunca había visto en los ojos de la chica ¿felicidad? Su Kagome si que era totalmente transparente sus ojos siempre demostraba lo que sentían ojala poder ver ese brillo siempre, la besa—lo hiciste bien pequeña, te amo pequeña.

—Kagome: yo también, tengo sueño Inu—el sale dentro de ella y la acurruca en su pecho cubriendo a ambos con las cobijas.

—Inuyasha: descansa—le besa la frente y ambos caen en un sueño profundo.

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: nadie puede fingir tan bien y menos ella que con solo verla a los ojos se le refleja todo lo que siente, recuerdo cuando me perdí por primera vez en esa mirada.

Flash back

—Inuyasha: se encuentra bien Señorita—ambos se queda viendo a los ojos.

— Kagome: ah sí claro, gracias—algo nerviosa—eh me podría bajar por favor –dice algo sonrojada.

—Inuyasha: ah… lo siento—dice un poco sonrojado el chico cargaba un pantalón blanco una camisa roja y una chaqueta blanca que ante los ojos de la chica parecía un ángel sobre todo por su cabello.

— Kagome: muchas gracias me llamo Kagome Higurashi lamento la molestia que le cause, no tengo manera de pagárselo.

—Inuyasha: oh no se preocupe señorita Higurashi no me molesto para nada, es un honor conocerla señorita y no hay nada que pagar.

—Kagome: me siento endeudada, la única manera de agradecérselo es si algún día pueda devolverle el favor tenga mi número cuando necesite algo solo llámeme—dándoselo en un pequeño papel.

—Inuyasha: dudo que lo haga de verdad yo lo sentí como mi obligación, si no lo hubiera hecho se hubiera perdido una hermosa dama—ella se sonroja.

—Kagome: por favor hágalo—sonriéndole—bueno llevo algo de prisa un gusto conocerlo señor y de verdad muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

—Inuyasha: el gusto fue mio—sonriendole—cuidese.

—Kagome: lo haré adiós—y sin más desaparece.

—Inuyasha: que chica tan extraña y linda —y sigue su camino—aunque sus ojos creo que nunca los olvidare una mirada tan pura no se olvida ojala que el destino me ayude a verla de nuevo.

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: y si yo fui el que mal interprete las cosas y si ella decía la verdad y yo fui el que metió la pata—recuerda esa mirada de Kagome y su sonrisa y sin evitarlo sonríe —Kagome no lastimaría ni una mosca es tan pura y inocente—se levanta— y yo pensando mal.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: chicos tengo que hablar algo con ustedes—todos lo ven sorprendido, el chico no había querido salir de su departamento hace una semana.

—Miroku: que sucede Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: verán yo…—baja la vista—estuve pensando y Kagome no es capaz de hacer nada de lo que creí escuchar a lo mejor fui yo que pensé mal solo por escuchar su conversación con Hojo, después de todo yo le dije que hiciera su vida con él y no tenía derecho a molestarme, estoy seguro que me ama y yo fui el que me equivoque, lamento hacerlos dudar de todas forman no debieron molestarse con ella cuando se suponía que me había engañado a mi yo soy el culpable.

—Ayame: ya Inuyasha no te eches toda la culpa, pero ahora no creo atreverme a llamarla y disculparme

—Sango: yo tampoco, pobre Kagome la tratamos tan mal.

—Koga: y yo que solo al escucharla y confirmar no le di tiempo que se explicara.

—Inuyasha: yo no la puedo llamar así se olvidara de que existo es mejor para ella.

—Miroku: Inuyasha pero… ¿si volverás al Instituto?

—Inuyasha: claro que lo haré—sonriendo aunque no le llegaba a los ojos.

—5 años después—

—Kagome: no puedo hacerlo esto 5 años evitando pensar en Inuyasha y ahora esto, no lo hecho con Hojo será este el momento—pensando mientras besaba a Hojo el le quita al camisa empezando a besarle el abdomen ella gime—Inuyasha—pensando dejándose llevar pensando que era su peli-plata que tanto extrañaba, siente como el llega al broche de su sostén y gime—Inuyasha—se le escapa el nombre del chico ,Hojo la ve sorprendido y se sienta ella se cubre con una manta—Hojo lo siento.

—Hojo: que era Inuyasha de ti Kagome.

—Kagome: el… veras cuando lo conocí éramos solo amigos, un día me dijo que le gustaba y me beso días después yo le dije lo mismo—ve al chico—ese día me dijo que fuéramos pareja y acepte, al día siguiente termine contigo.

—Hojo: diciéndome que era por la distancia entre ambos.

—Kagome: si y bueno el día de mi cumple años el iso que ese día fuera inolvidable los dos juntos todo el día lo quería, por lo que me paso a los 10 año lo que te conte hace un par de meses por eso era difícil estar con alguien y ese día Inuyasha me iso que olvidara todo y yo me entregue esa noche a el.

—Hojo: entonces porque volviste porque no te quedaste con él, te di lastima o que.

—Kagome: veras su ex novia está obsesionada con él y por culpa de ella Inuyasha intento abusar de mi gracias a una especie de droga que le dio y el decidió que lo mejor era que hiciera mi vida con alguien que no sea él y por un mal entendido se molesto igual que mis amigos y no me quieren volver a ver, pero sabes es más difícil de lo que creí aun muy en el fondo lo extraño y me siento mal haberte engañado y yo siento que deberíamos terminar, lo siento Hojo pero no funcionara, en una semana vuelvo a Tokio, iré a ver a mi mama y volveré cuando comiencen las clase quizás podríamos ser amigos.

—Hojo: claro ya entendí, ese día no era ningún dedo estaban…

—Kagome: yo le dije que parara pero al final no resistí lo siento… ¿me podrías dejar sola?

—Hojo: está bien, pero ya verás tu olvidaras a ese tipo—y se va

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: hola chicas—sonriéndoles—pasen—ellas pasan y se sienta.

—Yuka: entonces le dijiste todo a Hojo.

—Kagome: era necesario ya no podía mentirle, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso.

—Ayumi: un amor como el de ustedes no se olvida de un día para él otro llamalos y habla con ellos sobre todo con Inuyasha.

—Yuka: piénsalo le estarías dando el gusto a Kikyo.

—Eri: si de verdad te ama te entenderá y se dará cuenta de su error.

—Kagome: no lo sé chicas él ya a lo mejor ya no me ama, y ¿dónde queda lo que sufrí?

—Yuka: solo piénsalo, bueno a lo que venimos a hablar sobre el examen que viene, ya solo falta unos meses para salir de la universidad.

—Kagome: bueno lo que iba era…

—1 semana después—

—Eri: iremos a visitarte unas semanas.

—Yuka: y queremos conocer a Inuyasha.

—Kagome: ya les dije que el ya no me ama ni yo a el.

—Yuka: no finjas Kagome aun lo amas.

—Kagome: no ya lo enterré y de ahí no se moverá.

—Ayumi: no te engañes.

—Kagome: chicas mi vuelo.

—Eri: vale cuídate—las tres se abrazan.

—Yuka: nos vemos en unas semanas.

—Ayumi: si y piensa bien en lo de Inuyasha—ella suspira.

—Kagome: nos vemos— y sin más aborda su avión rumbo a Tokio desconociendo lo que le esperaba allá si Inuyasha la esperaba o no, su vida cambiaria a partir de ese día.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Que pasara cuando Kagome regrese a Tokio, ¿se encontrara con Inuyasha después de años? ¿Abra cambiado y estará con Kikyo como se lo había dicho? aun así después de lo que iso Kagome que pasara cuando llegue. ¿Su vida se volverá a poner de cabeza o cambiara para mejor? los dejos con las dudas por favor déjenme sus reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: regreso

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 9: Regreso

—Naomi: bienvenida hija—sonriendo

—Sango: hola Kagome—saliendo detrás Naomi

—Kagome: que haces aquí—viéndola molesta

—Koga: quieres decir que hacemos aquí—saliendo con Miroku y Ayame

—Kagome: mama sabia que nos los quería ver

—Naomi: oh vamos no te puedes molestar son tus amigos

—Kagome: que creen que me acosté con Hojo y engañe a Inuyasha cuando no es cierto además no se supone que me odian que hacen aquí y que Inuyasha no vino porque esta con Kikyo no

—Miroku: de hecho eso es verdad—Sango lo golpea—que es cierto

—Kagome: así que si anda con Kikyo bueno después de todo la amo no y tanto me amaba que ya se olvido de mí

—Ayame: lo lamentamos por no creerte nos equivocamos no se que le paso

—Koga: ese sarnoso es un estúpido

—Kagome: no es que me interese pero que iso

—Sango: es una larga historia vamos a comer algo y te contamos

—Kagome: no ustedes no saben lo que sufrí por lo que me hicieron más me dolió lo de Inuyasha pero ya lo supere solo vine por mi mama y nada mas

—Miroku: sin tan poco te importa Inuyasha porque usas el corazón esmeralda

—Kagome: porque es lindo y…

—Sango: aun lo amas, kagome te conozco desde el jardín de niños

—Kagome: pues nos separamos por 7 año recuerdas y las personas cambian

—Sango: pero tú no—sonriéndole—vamos amiga lo lamentamos mucho pero entiende Inuyasha lo conozco hace años y tú te fuiste 7 años lejos y el bueno es una gran persona y Koga e Miroku lo conocen desde siempre dime a quien le creo a mi novio que conoce mucho a su amigo o mi amiga que de aquí se fue triste durante 7 años no sabía si lo que te paso te cambio

—Kagome: pero me conoces y no soy así

—Sango: si y Inuyasha me iso abrir los ojos

—Kagome: se suponía que me odiaba

—Miroku: y aun lo hace

—Kagome: y que cambio en ustedes

—Ayame: ya te dijimos es una larga historia

—Koga: entonces Kagome nos perdonas

—Kagome: es que—ve a su mama y suspira—vale los perdono

—Naomi: genial vamos al templo y allá conversan mejor—todos asienten

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: bien y Inuyasha sigue viviendo en el mismo departamento

—Miroku: si pero no

—Kagome: no entiendo vive o no

—Sango: veras hace 5 años que no pisa el departamento…

—Kagome: y porque si entonces

—Koga: kagome escucha el después que te fuiste salimos del Instituto y se fue de Tokio a estudiar al extranjero se que un lo amas y bueno el no se fue solo—ella se le entristece la mirada

—Sango: no te pongas así amiga

—Kagome: no es cierto el me dijo que lo aria pero sé que la odia se fue con alguien mas no es la persona que creo que es verdad

—Ayame: amiga se fue con Kikyo los dos solos—ella retiene un sollozo

—Kagome: entonces él nunca me amo cierto

—Sango: no lo sé amiga, veras él desde que te fuiste se alejo algo de nosotros y un día lo vimos besándose con Kikyo el día de la graduación él se acerco

Flash back

—Inuyasha: chicos—ellos lo ven—tengo algo que decirles

—Miroku: habla amigo—suspira

—Inuyasha: mañana parto a Francia—ellos lo ve sorprendido—a estudiar con Kikyo quiero que sepan que volvimos y quizás en un futuros nos casemos y veraz sobre lo de Kagome no es justo que la odien por mi fue a mí que me engaño y estoy seguro que fue sincera con ustedes no es mala persona lo sé y ven lo cursi que me volvió pero estoy dispuesto de olvidarla y como ame a Kikyo estoy seguro que aún queda algo hacia ella

—Sango: después de lo que le iso a Kagome

—Inuyasha: yo creo que ni a ella le importo con tal nunca me amo que cambiara que me valla

—Ayame: pero sabemos que aun te ama

—Inuyasha: que me lo demuestre ya yo me canse de esperar pero saben a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada, me gusto vivir esos momentos con ella

—Koga: y cuando vuelves chucho

—Inuyasha: no lo sé pienso hacer una vida allá con Kikyo no te preocupes ya no te molestare

—Koga: ya no tendré mi payaso

—Inuyasha: oye sarnoso no te pases

—Sango: a qué hora sale tu vuelo

—Inuyasha: no pienso decírselos no quiero que vallan

—Ayame: pero porque

—Inuyasha: que no y ya

—Miroku:¡ idiota!—todos lo ven no había hablado en toda la conversación—te vas así como así nada mas por eso y ya solo por una estupidez que hare sin mi mejor amigo eh que haremos sin ti idiota y para colmo no quieres que te despidamos qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: eh Miroku se que se morían sin mi—sonriendo

—Koga: yo no estoy de acuerdo—todos sonríen

—Inuyasha: es algo que quiero hacer y nunca voy a tener amigos mejores que ustedes claro execto Koga siempre me ha caído mal

—Koga: compartimos el mismo sentimiento bestia

—Inuyasha: al fin algo en común lobito

—Koga: no te creas mucho chucho

—Sango: Inuyasha y que le diremos a Kagome si regresa

—Inuyasha: no creo que le importe pero le dan esto confió en ti—se lo iba a dar a Miroku—en ti Sango—dándosela a ella

—Miroku: me ofendes amigo

—Inuyasha: se que la leerías te conozco

—Sango: se la daré

—Kikyo: Inu bello ven

—Inuyasha: nos vemos chicos—sonriendo

—Ayame: abrazo de grupo—todos lo abrazan execto Koga al separarse Inuyasha lo ve

—Koga: creo que es un adiós chucho

—Inuyasha: ojala y no sea así sarnosito—sonriendo dándose las manos

—Miroku: amigo hasta pronto pero eh no te propases con las mujeres

—Inuyasha: creo el que te debería haber dicho eso era yo no tu

—Miroku: bueno pero igual—el ríe

—Inuyasha: definitivamente te extrañare más que a los demás Miroku ah y no le seas infiel a Sango se que se siente, ya es la segunda vez que me pasa

—Miroku: vale te lo prometo, cuídate—ofreciéndole la mano

—Inuyasha: y tu también mi gran Casanova—tomándola

—Miroku: eh ya perdí la racha

—Inuyasha: no aun queda algo—sonríe—adiós chicos—le da la espalda y empiezan a caminar junto a Kikyo

Fin del Flash back

—Miroku: fue lo último que vimos de Inuyasha

—Sango: esto es tuyo—dándole el sobre con el nombre de ella

—Kagome: porque me dejo esto es un idiota y yo aun lo amo—lo último se le escapo y se sonroja

—Sango: sabía que no lo habías olvidado

—Kagome: estoy confundida no se si es así o no pero no lo averiguare el ya se fue

—Koga: bueno es tarde ya nos vamos—levantándose

—Kagome: oigan en unas semanas viene unas amigas quiero que las conozco y mañana mi hermano quiero darle un bienvenida

—Sango: si quieres nos vemos mañana y la noche en los 7 guerreros

—Kagome: está bien se cuidan—cada uno sale ella sube a su cuarto deja el sobre en la mesa de noche y se va a duchar al salir se pone su piyama, se sientan en la cama, suspira—haci que te fuiste con Kikyo era de esperarse nunca fuiste para mi Inuyasha—voltea y ve la carta—porque tuve que volver de nuevo siento esa tristeza y ese dolor y encima me dejas una carta y lo que dirá son las mentiras que me dijiste eres un idiota no debí volver y no pienso leerla—viéndolo se levanta y baja a cenar—hola mama, buenas noches Ushio -chan—sonriendo

—Ushio: buenas noches Kagome-chan y ya te dije que solo Ushio

—Kagome: lo mismo digo— empiezan a comer

—Ushio: está bien, y dime como vas en la universidad

—Kagome: voy muy bien adoro esta carrera ya no me falta mucho porque logre adelantar unos años y podre graduarme pronto—sonriendo

—Naomi: te felicito hija y ya pensaste donde la ejercerás

—Kagome: bueno hace unos años la señora Izayoi me ofreció empleo en los hoteles Taisho pero no se Inuyasha es el vicepresidente y no quiero verlo y menos que sea mi Jefe

—Naomi: pero si aun lo quieres hija y el a ti se le nota en esa mirada que ambos ponen cuando están juntos es como si nada mas existiera

—Kagome: no puedo perdonarlo por su culpa sufrí

—Naomi: te entiendo más que nadie hija—sonriéndole

—kagome: lo sé mama gracias—terminando de comer—gracias por la cena—iba a lavar sus platos

—Naomi: yo lo hago debes estar cansada por el viaje—ella sonríe y sube a su cuarto sentándose en la cama viendo la carta

—Kagome: no puedo dejar de pensar en que puede decir seguro saldré mal además no se merece ni que la lea para que para insultarme no—suspira—está bien solo un vistazo—la abre

 _Hola kagome así que decidiste leer la carta después de todo debes estar_

 _Pensando que ni me lo merezco, pensé que no regresarías a Tokio te deje esta_

 _Carta con el motivo de disculparme te intente llamar pero tu teléfono siempre_

 _Esta fuera de servicio o apagado_

Ahora que se acordaba ese día que la llamo Sango lo destruyo y se compro otro con el trabajo que tenia allá y disculparse ¿Por qué? Lo aria acaso no estaba molesto, continúa leyendo

 _Y debes estar preguntándote porque me disculpo sabes que no soy hombre de disculparse_

 _No me gusta eso pero por ser Kagome lo hago, lo lamento porque mal interprete lo de Hojo, sé que no eres capaz de engañarme pero ya me paso una vez pero sé que no harías algo como eso, después de que hiciste conmigo ese día eso no se olvida además aun te amo y sé que eres, la única chica que me llego a tocar de esa manera me enamoraste con tu inocencia toda, estos días no eh dejado de pensar en ti y sé que a lo mejor ya los chicos te lo contaron lo de mi viaje pues si me fui a Francia con Kikyo y dirás porque me dice que me ama si esta con Kikyo y no sé cuando regrese a Tokio y tengo cosas que contarte pero no es lo que crees se que ibas a irte después de 5 años pero cuando nos volvamos a ver te aseguro que te explicare todo pero créeme no estoy con ella porque aun la ame porque ya tu estas en ese puesto y lo supe desde el momento en que te vi a los ojos por primera vez una cosa es que no quería admitirlo y lo entendí fue ese día que me entregaste esa cosa tan preciada, sé que me lleve un tesoro, cuídate pequeña_

 _Atte: Inuyasha Taisho_

—Kagome: es un idiota no te perdono, donde queda las noches que llore por ti no puedo perdonarte Inuyasha ni que vengas de Francia a verme no lo haré—se toca la esmeralda había cumplido su promesa pero no quería deshacerse de él representaba algo muy importante en su vida su amor hacia ese chico de ojos dorados que con solo verlo se siente débil, nunca lo olvidaría y el nunca volvería así que no sufriría por el—mejor duermo y ya dejo de pensar en el—se acuesta cayendo en un sueño profundo

—En otra escenas—

—Kagome: Souta —abrazándolo— se que nos vimos en China pero te extrañe hermanito

—Souta: vamos ya tengo 18 recién cumplidos—soltándose del abrazo

—Kagome: para mi sigues siendo el pequeño Souta y dime cuando te vas

—Souta: una semana no me dejan salir mucho tiempo del instituto…

—Kagome: es poco tiempo tendré que aprovecharte al máximo—recuerda la vez que Inuyasha le dijo eso se entristece un poco

—Souta: hermana esta bien escuchaste lo que te dije

—Kagome: eh claro que sí pero por curiosidad que dijiste—el ríe

—Souta: siempre tan distraída, dije que no me quería quedar mucho por mi novia Hitomi

—Kagome: oh cierto me callo muy bien—sonriéndole—bueno vamos que hoy iremos a salir con unos amigos—empiezan a caminar

—Souta: sabes me siento raro en Tokio desde los 5 años no vengo aquí después de lo que paso, eh lo siento yo no quise—viéndola

—Kagome: no estoy bien hace años lo supere—recordando esa noche junto a Inuyasha

—Souta: ah sí pues no te creo

—Kagome: puede decirse que esos recuerdos fueron remplazado por el mejor día de mi vida y nunca lo olvidare—sonriendo

—Souta: a que un chico que te ayudo debe ser especial

—Kagome: lo era pero nos separamos por petición de el teníamos muchos problemas no podías vivir tranquilo gracias a su ex que una vez intento que el abusara de y con una especie de droga pero—suspira—Inuyasha desconfió luego de ahí acabo mi sueño pero esa noche nunca la olvidare

—Souta: si que te pego duro lo de ese chico Inuyasha te enamoro y tu creías que era Hojo

—Kagome: había vuelto a China era para volver con Hojo pero por mucho que lo intente el esta hay y no quiere irse de mi mente y Tokio me acuerda mucho a él—sonríe—pero estoy bien sin el vamos y tomamos el Taxi hermanito—este solo asiente

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: hola chicos él es mi hermano Souta, Souta ellos son Koga, su novia Ayame, Miroku y Sango que ya conoces también son pareja

—Souta: claro cómo olvidarme de la chica que estoy enamorado desde la infancia—ve que Miroku frunce el ceño y todos ríen— te encontraste a alguien celoso Sango

—Sango: el pequeño Souta ya estas grande—sonriendo Miroku la abraza posesivamente de la cintura Sango solo sonríe

—Koga: oh valla el gran Casanova con miedo que le quiten a una chica y un chico de 18

—Miroku: cállate sé que no está Inuyasha para que lo molestes pero a mí no me molestes

—Souta: Miroku según por lo que me conto Kagome eres su mejor amigo cierto

—Miroku: a ti no te incumbe eso mocoso

—Souta: oh vamos solo fue una broma si estoy enamorado pero de mi novia Hitomi

—Kagome: Miroku no vayas a hacer uno de tus comentarios

—Miroku: vale y si soy el mejor amigo de Inuyasha

—Koga: de hecho ya Miroku no hace comentarios así desde que se fue Inuyasha

—Kagome: de hecho no lo había notado—viéndolo hablar con Souta

— ¿?: ¿Kagome? Eres tu—ella voltea y sonríe

—Kagome: si hola Bankotsu, volví ayer

—Bankotsu: me alegro no te gustaría bailar

—Kagome: de hecho yo…

—Souta: ve hermana yo estoy bien—sonriendo

—Kagome: está bien Bankotsu—sonriéndole

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: creo que bebí mucho—Bankotsu la acompañaba

—Souta: te pasaste de tragos hermanita

—Miroku: vengan yo los llevo

—Kagome: vale ya voy—Souta camina—adiós Bankotsu me divertí—dándole la espalda

—Bankotsu: espera Kagome— girándola y la besa ella se separa al instante

—Kagome: lo siento Bankotsu no te confundas, adiós—y se va

—Una semana después—

—Kagome: bueno hermano nos veremos cuando regrese

—Souta: si oye y cuida a mi mama de su esposo eh

—Naomi: escuche Souta

—Souta: vamos sabes que solo bromeo

—Naomi: si claro te cuidas mucho hijo—abrazándolo

—Souta: eso te digo yo a ti—viéndola

—Kagome: bueno durante mi estadía yo la cuidare

—Ushio: yo me encargare de ambas

—Souta: está bien pero con cuidadito

—Naomi: Souta—de forma amenazadora

—Souta: solo digo la verdad mama a que si Kagome recién lo conozco

—Kagome: yo te aseguro que es un gran hombre

—Souta: vale te creo cuídense—las abraza y aborda su avión

—Una semana después—

—Kagome: llegaron chicas—abrazándolas

—Eri: no faltaríamos a conocer a Inuyasha

—Kagome: chicas les dije que ya no somos nada

—Yuka: donde hubo fuego cenizas quedad

—Kagome: lo es por eso volvió con su ex Kikyo

—Ayumi: que no pudo hacer eso

—Kagome: no lo sé no está aquí si no en Francia pero los chicos me lo contaron pero dudo con la carta que me dejo antes de irse

—Eri: ya le explicaste todo a tus amigos

—Kagome: no fue Inuyasha que los iso recapacitar

—Yuka: vez aun te quiere

—Kagome: dije que lo olvidaría y así será así que vámonos

—Ayumi: no lo harás lo sabemos nos llevara al departamento

—Kagome: cuando pueda creo que aun tengo la llave pero vamos deben estar cansadas

—Yuka: está bien vamos

—Kagome: está bien pero si así dejan de molestarme— suspira, empieza a caminar rumbo a la casa de la azabache

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Si se que dirán que Inuyasha es un tonto por volver con Kikyo pero como dice en la carta tiene su explicación pobre de Kagome y sé que ya empiezan a extrañar a Inuyasha así que en el siguiente capítulo estará nuestro peli-plata y muchas cosas pasara espero sus reviews


	10. Chapter 10: recuentro

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 10: rencuentro

—Eri: entonces aun no te has comunicada con el—mientras tomaba te

—Kagome: no y tampoco quiero

—Ayumi: si quieres lo veo en tus ojos

—Kagome: no y además si todavía está molesto

—Yuka: en la carta dice que no

—Kagome: lo llame pero luego y cuando se van

—Eri: en una semana esperamos que para ese tiempo llegue tu novio

—Kagome: no lo es hace 5 años que terminamos hasta a lo mejor ya me olvido

—Yuka: no claro que no

—Kagome: bueno ese 31 de Diciembre fue el mejor y el resto—suspira—fueron mis mejores 2 semanas

—Ayumi: hasta tienes los dias contadas eso es amor

—Kagome: ya chicas vamos me quiero duchar—todas asienten y suben

—En otra escena—

—Eri: que lindos collares—entran a la joyería

—Kagome: chicas por favor continuemos

—vendedora: bienvenidas y que puedo serviles—ve el collar de Kagome—tienes muy bien conservada esa joya señorita—kagome la ve

—Kagome: si es muy especial para mí—sonriéndole

—Vendedora: me acuerdo cuando ese chico la compro si no mal recuerdo creo que han pasado 5 años desde entonces cierto

—Yuka: recuerda al chico que la compro

—Vendedora: claro que si como no esos ojos dorados no pasan desapercibidos

—Ayumi: Kagome tiene ojos dorados como no lo sabemos

—Kagome: sabía que se iban a volver locas

—Eri: no tienes una foto de el

—Kagome: claro en su departamento en mi cuarto hay algunas

—Yuka: y que dijo cuando la compro

—Vendedora: que era para alguien muy especial su mirada se veía ese brillo especial como cuando yo vi por primera vez a mi marido y aun lo sigo viendo así fue amor a primera vista aun recuerdo ese día—sonriendo—y como van

—Kagome: hace 5 años terminamos

—Vendedora: pero porque si le terminaste era un gran chico

—Kagome: no fui yo si no el yo no quería terminar pero el por celoso lo iso

—Vendedora: y porque no hablas con el

—Kagome: está al otro lado del mundo en Francia

—Vendedora: y porque no lo llamas

—Eri: eso es lo que le decimos pero es terca

—Kagome: chicas por favor

—Ayumi: oiga no tiene pulseras como estas—enseñándola una pulsera de corazón con una E, Y, A Y K de mejores amigas—o collares

—Vendedora: si me llega esta semana si quieres pasen el viernes con esas letras

—Yuka: si solo Ayumi tiene una son 4

—Vendedora: bueno yo se las aparto

—Kagome: bueno vamos chicas a comer algo a waldona les parece, adiós señora y gracias

—Eri: ¿waldona?

—Kagome: si vamos—guiándolas

—En otra escena—

—Yuka: pero Kagome nos dijiste que iríamos hoy al parque de diversiones

—Kagome: estoy cansada fuimos al cine al centro comercial y caminamos un rato luego a waldona, mañana vamos a la torre de Tokio si y luego al parque donde Inuyasha y yo nos conocimos después iremos a la feria que esta por hay

—Ayumi: está bien yo también me quiero duchar

—Eri: ya nos quedan solo 2 días aquí pienso venirme a vivir es una gran ciudad

—Kagome: si lo es pero a mí no me gusta estar aquí—subiendo las largas escaleras

—Yuka: oh vamos solo por Inuyasha que lo tienes loco

—Kagome: chicas ya Inuyasha no es la gran cosa

—Eri: dijiste que nos enseñaría una foto de el—entrando a la casa

—Kagome: las tengo en mi habitación—ve a su mama—hola mama—sonriendo

—Naomi: se divirtieron hoy

—Kagome: si pero estamos agotadas ya bajamos—suben las escaleras entran al cuarto de la chica—donde las tenia oh ya—abre su armario y toma una caja escondida se sientan en la cama y la abren—el es Inuyasha—enseñándoles un foto donde aparecía el chico viendo el atardecer—esa se la tome desprevenido una vez que fuimos a una pequeña colina a un picnic con los muchachos—sonriendo saca otra donde salían ambos abrazados sonriendo—esta fue ese mismo día a él no le gusta mucho esas cosas así que se la tomo con tal de que al día siguiente podríamos hacerlo lo que él quiera

—Yuka: y que eligió

—Kagome: bueno fuimos a una playa desolada y la pasamos los dos juntos prácticamente no me dejaba respirar no paraba de besarme y le decía que no y él me decía que yo se lo prometí pero la pasamos muy bien—saca otra donde el salía molesto lleno de arena—y esta fue mi venganza se molesto y me lanzo en la playa salí corriendo y me lleno de arena—saca otra—está la tomo el—se veía la chica mojada y llena de arena—me moleste y no le quería hablar y luego…

Flash back

—Inuyasha: fue tu culpa nadie te dijo que me llenaras de arena—ella no responde—enserio no me vas a hablar eres una mala perdedora—sonríe la abraza por atrás y le besa el cuello—vamos pequeña no te molestes

—Kagome: Inuyasha no suéltame—intentando liberarse

—Inuyasha: no lo haré—la voltea y la ve—vamos no te resistas sabes que te quiero así de berrinchuda—ella se sonroja y la besa la siente corresponder camina hacia el agua mojándola mientras la limpiaba sin dejar de besarla—ya mejor—viéndola

—Kagome: me gustaría volver a venir para acá

—Inuyasha: cuando quieras—la besa

—Kagome: me vas a cansar los labios no as parado de besarme

—Inuyasha: ya es tarde tu me tomaste esa foto y dijiste que harías lo que quiera

—Kagome: está bien pero espera—sale y saca una cámara

—Inuyasha: no Kagome sabes que no soy fotogénico y además salgo horrible en las fotos déjalo si ya me tomaste unas contra mi voluntad

—Kagome: vamos Inuyasha si—haciendo puchero el suspira

—Inuyasha: está bien pero ponla en automático ven dejame consentirte—ella hace lo pedido se acerca al chico el la carga—te gusta ser mi novia pequeña

—Kagome: si algo—sonriendo el entra a la playa—ya esta atardeciendo

—Inuyasha: ya veo—la baja y la pone de espalda al sol—hermosa—ella sonríe y el la besa la voltea y ven el atardecer

—Kagome: nos iremos horita

—Inuyasha: que no te gusta estar conmigo

—Kagome: si pero tengo que hacer la cena de hoy

—Inuyasha: solo dejame quedarme así contigo—la besa y ella sonríe y lo abraza del cuello profundizando el beso él le recorre la espalda a la chica hasta el brasier le desata el nudo ella al notarlo se sonroja y lo ve—que

—Kagome: eres un pervertido tonto

—Inuyasha: vamos no hare nada—sonriendo la carga ella pega un pequeño gritico pero no se le veía los pecho sale y la recuesta en la arena besándola—sabes creo que ya no puedo tener mas adición a estos labios—ella sonríe y lo besa

Fin del flash back

—Eri: se acostaron hay Kagome—ella se sonroja

—Kagome: no claro que no me lo volvió a atar nos quedamos un rato mas y nos fuimos

—Ayumi: sería lindo hacer el amor con el amor de tu vida bajo las estrellas o en un atardecer—con ojos soñadores

—Kagome: ya chica no quiero pensar más en el vamos y nos duchamos—todas asienten

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: estés el parque que les hable

—Yuka: entoces aquí se conocieron

—Kagome: bueno si—se sientan en una banca—felices no

—Eri: llámalo Kagome

—Kagome: no él a lo mejor ya me olvido

—Ayumi: te aseguro que no lo a hecho

—Kagome: vale lo hare—marca el numero y lo oye repicar hasta que contestan

—Inuyasha: ¿bueno? quien habla—se paraliza al escuchar la voz del chico 5 años sin escucharlo, sin verlo quería decirle que lo extrañaba pero no solo lo iso por sus amigas y ella que pensaba que ya no lo amaba pero que al escuchar solo su voz todo eso se fue a la mierda como siempre temblaba el corazón le latía a mil por hora y no podida pronunciar ni una palabra respiraba agitada—quien habla si es una broma no tengo tiempo para esto, voy a colgar—siempre tan mal educado porque era así nunca cambiaria

—Kagome: mira Inuyasha a mi no me hables así entiendes no eres quien para gritarme y menos para colgarme si alguien lo hará esa soy yo no tu baka—gritándole las chicas menean la cabeza de forma negativa ella solo pensó en insultarlo y entro en pánico

—Inuyasha: Kago…me eres tu—tenía que ser Kagome su pequeña como siempre regañándolo pero era ella después de 5 años la volvía a escuchar

—Kagome: quien más si no, tu nunca cambiaras no cuentas veces te eh dicho que no seas mal educado no tienes porque ser gruñón o gritar

—Inuyasha: Kagome no tienes porque regañarme tonta, tu no hablabas

—Kagome: a si yo lo iba a hacer si no me hubieras interrumpido

—Inuyasha: está bien eistan

—Kagome: es que nunca cambias Inuyasha eres un estúpido y sabes que no sé ni para que te llame si fuiste tú quien desconfió de mi y no yo además no tenias el derecho de insultarme porque yo no era nada tuyo, además yo nunca me acosté con Hojo no ese día

—Inuyasha: eso significa que si te acostaste con el

—Kagome: si fuera así que—él se queda en silencio sabia que la chica tenia razón—ahora es a ti que te come la lengua el gato

—Inuyasha: a mí nadie me calla

—Kagome: porque te encanta pelear

—Inuyasha: eso es lo divertido de nuestra relación—ella se sonroja había algo de razón

—Kagome: pues ya no hay nada ya que tu andas con Kikyo quien sabe que has hecho con ella y me dejas una carta diciendo que me amas quien te entiende y encima te pones celoso porque ando con Hojo baka

—Inuyasha: se que no tengo el derecho pero tenía que alejarte de mí por tu bien no entiendes mujer que te amo—gritándole, piiiiiiiiiiiiii ya estaba muerta con eso después de 5 años aun la amaba pero porque estaba con Kikyo no entendía ¿era mentira?

—Kagome: mentira—empezando a llorar—mientes no lo haces si no me fueras ido a buscar a China pero no lo isiste preferiste ir a Francia con Kikyo después de todo aun la amas donde hubo fuego cenizas queda y además si fuera cierto yo ya no te amo

—Inuyasha: si no lo hicieras no estaríamos hablando ahora y no llores tonta—era cierto pero no lo admitiría no iba votar por la borda todas las noches que lloro por el

—Kagome: si nunca debí hacerlo que disfrutes a tu noviecita—iba a colgar

—Inuyasha: no espera no lo hagas, necesito que sepas algo—voltea y ve a su novia—eh si yo estoy muy feliz aquí con Kikyo y la amo—ve cómo se va

—Kagome: sabes que, no me duele tonto—aun llorando

—Inuyasha: no llores por favor tenemos que hablar pero no horita aunque si ya no me amas creo que no servirá de mucho mejor olvidalo—iba a colgar

—Eri: Kagome solo dile la verdad

—Yuka: ya no le mientas

—Ayumi: entrégate a tu príncipe azul—ella sonríe

—Kagome: no espera—se limpia las lagrimas—antes de regresar a Tokio yo termine con Hojo ya no lo quería como antes porque supe que no era amor si no cariño tenía un perspectiva diferente y no era amor eso lo aprendí por las malas y por mentirme a mi misma no me fue muy bien

—Inuyasha: enserio entonces de quien estas enamorada

—Kagome: por mucho que no lo quiera admitir y me duela hacerlo—llorando de nuevo—y no pueda perdonarte por lo que me hicistes llorar y por tu culpa no podía dejar de pensar en eso y por mucho que lo intento tú sigues hay persiguiéndome aun te amo Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: oh Ka…—ve a Kikyo—chao mama te amo y no lo dudes si adiós—y cuelga

—Kagome: ash soy una tonta no debí escucharlas quede como una inútil—se limpia las lagrimas y ve los carros pasar suspira relajándose—chicas vámonos estoy agotada si

—Eri: pero que te dijo

—Kagome: que amaba a Kikyo y está muy feliz con ella le dije que ya no me amaba—jugando con sus manos mientras lloraba las ve y sonríe entre lagrimas—estoy bien no se preocupen vamos—empezando a caminar

—Yuka: pobre Kagome y es nuestra culpa—empieza a llover

—Kagome: vamos el departamento está cerca—corriendo

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: vamos chicas pónganse esta—dándoles una ropas—eran mías las deje aquí yo me podre esto—sacando una camisa de Inuyasha—deberíamos dormir aquí mañana es su ultimo día aquí y las llevare a la feria

—Ayumi: Kagome lamentamos haberte obligado a llamarlo

—Kagome: no se preocupen creo que es un manera de despedirme de él y saber que sentía ahora por mí no lo culpa han pasado 5 años después de todo—cada quien se va para sus respetivas camas—eso creo—pensando se sienta en la cama recordando cuando estuvieron juntos—porque es un idiota nunca debí llamarlo—empezando a llorar— el seguro esta ahora acostándose con esa Kikyo—se acuesta llorando en silencio

—Al otro lado del mundo—

—Inuyasha: Kikyo no ahora si en unas horas tengo que estar en la universidad para que me entreguen mi diploma—la chica le besaba el cuello

—Kikyo: serán unas horas vamos Inu

—Inuyasha: no puedo me tengo que preparar

—Kikyo: en unas dos horas—hace que lo vea—se que quieres

—Inuyasha: porque no te vas con tus amantes y me dejas a mí en paz

—Kikyo: porque a ti te amo—lo besa, el no corresponde—vamos Inuyasha y no te molesto hasta la noche porque tenemos que celebrar

—Inuyasha: que no quiero y ya solo quiero volver a mi vida donde no estabas tu

—Kikyo: si fuera esa estúpida de Kagome si aceptarías

—Inuyasha: si porque la amo a ti no ya no lo haré mas

—Kikyo: pero tienes que hacerlo porque yo te lo pido además se que esa regreso a Tokio y debes estar feliz pero no tu eres mi novio—se pone frente de él y se quita la ropa él solo veía hacia otro lado—Inuyasha—el la ve sin ninguna reacción ella se sienta en la piernas de el chico—sé que me deseas—lo besa el la agarra de la cintura y se va recostando en la cama con Kikyo sobre el—eres mío y de nadie más—desabrochándole la camisa

—Inuyasha: pronto estaremos juntos Kagome—pensando se da la vuelta besándola desesperadamente y ella le quita la camisa

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: bueno chicas me divertí mucho

—Eri: nosotras también volveremos a venir

—Yuka: y si regresa el bombo de Inuyasha dile que estoy disponible ya que tu no lo quieres yo si no lo soltaría

—Ayumi: regresaremos pronto—sonriendo

—Eri: y no le hagas caso a Yuka me llamas a mí—ella ríe

—Ayumi: nos invitas a tu boda se que se reconciliaran y bueno me saludas a Bankotsu y a tus amigos, me gustaría volver a verlo

—Eri: pues a mi suikotsu me cayó mal es muy antipático

—Yuka: bueno a mi mukotsu me pareció lindo

—Kagome: le gustaron los amigos de Bankotsu—sonriendo

—Eri: no claro que no

—Yuka: a mí solo me pareció lindo

—Ayumi: a mí me gusta Bankotsu

—Kagome: bueno chicas las dejara el vuelo—las abraza—nos vemos—sonriendo

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: porque será que me dio por caminar por aquí—caminando por el parque donde conoció a Inuyasha, suspira y se sienta recordando le pelea que tuvieron empezando a llorar de nuevo—enserio Kagome porque lloras—regañándose ella misma

Flash back

—Inuyasha: Kagome que no ya basta—la chica le pegaba con un cuaderno

—Kagome: que si dámelo o me la pagaras

—Inuyasha: creo que ya lo estoy pagando

—Kagome: vamos sabes que por tu culpa llegue tarde ayer por llevarme a ese parque me quede dormida y tu no porque Miroku te fue a despertar ahora los apuntes

—Inuyasha: vale pero gánatelos

—Kagome: no pienso pagártelos, se los quitaría a Sango pero el examen es mañana y ella no vino porque se fue con Miroku que se a que y Ayame se enfermo y Koga la cuida y tu eres el único que los tienes vamos siiiiiii

—Inuyasha: bien me dejas darte un beso

—Kagome: eso es todo—el asiente, ella lo besa—me lo das ahora

—Inuyasha: te dije que yo pequeña—enseñándole los apuntes

—Kagome: no sé si será buena idea después de todo eres un pervertido

—Inuyasha: me ofendes Kagome—la abraza de la cintura—lo soy pero solo contigo—la besa ella corresponde el la hace retroceder hasta chocar con la pared el baja al cuello

—Kagome: Inu estamos en el salón—ella gime se le había hecho costumbre hacer eso

—Inuyasha: no hay nadie—la vuelve a besar en los labios le agarra las manos juntos con los apuntes la chica no se había dado cuenta, el sonríe—con solo un beso te hago olvidar esta las tarea eistan—separándose de ella—hay están

—Kagome: donde no me lo has dado

—Inuyasha: los tienes en la mano pequeña—ella ve su mano y se sonroja el ríe—tan distraída como siempre—la besa—sabes tú me haces olvidarme de todo con solo un beso

—Kagome: estamos en las mismas—ambos ríen y se besan

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: hacías que me olvide de todo—escucha su teléfono contesta— ¿bueno?

—Inuyasha: Kagome, gracias a Kami contestas estas bien verdad

—Kagome: para que me llamas Inuyasha me dijiste que amabas a tu mama y colgaste te volviste loco o qué y ahora me llamas—estaba pensando en él y la llamaba queriéndose olvidar de ese chico que la iso feliz durante 6 meses lo que Hojo no había logrado en 2 años es que nunca lo olvidaría

—Inuyasha: era para ti tonta a ti es que te amo mira solo quería decirte que en una semana me voy recién me gradué y te llamo aprovechando que Kikyo duerme

—Kagome: para que me llamas si tu noviecita no quiere que lo hagas

—Inuyasha: a mí que me importa si le gusta o no, si no tu opinión

—Kagome: no te entiendo mejor adiós si

—Inuyasha: no entiendes te amo Kagome, si estoy con Kikyo pero no porque quiera

—Kagome: si claro entonces yo me acostare con Hojo pero te preocupes no lo hago porque quiera y además no sé porque me das explicaciones si ya no importa

—Inuyasha: sin importa porque lo que me dijiste ayer no es mentira y yo te hablo con sinceridad, por kami kagome crema por favor

—Kagome: sabes que si quieres vienes pero a mí no me busques Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: pequeña volveré y te buscare hasta el fondo del mar si es necesario porque te amo y te voy a encontrar no te esconderás de mi

—Kagome: ya no me molestes, adiós—cuelga siente como su corazón se estruja empieza a llorar se levanta y empieza a caminar a su casa—porque tiene que aparecer me voy si antes que llegue pero mi mama, tengo 5 años sin ella y la extrañaba no solo necesito no estar siempre en mi casa

—Una semana después—

—Kagome: está aquí al fin lo veré—enfrente la puerta del departamento de Inuyasha, suspira y abre con su llave se para en seco al ver un pelo largo plateado lo ve darse la vuelta era el su Inuyasha al fin lo ve esos ojos dorados que la veían con amor se acerca a él y le toca la mejilla el toma su mano—Inu…yasha—apunto del llanto

—Inuyasha: soy yo Kagome regrese pequeña—la abraza

—Kagome: no te separes nunca de mí por favor

—Inuyasha: no lo hare te amo pequeña—la ve

—Kagome: te creo, yo también te amo—unen sus labios disfrutando el tacto retrocede y la recuesta en el sofá posicionándose encima de la chica—te extrañe—el sonríe y le quita la camisa a la chica junto al brasier besándola delicadamente baja al cuello masajeándole el pezón ella gime—oh Inuyasha—él se mete el primero a su boca ella arquea la espalda

—Inuyasha: te extrañe mucho Kagome—ella gime

—Kagome: parece un sueño rencontrarte—él la ve—que sucede

—Inuyasha: esto es un sueño Kagome

—Kagome: de que hablas

—Inuyasha: Kagome despierta

—Kagome: no quiero—siente como se aleja del chico—Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: Kagome despierta—ella abre sus ojos de golpe viendo a su mama

—Naomi: hija despertaste saldremos un rato no vienes

—Kagome: no mama quede en verme con Ayame—sentándose

—Naomi: está bien cuídate—y sale

—Kagome: era un sueño—se levanta y se desviste— porque sueño con el ahora—suspira y se mete a la ducha—mejor dejo de pensar

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: genial—leyendo el mensaje de Ayame que no podía ir—bueno ya estoy aquí caminare un rato—se compra un batido tomándoselo mientras caminaba por el parque—que gran ambiente hay—sonriendo cruzando la calle sin ver—será que Inuyasha decía la verdad—escucha una corneta voltea y era un carro que se dirigía hacia ella se queda en shock cerrando los ojos para esperar el impacto que nunca llega abre sus ojos con miedo viendo al dueño de sus pensamientos

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Al fin llego Inuyasha ahora que pasara Kagome lo perdonara y porque él está con Kikyo dejara que pasar eso desapercibido la chica esperen el siguiente capítulo por favor dejen sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11: descubrimiento

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 11: Descubrimiento

Abre sus ojos encontrándose con el dueño de sus pensamientos se aparta inmediatamente de el cayendo al césped lo ve asustada y con ganas de llorar

—Inuyasha: Kagome estas bien—con un tono de preocupación—oh la eh extrañado tanto quiero es besarla y encerrarme con ella en una habitación y no salir en días pero debo ir con cuidado ella ahora me odia y la recuperare—pensando

—Kagome: no Inu…yasha—se sentía débil le daba miedo y de repente todo se vuelve oscuro

—En otra escena—

Abre sus ojos siente una brisa fresca nota que estaba recostada en el césped del parque bajo un árbol en las piernas de alguien sube su vista y ve a Inuyasha viendo hacia otro lado se sienta de golpe mareándose un poco, el la ve con preocupación

—Inuyasha: te sientes mejor pequeña—pero que sínico era como se atrevía a decirle así

—Kagome: pequeña como que pequeña, no sabes lo que eh pasado por tu culpa y vienes como si nada paso, pues claro que paso por tu culpa eh sufrido mucho es que ash, no sabes lo furiosa que estoy es que yo eh llorado tanto para que tu vengas un hola pequeña y ya después de haberme insultado y decir que me acosté con Hojo pues no sabes que tu eres el que te acuestas con Kikyo sabes que me debí haber acostado con Hojo creyendo que tú estabas confundido pero no es así pusiste a mis amigos en mi contra sufrí por tu simple culpa y vienes como si nada—empieza a llorar—no Kagome que lo siento y que crees que yo te diré hay si Inu te acuestas con Kikyo pero no importa yo también quiero porque no hacemos un trió si quieres porque soy una tonta que te ama, dime quieres eso o no INU, tu eres el centro de mi universo cásate si te da la gana con Kikyo y cuando te dé la gana vas a mi cuarto y ahí te espero soy tu amante con eso me conformo quedo como una cualquiera pero no importa, yo te amo por eso lo hago—sonriendo sarcásticamente llorando—dime qué esperas que te diga que con esa dichosa carta esas llamadas raras que no entendía esperas que te perdone y mi sufrimiento donde queda lo voto por la borda esos días llorando y tratando sacándote de mi mente que paso con eso dime que hago—se tapa la cara llorando él se le acerca—no te atrevas a tocarme ni un pelo Inuyasha no te quiero ver te dije que no me buscaras, sabias que estaría aquí cierto—el baja la vista ahora que lo pensaba Ayame le había dicho que se quedara un rato si quería, era para eso—utilizaste a Ayame ella lo sabia cierto—el asiente—es que yo…sabes que me voy—levantándose se limpia las lagrimas el la imita y le agarra la mano ella de inmediato se libera— que no me toques no entiendes no te quiero ver

—Inuyasha: ya Kagome no me gusta verte así todo tiene su explicación lo hago por ti

—Kagome: yo te dije no anda y acuéstate con Kikyo tranquilo, sabes no tienes que darme explicaciones porque no somos nada

—Inuyasha: no si te las tengo que dar porque me amas y yo a ti

—Kagome: si lo haces porque estas con Kikyo, ya no importa, me voy

—Inuyasha no maldición Kagome no entiendes mujer cuantas veces quiera que te lo diga te amo entiendes, Kikyo no significa nada en mi vida—se pasa una mano por el cabello de forma de estrés— que tengo que hacer para que me creas

—Kagome: nada porque no lo hare no me tragare de nuevo tus mentiras

—Inuyasha: estas colmando mi paciencia

—Kagome: ja me vale poco

—Inuyasha: te vale poco tan bien que me acueste con Kikyo—ella empieza a llorar de nuevo—lo siento no quise decir eso yo…

—Kagome: ¡cállate! —gritándole—no sé ni que hago aquí—dándole la espalda el la agarra de la mano—suéltame Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: no lo haré hasta que me escuches—viéndola, sabía que no lo aria

—Kagome: está bien—el sonríe

—Inuyasha: Kagome yo estoy con Kikyo porque veras ella…—se escucha el celular del chico el ve el numero—Kikyo—ella lo escucha, él contesta—dime

—Kagome: eres imposible—se libera y empieza a caminar el la sigue

—Inuyasha: Kikyo horita, estoy ocupado

—Kikyo: si horita te quiero en la mansión, seguro que la estas buscando

—Inuyasha: no voy a mi departamento

—Kikyo: no eso te recuerda a Kagome

—Inuyasha: no se supone que ya estoy contigo, es lo que importa

—Kagome: ya para de seguirme—el la atrapa y la pone contra un árbol viéndola

—Kikyo: te espero en 15 minutos te amo

—Inuyasha: te amo—y cuelga la ve llorar—lo siento Kagome no te lo puedo explicar horita esta noche me darán una bienvenida en la mansión te espero, hay sabrás todo

—Kagome: quien te dice que iré—el sonríe

—Inuyasha: se que lo harás te espero—y se va ella cae al suelo llorando

—Kagome: porque quería era abrazarlo y no soltarlo más porque aun lo amo

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: solo vengo porque la señora Izayoi me invito—entra y ve a los chico se le acerca—hola chicos—sonriéndole

—Miroku: que linda Kagome—cargaba un vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas

—Ayame: y hablaste con Inuyasha

—Kagome: lo único que me dijo es que se acuesta con Kikyo a restregármelo—sonriendo

—Sango: estas bien amiga

—Kagome: si claro

—Koga: si no lo quieres ver qué haces aquí

—Kagome: la señora Izayoi me invito a mí y a mi mama—viendo a su mama que conversaba con los señores Taisho— no por Inuyasha le dejare de hablar—sonriendo, Inuyasha y Kikyo bajan por las escaleras Kagome solo lo ignora, la pareja se acerca al grupo

—Kikyo: hola Kagome viniste a envidiarme

—Kagome: no solo vine a ver como recogiste mi basura—sonriendo

—Kikyo: como siempre no quieres aceptar tu derrota

—Kagome: una vez te lo dije no ando tras de un hombre porque hombres a muchos

—Kikyo: pero Inuyasha uno solo

—Kagome: sabes no es tan especial creí que lo perseguías solo por el sexo pero sabes Hojo es mejor en la cama bueno tu lo debes saber ya que por lo que escuche te vendes y te has acostado con todo el instituto—sonriendo

—Kikyo: haciéndote la fuerte ni tú misma te lo crees

—Kagome: hay querida hace 5 años que lo supere yo no ando tras los novios de las demás para eso tengo el mío y se llama Akitoki Hojo o que también lo quieres como me tienes tanta envidia desde que llegue porque no culpo a Inuyasha que se haiga fijado en mi si soy adorable en cambio tu eres…—la ve— una basura, creo eres mucho menos

—Kikyo: a si dime que esto no te duele—besa a Inuyasha este corresponde—ahora soy yo la que te restregó en la cara que Inuyasha es mío y es a mí que me hace el amor y lo hace divino—Kagome solo sonríe

—Kagome: no me digas mira como lloro idiota—se acerca a su mama

—Kikyo: como se atreve a ignorarme ya verá—Inuyasha la sostiene

—Inuyasha: por favor Kikyo déjala ven vamos al cuarto

—Kikyo: que si vamos a nuestro cuarto pero tus invitados que Inuyasha—alzando algo la voz que escucha Kagome

—Inuyasha: ya vamos—la carga de nupcial ella lo besa y sube las escaleras Kagome lo observa y voltea la cara y le sonríe a Izayoi

—Izayoi: estas bien querida

—Kagome: claro porque no lo estaría

—Sango: Kagome no te quieres ir me parece que Inuyasha tardara

—Kagome me quedare un rato—se pone a conversar al rato Kagome recibe unas fotos las ve y era Inuyasha y enzima de Kikyo sudando ambos desnudos—soy fuerte pero yo—se le acumulan las lagrimas— tomare algo de aire—sonriendo sale al jardín trasero donde había una piscina iluminada pero oscuro se quita los tacones que tenia y se sienta en una sillas que habían hay—no soy tan fuerte— empezando a llorar—no debí venir—se recuesta en la silla llorando silenciosamente viendo las estrellas un rato—porque me duele tanto tu eres terca Kagome viniste para dártelas de fuerte cuando no pudiste solo quiero abrazarlo un mínimo de tiempo estar en sus brazos pero ya no puedo—cierra sus ojos—mejor me voy además con qué objetivo me dijo que viniera bueno yo no vine por el si no por mi mama además debería ir y olvidar esto—abre sus ojos y se sienta viendo la piscina ve su reflejo su maquillaje se había corrido ve a Inuyasha quizás solo se lo imaginaba o ¿no?, voltea y lo ve ella se levanta para irse pero él la detiene—no me toques—liberándose

—Inuyasha: con qué objetivo lo hago con el que te amo y me creas

—Kagome: o que sea tu amante si no tienes una tienes a otra—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: lamento lo de Kikyo

—Kagome: son pareja no es lo que hacen las parejas besarse y acostarse—iba a irse pero él la detiene—ya dejame en paz—intentado liberarse él la jala y la abraza de la cintura viéndola a los ojos—que vas a hacer—oh no tenia que resistir moría por besarlo y mandar todo por la bordad, pero no podía hacer eso el estaba jugando con ella

—Inuyasha: que voy a hacer—sonriendo—que quiero hacer solo quiero que ya se acabe esto y besarte e hacerte el amor hasta quedarse sin aire quiero hacer todo eso pero no la niña es orgullosa y no me quiere escuchar por orgullosa prefieres llorar porque por eso llorabas por la foto que te envió Kikyo que ella cree que no la vi

—Kagome: no me interesa que hagas Inuyasha—se libera el la vuelve agarra y la besa agarrándole los brazos ella se resiste —no puedo quiero besarlo—pensando corresponde aquel beso que tan anhelaba suspira había extraña tanto esos labios después de 5 años había esperado volver a besarlo

—Inuyasha: los extrañe mas de lo que pensaba, después de tanto tiempo no puedo creer que aun recuerdo el sabor de sus labios—pensado

—Kagome: pero que estoy haciendo—pensando se separa de él y lo abofetea—no me vuelvas a besar—él se agarra la mejilla

—Inuyasha: el beso valió la pena—la vuelve agarra y la besa ella se intenta separar y lo vuelve abofetear—ok ese no la valió—sonriendo la abraza de la cintura—ahora me vas a escuchar pero antes te ves hermosa con ese vestido—sonriendo ella lo ve desafiante—sabes así lo que haces es provocarme a besarte

—Kagome: no te atrevas—el sonríe—si lo haces te juro que te muerdo

—Inuyasha: desde cuando tan salvaje

—Kagome: ya suéltame—él se acerca a los labios de la chica rozándolos—por favor—sin saber que decía quería que la besara sentirlo así la torturaba no podía más el se le acerca y ella termina de unirlos el retrocede y la recuesta en la silla de playa se posiciona encima de ella—Kagome que haces él se acuesta con Kikyo—pensando ella se separa de el respirando agitada—por favor ya suéltame dejame ir tú tienes novia

—Inuyasha: no puedo dejarte ir, te amo Kagome—rozando los labios de la chica

—Kagome: por kami ya basta suéltame que ya te acostaste con Kikyo y es mi turno

—Inuyasha: no te voy a negar que me eh acostado con ella, porqué si los ice varias veces—ella empieza a llorar y lo abofetea lo empuja y sale corriendo él la agarra cerca de la piscina—no te volveré a dejar a ir ahora me escucharas—ella se mueve provocando que caigan a la piscina el solo sonríe

—Kagome: ya borra esa sonrisa—nadando hacia afuera él la detiene y la pone contra la pared de la piscina—te odio

—Inuyasha: ahora no tienes otra opción que escucharme—ella voltea la cara—sabes después que te dije todo eso lo pensé y supe que tú no eres capaz de eso y me sentí mal te llame para perdonarte pero no respondías, a pesar de que pasaron 5 años te sigo amando con la misma pasión y locura

—Kagome: lo chicos me dijeron otra cosa diciendo que te habías ido a Francia a rehacer tu vida junto a Kikyo

—Inuyasha: eso es lo que les pedí que te digieran veras yo estaba en el instituto y se me acerca Kikyo obvio que le dije que se fuera y me dijo que me interesaría

Flash back

—Kikyo: veo que aun no olvidas a Kagome

—Inuyasha: no es tu problema

—Kikyo: Inuyasha quiero que vuelvas conmigo por las buenas

—Inuyasha: si claro no después de lo que le isiste a Kagome

—Kikyo: entonces te interesara saber que la tengo baja vigilancia y estoy dispuesta a todo con tal que estés conmigo hasta repetir lo que le iso Naraku o peor

—Inuyasha: como sabes eso—alzando la voz

—Kikyo: tengo mis contactos

—Inuyasha: si le tocas un pelo te juro que te mato yo mismo

—Kikyo: entonces es oficial somos novios tranquilo se que aun me amas

—Inuyasha: ni habla después de que le isiste a Kagome pero te salió mal porque amo a Kagome como nunca lo hice contigo

—Kikyo: lo sé y para asegurarme nos vamos a estudiar a Francia después de graduarnos

—Inuyasha: está bien pero no me molestes nos veremos después de la graduación—ella asiente y lo besa y se va—todo por protegerte pequeña

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: hable con los chicos y me fui dejándote esa carta ahora me crees—la ve llorar—fue una tortura enfrente de mí se besaba con tipos y yo tengo que estar con ella cuando le dé la gana—volteando la cara la ve cerrar los ojos—Kagome estas bien

—Kagome: y que me garantiza a mí que eso es verdad—con su misma posición

—Inuyasha: no tengo pruebas pero créeme te amo—ella lo ve aun llorando

—Kagome: no te creo Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: te entiendo al menos ya sabes la verdad no sé si me creas pero—suspira— Sabes aveses cuando cerraba mis ojos siempre aparecía una figura de una mujer. Ella es un poco pequeña como me gusta, de cabello azabache .Ella siempre lleva sonrisa que me quitan el aliento y sus ojos que siempre irradian confianza inocencia y felicidad. El recuerdo de nuestros días juntos. Días en los que confiábamos nuestras vidas el uno al otro, cuando charlavanos siempre se sentía esa conexión con solo mirarnos. No hay ninguna forma de olvidarme de ella. La conozco muy bien nuca olvidare su cara. Sus recuerdos siguen en mi alma y dije porque olvidara si la amo esa persona eres tú y siempre lo serás no sé cómo olvidarte y tampoco quiero hacerlo

—Kagome: se que siempre se te hace difícil decir lo que sientes—le sonríe—está bien te creo y te perdono—ve como al chico se le iluminan los ojos y la besa suavemente—ahora salimos tengo frio—el sonríe y salen se secan con una tolla

—Inuyasha: mejor te quitas la ropa—ella se sonroja—te ayudo—la besa y la recuesta en la silla metiendo su mano bajo el vestido de la chica

—Kagome: pero si alguien nos ve

—Inuyasha: no sabes cuánto te extrañe—besándole el cuello ella gime

—Kagome: Inuyasha nos escucharan

—Inuyasha: todos duermen eh estado esperando este momento desde que te deje montar en ese avión y no sabes cuánto me arrepentí de eso—la besa el siente que lo observa ve para la ventana del cuarto de Kikyo

—Kagome: sucede algo— él le sonríe y la besa dejándose llevar en una larga noche de pasión

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Inu ya esta amaneciendo—viendo el sol empezando a salir—además estoy cansada eres pervertido lo hicimos como 3 veces y me agote

—Inuyasha: te extrañe tanto—besándola

—Kagome: Kikyo nos puede ver

—Inuyasha: siempre tan recta no—sonriéndole le besa el cuello ella gime el empieza a masagiandole el seno oyéndola gemir—por kami que me diste mujer—la besa ella solo ríe

—Kagome: Inuyasha por favor tengo que irme

—Inuyasha: no me importa—le besa el cuello ella gime

—Kagome: Inuyasha tenemos no sé cuantas horas aquí acostados y no me has dejado hacer nada tengo sueño ya es suficiente ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos de nuevo

—Inuyasha: no entiendes pequeña—le acaricia la mejilla y ella sonríe—no creo que podamos estar juntos en días de hecho ni debimos hacer esto

—Kagome: sabes que Kikyo no sería capaz de hacerme eso

—Inuyasha: mi inocente Kagome ella es capaz de eso y de mas

—Kagome: entonces me voy tu mismo lo dijiste no podemos hacer esto ni estar juntos—se sienta cubriéndose con una tolla—no podre ser más que una amante y yo valgo más que eso Inuyasha te amo pero no soy una persona de esas—toma su ropa empezando a vestirse—así que ya no me busques—se quita la esmeralda y se la da el ve dolido—yo también te extrañe estos 5 años y sufrí por ti pero no lo siento Kikyo ya debe saber de esto no quise decirte nada pero la vi por la ventana y creo que ya bastante he llorado para volver a lo mismo—le agarra la mano al chico se la abre y le pone el corazón—ya tu corazón no me puede pertenecer

—Inuyasha: si es te pertenece porque aun te amo y eso no cambiara—ella voltea la cara empezando a llorar claro que lo amaba pero le dolía, no quería ser egoísta pero ella no quería compartir a Inuyasha con alguien más—dime que hago como te dije yo no te puedo olvidar ni quiero hacerlo—hace que la vea y le limpia las lagrimas, le pone el collar y la besa ella lo abraza del cuello, la recuesta en la silla—solo será un tiempo dejame pensar como resuelvo

—Kagome: Inuyasha—suspira—está bien—el sonríe y la besa—pero ya no haremos esto hasta que termines con Kikyo no quiero sentirme culpable

—Inuyasha: está bien con tal que me des una oportunidad—se viste—vamos

—Kagome: a donde Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: dijiste que estabas cansada por lo que hicimos—ella se sonroja—bien no quieres ir yo te llevare—la carga empieza a caminar—sabes no pensaba venir a verte tenía miedo de que pasara algo ahora no sé cómo le explicare a Kikyo esto aunque valió la pena no sé como hare para protegerte todo es mi culpa

—Kagome: ya Inuyasha todo saldrá bien

—Inuyasha: Kagome porque no vuelves a China y…con Hojo

—Kagome: no será posible—él la ve confundido—íbamos a estar juntos y yo dije tu nombre se me salió—el sonríe—y aun no me puedo ir si no cuando termine las vacaciones además pronto terminare la universidad

—Inuyasha: quién diría que el burro como me decias se graduó primero que la eistan

—Kagome: oye no me digas así—entran a un cuarto él la acuesta la ve bostezar

—Inuyasha: puedo quedarme un ratico

—Kagome: si claro—la abrazan y caen en un profundo sueño

—En otra escena—

—Kikyo: donde estan—pensando buscando en cada cuarto a su novio— ¡Inuyasha! —gritando, abre una puerta y los ve abrazados durmiendo pacíficamente— como te atreves a revolcarte con mi Inuyasha—la pareja la ven

—Inuyasha: no le hables así no hemos hecho nada solo dormimos Kikyo

—Kikyo: si y yo me chupo el dedo

—Inuyasha: es cierto—se quita la cobija demostrando que estaban vestido sin mostrar cómo sus piernas están entrelazada haciendo que ambos sexo este rozándose atreves de la tela

—Kikyo: que sínico eres Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: además si te estuviera engañando que tiene, tú te acuestas con todo el que vez

—Kikyo: yo no te engaño

—Inuyasha: esta bien "tu no me engañas" —sarcásticamente—dejame dormir

—Kikyo: Inuyasha levántate

—Kagome: Inuyasha has lo que te pide

—Inuyasha: está bien saldremos en unos minutos

—Kikyo: no pienso dejarte solo con esta

—Kagome: me llamo Kagome y tranquila que yo no soy como otras si Inuyasha durmió conmigo es porque no te quiere, yo soy capaz de robarle el novio a una "amiga"

—Kikyo: está bien—y sale

—Kagome: te dije que nos descubrirían

—Inuyasha: ya no pasa nada yo hablare con ella

—Kagome: está bien—se levanta el le agarra la mano ella lo ve— sucede algo

—Inuyasha: a dónde vas

—Kagome: pienso ducharme

—Inuyasha: te puedo acompañar

—Kagome: no recuerdas lo que te dije

—Inuyasha: si pero solo los bañaremos

—Kagome: no Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: una sola vez siii

—Kagome: está bien—se meten a la ducha y ambos se besan el chico le acaricia los pezones ella gime—Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: solo una última vez—la chica sin resistirse se deja llevar por las caricias del chico

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Bueno ya Inuyasha volvió a Tokio y tienen un gran problema con él como hará para poder estar con Kagome sin hacerle daño, ella podrá soportar ver a Inuyasha junto a Kikyo esperen en el siguiente capítulo dejen sus reviews


	12. Chapter 12:trampa

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 12: Trampa

—Kagome: buenos días señora Izayoi—sonriéndole

—Inuyasha: y papa donde esta—sentándose al lado de Kikyo

—Izayoi: salió un rato con Sesshomaru ubo un problema o algo haci nada importante

—Kikyo: Inu porque tardaste tanto te extrañe—lo besa

—Inuyasha: me estaba bañando me toco entrar después de Kagome

—Kagome: parece que no fingiera—pensando—señora Izayoi lamento haberme quedado en su casa sin decirle es que me quede dormida en los alrededores de la piscina y Inuyasha según lo que me conto no podía dormir, me encontró dormida y me llevo a una habitación le pedí que me hiciera compañía por un tiempo, vera a mí nunca me han gustado las casas grandes y no podría dormir solo así que el acepto y nos dormimos—ve a Kikyo—también a ti señorita Tama lamento haber dormido con su novio le ruego que ambas me perdonen por mi comportamiento tan inapropiado

—Izayoi: ya te he dicho que siempre eres bienvenida a mi casa—sonriendo

—Kagome: muchas gracias señora Izayoi

—Kikyo: yo también te perdono, sé que mi Inu nunca haría cosas indecentes

—Inuyasha: si amor—él la besa, Kagome en sus adentros ríe

—Kikyo: te amo Inu

—Inuyasha: y yo a ti Kikyo—empiezan a comer

—Kagome: y mi madre a no sabe si se fue

—Izayoi: si sospechaba que te ibas a quedar

—Kikyo: bueno ya saben que pronto mi Inu me propondrá matrimonio, no es lindo

—Inuyasha: si claro eso serán en algunos meses

—Kikyo: hay Kagome quería decirte que si podías hablar con los demás es que ayer me sentí tan culpable por haberme llevado a Inuyasha, celebramos nosotros solos en la habitación y quería que vengan de nuevo para celebrarse como es, verdad Inu que ayer fue egoísta que hagamos celebrado solos

—Inuyasha: si podrías hablar con ellos—sonriéndole

—Kagome: claro que si—sonriendo, los ojos se le ponen aguados

—Izayoi: te sientes bien Kagome

—Kagome: no mucho ayer Salí para la piscina fue porque me dolía algo el estomago—sonríe—pero estaré bien me retiro—se levanta—continúen con su desayuno

—Inuyasha: te acompaño a la puerta

—Kagome: no gracias sé dónde queda

—Inuyasha: por favor insisto

—Kagome: no gracias—empieza a caminar

—Inuyasha: iré al baño—se levanta y sigue a Kagome, ve la esmeralda de la chica en el suelo la recoge y sale corriendo, la ve en la puerta—Kagome

—Kagome: le dije que no necesitaba de su compañía—sin verlo— lo odio no puedo soportar esto como creí en el soy una tonta—pensando

—Inuyasha: se te callo tu collar

—Kagome: a si—lo ve llorando—quédatelo, regálaselo a tu novia digo prometida

—Inuyasha: Kagome deja los celos sabes que no lo hago por que quiero

—Kagome: seguro porque parecías ser sincero y yo de tonta te creí solo querías pasar una buena noche, yo solo soy tu pasado—suspira—nunca vas a desacerté de ella—en un susurro

—Inuyasha: no, si lo hare, solo espera por favor, además nunca me casare con ella nunca me ha gustado eso con la única que me he imaginado así es contigo—ambos se sonrojan ella voltea la cara avergonzada— yo…eh...si te…molesto...que lo…

—Kagome: no está bien—él se acerca y le pone el collar la iba a besar pero ella voltea la cara—no quiero que le seas infiel a Kikyo, mejor me voy si—se limpia las lagrimas y le sonríe— ve con ella es tu novia

—Inuyasha: oh Kagome no sabes cuánto te amo—la abraza— te admiro tienes un corazón de oro pequeña—la besa la frente—lo lamento tanto se que todo esto te duele y no me gusta verte llorar ya lo veras lo resolveré—la ve—vendrás esta noche

—Kagome: si vendré—le sonríe—ahora me voy aun estoy cansada

—Inuyasha: está bien te…—ella le pone un dedo en sus labios

—Kagome: no lo digas te dije que no quiero que la engañes Inu por favor—le da la espalda—resistiré todo lo que pueda ve ella te espera—sale y toma un taxi

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: que feliz estoy—pensando mientras sonreía caminaba hacia la mansión Taisho—que lindo sueño tuve—pensando

Flash back

—Inuyasha: Kagome esperame — corriendo tras de ella

—Kagome: a que no me atrapas—él la atrapa y caen al suelo de la casa

—Inuyasha: me alegro tanto que pronto seremos marido y mujer y viviremos aquí los dos

—Kagome: yo también—él la besa empieza a subir su manos por los muslos de la chica—Inuyasha aquí no estás loco

—Inuyasha: solo estrenaremos la casa

—Kagome: te amo tanto—el mete su mano bajo la falda de la chica—oh por Kami

—Inuyasha: te amo mujer nunca te cambiaria por nadie en el mundo—le quita la camisa junto al sujetador—te adoro—metiéndose el primer pezón en la boca ella gime

—Kagome: dime una cosa—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: cual pequeña—viéndola a los ojos

—Kagome: no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo

—Inuyasha: no me digas que se te pegaron las mañas de Miroku—ella ríe

—Kagome: no claro que no—sonrojándose

—Inuyasha: no me digas que tu—ella asiente—oh por kami tendremos un hijo que bueno que nos casamos en una semana, tú crees que seré un buen padre

—Kagome: como padre y como esposo—lo besa el sonríe y baja al cuello, mientras la acariciaba asiéndola gemir—Inu—él le besa la espalda—y si alguien entra

—Inuyasha: confía en mí, no lo harán—le quita la falda junto a las bragas—además estamos en nuestra casa—sonriendo entra en ella y la empieza a embestir

—Kagome: te amo—él la besa

—Inuyasha: no más que yo pequeña a partir de hoy ya no sufrirás mas—ambos sonríen

Fin del flash back

—Sango: tierra a Kagome—ella la ve

—Kagome: eh hola sango—sonriéndole

—Ayame: ahí viene la parejita—ella voltea y ve a Inuyasha y Kikyo acercándose

—Kagome: buenas noches—sonriéndole

—Kikyo: lamento lo de ayer

—Miroku: si claro—Sango le pega—oye

—Sango: que—sonriendo Kagome ríe por lo bajo

—Ino: me alegro que vinieran, Kagome no quieres bailar

—Kagome: sería un honor—y se van

—Koga: bella doncella me permite esta pieza

—Ayame: sería un honor

—Miroku: amigo invita a Kikyo tenemos un plan—susurrándole a Inuyasha y se va junto a Sango, el chico ve a Kagome sonriendo

—Inuyasha: hagamos lo mismo Kikyo—se ponen a bailar Inuyasha se acerca a su padre un poco—y estas feliz con esto no

—Kikyo: no sabes cuanto

—Inuyasha: espero que no hagas nada y cumplas tu promesa

Flash back

—Kikyo: estas muerto Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: ya te dije que solo dormimos juntos

—Kikyo: los vi hacerlo en la piscina

—Inuyasha: vale si estuvimos juntos pero ya no lo haremos más si quieres hazme lo que quieras pero a ella no la toques

—Kikyo: está bien te creo y no la tocare, lo prometo—sonriendo—no será necesario—pensando

—Inuyasha: bueno saldré a caminar o quieres hacer algo—ella niega—nos vemos entonces—la besa y se va

Fin del flash back

—Kikyo: no la romperé—lo besa

—Izayoi: vamos cambio de pareja—se escucha una canción lenta y el cambia con Kagome

—Kagome: me parece que tienes algo que ver—sonriéndole

—Inuyasha: no los chicos, soy inocente de todo mal y ahora—la apega mas a el

—Kagome: Inuyasha que te dije esta mañana

—Inuyasha: que solo somos dos amigos bailando una canción lenta—sonriendo—ahora dime a que se debe esa sonrisita, se te ve hermosa

—Kagome: es que en la tarde soñé algo

—Inuyasha: a si y que es

—Kagome: dicen que si uno cuenta los sueños no se cumplen

—Inuyasha: pues—se acerca a su oreja—yo me encargare que se cumpla—ella se sonroja

—Kagome: pues veras tu y yo—el sonríe—estábamos en una casa donde viviríamos estábamos comprometidos y nuestra boda seria en una semana y ademas yo estaba embarazada te pusiste contento y hicimos el amor en el suelo de la sala obvio que te insistí que no pero tu como siempre dijiste que no te importa

—Inuyasha: suena a algo que yo haría—sonriéndole, juntan sus frentes—muero por besarte sabes—ella le sonríe—eres tan adorable

—Kagome: Inuyasha no podemos estar haci Kikyo está aquí

—Inuyasha: no estamos haciendo algo malo pequeña

—Kagome: Inuyasha que te dije eso lo hacen son…

—Inuyasha: ya recuerdas que te lo empecé a decir desde que nos conocimos

Flash back

—Inuyasha: así que Kagome Higurashi la chica rara que conocí ayer estudia en la Shiko y en el aula donde estoy, que suertudo no crees—mientras caminaba junto a la chica

—Kagome: bueno si no será que tienes algo que ver o si

—Inuyasha: admito que quería conocerte mas pero estoy tan sorprendido como tu y además conoces a mi amiga Sango no te hablo de mi

—Kagome: no solo cuando me comento que faltaba alguien el grupo y justo entro el profe de matemática—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: te gusta las matemáticas

—Kagome: si y amo todas las asignaturas aunque con historia no me llevo bien

—Inuyasha: que tenemos aquí a una cerebrito

—Kagome: eh no me llames así

—Inuyasha: vale lo hare por el termino científico eistan te parece

—Kagome: eh claro que no, soy Kagome

—Inuyasha: bien eistan Kagome—riendo

—Kagome: no me digas así—empezando a llorar

—Inuyasha: oh yo no quise lo lamento pequeña

—Kagome: eh no soy ninguna pequeña, ah que te engañe—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: eh no me creí ni una sola lagrima pequeña

—Kagome: vale al menos esta mejor que eistan

—Inuyasha: oh seria la pequeña eistan—sonriendo

—Kagome: ok ya no te la paso—el sale corriendo seguido de la chica

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: recuerdo ese día—riendo—terminaste cayendo a un rio cercano y esa fue mi venganza aunque me volviste a decir así

—Inuyasha: aun sigues siendo una eistan—riendo

—Kagome: baka—el sonríe

—Kikyo: Inu vamos al cuarto por favor

—Inuyasha: pero y los chicos

—Kikyo: vamos nos divertiremos

—Inuyasha: ya vengo pequeña—susurrándole y se va

—Kagome: ya se a que se refiere con el nos divertiremos—se acerca a los chicos

—Ayame: oye que tanto conversaban

—Kagome: no nada importante gracias por la sorpresa

—Miroku: y que ya hablaron

—Kagome: de hecho después que me fui al Jardín trasero hablamos

—Miroku: y hicieron algo mas—ella se sonroja y recibe un mensaje

—Kagome: qué raro—leyéndolo—para que quiere Inuyasha que suba no se suponen que esta con Kikyo—pensando—ya vuelvo—sube las escaleras—la tercera puerta—se acerca a esta y escucha un gemido, ella se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y con temor la abre, empieza a llorar a ver a Inuyasha encima de Kikyo

—Inuyasha: todo lo hago porque ella me obliga y lo sabes pequeña, te amo tanto—la besa

—Kagome: Inu…yasha— siente como las piernas le flaquean, él la ve con tristeza—obligación a que temes que le haga daño a Kikyo tranquilo yo no soy una maniática y menos me atrevería a obligar a alguien hacer algo que no quiere, como creí en ti, eres un bastardo solo manipulas a las personas es lo que haces, te odio—sonríe— ganaste Kikyo renuncio a todo esto espero no volver a ver nos y te juro que si me entero que me fuiste a buscar a China o si apareces en el aeropuerto mañana te are la vida a cuadritos y ahí es donde me vas a odiar, ya no juzgaras mas conmigo Inuyasha—y sale

—Inuyasha: que hacia aquí—se separa de Kikyo y se empieza vestir—es tu culpa te dije

—Kikyo: yo no la toque y no iras a ningún lado

—Inuyasha: me importa Kagome — se va

—Kikyo: te odio Kagome Higurashi

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: que tonta porque le creí es un idiota no sabes cuánto te odio—se para, había salido de la casa y corrió sin dirección y había empezado a llover—donde estoy—ve que era una playa—no es esta la playa donde

Flash back

—Inuyasha: solo dejame quedarme así contigo—la besa y ella sonríe y lo abraza del cuello profundizando el beso, él le recorre la espalda a la chica hasta el brasier le desata el nudo ella al notarlo se sonroja y lo ve—que

—Kagome: eres un pervertido tonto

—Inuyasha: vamos no hare nada—sonriendo la carga ella pega un pequeño gritico pero no se le veía los pecho sale y la recuesta en la arena besándola—sabes creo que ya no puedo tener más adición a estos labios—ella sonríe y lo besa

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: nunca me amo todas esas palabras eran mentiras—se sienta en la arena no ya no le importaba el hecho que estuviera mojándose con la lluvia, sonríe—todo mentira

Flash back

—Kagome: Inuyasha ya oscureció—viendo las estrellas

—Inuyasha: vamos solo será un rato y ya

—Kagome: pero mi mama se preocupare salimos esta tarde a hacer un picnic

—Inuyasha: estoy contigo ella sabe que no te pasara nada

—Kagome: si pero y si piensa que nos paso algo malo

—Inuyasha: primero muerto a que te pase algo

—Kagome: así y porque eh

—Inuyasha: porque eres mi novia y me preocupas

—Kagome: cuanto te preocupo

—Inuyasha: haber—se pone pensativo— como si fueras mi hija pequeña

—Kagome: pero yo no soy tu hija

—Inuyasha: si estoy muy contento de que no sea así

—Kagome: a si porque Inu

—Inuyasha: porque no podría hacer esto—y la besa—te quiero

—Kagome: porque—viendo las estrellas

—Inuyasha: no lo sé porque te quiero

—Kagome: yo si se porque te quiero

—Inuyasha: a si, haber dime

—Kagome: no es un secreto

—Inuyasha: y no lo compartes con tu novio

—Kagome: no está el momento que llegue

—Inuyasha: y cuando será eso

—Kagome: no lose—lo ve—me gusta las estrellas sabes—le sonríe y las vuelve a ver

—Inuyasha: porque—viéndolas de igual manera

—Kagome: porque ellas siempre brillan y nunca se opacan el único que la hace es el sol pero siempre están destinada a brillar tienen problemas al salir el sol pero siempre brillan sin opacar a los demás

—Inuyasha: se parecen a ti—ella lo ve

—Kagome: a mí y porque

—Inuyasha: siempre sonríes sin importar el problema y sin hacer sentir a las personas que son menos—ella se sonroja—eres dulce

—Kagome: Inu—él la ve— tú nunca me vas a dejar sola verdad sino mi brillo se perdería

—Inuyasha: nunca dejare que mi estrella se apague, te lo prometo

—Kagome: tengo frio ya nos vamos

—Inuyasha: acaso no te gusta estar conmigo

—Kagome: claro que sí pero mi mama se preocupare y tampoco me quiero enfermar

—Inuyasha: está bien—le sonríe—vamos mi pequeña eistan—levándose

—Kagome: que no me digas así baka—el solo le sonríe—nunca te vallas

—Inuyasha: no lo hare lo prometo

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: faltaste a tu promesa me dejaste sola y no sé si yo volveré a brillar, acaso nunca valí nada para ti ¿cierto?, Siempre fui una chica mas y yo que creí que yo era todo para ti que me amabas pero no es cierto y nunca compartiré ese secreto el momento nunca llego y no te pude decir porque te amo tanto—suspira, nota que ya no llovía— al menos ya el cielo no está triste como yo—sonríe—Kagome Higurashi una chica fuerte y amble que sin importar nada siempre sonríe solo para no preocupar a los demás

Flash back

—Naomi: hija tomate el medicamento—con la mirada triste

—Kagome: porque esta triste¿ le preocupo?, es que yo no quiero nada pero preocupo a mi familia creo que ya ha pasado un mes desde mi cumple años desde que Naraku murió y mi familia le sigo preocupando porque será, veo todo oscuro no quiero hablar solo quiero olvidar ese día, soy una persona mala—pensando ve a su mama

—Naomi: anda Kagome esto te hará bien—suspira—ven te doy un baño—la desviste y la mete en la tina lavándola

—Kagome: ni el agua me limpiara estoy sucia y siempre lo estaré, a todos les doy asco—pensando mientras lloraba en silencio—es inútil el agua no me limpiara seguiré estando sucia ya déjalo— su mama la ve empezando a llorar y la abraza

—Naomi: no hija tu eres un persona buena y pura nadie opacara tu pureza y menos alguien como el—ella niega

—Kagome: no mama es inútil soy mala por eso Kami me castigo por ser mala, estoy sucia y nadie me limpiara—su mama niega—la hago sufrir digo la verdad

—Naomi: ven vamos vestirte—la saca y le pone su piyama—ya vuelvo hija te traeré la cena haber si ahora comes—y sale

—Kagome: es mi culpa todos los hago sufrir y a mi mama—se limpia las lagrimas—no los hare sufrir ya no, ellos no se lo merecen—ve entrar su mama—mama puedo cenar con ustedes a halla bajo—la mama sonríe y asiente y bajan ve a su papa

—Naomi: papa no te hará nada te quiere cuidar

—Kagome: pero y si me hace lo mismo que ese señor—pensando—papa gracias me salvaste—sonriéndole—puedo darte un abrazo—este asiente y la abraza llorando—no llores estoy bien, mañana podemos ir al parque

—Naomi: si hija lo que quieras—sonriéndole

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: por eso te amo, me ayudaste a ya no fingir porque ahora no sufro ya esos sueños me persiguen siempre lloraba en silencio y tu sustituistes esos recuerdos, cuando vi ese par de ojos dorados todo cambio y solo pensaba en esos soles y ya no había una tormenta si no esos dos soles que me iluminaban y siempre estaré agradecida porque cambiaste mi mundo totalmente y ya no sufro si no por ti y será más difícil superarlo—llorando ve que empieza amanecer—pero te amo Inuyasha y volví a caer como una tonta, te amo si claro llenándome de mentiras es ash es un tonto

— ¿?: si ese chico debe ser un tonto por haber metido la pata y volver hacer llorar a la princesa de sus sueños, no llore—escucho una voz a su espalda muy conocida

—Kagome: si es cierto es cobarde me engaño, oiga quien le dijo que era todo eso—voltea y ve al causante de sus lagrimas

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Si la felicidad no les dura mucho puse a Kikyo algo mala es que la odio aunque no en todas mis historias las pongo mala no me adelantare a los hechos y no les diré como terminara Kikyo aun falta que pasen algunas cosas, dejen sus reviews


	13. Chapter 13: unidos

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 13: unidos

—Kagome: que haces aquí, como me encontraste

—Inuyasha: lo siento dejame explicarte Kikyo me…

—Kagome: si ya lo se te enamoraste de ella no tienes que decírmelo lo escuche perfectamente por eso me mandaste ese mensaje para verte y haci verme destruida, felicidades lo lograste—él se le acerca—no te me acerques—empezando a llorar—como puedes ser tan cruel y yo te creí, me prometiste siempre estar a mi lado y como la tonta que soy creí en ti y me traicionaste

—Inuyasha: Kagome yo lo siento no quería que vieras eso—se quita su chaqueta y se la pone, ella voltea la cara—estuviste todo la noche aquí y yo buscándote por todo Tokio

—Kagome: no quiero escucharte vete, admite ya que yo solo era el juguete siempre lo eh sido, nadie te obliga a estar conmigo Kikyo te atiende a todo hora y yo como una maldita tonta enamorada de ti y tu diciéndome que me amas cuando solo soy alguien para pasar el rato te odio sabes

—Inuyasha: no digas eso pequeña yo te amo Kikyo…

—Kagome: pequeña otra mentira más me dijiste que era a la única que se lo decias

Flash back

—Inuyasha: ven pequeña es la mejor parte—viendo la película

—Kagome: Inu—él la ve, ella se acerca y se sienta junto a él—porque pequeña y no me dices como a las demás se supone no amor, cariño, bebe, muñeca acaso no llego a eso

—Inuyasha: oh claro que ni te le acercas—ella se le ponen los ojos llorosos—no llores lo digo porque es verdad no te le comparas porque eres más especial eres única y nunca quise a otra chica como lo hago contigo—ella se sonroja él la besa—además eres mi pequeña eistan recuerdas—ella le da un almohadazo— eh no hagas eso—ella le vuelve a dar un almohadazo—basta—toma uno y le pega y ríe

—Kagome: guerra de almuadas —pegándole

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: dijiste que era especial

—Inuyasha: y es verdad pequeña

—Kagome:!mentira¡—gritándole

—Inuyasha: Kagome mira yo dije eso es porque te vi a ti me sumi y olvide que era Kikyo y no tu recuerdas que ayer te dije al bañarnos que hacia eso por obligación le dije lo mismo a Kikyo porque fingiría si ya tuviera a Kikyo créeme sin ti no se qué hacer—se arrodilla—por favor te lo suplico aguante 5 años sin ti no lo hagas de nuevo no me dejes

—Kagome: Inu—ve el collar y se lo quita y le sonríe—no te creí ni una sola palabra—lanzando el collar al mar y corre y la recoge—se la darás a Kikyo—bajando la vista

—Inuyasha: no porque ya tiene dueña—se lo da—perdóname

—Kagome: no vete con tu gran amor

—Inuyasha: es lo que intento pero es terca—ve a una señora que se les acerca

—Señora: buenos días Jóvenes—ve la Joya—linda Joya, la persona que le lleva a sufrido mucho por un chico de ojos dorados—ve a Inuyasha—es usted Inuyasha, Kagome crees que tu amor es imposible muchos problemas pero porque no te esfuerzas este muchachito dice la verdad te lo digo yo

—Kagome: cómo es que sabe nuestros nombres

—Señora: soy una síquica y veo que necesitan ayuda—toma el collar— representa sus estados en su amor—lo jala sacando un Rosario ellos se sorprende y le da los collares a Kagome—el tuyo es el rosario, Kagome le puedes decir un conjuro el que sea y si no funciona es porque él no te ama o porque no eres su verdadero amor y no se lo podrás quitar execto cuando lo desees de verdad—ellos se ven—tu Joya se romperá poco a poco dependiendo de qué tan grave es el daño de su relación y si uno de los dos mueren ambos se partirán y desaparecerán pero siempre que se apoyen mutuamente se regenerara

—Inuyasha: ¿regenerara?

—Síquica: lo se están unidos por el hilo rojo del destino se enredara o anudara pero jamás se romperá ese hilo que es capaz de traspasar tiempo y espacio para encontrar su estremo y ustedes ya lo encontraron ese hilo durara para toda la eternidad, cuídense aun les queda algunos desafíos que afrontan, solo te digo que hay que darse cuenta de los errores creer en su amor y no en las mentiras o lo que simplemente no paso porque un solo error puede hacer que esa persona especial se aleje de ti— se ven

—Kagome: eh oído de esa historia pero existe—viendo hacia la anciana pero ya no estaba—se fue—ve el collar ella se pone el suyo—ten—el niega—vamos

—Inuyasha: no y si lo que dice es verdad

—Kagome: solo será una prueba es mas no creo mucho

—Inuyasha: está bien—ella se lo pone—y que tal

—Kagome: no se te ve raro y no paso nada ya quítatelo—él se lo intenta quitar

—Inuyasha: Kagome no puedo ayúdame—ella se lo intenta quitar

—Kagome: no puedo se supone que soy tu amor no dile a Kikyo

—Inuyasha: dijo cuando realmente quieras

—Kagome: entonces si hay un hechizo haber—se pone pensativa—abracadabra convierte en un…. Perro

—Inuyasha: no hagas eso y si pasa algo

—Kagome: ya es algo estúpido—se levanta—siéntate intentare quitártelo—lo ve y estaba estampado contra el piso—pero que haces hay te dije que te sentaras—vuelve a caer—deja de jugar y siéntate Inuyasha—el vuelve a caer—que te sucede venga arriba y siéntate o que quieres quedártelo te gusta

—Inuyasha: ya quieres decir esa palabra de sientate— levantadose

—Kagome: porque no puedo decir sientate—el cae y ella ríe—siéntate, siéntate, siéntate hay que divertido—viéndolo estampando contra el suelo

—Inuyasha: ya deja de jugar pareces un niña eso me duele sabes—levantándose

—Kagome: me parece divertido, entonces después de todo si me amas, pero aun me duele lo que vi y no puedo olvidar—empezando a llorar el collar de la chica se le hace una pequeña grieta— se parte que hiciste baka

—Inuyasha: yo no lo eh tocada, es porque estas triste

—Kagome: no me parece es tu culpa

—Inuyasha: tú eres quien lo carga no yo

—Kagome: sabes me gustaría un helado y me quiero cambiar además tienes que repararlo

—Inuyasha: y porque yo si tu lo dañaste

—Kagome: si ni lo eh tocado

—Inuyasha: pues yo tampoco

—Kagome: si—sonríe—siéntate—cruzándose de brazos

—Inuyasha: ya basta con esto Kagome—la jala y cae al suelo—ahora ves lo que siente

—Kagome: a si pues sie…—él la besa ella se intenta separar pero al final corresponde abrazándolo del cuello profundizando el beso

—Inuyasha: te amo pequeña

—Kagome: y yo a ti—el sonríe y la vuelve a besar el collar se arregla, el mete su mano bajo la falda de la chica baja al cuello ella gime— Inuyasha harás todo lo posible que no te bese ni te toque cuando esté presente por favor

—Inuyasha: te lo prometo—ella sonríe y se dejan llevar

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: quien interrumpe—viendo su celular sonar contesta— ¿bueno?

—Kikyo: Inuyasha vente ahora a la mansión

—Inuyasha: equivocado señora—cuelga y lo lanza al mar

—Kagome: Inuyasha es tu novia

—Inuyasha: te preocupas aun después de lo que iso—ella asiente—te amo—la besa se escucha el celular de la chica— que molestos— ella contesta

—Kagome: hola Sango—sonriendo

—Sango: Kagome donde estas Inuyasha salió como loco

—Kagome: ya me encontró estoy a su lado

—Sango: que bueno ya arreglaron todo

—Kagome: si algo así

—Inuyasha: mentira si estamos en una playa solos y desnudos—ella se sonroja

—Sango: lamento haber interrumpido—y cuelga

—Kagome: Inuyasha—se sienta—porque hiciste eso

—Inuyasha: vamos al departamento y continuamos allá—ella asiente y se levanta

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: me siento mal haciendo esto a escondidas y si te pasa algo

—Inuyasha: no te preocupes ya verás nos iremos lejos donde nos casaremos y tendremos mmm… 10 hijos y seremos felices

—Kagome: 10 no son muchos con dos o tres estará bien

—Inuyasha: contigo quiero tener hasta mil

—Kagome: que estás loco

—Inuyasha: quizás tu me lo pegaste—sonriendo—te amo

—Kagome: ya lo sé—él se levanta—que harás

—Inuyasha: me duchare vienes

—Kagome: está bien

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: si para mañana al medio día adiós—cuelga

—Kagome: Inuyasha tu cena se enfría—el sonríe al ver a Kagome con una camisa de el—sucede algo Inu—él se le acerca y la abraza de la cintura

—Inuyasha: mañana nos vamos a Hawai al medio día durante una semana

—Kagome: y que sucederá con Kikyo

—Inuyasha: me importas tu ya le inventare algo—sonriéndole—quiero disfrutarte antes que regreses además una ves me dijiste que querías ir a Hawai

Flash back

—Kagome: Inuyasha ven a bañarte—viéndolo acostado bajo un paraguas mientras ella se bañaba con los chicos en la playa

—Inuyasha: no quiero—ella se le acerca y lo ve—sucede algo

—Kagome: vamos vinimos a la playa a divertirnos

—Inuyasha: estas con Sango y los demás a y el Lobo

—Koga: y tu pulgoso—desde lejos

—Kagome: vamos Inu-Kun—sonriéndole el se sonroja

—Inuyasha: vale pero con una condición

—Kagome: y cual es

—Inuyasha: no te separas de mí y dejaras que te bese

—Kagome: lo acepto, ahora ven—jalándole y se meten a la playa

—Inuyasha: eh Miroku estas en público—viendo como se besaba con Sango la pareja se sonroja y el ríe—se llama venganza

—Kagome: si tu eres igualito

—Inuyasha: si pero yo beso mejor—la besa

—Kagome: sabes siempre quise ir a Hawái siempre me lo imagino cómo será

—Inuyasha: mi familia tiene un hotel allá quizás podríamos ir en Julio

—Kagome: arigato—sonriéndole y lo besa

—Miroku: oye ya deja de manosear a la señorita Kagome y juguemos un partido de voleibol—ellos se sonroja

—Inuyasha: no insinúes maldito pervertido

—Miroku: la venganza es un plato que se sirve para dos

—Inuyasha: ya verás te voy a ganar

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: está bien iré

—Inuyasha: no te arrepentirás

—Kagome: vas a cenar—el asiente y se sientan a cenar

—Inuyasha: sabes cuándo te vayas te extrañare

—Kagome: volvería en unos meses

—Inuyasha: oye ya sé porque me amas tanto—ella se sonroja

—Kagome: escuchaste todo lo que dije

—Inuyasha: algo y me alegro haber sido esa persona de que esa sonrisa ya no sea fingida si no 100% real y llena de bondad, Kagome eres la mejor persona que eh conocido y eh amado verdaderamente

—Kagome: eh y donde está el Inuyasha arrogante

—Inuyasha: oye 5 años sin ti es mucho no crees

—Kagome: si pero no fueron suficiente esos seis meses a un recuerdo ese día de campo con los chicos

—Inuyasha: ni me lo recuerdes

Flash back

—Inuyasha: que no me gustan las fotos Kagome

—Koga: oh sabes bien que yo te gano hasta en eso

—Inuyasha: a que no sarnoso

—Koga: pruébalo—abraza Ayame tomándose algunas igual que Inuyasha con Kagome

—Inuyasha: gane soy mejor

—Koga: claro que no yo gane

—Inuyasha: qué opinas tu Miroku

—Miroku: hagan otra competencia el que llegue a los pies de la colina primero

—Inuyasha: pan comido

—Kagome: Inuyasha te comportas como un niño de 5 años

—Ayame: Koga que ganas con esto pueden salir heridos

—Koga: estaré bien amor

—Inuyasha: tranquila Kagome

—Sango: Miroku no apoyes esto

—Miroku: solo nos divertimos

—Sango/Ayame/Kagome: hombres—meneando la cabeza

—Miroku: a la uno—estos se ponen en posición—a las dos—las chicas los ven—ahora—salen corriendo colina abajo

—Sango: no crees que podrían caerse y rodar

—Miroku: quizás—viéndolos

—Ayame: o no vamos Kagome

—Kagome: no deberíamos dejar que aprendan la lección

—Ayame: y si se lastiman

—Kagome: apuesto que Inuyasha caera primero

—Ayame: no lo hará Koga

—Kagome: vale—los ve a los dos caer, ellas bajan—están bien

—Inuyasha: quien gano

—Ayame: es un empate

—Koga: apostaron a que

—Kagome: yo aposte a que Inuyasha caería primero

—Ayame: y yo que tu pero cayeron Juntos

—Miroku: y sobre ustedes empate otra a arriba

—Inuyasha: no me duele todo

—Kagome: te lo mereces por necio

—Inuyasha: me ayudas pequeña

—Kagome: vale—ayudándolo a levantase—te curare—riendo

—Inuyasha: no le veo la gracia

—Ayame: a que se veían muy cómicos cayendo

—Sango: si y se lo merecen por brutos

—Koga: no es justo Miroku gane yo verdad que no quieres que el chucho se sienta mal por perder contra mi

—Inuyasha: eso debería decírtelo a ti

—Miroku: chicos fue empate ya

—Inuyasha: Kagome ya sé a dónde iremos mañana lo prometiste recuerdas

—Kagome: ya lo sé, a curarte—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: te quiero

—Koga: gay—fingiendo toser

—Inuyasha: que dijiste lobito

—Koga: nada perrucho

—Inuyasha: te escuche perfectamente

—Kagome: nunca aprenderán—todos asienten

—Ayame: porque hablas Koga si tú también eres igualito creo que hasta peor

—Inuyasha: y ahora quien es el gay sarnoso—riéndose a carcajadas igual que los demás

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: fue tan vergonzoso no sabía que Miroku nos grabo

—Kagome: pues si lo iso—terminan de comer y se acuesta a dormir

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Inuyasha—se levanta y sale a la cocina ve una nota

 _Pequeña Salí hacer mi ejercicio_

 _Matutino y arreglar algunas cosas_

 _Podrías guardarme el desayuno te amo_

 _Atte.: Inuyasha Taisho_

—Kagome: vale—hace el desayuno y al terminar de comer, se baña y se sienta a ver tv—que raro que no llega será que le paso algo será mejor que lo busque—lo ve entrar

—Inuyasha: Kagome ya empacaste

—Kagome: dónde estabas

—Inuyasha: reservaba el hotel y arregle un problema

—Kagome: bien hay esta tu desayuno—el sonríe y la besa—iré a empacar

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: vamos llegaremos tarde—corriendo junto a Kagome

—Kagome: espera—abordan el avión—a tiempo—sentándose junto al chico

—Inuyasha: rumbo a Hawai

—Kagome: que emoción pero estoy algo cansada

—Inuyasha: duerme un rato—esta asiente recostándose en el hombro del chico el avión despega rumbo a su destino

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Si se van a Hawái olvidándose de sus problemas y que pasara al volver, cuídense los veré en el próximo capítulo espero sus reviews


	14. Chapter 14: Hawai

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 14: Hawai

—Inuyasha: bienvenida a Hawai Kagome

—Kagome: que lindo es—ve al chico caminar—a dónde vas

—Inuyasha: tomaremos un taxi al hotel

—Kagome: me pregunto como será de día, aun esta oscuro

—Inuyasha: te aseguro que lo es una vez viene cuando tenía 12 años

—Kagome: bueno yo nunca eh viajado pero siempre quise venir a Hawai y Paris

—Inuyasha: yo fui una vez con mi papa en un viaje de negocios

—Kagome: que as viajado por todo el mundo

—Inuyasha: no prefiero Tokio—parando un taxi

—Kagome: siempre eh querido ir porque dicen que es una gran ciudad—montándose junto al chico que le da la dirección al conductor—lo es

—Inuyasha: no lose poco salimos del hotel si estábamos hay era en la oficina

—Kagome: no conociste la torre ifel

—Inuyasha: si pero solo unos minutos me gustaría hacer el amor contigo hay—susurrándole por el taxita

—Kagome: Inuyasha—sonrojándose, el ríe

—Inuyasha: ya verás lo cumpliré—el auto se para ellos bajan y pagan, entran al hotel—esperame aquí—ella asiente y ve al chico alejarse, escucha su celular y contesta

—Kagome: ¿bueno?

—Hojo: hola Kagome quería hablar algo contigo

—Kagome: Hojo como estas y de que

—Hojo: quiero volver contigo me decidí que te ayudar a olvidar a Inuyasha

—Kagome: no Hojo es que yo

—Hojo: porque no

—Inuyasha: Kagome ven ya tengo las llaves—gritando a lo lejos

—Kagome: ya voy Inuyasha

—Hojo: estas con ese no volverás conmigo te abriré los ojos estoy allá en un mes—y cuelga, ella ve a Inuyasha y le sonríe

—Kagome: Hojo—se acerca al chico

—Inuyasha: porque tardaste tanto

—Kagome: Hojo me llamo—se monta en el ascensor

—Inuyasha: y que quería

—Kagome: quería volver conmigo

—Inuyasha: y le dijiste que estabas conmigo

—Kagome: no exactamente porque en realidad no se que somos

—Inuyasha: como que no sabes eres mi novia

—Kagome: pero esa no sería Kikyo

—Inuyasha: pero igual estás conmigo

—Kagome: porque me lo pediste porque en realidad no me siento del todo cómoda con esto soy la amante no es así

—Inuyasha: no claro que no—las puertas del ansensor se abren el sale y ella lo sigue esta pararse frente una puerta la abre—bienvenida a nuestro cuarto

—Kagome: sí que es grande—bosteza—estoy cansada

—Inuyasha: Kagome—ella lo ve—tú no eres la amante si no la novia oficial—la besa

—Kagome: está bien, ahora me voy a bañar

—Inuyasha: te acompaño—ella sonríe y se besan

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: buenos días—viendo a Kagome salir del cuarto—ordene la comida—ella se sienta junto a él, lo ve sacar un folleto—Hawai tiene mucho que hacer pero vamos a bucear te parece pequeña—viéndola

—Kagome: pero yo no sé bucear

—Inuyasha: tranquila es fácil hay guías para que no saben

—Kagome: está bien—el sonríe—que pasa

—Inuyasha: nada solo que se me hace increíble que después de 5 años estés aquí

—Kagome: pues siempre pensé que algún día volvería verte para despedirnos

—Inuyasha: será de Kikyo—ella ríe—vamos come—esta asiente

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: ya entendí que fácil es

—Inuyasha: te lo dije

—Entrenador: no más de una hora el gas se acabara

—Inuyasha: entendido—se lanza al mar viendo diferente tipos de peces el ve a Kagome que tenía los ojos cerrados la mueve y lo abre la ve sonreír, el le agarra la mano, ella lo ve y se sonroja, viendo un pez loro y sonríen

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: que tarde es—viendo que ya estaba oscureciendo mientras caminaban por la playa—me divertí mucho pero quede agotada

—Inuyasha: no sé como sobreviví sin ti 5 años

—Kagome: Inu prométeme que nunca me vas a olvidar y siempre me protegerás, que no me volverás a dejar sola

—Inuyasha: si te lo prometo no te dejare nunca más sola—la besa y suben a su habitación

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: que lindo haberme dejado el desayuno—comiendo y sonríe al rato lo ve entrar

—Inuyasha: buenos días te gusto la rosa—ella asiente y el la besa—que quieres hacer

—Kagome: vamos en la noche a comer algo

—Inuyasha: hamburguesas—ella sonríe—eso será mientras vamos a la playa

—Kagome: no vamos y vemos una película

—Inuyasha: está bien debes estar cansada casi no dormimos—ella se sonroja—tan inocente como siempre pequeña—riendo

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: Kagome me dijeron que había un luau vamos

—Kagome: oh siempre quise ir a uno

—Inuyasha: entonces eso es un si

—Kagome: siii—brincando el ríe

—Inuyasha: si que eres una niña

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: que divertido fue—mientras caminaba a la orilla de la playa agarrada de la mano de Inuyasha—Inu tú crees que hicismo mal al en venirnos sin avisar a nadie

—Inuyasha: la única que no sabes es Kikyo y mis padres

—Kagome: y las personas que me seguían

—Inuyasha: el día que salimos tome algunos contactos y ya no lo hacen—sonriéndole—ya no te tienen bajo vigilancia y cuando regresemos terminare finalmente con Kikyo

—Kagome: enserio—el asiente, ella lo abraza—te extrañe tanto—empezando a llorar—no sé como contuve todos estos años este dolor creí que podía olvidarte es mi culpa yo debí regresar no te debí escuchar, te amo tanto Inu—el la ve y le limpia las lagrimas

—Inuyasha: porque tardaste tanto tonta—ella sonríe era su Inuyasha y esta vez no lo dejaría ir—tu nunca me vas a engañar esa carita no se puede fingir estaremos siempre juntos te lo prometo—le acaricia la mejilla—no te alejaras de mi

—Kagome: prometido— sellando es promesa con un beso

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: Kagome que tanto haces llegaremos tarde al tur

—Kagome: ya—el sonríe, tenía un pantalón de tela marrón claro y una camisa blanca y de su cuello colgaba el corazón esmeralda junto a una cámara—es que vamos a ver todo Hawai y me emociona no quiero perderme ningún detalle y tú te tomaras fotos conmigo—el quita la sonrisa—oh vamos no seas malito

—Inuyasha: sabes que no me gusta eso Kagome

—Kagome: pero si siempre sales perfecto

—Inuyasha: claro que no, no podemos solo ver

—Kagome: quiero tener recuerdo de este viaje no se que pasara cuando regresemos

—Inuyasha: ya te dije que terminaría con Kikyo

—Kagome: no creo que se rinda fácilmente

—Inuyasha: está bien, tienes algo de razón pero vamos que nos dejaran

—Kagome: y que haces hay parado ven—jalándolo de la mano

—Inuyasha: oh te quería decir algo—ella lo ve—te vez hermosa—ella sonroja, él la besa—Kagome el tur

—Kagome: eh si claro—caminando juntos

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: Kagome ven hay que dormir

—Kagome: me encanto hoy el día en la piscina—saliendo del baño con la camisa del chico

—Inuyasha: te vez muy provocativa sabes—se acerca y la besa retroceden hasta la cama y baja al cuello— en qué momento te deje ir—se escucha el teléfono de la chica—déjalo por favor—desabrochándole la camisa

—Kagome: Inu…yasha—aferrándose a la espalda del chico quería aprovechar todo lo que pudiera con él, no se lo había dicho pero tenía miedo de que podría pasar al regresar a Tokio tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía que era, él la ve—porque te detienes Inu—sonriéndole estaba feliz de todo eso

—Inuyasha: solo quería comprobar que no es un sueño—volviéndola a besar se vuelve a escuchar el teléfono de la chica—porque molestan—le quita la camisa

—Kagome: dejame y contesto—el niega—con que no—hace que caigan de la cama ella se levanta y contesta el teléfono separándose del chico este se lo iba quitar—siéntate—lo oye caer—bueno—sonriendo

—Ayame: Kagome donde están, Sango me dijo que andabas con Inuyasha en una playa

—Kagome: Inuyasha me dijiste que le avisaste a los chicos—el voltea la cara—estamos en Hawai regresemos dentro de 3 días

—Ayame: pero si solo te quedaría 1 día mas es Tokio dijiste que regresarías a China antes

—Kagome: no me quedare el resto de mis vacaciones

—Ayame: enserio me alegra eso y que hacen eh

—Kagome: de hecho—el chico le quita el teléfono—Inu no

—Inuyasha: apunto de consentirnos haci que no es por ser grosero pero adiós y cuídate se te quiere mucho—iba a colgar pero…

—Kagome: siéntate—le quita el teléfono—lo siento Ayame hablamos luego—y cuelga, ve a Inuyasha—porque eres haci no puedes tener paciencia actúas sin pensar

—Inuyasha: para tu información toda mi vida eh sido así, además nos interrumpió

—Kagome: y tenias que decirle así, no podías esperar

—Inuyasha: no porque nos molesto tonta

—Kagome: y reaccionas como un salvaje

—Inuyasha: toda mi vida eh sido así y no cambiare te molesta que lo sea

—Kagome: pues si no puedes cambiar un minuto

—Inuyasha: no es mi manera de ser

—Kagome: quizás quiera que cambies esa parte de ti—el voltea la cara

—Inuyasha: cambiaste desde que volviste, además eres mi novia

—Kagome: no eh cambiado nada

—Inuyasha: tú crees que yo no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar a regresar a Tokio no se que pasara y quiero aprovechar cada segundo

—Kagome: yo también lo tengo pero solo se preocupan Inuyasha—se sienta junto a él y lo abraza acurrucándose en su pecho—ya no discutamos—el sonríe

—Inuyasha: está bien—la iba a besar pero ella voltea la cara—que sucede

—Kagome: por esto te castigare un día—sonriendo—nada de besos o cosas pervertidas

—Inuyasha: como quieras—se acuestan, el gruñe molesto

—Kagome: es una lección Inu

—Inuyasha: no me gusta—ella se levanta— a dónde vas

—Kagome: al otro cuarto baka

—Inuyasha: que no—se levanta—te quedas

—Kagome: siéntate— y sale

—Inuyasha: esta niña tonta odio este collar, Kagome—levantándose al rato se vuelve escuchar que alguien cae al suelo

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: es que este no aprende—viendo el pecho del chico mientras la abrazaba—a pesar que le dije que no quería dormir con el, pero se siente tan bien—pensando, acurrucándose más en el pecho del chico y suspira—lo extrañe tanto

—Inuyasha: y yo a ti—ella lo ve—lamento lo de ayer se que hice mal

—Kagome: está bien pero tienes que aprender que el hecho que sea tu novia no significa que me puedes manejara tu antojo todo tiene un limite

—Inuyasha: está bien pequeña—la abraza y ella sonríe—oye vamos hacer un picnic sé donde quedaría mejor—sonriendo

—Kagome: está bien—sonriéndole y se levantan

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: ultimo día en Hawai—viendo por el balcón de la habitación

—Kagome: que haremos hoy—sonriéndole

—Inuyasha: iremos a ver las cuevas

—Kagome: sabes ayer te aguantaste muy bien sin besarme—el sonríe y la besa—llevare algo de comida por si nos da hambre

—Inuyasha: está bien, me daré una ducha—la besa y se mete al baño

—Kagome: aun no creo esto—prepara la cesta y sonríe—Inu ya vámonos

—Inuyasha: solo busco algo—sale—dicen que hay algunas cuevas cercas submarinas

—Kagome: huy quisiera verlas vamos—sonriéndole

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: me gusta esta—viendo la cueva—comemos aquí

—Kagome: pero no estará prohibido

—Inuyasha: no—ve para varios lados—no hay ningún cartel—se sienta preparando un pequeño picnic, al terminar de comer se comían como postres algunas fresas—sabes es algo raro ver un fresa comiendo otra—ella se sonroja y sonríe

—Kagome: haber si aprende—pensando, empieza a jugar con la fresa provocándolo, él la ve sonríe— que rica

—Inuyasha: no hagas eso, no me hago cargo de lo que pueda pasar

—Kagome: que hago solo como fresa con chocolate—sonriendo con inocencia

—Inuyasha: oh por kami—viéndola morderla lentamente—no soy tan fuerte—la besa recostándola en la manta, quitándole la ropa—me tienes loco mujer

—Kagome: y si viene alguien estás loco

—Inuyasha: es una cueva submarina no vienen mucho

—Kagome: pero y si vienen—él le quita el brasier metiéndose el primer pezón en su boca ella gime—esta bien—y lo besa

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: sabes que casi nos iban viendo en esa cueva baka—desde el baño

—Inuyasha: tú fuiste la que me provocaste—gritándole

—Kagome: es tu culpa no podías esperar—saliendo en tolla, el sonríe

—Inuyasha: lo hice durante 5 años porque esperar más

—Kagome: tienes razón pero estuvo mal

—Inuyasha: ya no me regañes vamos o te quieres perder el luau

—Kagome: no—se quita la tolla, el chico la ve—ni lo sueñes

—Inuyasha: solo un ratico—ella niega—un beso

—Kagome: se como terminan esos besos

—Inuyasha: te digo que solo uno

—Kagome: no pasaron 5 años y no cambias

—Inuyasha: tuve sed de ti estos años y aun no se acaba, creo que nunca lo ara

—Kagome: como aras cuando tengamos un hijo—se sonroja lo había dicho sin pensar le da la espalda lo siente abrazarla por atrás y le besa el cuello—lo dije…—él la besa

—Inuyasha: no te preocupes ya resolveré—se sonroja más, su Inuyasha si quería formar una familia con ella y ella no estaría más feliz

—Kagome: esperame afuera ya salgo—este hace caso y ella sonríe—estoy tan feliz de haber encontrado alguien como Inuyasha

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: que linda se ve la luna no crees—mientras la veía y el chico la abrazaba por atrás a la orilla de la playa—el luau termino temprano no crees

—Inuyasha: si—la ve y la besa, ve la playa y ríe

—Kagome: de que te ríes eh

—Inuyasha: la ves que intentas surfear

Flash back

—Inuyasha: ya entendiste pequeña

—Kagome: creo que si cuando la ola este alta y firme la tabla me levanto

—Entrenador: tienes que nadar sobre ella

—Inuyasha: ya eh hecho esto es fácil

—Kagome: pero y si me caigo

—Inuyasha: oh vamos fuimos juntos a las clases de nado es súper sencillo

—Entrenador: una vez que lo superas

—Kagome: bueno si bucear fue fácil

—Inuyasha: no se parece en nada, ven—agarran las tablas y se meten—esta bien esta que viene, nada Kagome—empiezan a nadar él ambos se paran pero Kagome se cae al instante Inuyasha ríe y se baja—estas bien—riendo

—Kagome: te dije que no podía baka—lo hunde y ríe

—Inuyasha: vamos móntate conmigo

—Kagome: eso se puede

—Inuyasha: por supuesto—saca la tabla de la chica y se montan en la del chico nadan juntos y se para Inuyasha la chica solo se sostenía de la tabla—vamos perderé el equilibrio—la ayuda a levantar se ella se abraza al chico asustada el ríe

—Kagome: no te burles baka—golpeándolo

—Inuyasha: no hagas eso caeremos—se cae ellos se ven y ríe—bien vamos a comer algo

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: luego lo intente y si pude un ratico pero es un avance

—Inuyasha: para ti si—la besa y la recuesta en la arena

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: cómo es que cuando estoy contigo no pienso con claridad, hicimos el amor en la playa donde acababa de haber una fiesta

—Inuyasha: vamos se que te gusto—la besa—vamos que mañana salimos temprano

—Kagome: si pero como es que eso, si yo siempre eh sido…

—Inuyasha: ya pequeña hay que vivir riesgos—acostándose

—Kagome: está bien—se acuesta—buenas noches—lo besa

—Inuyasha: buenas noches—le besa la frente—duerme bien—ella se acurruca en el pecho del chico dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: nuestro vuelo sale en 5 minutos—viendo a su novia viendo la playa desde una ventana en el aeropuerto, la abraza por atrás y le besa el cuello—sucede algo

—Kagome: que pasara al volver

—Inuyasha: bueno yo terminare con Kikyo y tú te irás al departamento luego me tocara esperar a que te gradúes

—Kagome: y porque no te vas conmigo

—Inuyasha: sería buena idea y podría administrar el hotel de China durante un tiempo

—Kagome: también tienen un hotel en China

—Inuyasha: si claro—enciende su celular se había comprado uno nuevo y el único que tenía el numero era Miroku, lo ve y tenía varios mensajes, los lee y se pone serio al leer el primero, Kagome al sentirlo tensarse se voltea y lo ve

—Kagome: ¿que pasa? es Kikyo, iso algo

—Inuyasha: no, si no la empresa está en problemas y me necesitan

—Kagome: que tiene

—Inuyasha: no lose hubo un problema y puede llegar a cerrar—se escucha su vuelo—vamos—esta asiente y abordan el avión rumbo a Tokio

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Que interesante que abra pasado tendrá algo que ver Kikyo o no en que afectara este problema a la pareja lo veremos el siguiente capitulo

Son libres de dejarme sugerencias sabes que es mi primer fic y no sé si tiene algunos errores que no haiga notado por favor dejen sus reviews


	15. Chapter 15: charlas

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie original y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que Arigato One-chan no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 15: Charlas

—Inuyasha: ven Kagome hay que ir a la zona de embarque—la ve que tenia la mirada apagada y se acerca a ella—sucede algo—ella niega—vamos cuéntamelo—lo ve

—Kagome: es que ya hemos llegado y yo creo que ahora nos separaremos por un tiempo y tu estarás con Kikyo y ahora me siento que soy solo una ama…—se sorprende al sentir como el chico la abraza fuertemente, ella suspira

—Inuyasha: en cuanto pueda hablar a solas con Kikyo le terminare definitivamente y viviremos juntos te lo prometo—le besa la frente—solo dame una semana para arreglar esto—la ve—solo te pido paciencia

—Kagome: está bien—sonriéndole pero esta no le llego a los ojos tenía ganas de llorar y olvidarse de todo irse con Inuyasha, él la ve y le sonríe

—Inuyasha: hey te amo, ahora vamos por las maletas después de todo compramos algunos regalos para los demás—caminan hacia la zona de embargue

—Kagome: me prometes que no pasara nada

—Inuyasha: te lo prometo nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees

—Kagome: vamos a la cafetería Sango me dijo que nos esperaba hay y que Kikyo también te espera—toma su maleta y sonríe tristemente

—Inuyasha: no me gusta verte así sabes—la abraza de la cintura y la ve—te amo es lo único que puedo decirte sinceramente porque no soy muy bueno con las palabras y lo sabes perfectamente la primera vez que supe expresarme como me sentía fue cuando te reencontré y el momento de despedirnos solo puedo decirte que todo estará bien

—Kagome: te conozco y sé que no eres él hombre perfecto—le acaricia la mejilla—pero aun así te amo siendo egocéntrico y engreído, sé que a pesar de todo cumples una promesa que valen mucho para ti—le sonríe—te amo—lo besa el corresponde suavemente y lo ve—estaré bien solo evita que no te bese solo yo puedo hacerlo—el sonríe

—Inuyasha: desde cuando tan posesiva, vamos—se acercan a la cafetería—bien nos veremos pronto te llamare en unas horas—la besa y entran buscan a los demás al verlos se sientan—hola chicos, mama papa que hacen aquí—viéndolos

—Izayoi: supimos que te fuiste en mi lugar a Hawai al ver mi preciado hotel, veo que me escuchaste cuando te dije que quería llevar a Kagome para que vea el diseño y si le podría agregar algo como estudia diseño de arquitectura—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: si claro que te escuche y esta todo en orden Kagome sugirió una que otra cosilla no mucho —sonriendo

—Kikyo: hay Inu te extrañe tanto—abrazándolo lo iba a besar pero este voltea la cara, ve a Kagome que baja la mirada triste—¿sucede algo amor?

—Inuyasha: no nada cariño—viéndola

—Kikyo: creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con todos

—Inuyasha: sobre que—viéndola confundido

—Kikyo: no seas modesto sobre nuestro compromiso me lo propusisteis el día antes que te fueras a Hawai vez—enseñando el anillo—tu me lo distes recuerdas

—Inuyasha: si se me olvido lo siento pues ya lo saben—ve a Kagome que estaba a punto del llanto necesitaba hacer algo para hablar con ella, ve a su hermano llegar— hola hermanito y tu aquí me agrada la presencia de Rin pero la tuya no

—Sesshomaru: lo mismo digo hay que hablar de algo

—Ino: ya hablare con el

—Inuyasha: es sobre lo de los asuntos de la empresa

—Izayoi: si pero necesitan descansar ¿no?

—Inuyasha: si claro pero no le gustaría salir hoy a los 7 guerreros

—Sango: si claro le vas Kagome

—Kagome: si claro—sonriendo tristemente

—Koga: tengo que hablar contigo chucho

—Inuyasha: necesitaras una cita sarnoso—volteando la cara

—Miroku: no empiecen todo se arregla con una pelea justa

—Ayame: por favor no estamos para eso Miroku

—Naomi: hija necesitas descansar, vámonos

—Inuyasha: eh si debe estar cansada por el vuelo tan largo—sonrojándose al recordar que paso en el baño del avión había probado a Kagome tan exquisitamente—quería tanto estar con ella y eso me encantaba que nos podrían descubrir—pensando la ve sonrojada al saber lo que refería el chico, Kikyo al verlos se molesta había entendido esas miradas

—Kagome: si vamos—levantándose—yo fui que lo incite a que me siguiera al baño pero es que estaba preocupada y todo eso y quería saber que se sentía hacerlo en un avión es que esa película que vi y quería probarlo con el—pensando

—Sango: me tienes que contar que paso en ese avión—susurrándole ella se sonroja más

—Kagome: no se a que te refieres—sonriendo nerviosamente

—Inuyasha: bueno yo necesito descansar—levantándose para al fin irse

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: como me mintió me dijo que era solo su novia no sabía que lo habían hecho oficialmente—recordando cuando Kikyo anuncio que era su prometida—es un baka es que como hace esto o al menos que Kikyo lo higa inventado aunque no creo en algo así—ve su celular—y si lo llamo—lo iba a tomar—no seguro que Kikyo le tenía una sorpresa y debe estar revolcándose con esa—llorando ve que recibe un mensaje era de el—no debería pero porque me escribe debe estar con esa haciendo sus cosas

Flash back

—Inuyasha: sabes que eres una pervertida—respirando agitado viendo a su Kagome sudando igual que el—es un lugar pequeño para tener sexo no—la besa—nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacerlo en un avión—ella se sonroja

—Kagome: es que vi una peli y sentí el deseo de hacerlo contigo se veía no se

—Inuyasha: excitante—ella asiente sonrojada—oye tú fuiste la que me dijiste que te siguiera y me metiste en el baño—se escucha que alguien toca—improvisare—se acomodan la ropa—saldré primero—sale y ve a una señora—lo siento pero no entraría si fuera usted este cabello alborotado es por algo no cree—susurrándole—parece que alguien murió hay—y se va caminando, voltea y ve a la señora alejarse a su asiento, el sonríe y se sienta, al rato ve a Kagome sentarse junto a él, la ve sonrojada—sucede algo

—Kagome: me pareció descortés de tu parte decirle eso y vergonzoso

—Inuyasha: querías que nos descubrieran o que

—Kagome: si pero fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: lo leeré—toma el celular y abre el mensaje

 _Hola Kagome se que estas triste pero pasas por el_

 _Departamento horita te estoy esperando y te explico_

 _Lo de Kikyo y nuestro supuesto compromiso, traes tu maleta_

—Kagome: supuesto así que es falso—sonriendo se levanta, toma su maleta y baja—mama saldré con Inuyasha creo que no vendré hoy

—Naomi: está bien cuídate hija

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: hola Inuyasha—viéndolo desempacar una ropa, el sonríe

—Inuyasha: oye sobre lo de Kikyo recién lo invento el anillo no es de compromiso lo compro no hemos hablados porque no quería pelear—se levanta y le sonríe la besa—me perdonas—haciéndola retroceder hacia la cama—porque llorabas—acostándola sin dejar de besarla—por mí de nuevo—sonriéndole—como puedo evitarlo

—Kagome: de verdad estoy cansada y estoy bien

—Inuyasha: un rato y ya

—Kagome: no ya lo hicimos—sonrojándose—a este paso podría salir embarazada y supongo que no te gustaría y menos en esta situación

—Inuyasha: moriría por un hijo tuyo—se levanta desempacándole a la chica

—Kagome: me duchare—levantándose

—Inuyasha: te acompaño—ella niega y se mete al baño

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Inuyasha arriba tenemos que ir con los chicos

—Inuyasha: cinco minutos mas—se escucha el teléfono de la chica—ya me pare—levantándose asustado, ella ríe y el frunce el ceño—no es gracioso

—Kagome: hola Sango—viendo el numero

—Sango: donde estas llame a tu mama y me dijo que estaría con Inuyasha

—Kagome: durmiendo en el departamento ya vamos—cuelga—nos bañamos—viendo al chico soñoliento este asiente y se levanta, se escucha el celular del chico

—Inuyasha: contestas pequeña—se mete al baño

—Kagome: ¿Quién es? —sonriendo

—Kikyo: Kikyo prometida de Inuyasha quien eres para contestar el…

—Kagome: equivocado—y cuelga y se mete a la ducha que el chico al verla la abraza

—Inuyasha: quien era Kagome

—Kagome: Kikyo—él le besa el cuello

—Inuyasha: si molesta—y la besa

—En otra escena—

—Koga: oye perrucho que le deja de hacer sufrir a Kagome

—Inuyasha: tú la vez triste—él la ve que hablaba tranquilamente con las chicas

—Koga: te salvaste por ahora chucho y ese collar que

—Miroku: si me da curiosidad

—Kagome: es un collar que con solo yo decirle siéntate el…—lo ve tirado en el suelo

—Inuyasha: Kagome porque no hice nada

—Kagome: lo siento—ayudándole a levantarse

—Sesshomaru: y te burlabas de mi por haberme enamorada y tu estas peor

—Koga: lo mismo digo

—Kagome: no lo molesten baka—el sonríe y abraza a Kagome de la cintura

—Inuyasha: esta vez estas de mi parte que feliz me haces

—Kagome: es solo porque me das algo de lastima—sonriendo todos ríen

—Inuyasha: eso no se le hace a tu novio

—Ayame: creí que era Kikyo

—Inuyasha: es algo que invento terminare con ella

—Sango: nos alegra escuchar eso

—Kagome: ven vamos a bailar

—Inuyasha: no lo hare es porque te doy lastima

—Kagome: está bien Koga…

—Inuyasha: al menos hubieras fingido algo no

—Kagome: bailas o no

—Inuyasha: está bien ya que me lo suplicas

—Kagome: no lo hago si quieres bailo con Koga

—Inuyasha: no, no, no vamos—y se van a bailar

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: te aviso en que quedo con Kikyo

—Kagome: está bien te amo

—Inuyasha: si igual yo

—Kagome: vale aun tienes que hablar con tus padres

—Inuyasha: lo sé—la besa y se va rumbo a la mansión

—En otra escena—

—Kikyo: que te has creído te fuiste con esa porque lo del hotel no me lo creo

—Inuyasha: si me escape con Kagome porque la amo y solo vine a decirte que empaques tu maletas y te vayas Kikyo

—Kikyo: que tenemos un acuerdo

—Inuyasha: pues ya está roto protegeré a Kagome a toda costa de ti y de tus amiguitos ya me encargue sabes que esta prohibido amenazar a alguien no te pude meter ya que no tengo pruebas estas bajo vigilancia policial

—Kikyo: te odio, no puedes dejar tu eres solo mío

—Inuyasha: no mi única dueña es Kagome Higurashi a la mujer que amo como nunca te ame a ti, tú misma te encargaste de destruir ese amor que algún día sentí por ti, ahora lo que cientos es pena, por tu culpa casi peleo con Miroku solo porque me dijo que te le insinuaste y que te acostabas con todo el instituto, tenias dos años de 3 años que duramos juntos y te revolcaste con quien sabe quien más, me enamore de ti porque eras distintas tenía muchas chicas y te elegí a ti hasta que te volviste así obsesiva, te fui fiel y no creí en nadie solo en ti y me lo pagaste siéndome infiel no sabes cuánto me dolió tu traición pero cuando conocí a Kagome ella fue mi luz aprendí que es amar verdaderamente, pero no el tuyo tú no sabes ni que significa

—Kikyo: yo te amo Inuyasha y si es verdad lo que te conto Miroku, veras cuando me conociste si era virgen éramos novios solo me gustabas pero conocí a Onigumo y me enamore de el teníamos una relación secreta y me entregue a él pero un día se fue dijo que regresaría pero no fue así y no quería perderte no a ti decidí que te cuidaría te consentiría y no te dejaría ir no tenía dinero y me empecé a acostar con chicos del instituto, cobrándoles para poder estar algo a tu nivel y cree un sitio donde ofrezco mi servicio solo para tener dinero y poder dártelo en regalos

—Inuyasha: sabias que no me importo eso no supiste amarme y además igual soy rico y además no me gustaba aceptar tus regalos y nunca eh aceptado dinero de mi padre que no me gane, solo mi departamento y lo pago yo no ellos, me engañaste y no solo con Onigumo ,te ame y no supiste valorarlo

—Kikyo: no me dejes por favor—llorando—me convertí en modelo por ti

—Inuyasha: ya es tarde por favor retírate de la mansión—saliendo

—Kikyo: ¡Inuyasha! —gritando

—Inuyasha: fue más doloroso de lo que creí—pensando entra a la oficina de su padre—me llamabas estaba ocupado

—Ino: veras la empresa tiene un problema la policía busca alguien y según trabajo para nosotros en unos de los hoteles Taisho y piensan que tenemos algo que ver

—Inuyasha: pero que y en cual de lo de los hoteles

—Ino: no se sabe es algo antiguo lo acusan de Narcotraficante y tenemos que buscarlo en los documentos más antiguos amenazan con cerrar los hoteles, necito que busquen en este que es el más importante

—Inuyasha: pero eso puede ser meses

—Ino: lo sé hijo pero hay que hacerlo nos enteremos hace unos días pero tu…

—Inuyasha: lance mi celular a la playa y estaba des comunicado

—Ino: recién supimos que estabas en Hawai con Kagome

—Inuyasha: si ya termine con Kikyo que alivio

—Izayoi: Inuyasha—entrando—quería decirte que si podías invitar a Kagome a lo de este domingo nuestra reunión, escuche que terminaste con Kikyo—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: si mama, es todo papa

—Ino: bueno después de esto tendrás que irte a los de China y Nueva York, después que acabe el problema aquí, hijo sabes lo importante que son estos hoteles para mí, sobre todo el más antiguo que este confió en ti en Sesshomaru

—Inuyasha: pondré todo mi empeño papa—sonriendo

—Ino: te puedes retirar y no faltes el domingo a la playa

—Inuyasha: hay estaré

—Izayoi: que tengas una gran noche supongo que te irás a tu departamento

—Inuyasha: si mama, buenas noches por esta noche dormiré aquí—y se va a unos de los cuartos—creo que me duchare mañana será un día duro, me preocupa el hotel

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Hola al fin conocemos porque Kikyo hacia lo que hacia nuestro Inu ya se la quito de encima ahora a ver que le espera a nuestra pareja a partir de ahora, dejen su reviews


	16. Chapter 16: propuesta

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 16: Propuesta

—Inuyasha: que día mas agotador—ve la hora—media noche sí que se me paso el tiempo hay algo que tenía que hacer—ve una foto de él y Kagome juntos—oh si se me olvido llamar a Kagome ya debe estar durmiendo mañana lo hare, ahora solo bañarme y dormir—bosteza y se mete a la ducha

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: al fin es domingo un día de descanso no he tenido tiempo de nada—se estaciona y se baja del auto había cambiado su moto por un auto, camina hasta ver a su familia se acerca—hola mama—sonriendo

—Izayoi: hola hijo, oye se que estuviste algo ocupado con todo lo que has tenido y me tome la libertad de invitar a alguien

—Inuyasha: a si a ¿quien?

—Kagome: aquí tiene señora Izayoi los cubiertos—sonriendo ve a Inuyasha y voltea la cara

—Inuyasha: como me pude olvidar de hablar con Kagome esta semana—pensando

—Kagome: hola Inuyasha y Kikyo no viene—viéndolo fríamente

—Inuyasha: hay algo curioso sobre ella que olvide contarte

—Kagome: claro dímelo—sonriéndole falsamente

—Inuyasha: pues prefiero ir hablar a solas me acompañas

—Kagome: porque si es una reunión familiar además después de todo hace unos años que terminamos y los amigos no hacen eso o si

—Izayoi: yo creí que habían vuelto

—Inuyasha: no nos prestes atención

—Ino: vamos cambien esa cara

—Rin: vamos sonrían

—Naomi: ven Izayoi preparemos la comida—y se van

—Ino: yo las ayudo—las sigue

—Kagome: ven Rin preparemos las bebidas—esta asienten y se van

—Inuyasha: como pude olvidarme de Kagome ni si quiera la llame para decirle lo de Kikyo

—Sesshomaru: veo que metiste la pata de nuevo siempre tan torpe no—viéndolo

—Inuyasha: no me molestes Sesshomaru

—Sesshomaru: solo quería decirte algo no siempre estoy de buenas

—Inuyasha: tendría a Rin para defenderme pero habla

—Sesshomaru: solo busca una manera de explicarle indirectamente

—Inuyasha: lo intentare

—Izayoi: hijos por favor me ayudan con esto—estos se le acercan

—Inuyasha: ordena mama

—Izayoi: ayudas a las chicas a llevar la comida a la mesa

—Rin: Sesshi me ayudas a llevar esto—este asiente, Inuyasha ve a Kagome y se le acerca

—Inuyasha: mi mama dijo que te ayudara

—Kagome: a si pues lleva esto—dándole una bandeja con varios platos de comida

—Inuyasha: Kagome yo…

—Kagome: iré a llevar esto—después de acomodar la mesa se sientan a almorzar

—Ino: hijo como van en…

—Izayoi: nada de trabajo ya lo dije—ve a Kagome—y que trabajas querida

—Kagome: ayudo en una tienda de ropa

—Ino: y no te has graduado aun

—Kagome: me faltan algunos meses para eso

—Sesshomaru: arquitectura de diseños es lo que estudias ¿no?—ella asiente—supongo que aun no as pensando en nuestra propuesta

—Kagome: de hecho si y pienso aceptar

—Rin: y señora Izayoi, Sesshomaru me dijo que saldría de viaje por lo de los hoteles cuando se van de viaje

—Izayoi: mañana temprano espero que vallan a despedirnos—todos asiente, ella ve a Inuyasha—hijo que tienes estas muy callado

—Inuyasha: eh no nada en especial solo que no tengo nada que agregar es todo

—Ino: y cuando se casan ustedes dos—refiriendo se a Inuyasha y Kagome

—Kagome: ya le dije a la señora Izayoi que hace 5 años que no estamos juntos

—Izayoi: y eso que se veían muy felices

—Inuyasha: porque la señorita se molesta sin saber, sin escuchar

—Kagome: no es cierto—sacándole la lengua

—Inuyasha: te comportas como una niña pequeña

—Kagome: siempre he sido así

—Inuyasha: pues niña pequeña—sacándole la lengua

—Kagome: mira quién habla que no afrontas los problemas como tal

—Inuyasha: eso no es cierto tonta

—Kagome: niño pequeño

—Naomi: ¡bueno ya basta!—gritándoles

—Izayoi: ambos se comportan como niños pequeños

—Kagome: siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate—se levanta—iré a pasear un rato—se va dejando a el chico enterrado en la arena

—Inuyasha: vez...quien...es la niña…pequeña—intentado pararse

—Izayoi: ella tiene el derecho a estar molesta

—Inuyasha: ¡que!, eres mi madre deberías apoyarme—ya de pie

—Izayoi: apoyo la razón ahora ve y habla con ella si no te vuelvo hablar

—Inuyasha: pero ella es la que debería disculparse no yo

—Izayoi: Inuyasha que vallas

—Inuyasha: está bien—se acerca a Kagome que estaba sentada a la orilla del mar

—Kagome: vete no quiero escucharte

—Inuyasha: eres necia porque siempre te comportas así

—Kagome: siéntate, soy así

—Inuyasha: ya odio este collar sabes que me duele

—Kagome: esa es la idea no crees

—Inuyasha: ya Kagome lo siento por comportarme como un idiota—sentándose al lado de ella y la ve—lo soy verdad

—Kagome: si lo eres porque no me llamaste—el sonríe y la abraza por atrás

—Inuyasha: supongo que recuerdas el mensaje que leí en el aeropuerto pues veras es un problema algo complicado y requiere de la atención mia y de Sesshomaru siempre llegaba cansado y se me olvido llamarte veras ya termine con Kikyo y además no es solo en este hotel si no con los demás y yo tengo que ir a China y Nueva York dentro de unos meses

—Kagome: nos separaremos de nuevo—acurrucándose en el pecho del chico

—Inuyasha: si quieres te vienes conmigo

—Kagome: oh me podría ir a China a continuar mi carrera

—Inuyasha: pero no quieres ir a Nueva York

—Kagome: pero te podría distraer y además me aburriré sola

—Inuyasha: tienes razón pero nunca me estorbaras pequeña

—Kagome: no y que era una mocosa, una niña pequeña

—Inuyasha: la pequeña más bella y solo mia

—Kagome: y como lo acepto Kikyo

—Inuyasha: no del todo bien pero tú sabes cómo es, pero oficialmente somos novios

—Kagome: que bueno—él la besa—extrañe tus besos—el sonríe

—Inuyasha: enserio creo que estamos conectados porque yo también—la recuesta en la arena besándola ella se sonroja

—Kagome: estamos en la playa y nos ven sabes

—Inuyasha: está bien—se levanta—vamos

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: con que aquí trabajas—viendo la oficina del chico, este asiente—oye y tus papas cuando vuelven—sentándose frente de el

—Inuyasha: en dos meses—revisando unos documentos

—Kagome: entonces tendré tiempo de despedirme antes de irme

—Inuyasha: no tienes hambre puedo pedir algo es un hotel no

—Kagome: me encantaría es que esta mañana Salí apurada, quería despedirme de tus padres y no pude desayunar

—Inuyasha: yo tampoco—pulla un intercomunicador—Ayame nos traes 2 sandwis y 2 te

—Kagome: Ayame también trabaja aquí—este asiente y vuelve a los documentos—no te aburres aquí todo el día

—Inuyasha: aveses Ayame me entretiene o Miroku los ayudo con las nota de la universidad a elevarlas y quizás los contrate

—Kagome: Miroku también—este asiente, tocan la puerta

—Inuyasha: adelante—ve entrar a la peli-roja sonriendo—ponlos en la mesa

—Ayame: si Inuyasha, hola Kagome—haciendo lo pedido

—Kagome: porque no me dijiste que trabajabas aquí

—Ayame: si te lo dije una cosas es que no me escuchaste te estabas lamentándote diciendo que Inuyasha no te quería—ella se sonroja—te dije que estaba ocupado en la empresa pero eres necia y no escuchaste

—Inuyasha: como siempre de distraída—riendo—oye me consigues lo que te pedí

—Ayame: si espera—sale y vuelve entrar con varias hojas—Miroku busca más haber que puede conseguir, si no sabes Kagome te cuento que quieren adelantar su boda

—Inuyasha: luego hablan ve y busca a Miroku que tengo algo que preguntarle

—Kagome: pero…—ve que la chica sale—Sango adelantara su boda

—Inuyasha: si Miroku me comento algo que será dentro de 3 meses después de que se gradué tu sabes cómo es Sango con sus estudios

—Kagome: para que día quiero ayudarla en todo

—Inuyasha: no lo sé, Kagome tengo que decirte algo me escuchas—esta asiente—veras como todo este trabajo seguro que no tendré tiempo para que estemos juntos o salgamos pero que me avises cuando venga Hojo y entiendo si no quieres mudarte aun al departamento porque estaré llegando tarde

—Kagome: me mudare quiero verte al menos por las mañanas y si te avisare cuando venga Hojo—le sonríe— estaré bien con tal que no me descuides, sabes a que me refiero

—Inuyasha: eso no lo dudes, ven—ella se levanta y se sienta en las piernas del chico y se besan—gracias por ser tan compresible, bien hoy me esperas en departamento arreglada

—Kagome: para que—viéndolo el sonríe de lado

—Inuyasha: solo hazlo—la besa el sonríe—te amo—baja al cuello desabrochándole la camisa, ella le quita el saco al chico, tocan la puerta

—Inuyasha: maldición quien es

—Miroku: como siempre con humor de perros—entrando—interrumpí lo lamento solo te traje estos papeles y para que me llamabas pero hablamos luego—pone los papeles rápidamente en la mesa y sale

—Kagome: que vergüenza—se sonroja, ve la montaña de papeles—creo que mejor comamos y me voy tengo trabajo en unas horas

—Inuyasha: no vamos continuemos—la besa

—Kagome: tengo hambre Inu—este suspira se levantan y comen, al terminar— bueno en un par de horas empieza mi turno y tú tienes trabajo así que adiós

—Inuyasha: no quédate y así continuamos

—Kagome: no, mira el trabajo que tienes—él la sienta en sus piernas y la abraza fuertemente de la cintura y la ve—Inuyasha por favor

—Inuyasha: vamos sabes cuánto tiempo tengo sin hacerte el amor

—Kagome: una semana—el sonríen y la besa

—Inuyasha: me pareció un siglo—ella rola los ojos y continúan con aquel beso, ella empieza a desabrocharle la camisa, se escucha el intercomunicador—esperame—se levanta y lo presiona—dime Ayame—Kagome lo observa siempre tan lindo

—Ayame: es que Sesshomaru te espera en la sala de juntas

—Inuyasha: vale—cuelga y ve a Kagome viéndolo detalladamente—que sucede

—Kagome: ¿eh? —se había perdido solo verlo es que él era tan perfecto bueno tenia uno que otro defecto pero era igual—estuve loca haber sufrido por tanto tiempo

Flash back

—Kagome: por mucho que lo intento no puedo olvidarme de él—viendo la foto de ella y Inuyasha abrazándose y es la única que sonreía sinceramente—porque es tan tonto y yo que lloro por él y el seguro que debe estar con una chica haciendo quien sabe que o será que lo llamo—ve su celular—no yo tengo novio y ese se llama Hojo no puedo engañarlo—ve la foto—a quien engaño si aun lo amo—llorando—a mi misma supongo—pone la foto en su lugar—se supone que tendría que estar es una mia y de Hojo después de todo hace 2 años que volvimos y aun no logro olvidar a Inuyasha será porque me esfuerzo tanto en ello no creo olvidarlo, si lo tomare como una linda historia que tuve—sonriendo

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: Kagome—ella lo ve, Inuyasha nunca se olvido de ella y ella tampoco pudo hacerlo y ahora eran pareja de nuevo, sonríe—te sucede algo

—Kagome: no te espero en el departamento—lo abraza acurrucándose en el pecho del chico—te amo sabes—quería que lo supiera era algo inútil porque el ya lo sabía pero quería hacérselo saber siempre—me alegro que hayamos vuelto

—Inuyasha: yo también, ahora Sesshomaru me espera así que tienes que ir a trabajar también pequeña—sonriéndole la besa y le abrocha la camisa poco a poco rozando sus dedos con la suave piel de la chica, la oye gemir—esta noche continuaremos

—Kagome: estas raro pensé que insistirías que me quedara

—Inuyasha: esto es importante para mi papa

—Kagome: es eso o algo más

—Inuyasha: la espera valdrá la pena—sonriéndole la besa—te llevara un empleado —esta asiente—te acompaño al ascensor—y salen

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Inuyasha si no sales entrare a buscarte—esperándolo fuera del departamento—está loca solo pacíamos un rato y regresamos ahora me dice que espere aquí un momento está loco o que—pensando intenta abrir pero tenía seguro—tengo mi llave si no abres lo haré yo…—se busca en la falda y no esta—claro, abre

Flash back

—Inuyasha: mira se que te dije que sería inolvidable pero tenemos que volver

—Kagome: Inuyasha tu dijiste

—Inuyasha: sé lo que dije pero mañana tengo trabajo pequeña y aun no hemos terminado y sabes que esto es importante para mi familia

—Kagome: lo sé pero si no hemos ni cenado solo eso te pido

—Inuyasha: lo aremos en el departamento vamos

—Kagome: está bien—suspira

—Inuyasha: sabía que comprenderías—la abraza y saca la llave del bolsillo de la chica

—Kagome: Inu me estas tocando mi parte

—Inuyasha: no resistí vamos—sonriendo ella asiente

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: ahí fue que me las quito—toca la puerta—abre o te juro que…

—Inuyasha: pasa—ella abre la puerta y todo estaba oscuro—sigue las vela—baja la vista viendo un camino de velas con pétalos de roza las sigue hasta el balcón y ve una mesa para dos y una cena, siente que alguien la abraza por atrás y le besa el cuello, ella gime—y

—Kagome: gracias—lo ve y lo besa—te amo—lo abraza

—Inuyasha: ven ya la cena se enfría—se sienta empezando a comer—y dime valió la espera—esta asiente sonriendo—no es todo sabes

—Kagome: a no y que falta—sonriéndole

—Inuyasha: paciencia pequeña—terminan de comer—ven—la levanta y se ponen a ver las estrellas—espero que este momento quede siempre gravado en tu mente

—Kagome: se que te costo hacer esto no eres un hombre que demuestra sus sentimientos a menudo lo único que lo haces es diciendo esas dos bellas palabras que adoro que salgan de tus labios—lo ve

—Inuyasha: cuales te amo—sonriendo—oye tuve ayuda

—Kagome: ah si haber quienes fueron

—Inuyasha: Miroku y Ayame—la besa ella sonríe y intensifica el beso—oye esta noche no a acabado no aquí

—Kagome: enserio porque ya yo estoy impresionada con todo esto, estoy muy feliz

—Inuyasha: oye tú crees que no quiero llegar a esa parte de la noche te eh estado deseando desde que llegamos de Hawai y esta tarde isiste conmigo de las tuyas y me dejaste con un problema así sin más yo solo con eso

—Kagome: lo siento Inu-Kun—él se sonroja

—Inuyasha: sabes que me pongo nervioso cuando dices eso

—Kagome: lo sé por eso lo hago

—Inuyasha: además no tienes porque disculparte tuve que estar con una de mis empleadas después que te fuiste—sonriendo

—Kagome: que enserio hiciste eso

—Inuyasha: por supuesto que no tuve que ir a un baño y ducharme con agua bien fría por tu simple culpa—esta se sonroja—pero hoy me vengare ya veras, no te dejare ni respirar, te are el amor hasta que mueras de placer

—Kagome: no lo hice apropósito además estábamos en tu oficina no debiste ni quitarme la camisa baka

—Inuyasha: oye tu también me ibas quitando la camisa

—Kagome: si pero es que eres pues…tu y ya

—Inuyasha: como que soy yo

—Kagome: es que tu bueno te veo y bueno también quería, sabes estar sin ti los últimos 5 años no fue fácil y que estés aquí se me hace irreal aun no lo creo pienso que estoy en esos sueño que tenia y te imaginaba consintiéndome desde ese día que estuvimos juntos eres el único que ocupaba mis sueños y te lo agradezco sabes ya deje el pasado atrás y desde hace tiempo que no sueño con el si no contigo—sonriéndole lo besa

—Inuyasha: gracias te doy a ti por sacarme de esa soledad que me había dado—sonriéndole—bien, ahora quiero que veas atentamente el cielo—susurrándole al oído

—Kagome: está bien—viendo al cielo, ve que el cielo se alumbra de fuegos artificiales

—Inuyasha: mira atentamente y léelos

—Kagome: Kagome Higurashi quieres casarte conmigo—ve al chico arrodillarse

—Inuyasha: te amo mujer y quiero que seas mi esposa y que nunca te vayas de mi vida que dices—sacando un anillo en una caja, ella se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas

—Kagome: Inuyasha yo….

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Si soy mala que dirá Kagome y que pasara con Kikyo si viene a al ataque porque aun no terminamos con ella espero sus reviews


	17. Chapter 17: felices

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 17: Felices

—Kagome: Inuyasha yo…si acepto me encantaría—el sonríe y le pone el anillo

—Inuyasha: gracias por hacerme este honor—la besa

—Kagome: te amo Inu—le quita la chaqueta

—Inuyasha: espera aun no es perfecta—la carga de formal nupcial y caminan al cuarto, en la cama había un corazón de flores que decía "te amo" —ahora si

—Kagome: Kawai, tomémonos unas fotos

—Inuyasha: sabes que no soy fotogénico

—Kagome: si sales genial—se pone en el corazón y se toma varias foto—ven los dos

—Inuyasha: vale solo unas cuantas—se toman unas mas—ahora ya apágala

—Kagome: oh vamos una mas y…—él la besa siendo correspondido

—Inuyasha: quisiera una pero tuya y sin nada puesto

—Kagome: pervertido—el sonríe, la pone contra la pared desasiéndose de la ropa de la chica hasta dejarla sin nada, el baja al cuello

—Inuyasha: al menos deja que quede en mi mente es mucho pedir

— Kagome: quizás esa te deje—el sonríe

—Inuyasha: eres hermosa—la besa

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: y cuando nos casamos

—Inuyasha: en 3 semanas—la chica se levanta cubriéndose lo ve— que

—Kagome: no es muy pronto además una boda cuesta trabajo planearla

—Inuyasha: tendrás mucha ayuda mi madre esta ansiosa—la recuesta en su pecho—no te asustes si quieres nos casamos cuando estés lista

—Kagome: no solo que me sorprendí es todo, pero que no sea exagerada

—Inuyasha: lo que quieras—le besa la frente—buenas noches—ella cierra sus ojos—estoy feliz que vayas a ser mi esposa—dejándose llevar por Morfeo

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: a quien vas a invitar

—Kagome: bueno solo a mis amigos más cercano, sobre todo a las chicas ya las llame y vendrá pronto quieren conocerte y hablare con la Sango y Ayame para que me ayuden

—Inuyasha: ya lo saben solo tienes que decirle que dije que si—terminando de comer se pone su saco—me voy pequeña

—Kagome: que tengas un gran día—él la besa y se va—cuando nos casemos todo será así

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: hola pequeña—la abraza de la cintura y la besa

—Kagome: ya hice la cena—él se sienta

—Inuyasha: y como estuvo tu día

—Kagome: bien—sonriendo con tristeza

—Inuyasha: que te paso—ella lo ve

—Kagome: veras es que Kikyo fue, me pidió opiniones y me criticaba, me lanzaba ropa y se probaba me canse y le grite, fingió que le pegue y bueno me intente explicarle al gerente pero fue inútil y me descontaran todo lo que ella comprara de mi sueldo y…

—Inuyasha: compro media tienda no es así

—Kagome: no me alcanzara la vida para pagarlo aun si hago horas extra y yo que pensaba pedirle unas vacaciones por lo de la boda ahora no se qué hare

—Inuyasha: hey tranquila lo resolverás—terminan de comer

—Kagome: está bien, vamos estoy cansada

—Una semana después—

—Kagome: chicas—abrazándolas

—Eri: hola Kagome—sonriéndole

—Ayumi: felicidades—sonriéndole

—Yuka: que emoción te casaras y Inuyasha

—Kagome: está en la oficina no pudo venir por un problema de hecho yo tengo que volver a mi trabajo con el problema que tengo

—Eri: y como va todo, espero que no pelen

—Kagome: no aunque esta mañana salió temprano y dijo que no vendría por algo que haría pero debe ser por el trabajo que a tenido—sonriendo—ahora vamos tengo cosas que hacer se los compensare luego—caminando con las chicas atrás

—Yuka: estamos aquí para quitarte ese estrés

—Kagome: bueno ya tengo personas que me ayudan pero no hace mal que me ayuden en algo—estas asiente

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: bueno es lo que hice después que se fueron

—Ayame: que romántico es

—Kagome: si verdad—no se dan cuenta que el dueño del departamento había entrado—y como a estado Hojo

—Eri: algo triste quería venir pero no puede por un problema, aun no sabe lo de tu boda

—Kagome: que mal, si no fuera cometido ese error estaría con el quizás casándonos—el chico se va—pero fue el mejor error que cometido si no estaría aquí con Inuyasha, que ya debería haber llegado seguro se quedara hasta tarde mejor vámonos a dormir—todas asiente y se va a su habitación—tengo que hablar con Inuyasha—entrando al cuarto lo ve—Inu cuando llegaste no te vi

—Inuyasha: cuando hablabas que cometiste un error y te estuvieras casado con alguien más y ese no era yo—ella sonríe

—Kagome: supongo que escuchaste que fue el mejor error que cometí

—Inuyasha: no dijiste eso

—Kagome: si lo hice te amo—lo besa y lo acuesta en la cama—estoy cansada

—Inuyasha: desde hace una semana que no hacemos el amor hemos estado ocupados

—Kagome: si pero estoy agotada y sabes después que llegue de mi almuerzo mágicamente ya habían pagado lo que debía y me dijeron que fue un chico de ojos dorados—agarra una almohada y le pega

—Inuyasha: no pensé que Sesshomaru fuera un alma caritativa

—Kagome: te eh dicho que no me gusta…

—Inuyasha: lo sé pero sabía que no te gustaría y no te dije, tómalo como un adelanto de que pronto trabajaras para mí y además de 2 semanas de vacaciones

—Kagome: eso no quita que no me lo digas—pegándole otro almohadazo

—Inuyasha: eso dolió—empezando una guerra de almohada

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: buenos días chicas—sonriendo, mientras servía el desayuno

—Eri: oye ayer escuchamos una risa y unos gritos

—Kagome: si es que estábamos jugando

—Yuka: si claro jugando

—Kagome: oye estaba cansada no hicimos nada indecente—la puerta se abre

—Inuyasha: buenos día amor—besándola—estas son las chicas

—Eri: si y por si te aburre de Kagome estoy disponible, por cierto soy Eri

—Inuyasha: no creo que sea pronto

—Yuka: eres muy lindo, yo soy Yuka y ella es Ayumi

—Ayumi: es un gusto, kag nos constante que ere lindo pero parece un Dios

—Kagome: chicas él es Inuyasha y sobre el juego

—Eri: estabas haciendo ejercicio

—Inuyasha: si claro lo hago todas las mañanas

—Yuka: que atlético—sonriéndole

—Ayumi: claro luego Kagome lo dejara si no está en forma

—Kagome: chicas—viendo como hablaban si préstale atención, ella suspira

—Inuyasha: no Kagome me ama así como soy

—Kagome: veo que se llevaran bien—sonriendo

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: estas ocupado—entrando y ve a su prometido leyendo unos documentos

—Inuyasha: y las chicas las dejaste solas

—Kagome: no están con Renkotsu—se sienta—Inuyasha es que hoy a las 7 podríamos salir con las chicas a la 7 guerreros

—Inuyasha: por supuestos—sin apartar la vista de los documentos

—Kagome: seguro que escuchaste—el asiente—que dije

—Inuyasha: a la 7 en los 7 guerreros

—Kagome: sabes Bankotsu me invito a tomar té y comer algo

—Inuyasha: me alegro por ti—sin verla—este es uno al fin encontré algo—guarda el documento y toma otros—llamare a Sesshomaru

—Kagome: Inuyasha no escuchaste lo que dije

—Inuyasha: si claro—presiona el intercomunicador—Ayame dile a Sesshomaru que en una hora en la sala de Juntas—ve a Kagome—te sucede algo

—Kagome: esto será así durante los siguientes 2 meses

—Inuyasha: entiéndeme es importante ya vamos a la mitad, tranquila no pasara nada en nuestra boda si es lo que te preocupa

—Kagome: no es eso si no te extraño sabes

—Inuyasha: después de que te gradúes pasaremos todo el tiempo junto

—Kagome: quisiera que saliéramos con mis amigas han esperado 5 años para conocerte

—Inuyasha: hoy saldremos, adelantare algo de trabajo para llegar, cambia esa cara

—Kagome: está bien—él se acerca y la besa—tengo que ir con las chicas

—Inuyasha: si pero nada de Bankotsu crees que no te escuche—ella sonríe— esa es mi sonrisa—la besa la sienta en el escritorio, ella le quita la camisa al chico—estás jugando conmigo—empezando a desabrocharle la camisa, la puerta se abre

—Eri: Kagome—se sonroja—no sabía que esto se podía hacer

—Yuka: que envidia de cuerpo

—Ayumi: Kag no me lo regalas

—Kagome: Inuyasha ponte una camisa—alejándose de el

—Inuyasha: porque estoy en mi oficina

—Kagome: siéntate— el cae—pueden esperarme a afuera—las chicas salen, ella ve al chico—te pondrás la camisa—sonriéndole

—Inuyasha: odio este maldito collar—levantándose y se pone su camisa

—Kagome: bueno a las 7—sonrien—oh quiero tanto como el estar juntos desde que nos comprometimos no hemos estados juntos pero no puedo hacer eso—pensando

—Inuyasha: estaré hay—la abraza de la cintura

—Kagome: quiero pero no puedo—pensando, el roza los labios de la chica—Inu

—Inuyasha: dime pequeña—sonriéndole

—Kagome: me esperan recuerdas—este la besa—nos vemos—y sale

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: que cansado—ve a su prometida y sus amigas— a donde van a esta hora son las 11 no crees que te dejare salir

—Kagome: chicas lo lamento vallan a dormir—se levanta y se mete a su cuarto seguida del chico—porque llegaste a esta hora—sentándose en la cama

—Inuyasha: es que un huésped tuvo un problema y Sesshomaru se fue temprano porque a Rin le dolía algo y estaba sola y me toco a mí arreglar el problema

—Kagome: no tenías otro compromiso

—Inuyasha: no…oh lo siento se me paso el tiempo

—Kagome: no pudiese responder mis llamadas

—Inuyasha: estaba en el levin y mi teléfono estaba en la oficina hay lo deje, mi mama que mañana también venia a ayudarte con lo del vestido

—Kagome: está bien puedes irte a bañar—el sonríe y la besa

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: 4 días para la boda—entrando al departamento

—Inuyasha: buenas tardes pequeña—la besa

—Kagome: aún es temprano que haces aquí

—Inuyasha: al fin terminamos y decidí venirme temprano para ir a la discoteca

—Kagome: enserio—el asiente—gracias—lo abraza

—Eri: que linda pareja—tomándoles una foto

—Inuyasha: hey no me gusta eso, además no soy fotogénico

—Kagome: digo que siempre sales bien

—Yuka: llamare a Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Suikotsu

—Inuyasha: porque tienen que ir

—Eri: son nuestros novios desde hace una semana

—Kagome: si forman muy linda pareja

—Inuyasha: con tal que no se acerque a ti—la besa—vamos

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: Kagome que tienes—viendo que no hablaba

—Kagome: nada voy al baño—se mete al baño

—Inuyasha: un whisky—acercándose a la barra, ve a Kikyo y la ignora

—Kikyo: espere lo conozco—toma la bebida echándola la droga, sonríe y se la da al bartender—va por mi cuenta pero no se lo diga—el chico asiente y se acerca a Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: muchas gracias—sonríe y se lo toma—ufff que calor—ve a Kikyo

—Kikyo: que Inu ganas de nuevo—este voltea la cara, no le ayudaba mucho que desde que se comprometido con su azabache no habían estado juntos

—Inuyasha: maldición no puedo contenerme—la ve y la besa—maldita de nuevo

—Kikyo: sé que me amas y esta vez quedare embarazada

—Inuyasha: en este mundo no lo creo muchos menos por mi

—Kikyo: pues créelo, esta vez no está tu queridísima Kagome—él la pone contra una pared—oye no seas tan salvaje—el sonríe

—Inuyasha: que no te gusta no querías estar conmigo

—Kikyo: oh no harás que me arrepienta—él le muerde el labio inferior

—Inuyasha: solo necesito satisfacerme y eres perfecta ¿no?, total eres una salvaje

—Kikyo: sabes que me puedes hacer tuya cuando quieras pero esta vez tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias—el chico gruñe contra su cuello, a lo lejos

—Eri: es Kagome verdad

—Yuka: no lo creo ella no es así al menos se fueran ido

—Ayumi: pero no hay duda que es Inuyasha esta engañándola

—Eri: ya decía que no era perfecto

—Yuka: no algo va mal, no lo creo capaz

—Ayumi: además se le ve muy enamorado

—Eri: pues no en todos se pueden confiar con tal son hombres

—Yuka: pobre Kagome y solo a unos días de su boda—con Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: te odio—rasguñándole las piernas

—Kagome: Inuyasha—viéndolos, este se asusta y se detiene, la ve llorar

—Inuyasha: Kagome—viéndola

—Kikyo: porque te sorprendes te dije que esto una vez pasaría

—Inuyasha: no estoy para ti en estos momentos—le agarra la mano a su prometida y se aleja—vamos al departamento allá te explico

—Kagome: estás loco, no voy contigo a ningún lado, terminamos—el niega con la cabeza no iba a permitir que por culpa de Kikyo perdiera lo más importante de su vida

Continuara…

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Konichiwa**

Si que tensión pasado mucho en este capítulo creo que dejare la tensión y no todo es felicidad para nuestra parejita verán que su unión traerá más problemas nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews


	18. Chapter 18: boda

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 18: Boda

—Inuyasha: maldición no digas tonterías, no juegues con eso

—Kagome: no soy tonterías hablo enserio no quiero volver a verte

—Inuyasha: no—la ve—no permitiré que por culpa de Kikyo te vayas de nuevo ya sufrí 5 años no creo poder esperar más, solo hace un mes que regresaste y por una estupidez tuya me harás esperar más, no lo acepto—la abraza—no llores—huele el cabello de la chica y gruñe—oh por kami contigo el efecto me aumenta—le besa el cuello—esperame aquí iré por las chicas

—Kagome: tú crees que con decirme eso me explicas que hacías haci con Kikyo

—Inuyasha: lo siento no fue mi intención lastimarte, pero ahora no puedo—la ve y le roza los labios gruñendo—no sabes cuánto te deseo—le besa la mejilla—esperame en el auto—le da su chaqueta—por el frio—y sin más desaparece entre las personas

—Kagome: como cree que lo esperare—camina hacia afuera—me engaño y sin mas no me dice nada—se cubre con la chaqueta y llora—te odio sabes—se acerca al auto del chico—pero porque no me voy con tal ya terminamos aunque él dijo que no lo aceptaba a mi no me importa, me voy—se voltea y lo ve enfrente de ella junto a Eri y Bankotsu

—Eri: hola Kagome lo llevaremos Inuyasha creo que esta pasado de copas y tu aun no conduces y lo llevaremos, además Inuyasha no parece estar bien

—Kagome: debe estar perfecto—lo ve y que sudaba y respiraba agitado—vamos—se monta en los asientos traseros junto a Inuyasha—no sé porque te espere total ya terminamos y no tengo nada que hacer en ese departamento

—Inuyasha: no digas mentiras porque aun eres mi prometida y ese anillo lo representa

—Kagome: como quieras—se lo iba a quitar pero él la detiene—no me toques

—Inuyasha: no lo entiendes solo silencio—se recuesta de la ventana—con solo un roce hace que esto aumente mas pero esto no se lo puedo hacer no a ella y si le hago daño no me lo perdonaría no quiero lastimar a Kagome—pensando, voltea y la ve llorar

—Kagome: porque no puedo dejar de estar con él y confiar, ahora estoy preocupada cuando me toco lo sentí caliente igual que aquel día—pensando, niega con la cabeza—no debo pensar estupideces—limpiándose las lagrimas, nota que él la observaba—que…—siente como unos labios se posicionan sobre los de ella besándola desesperadamente

—Inuyasha: no puedo detenerme—pensando, escucha una música seguro la había puesto Eri el tipo de música que le gustaba

—Kagome: Inu…yasha—él la recuesta en el asiento posicionándose encima de ella—detente—lo siente bajar al cuello, ella gime—alto—lo oye gruñir

—Inuyasha: Kikyo…ella me drog…—el auto se tiene el se levanta y baja del auto

—Kagome: ¡Inuyasha siéntate!—gritando se oye un golpe y ella baja

—Eri: volveremos en un rato—y arranca, ella suspira

—Kagome: donde está ahora Inuyasha—entra y lo ve levantándose del suelo—vamos—viéndolo, suben al ascensor—Inu

—Inuyasha: lo siento Kikyo le hecho a mi bebida una droga sin que me diera cuenta y contigo al parecer se refuerza—volteando hacia otro lado

—Kagome: como piensa que te crea

—Inuyasha: me lo prometiste no es así además porque razón me casaría contigo no tienes nada que yo quiera

—Kagome: tienes razón pero esta vez puedo ayudarte no crees—viéndolo

—Inuyasha: no puedes, yo lo resolveré solo

—Kagome: quiero ayudarte además pronto seremos esposos y lo esposos se apoyan en las buenas y las malas, quiero hacer esto

—Inuyasha: no tienes mucha experiencia Kagome y puede dolerte sé que no será tu primera vez pero igual

—Kagome: te ayudare, vamos dejame ayudarte no soy débil

—Inuyasha: está bien—suspira las puertas del ascensor se abren ellos salen y entran en el departamento—vamos al cuarto—entran al cuarto y se sientan en la cama

—Kagome: exageras no crees

—Inuyasha: Kikyo lo aguanta por ser ella tu no

—Kagome: pues yo soy fuerte

—Inuyasha: entiéndeme, me daré una ducha y ya

—Kagome: no se te quitara así como así

—Inuyasha: lo hará ya veras

—Kagome: vamos Inu o quieres que te provoque— el suspira

—Inuyasha: está bien pero si te duele me avisas—ella asiente, se besan recostándola

—En otra escena—

—Eri: que cansada—entrando junto a las chicas

—Yuka: tú crees que Kagome ya este dormida

—Ayumi: yo me quede intrigada con lo que paso en la discoteca—se escucha un pequeño grito—esa era Kagome ¿cierto?

—Eri: y si Kagome lo vio y Inuyasha le está pegado porque ella lo insulto

—Yuka: o peor y si está reviviendo su pasado

—Ayumi: creo que está exagerando—se escucha otro gritico

—Eri: vamos—se acerca al cuarto y escuchan a Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: ya pequeña… no grites… ya… casi… término

—Yuka: si esta, su voz esta agitada—tocan la puerta—Kagome estas bien— dentro de la habitación

—Inuyasha: que pensaran—viendo a su Kagome, el aun permanecía dentro de ella ya satisfecho—no puedes hablar—ella niega— pero si puedes gritar—ella frunce el ceño—chicas Kagome está dormida pueden hablar mañana

—Ayumi: porque gritaba entonces

—Inuyasha: diles algo pensara que estoy abusando de ti o algo así—ella niega—es que verán bueno ella… eh se cayó si eso

—Eri: no mientas que le estas asiendo a nuestra amiga

—Inuyasha: nada malo de verdad

—Yuka: abriremos la puerta

—Inuyasha: no se le ocurra—la puerta se abre y el suspira—gracias a Kami que ya termine

—Ayumi: pobre Kagome, aléjate de ella

—Inuyasha: no lo haré estoy desnudo y además es mi cuarto no tienen derecho a entrar así como así

—Eri: que te alejes de ella

—Inuyasha: está bien—Kagome lo sostiene del cuello y niega—vale pero diles algo

—Yuka: aléjate de nuestra amiga Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: veras es algo complicado de explicar y Kagome no quiere—ellas lo ve seria

—Yuka: aléjate o nosotras mismas te quitaremos—este se levanta y antes que lo vieran Kagome se abalanza sobre las chicas y las saca, cae sentada en el suelo

—Inuyasha: si que eres celosa—ella lo fulmina con la mirada—vale, te ayudo—la carga y la recuesta en la cama—necesitas algo—ella asiente—que es—palmea el lado de la cama del chico, el sonríe y se acuesta junto a su azabache—buenas noches—cerrando sus ojos

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: deja Kagome—sintiendo como lo movían—que quieres

—Kagome: me quiero dar una ducha contigo, además no has ido a entrenar

—Inuyasha: luego lo hago, estoy cansado sabes lo que te tuve que hacer ayer, además mi cabeza me está matando, ve tu sola—cubriendo su desnudes con la manta que la chica le había quitado para levantarlo

—Kagome: no quiero anda si, además me lo debes recuerdas

—Inuyasha: te lo pago luego estoy agotado y mas con lo que paso ayer con las chicas

—Kagome: bien si no lo haces igual no dormirás—se mete bajo la cobija y se sienta encima del chico con los brazos cruzados, al fin ve como los ojos del chico se abren—vamos siiiiiii

—Inuyasha: bájate sabes lo que me provoca eso

—Kagome: lo se hará que se te quite el sueño—sonriéndole

—Inuyasha: no se supone que andabas adolorida por lo de ayer

—Kagome: y por eso quiero darme un relajante baño y que me consientas, vamos—besándolo suavemente el corresponde abrazándola posesivamente de la cintura, se escucha la puerta, ella rompe el beso—quien es—viendo Inuyasha molesto por la interrumpieron—sabes que aun así te amo—este voltea la cara sonrojado

—Eri: Kagome nos tomamos la molestia de hacer el desayuno vienes

—Kagome: si ya vamos—ve a Inuyasha—comemos y nos duchamos un rato, además desde cuando no despertamos así

—Inuyasha: desde que llegamos de Hawai—sonriéndole

—Kagome: ven y así nos damos todo el tiempo para meternos a la tina

—Inuyasha: está bien—se levanta, el se pone solo un mono y una camisa sin mangas y Kagome andaba con su típica pijama, salen y las chicas ven a Inuyasha molestas

—Kagome: buenos días—se sienta y ve al peli-plata que no tomaba asiento—¿sucede algo?

—Inuyasha: es que veras no está mi plato—viendo que le faltaba

—Eri: tu solito puedes cocinarte tu desayuno

—Inuyasha: está bien—caminado hacia el refrigerador y no había nada que comer—Kagome recuérdame que tenemos comprar víveres—revisa los estantes y encuentra es cereal lo toma busca algo de leche y se sienta en el sofá viendo tv

—Kagome: chicas porque lo tratan así—ellas voltean la cara molestas, la chica ve su tasa ere sopa miso la favorita de Inuyasha para desayunar, se levanta y se sienta junto a su prometido—Inu—este la ve— quieres sopa miso esta rica te doy la mia

—Inuyasha: no pequeña come tu, además necesitas recuperar energías después de lo de ayer—la besa—lo siento tanto por lo que vistes—viéndola

—Kagome: entiendo, mira yo me como la mitad y tú la otra

—Inuyasha: que no, vamos ve con las chicas que te esperan

—Kagome: bueno entonces le daré el resto a Kotaro y Kuroro

—Inuyasha: ellos ya comieron

—Kagome: igual se la comerán—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: que haré contigo Kagome, está bien la aceptare—ella sonríen—pero si me das un beso—ella lo besa este sonríen y la sienta en sus piernas—bien—le quita la sopa—di aaaaaaaaaaaaah—ella abre la boca y él le da algo de sopa

—Kagome: siii mi turno, di aaaaaaaaah—el niega—vamos Inuyasha—el abre la boca dejándose alimentar—no entiende porque las chicas están así

—Eri: Kagome la sopa era para ti

—Kagome: Inuyasha me la está dando—sonriendo

—Yuka: si claro, el no tiene que trabajar

—Inuyasha: no iré hoy

—Ayumi: Kagome cómo es que estas como si nada

—Kagome: a que se refieren chicas

—Inuyasha: seguro que piensan que ayer estuve obligándote a hacer cosas ¿cierto?

—Eri: y lo hacías por eso ella gritaba

—Kagome: no chicas es que me sentía mal y Inuyasha me tranquilizaba, cada vez que nosotros bueno… hacemos eso me tranquilizo casi siempre

—Yuka: oh entonces tu no…—el niega

—Ayumi: y entonces porque te besabas con esa chica—Kagome se le entristece la mirada, siente que Inuyasha le toma la mano y ella se acurruca en su pecho

—Inuyasha: yo estuve todo el tiempo con Kagome no me separe de ella

—Kagome: si, solo se fue cuando nos íbamos por ustedes

—Eri: entonces nosotras nos sentimos mucho Inuyasha—inclinándose las tres

—Inuyasha: está bien, ahora nos ducharemos vamos pequeña—ella se levanta y lava los trasto y se va Junto a Inuyasha a darse un relajante baño

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: está esperando que se fueran

—Kagome: oye las chicas no molestan además la hemos pasado muy bien

—Inuyasha: quiero darte un regalo, ven—se encaminan al auto—Kagome me quede preocupado esta mañana te pusiste a vomitar y ahora andas comiendo cosas raras

—Kagome: no le veo raro comer palomitas con chocolate—se montan en el auto—además las nauseas deben ser que la comida me callo mal y ya

—Inuyasha: reservare una cita con un doctor

—Kagome: no es necesario deberás estoy bien

—Inuyasha: pero si te veo otra vez mal yo mismo te llevar así sea cargada

—Kagome: está bien—sonriendo, el se concentra en el camino, ella le ve la mano que tenía en la palanca y sin más se la toma tenía ganas de sentirlo cerca, él la ve—te molesta

—Inuyasha: para nada—acariciándole la mano, cuando llegan se bajan en una hermosa mansión—y te gusta

—Kagome: que grande—entran—linda sala, es de tus padres

—Inuyasha: tiene 5 habitaciones cada uno con su baño y uno aparte para los invitado, una cocina y comedor, una cochera como para dos autos, como viste un grande jardín principal, una piscina y además un hermoso Jardín trasero que se que lo adoraras

—Kagome: me parece hermosa es para pasar unas vacaciones porque está en un campo, me gustaría venir y pasar aquí un tiempo sabes cuánto adoro pasar algo lejos del ruido—él la abraza por atrás y le besa el cuello

—Inuyasha: tienes que ver la vista que tiene nuestra futura habitación—la ve

—Kagome: no me digas que tu….

—Inuyasha: quiero vivir aquí contigo y nuestros futuros hijos

—Kagome: khiiiiiiiiiia—lo abraza y lo besa—la adoro y de verdad quieres tener hijos

—Inuyasha: si, cuanto quieras pequeña—la besa

—Kagome: aun no los quiero pero quizás después que me gradué y sobre la casa me encanta pero tengo hambre Inu

—Inuyasha: bien vamos al departamento, ten—dándole una copia de las llaves—son tuyas

—Kagome: ya estoy ansiosa por nuestro matrimonio—sonriéndole

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: estoy nerviosa—mientras se veía en el espejo

—Izayoi: todo estará bien Kagome—mientras le daba el último toque al vestido

—Naomi: ten hija un té para los nervios—dándoselo

—Kagome: muchas gracias mama

—Ayame: es el día de tu boda y todo saldrá genial

—Kagome: no me ayudas mucho

—Sango: oh vamos nosotras nos casaremos en unas semanas por algo aceptamos

—Kagome: si y ya las quiero ver, quiero algo para distraerme

—Naomi: hija ya es hora nos vemos afuera—todas salen, ella se ve en el espejo

—Sota: estas hermosa hermanita—ella lo ve y lo abraza

—Kagome: pensé que no llegarías Sota, estoy tan nerviosa

—Sota: todo saldrá bien y dímelo a mi hoy te entregare a Inuyasha, quien sabe si te secuestra y no dejas que nos veas mas

—Kagome: sabes que Inuyasha no es así, además le tiene aprecio a mi mama

—Sota: bueno ya hablaremos, es hora—ella asiente y se salen tomando el auto hacia la iglesia al llegar ella toma el brazo de su hermano y entrar se escucha la música, ve a Inuyasha con un hermoso traje plateado formal, pegaba con su vestido que tenia detalles plateados, al llegar— te entrego mi hermana espero que la cuides

—Inuyasha: con mi vida—se ponen enfrente del cura que había empezado a hablar—te ves hermosa—susurrándole, ella se sonroja

—Kagome: y tu estas guapo—susurrándole

—Inuyasha: enserio nada mas te dije que esta hermosa—hablándole en voz baja

—Kagome: está bien muy guapo—sonriendo—estoy feliz de esto

—Inuyasha: tranquila aun no estamos casado

—Cura: Inuyasha Taisho acepta usted como esposa a Kagome Higurashi para amarla, respetarla, ser le fiel y estar con ella en las buenas y las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

—Inuyasha: yo estaría con ella aun si ella no quiera, acepto ser su esposo porque la amo

—Cura: Kagome Higurashi acepta usted como esposo a Inuyasha Taisho para amarlo, respetarlo, ser le fiel y estar con él en las buenas y las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

—Kagome: si acepto—sonriendo

—Cura: los anillos—se acerca Sango con los anillos, Inuyasha toma el de Kagome primero

—Inuyasha: bueno no sé qué decirte sabes que pocas veces te digo lo que siento por ti y te lo he hecho saber mediante mis acciones, no sé cómo me siento soy algo torpe con las palabras y sé que sonara ridículo pero cada vez que te veo triste, aveces quiero tener la receta perfecta para acerté sonreír y mantenerte así feliz como lo estas ahora, quiero que nunca y nadie nos separe, quiero que las fuerzas de mi amor, te sostengan, quiero amarte todo el día, quiero estar contigo y que no necesites mas, quiero que cualquiera estancia sea primavera contigo, ¿sabes que quiero?, quiero tocar tu cielo, reinar en tu reino, enloquecer tu corazón y estar contigo, hay tantas cosas que quiero contigo Kagome y en este momento estoy cumpliendo una de ellas, es que hoy te convertirás en mi esposa y nada me hace más feliz, algún día espero poder tener esa receta, te eh dicho que soy malo con las palabras y suelo ser muy torpe para expresarme, suelo decirte incoherencias pero aveses cuando te miro simplemente se me salen y ahora te veo aquí y digo amo a esta mujer y solo quería que lo supieras que por ti te traería la luna porque te amo Kagome—ve como empieza a llorar, él le coloca el anillo, ella toma el del chico

—Kagome: nada me hace muy feliz escuchar eso de ti prometo que siempre te apoyare Inuyasha, además veras cuando llegue yo creía que de verdad estaba enamorada pero un día un chico de ojos dorados cambio todo mi mundo, pensé que se me pasaría ya que tenía solo 17 años pero al conocerlo durante cierto tiempo me fue gustando cada día mas no supe en qué momento paso, pero la realidad fue que ese chico que conocí desde que lo vi a los ojos me enamore y pienso que no fue casualidad si no cosa del destino y a pesar de todo nuestro amor siempre vence y a partir de hoy no abra barrera que no pueda pasar y pienso que si ya no estás a mi lado mi vida no tendría sentido y que ya sin ti no puedo vivir, te amo Inu-Kun—este se sonroja, ella sabía que lo ponía nervioso si le decía así

—Cura: firmen por favor—firman el documento que los hacía legalmente esposos—lo que eh unido aquí que no lo pueda separar el hombre, puede besar a la novia—el sonríen y ve a Kagome, lo que había esperado

—Kagome: te veo el deseo en los ojos—el sonríe y la besa, al separarse se voltean sonriendo—donde es la fiesta

—Inuyasha: en el gran salón del hotel

—Kagome: entonces vamos—sus amigos se le acercan

—Sango: felicidades amiga

—Koga: quisiera tener la receta para hacerte sonreír—imitando a Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: cállate lobo pulgoso

—Miroku: felicidades chicos

—Kagome: gracias Miroku—ve a su recién esposo que discutía con Koga—Inuyasha ya basta no te comportes como un niño así que si no quieres que diga la palabra es mejor que te quedes quietecito ok

—Inuyasha: pero él fue que empezó

—Kagome: deja a Koga en paz

—Inuyasha: se supone que eres mi esposa tienes que apoyarme ya se te olvido que lo prometiste acaso le amas a el

—Kagome: Inuyasha de que hablas sabes que nunca lo aria

—Ayame: chicos se acaban de casar y están discutiendo ya

—Inuyasha: es ella que siempre lo apoya

—Kagome: solo estoy apoyando a la razón

—Miroku: vamos sus invitados los esperan—Inuyasha sale y detrás sale Kagome molestos—que aremos—negando con la cabeza

—Kagome: no entiendo porque te comportas así

—Inuyasha: tu eres la niña aquí apoyas a ese lobo seguro que le amas

—Kagome: Inuyasha—él la ve—siéntate—todos suspiran negando con la cabeza

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Al fin se casaron un gran matrimonio se que está muy cursi lo que dijeron pero la situación lo admitirá y ya saben que no todo es color de rosa ya estamos en su etapa final pero recuerde que aun Kikyo no aparecido y como no soy mala no le daré un mal final nos leeos en el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews que son los que me inspiran a seguir


	19. Chapter 19: celebracion

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 19: celebración

—Kagome: bien chicas aquí va—tenía en manos un ramo de flores—lista…y ahora—lanzando el ramo y lo atrapa Ayame— felicidades amiga—abrazándola—esperare tu boda con ansias—sonriendo.

—Ino: hora del brindes felicidades a los novios—todos toman una copa— bueno hijo estoy orgulloso de ti y quiero felicitarlos a ambos.

—Izayoi: bueno Inuyasha sabes que más que nadie eh esperado tu boda y te felicito y espero mi nietos pronto—abrazando—y tu también Kagome—abrazándola.

—Miroku: bueno disfruta a Kagome sabes a lo que me refiero de verdad les deseo lo mejor a ambos, cuídala mucho si no te aseguro que Sango te matar.

—Koga: si no cuidas a Kagome te juro que yo mismo te mato Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: eso está de sobra de decirlo Koga.

—Sango: que milagro se llamaron por su nombre—ambos voltean la cara y todos ríen—bueno amiga sabes que te deseo lo mejor y si tu Inuyasha la haces sufrir yo misma me encargare de que sufras el doble.

—Inuyasha: que linda ya también te quiero—diciéndolo sarcásticamente.

—Ayame: yo también digo lo mismo y felicidades a ambos.

—Inuyasha: y que nuestro amor nunca acabe.

—Kagome: yo brindo por ti y que esto te cambie algo y no te comportes como un niño.

—Inuyasha: aun sigues molesta por lo que paso en la iglesia.

—Kagome: cállate y bésame—el sonríen y la besa.

—Eri: bien ya basta de tantas cursilerías y a bailar—agarrando a su novio Renkotsu.

—Yuka: si vamos a bailar—agarrando a Renkotsu.

—Ayumi: ven Bankotsu vamos a bailar—llevándoselo.

—Inuyasha: me concedes esta pieza pequeña.

—Kagome: seria un placer bailar con mi novio.

—Inuyasha: quieres decir esposo.

—Kagome: corrijo esposo—sonriendo.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Inu quiero un dulce de leche.

—Inuyasha: come pastel donde encontrare eso.

—Kagome: es un hotel Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: pero el equipo de cocina están descansando.

—Kagome: búscame el dulce—el suspira y sale—ya no quiero dulce—al rato lo ve regresar—ya no lo quiero me buscas Yogur.

—Inuyasha: pero Kagome a ti no…

—Kagome: no me apoyas eres un baka—se le acumulan las lagrimas.

—Inuyasha: no llores ya te lo traigo—desaparece de nuevo.

—Sango: que mandaste a buscar a Inuyasha.

—Kagome: Yogur—sonriendo, ella lo ve—que me provoco.

—Sango: pero a ti no te gusta el Yogur.

—Kagome: lo sé pero me dieron ganas de tomarlo.

—Sango: no estarás enferma amiga.

—Kagome: para nada—ve a Inuyasha entrar sintiendo un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, él le sonríe—Inu podemos ir al cuarto.

—Inuyasha: estas cansada Kagome, si quieres te acompaño y luego bajo a atender los invitados, entiendo si quieres descansar.

—Kagome: no es eso— toma el Yogur y lo abraza del cuello—contigo Inu-Kun—él se sonroja sabia a lo que se refería su esposa, lo besa.

—Inuyasha: pero y las personas pequeña, ven—se van a bailar—se supone que tu eres la preocupada en esta relación y no yo—sonriendo.

—Kagome: me siento rara y quiero hacerlo Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: si nos desaparecemos por unas horas no creo que lo noten.

—Ayame: claro que lo aremos.

—Sango: los dejaremos disfrutar.

—Miroku: pero yo quiero ver.

—Sango: nos vamos Miroku.

—Kagome: fue más fácil de lo que pensé—viendo a los invitados salir.

—Inuyasha: bien vamos reserve una habitación para nosotros— sonriendo, camina así el ascensor—nuestra noche de bodas.

—Kagome: si—baja la mirada.

—Inuyasha: te sucede algo.

—Kagome nada—lo ve— cuando te vas.

—Inuyasha: o eso en unas semanas pero no te preocupes sí.

—Kagome: es que no se me da un sentimiento de nostalgia.

—Inuyasha: tranquila y Hojo cuando viene.

—Kagome: en una semana—ella se recuesta del hombro del chico.

—Inuyasha: ya mira desde hoy eres Kagome Taisho no estás feliz.

—Kagome: si—lo besa, él la carga de manera nupcial y las puertas del ascensor se abren el camina al cuarto, la recuesta en la cama y tranca la puerta la ve.

—Inuyasha: así que señora Taisho recuerdo que me iso una propuesta indecente allá abajo—ella se sonroja—te da verguenza cuando tú fuiste la que me lo propusiste.

—Kagome: y aun quiero—lo besa el sonríe.

—En otra escena—

—Izayoi: y como pasaron su noche de bodas.

—Miroku: me contaron que no salieron en todo el fin de semana.

—Inuyasha: eso no es tu problema pervertido—volteando hacia otro lado—aunque es raro que Kagome fuera querido hacerlo a cada rato mayormente ella se opone aveses y además de esos antojos raros, además de las nauseas que ha tenido y últimamente ha estado algo pálida, además de cansarse de nada tan activa que suele ser—pensando.

—Kagome: Inu-Kun estas hay—él la ve que lo veía con preocupación—estas bien.

—Inuyasha: si porque lo dices.

—Kagome: estas como pensativo ya tus padres se van y Rin tiene una noticia.

—Inuyasha: a si y cual es Rin.

—Rin: pues eh… yo y Sesshomaru-Sama…nosotros…

—Sesshomaru: está embarazada—diciéndolo sin ninguna expresión.

—Izayoi: khiaaaaaaaaaaaa porque no lo dijiste Ino me puedo quedar.

—Ino: no lo se Iza desde hace años que no te dejo sola además me sentiré solo.

—Izayoi: solo serán unos cuantos meses por favor tu sabes desde cuanto he esperado este momento un nieto lo deseo más que nada dejame cuidarla, no pasara nada que nos separemos por unos cuantos meses.

—Ino: está bien pero te extrañare—la besa y la abraza—todos se cuidan—abrazando a cada uno— hijo felicidades por ser padre gracias por esta bendición—Sesshomaru voltea la cara dando entender que no le importa las palabras de su padre.

—Rin: Sesshomaru-Sama por favor podría decir algo—sonriéndole que le provoca unos escalofríos al chico.

—Sesshomaru: gra...cias padre—Ino lo saluda y se despides abordando su avión.

—Kagome: y felicidades Ayame por su compromiso.

—Sango: si aremos una boda doble.

—Eri: oye y cómo es eso que no salieron del cuarto.

—Yuka: a este paso saldrás embarazada.

—Izayoi: sería lindo un hijo es un gran regalo y prueba de su amor, Inuyasha es el de Ino y el mío—sonriendo.

—Koga: esta bestia si claro.

—Kagome: no te burles de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha ja tengo defensora, este matrimonio me va a gustar—y la besa.

—Sango: mejor vámonos.

—Eri: a salir a l cine...

—Ayumi: siiiiiii estaban entrenando una nueva película

—Yuka: llamera a Bankotsu, Renkotsu y suikotsu.

—Kagome: bien al cine todos.

—Izayoi: bueno vallan a divertirse yo iré a desempacar—todos asienten y se va cada uno.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Inu mañana se van a las chicas y volverán cuando se gradúen, están de novio con Bankotsu y sus hermanos—se habían ido a la playa a caminar después de haberse despedido de los chicos en el centro comercial, ya estaba oscuro.

—Inuyasha: y eso que Bankotsu estaba enamorado de ti y nunca ni un beso te logro dar.

—Kagome: eh… si nunca—riendo nerviosamente.

—Inuyasha: lo iso se besaron Kagome.

—Kagome: mira la playa esta sola se ve muy linda.

—Inuyasha: no me ignores la pregunta Kagome, lo hicieron sí o no.

—Kagome: ven sentémonos—se sientan y la abraza por atrás.

—Inuyasha: te amo—la besa—ahora respóndeme la pregunta.

—Kagome: que pregunta.

—Inuyasha: te besaste con el sí o no—ella voltea la cara—respóndeme.

—Kagome: quiero comer chocolate.

—Inuyasha: ¡que me respondas ¿si? o ¿no?! —La voltea—se besaron verdad—apretándola más—respóndeme la maldita pregunta Kagome.

—Kagome: me estas lastimando Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: lo siento—soltándola—pero me fastidia que no me respondas.

—Kagome: no te mentiré si él me beso.

—Inuyasha: cuando fue eso.

—Kagome: cuando tenía días de haber llegado, había llevado a Sota conmigo y bailamos me imagino que se confundió y me beso pero al instante me separe de él.

—Inuyasha: eso me molesta y mucho.

—Kagome: oye también bese a Hojo porque no eras mi novio ya tranquilízate.

—Inuyasha: me lo tenias que recordar pero _ya olvídemelos ya paso y yo soy tuya, me case contigo y con el no es lo que importa_ —fingiendo la voz de la chica—es lo que dirás, bien perfecto vámonos—levantándose.

—Kagome: no estés molestos fue antes que volviéramos.

—Inuyasha: no estoy molesto—se iba a ir.

—Kagome: siéntate—levantándose—estas llevando muy lejos tu celos no crees.

—Inuyasha: que no estoy molesto—se montan en el auto.

—Kagome: eso paso hace unos meses, no tienes porque ponerte así.

—Inuyasha: ya olvídalo—ella sonríe—ahora porque sonríes.

—Kagome: que son tus primeros celos como mi esposo y nuestra primera pelea como pareja—ella ve un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico—ya no estás molesto.

—Inuyasha: ya te dije que no lo estoy.

—Kagome: no te creo—ve que llegan y suben—ya no estés molesto.

—Inuyasha: ya no lo estoy— gritando.

—Kagome: si no lo estuvieras no gritaras no crees.

—Eri: chicos y eso gritos, todo está bien.

—Kagome: no porque alguien es un celoso impulsivo.

—Inuyasha: no es nada chicas—entrando a su cuarto—como me la quito se que tiene razón pero es que me da rabia—pensando.

—Kagome: porque tienes que ser tan celoso.

—Inuyasha: que no estoy molesto quieres que te lo demuestre.

—Kagome: si quieres que lo hagas.

—Inuyasha: pues yo…—la besa y la acuesta en la cama—te amo y sé que eres mia desde el momento que te puse ese anillo.

—Kagome: te amo no lo dudes.

—Inuyasha: y no lo hago solo que me moleste y ya, dejame que se pase la rabia es todo lo que te pido—se acuestan—buenas noches—le da la espalda y ella suspira sintiendo frio por la tormenta que se desatapa afuera.

—Kagome: buenas noches—cerrando sus ojos, siente que la abrazan sintiendo un calor reconfortante, voltea y ve a Inuyasha dormido se acurruca en su pecho—te amo—cerrando sus ojos, mientras escuchaba el latido lento del corazón del chico.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: otro día mas—se mete al baño, al rato ve a Kagome entrar.

—Kagome: buenos días Inu-Kun ya no estás molesto.

—Inuyasha: no lo sé—volteando la cara la ve enjabonarse.

—Kagome: me hechas en toda la parte de atrás—viéndolo.

—Inuyasha: está bien—lo toma y suena el teléfono de Inuyasha—debe ser de la empresa—y sale.

—Kagome: casi estuvo tan cerca ya veo porque aveses se frustra—se termina de bañar y sale, busca en su armario una ropa y nota que Inuyasha la veía mientras hablaba por teléfono—Inu me ayudas a elegir falda o pantalón—lo ve colgar.

—Inuyasha: estas perfecta así—se levanta y la besa la recuesta en la cama, baja al cuello la oye gemir— eres mi droga—se escucha el teléfono del chico, el se le acerca al oído de su esposa—mejor te queda la falda—se iba a levantar a contestar pero Kagome lo voltea y se pone encina de el—que te pasa debe ser Sesshomaru.

—Kagome: déjalo sonar y continuemos.

—Inuyasha: es trabajo y sabes cómo está la empresa horita.

—Kagome: no me importa no te vas.

—Inuyasha: o si lo haré.

—Kagome: no lo harás recuerdas tu collar.

—Inuyasha: si lo haces salgo así desnudo y las chicas están afuera.

—Kagome: bien quieres estar molesto yo también—se levanta—no duraras mucho sin mí.

—Inuyasha: claro que puedo hacerlo.

—Kagome: eso lo veremos.

—Inuyasha: como quieras aun estoy molesto—se viste y sale.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: bueno chicas no veremos en unas semanas mínimo.

—Inuyasha: las extrañare chicas.

—Eri: no dudes en llamarnos.

—Yuka: si quieres que sea tu esposa con gusto.

—Kagome: oigan se que estamos molestos pero no cambian nuestros sentimientos.

—Inuyasha: luego iré a visitarlas y cuanto tiempo te vas tú Kagome.

—Kagome: como 4 meses porque.

—Inuyasha: que me dejaras durante tanto.

—Kagome: creí que no me necesitabas.

—Inuyasha: bueno adiós chicas—y se van.

—Kagome: Inuyasha quiero un ponqué de chocolate.

—Inuyasha: allá esta la cafetería ve por él.

—Kagome: ve o te juro que quedaras bajo tres metros sobre tierra, te espero en el auto—caminando el voltea la cara molesto.

—Inuyasha: no le tengo miedo pero se lo iré a comprar—caminando así la cafetería.

—Una semana después—

—Inuyasha: que haces aquí—viendo a su esposa entrar a la ducha junto a él.

—Kagome: duchándome, oye recuerda que mañana llega Hojo.

—Inuyasha: me estoy duchando yo.

—Kagome: y eso que me enjabonas atrás—todo esa semana no se habían hablado si no fuera necesariamente.

—Inuyasha: claro—enjabonándole toda la parte de atrás—no aguanto esto, muero por besarte pequeña—la voltea.

—Kagome: qué bueno que lo admites yo tampoco— se besan—me extrañaste—le da unas nauseas y sale de la ducha, vomitando, después se lava la boca.

—Inuyasha: te sientes bien.

—Kagome: si estoy bien seguimos.

—Inuyasha: no mejor que descanses Kagome y Hojo se quedara aquí no ¿verdad?

—Kagome: si pero te prometo que se irá pronto.

—Inuyasha: pues trabajare aquí así que no te dejare sola con él.

—Kagome: está bien—suspira, sabía que no le conversaría de lo contrario—y ya no estás molesto conmigo—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: no porque eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco—salen del baño.

—Kagome: te extrañe—lo besa.

—Inuyasha: vamos a dormir.

—Kagome: pero te tengo algo.

—Inuyasha: así que es.

—Kagome: una sorpresa, esperame en el balcón—él se pone unos bóxer y un mono, sale esperan a la chica, al rato la ve salir con una falda de gitana rosada y un top con una camisa trasparente y coloca una pequeña matan en el suelo para bailar al parecer—voy a ser el baile del vientre—el sonríen viéndola bailar.

—Inuyasha: creo que no aguanto hasta mañana—viendo que termina el baile—que tal si te ayudo a quitarte esa ropa, te vez hermosa.

—Kagome: bien ayúdame—él la abraza por atrás empezando a desvestirla con la boca, le quita la camisa junto al top, la recuesta en la manta besándola, le quita el brasier y se quita el mono quedando en bóxer, se escucha el timbre.

—Inuyasha: maldición deberás odio esto—la besa ignorando el ruido.

—Kagome: deberías abrir y si es algo urgente.

—Inuyasha: no más que nuestra reconciliación.

—Kagome: Inuyasha hablas y lo sacas cortésmente y ya, no le vas a decir que estoy a punto de estar con mi esposa y trancar la puerta—el suspiran y se levanta, abre la puerta.

—Inuyasha: que rayos quiere.

— ¿?: eh buenas noches soy Akitoki Hojo creo que me equivoque usted no es Taisho.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **konichiwa**

Al fin llego Hojo bueno cambiaran las cosa y serán para mal o para bien la llegada de Hojo ¿como tomara la noticia que Kagome se haiga casado con Inuyasha? bien o mal, cambiara algo en nuestra parejita, cambiara los sentimientos de la azabache esperen el próximo capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews.


	20. Chapter 20: problemas

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie originar y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da aveses flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 20: Problemas

—Inuyasha: si soy Inuyasha Taisho le diría que un gusto pero no lo es

—Kagome: Inu quien es—gritando desde el balcón

—Hojo: esa es Kagome, puedo pasar

—Inuyasha: eso no puede ser señor Akitoki

—Hojo: que le esta asiendo a mi bella Kagome quítese—entran y ve a Kagome observando las estrellas con una mini falda y sin nada arriba—que le isiste—esta se voltea y se sonroja

—Inuyasha: no ve a mi esposa—poniéndose enfrente de el—Kagome ponte mi chaqueta y me traes un tolla pequeña—se acerca al oído del chico—mejor no vuelvas hacer eso

—Hojo: es una amenaza—susurrándole

—Inuyasha: tómalo como quieras—ve a Kagome con su chaqueta puesta y le da una tolla

—Kagome: de que hablan—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: de nada, te amo pequeña—la besa y ella se sonroja al sentirse extraña, nunca le decía eso enfrente de alguien solo se mostraba posesivo

—Kagome: eh…Hojo pasa—se sientan— y me disculpo por Inuyasha por lo que iso antes

—Inuyasha: y quien te dijo que me quería disculpar con este si me cae pésimo

—Kagome: es broma el es así

—Inuyasha: yo no soy bromista ni nada eso es simple de entender el me cae mal—sonriendo con arrogancia

—Kagome: Inuyasha siempre con tus bromas no es divertido, y porque llegaste tan temprano Hojo

—Inuyasha: mejor porque tan tarde íbamos a "dormir" —recalcando la última palabra, Kagome lo golpea con el codo—uh eso duele

—Kagome: fue sin querer lo siento

—Hojo: tranquila, veras llegue antes porque mi vuelo tubo un problema y se adelanto para hoy en la tarde

—Kagome: entiendo y cuando te vas

—Hojo: en 2 semanas creo que el lunes en la tarde

—Kagome: y porque no me voy de una vez contigo

—Inuyasha: porque tú te vas cuando yo me valla, una pregunta señor Hojo por casualidad es costumbre tuya interrumpir—el niega— lo decía por la manera que nos interrumpiste, yo creo que debes descansar e ir a dormir

—Hojo: escuche que un Taisho se caso pero no digieran el nombre de la novia, así que eras tú Kagome con este

—Inuyasha: este se llama Inuyasha Taisho para ti señor Taisho ok

—Hojo: pues de señor no tienes nada

—Inuyasha: Uhh nadie me insulta y sale ileso—se para

—Kagome: Inuyasha relájate tu empezaste

—Inuyasha: ja yo parece que si es verdad lo que dije antes

—Kagome: claro que no, siempre estas así

—Inuyasha: eres tú que defiendes es a los demás en debes a su esposo nunca me apoyas

—Kagome: no lo hago Inuyasha tu eres que no valoras nada, eres más celoso que un…

—Inuyasha: un que, no te das cuenta que desde hace rato te está mirando las piernas y el botón que tienes desabrochado, dime como quieres que me ponga que lo felicite

—Hojo: Kagome como te casaste con alguien tan celoso

—Inuyasha: tú te me callas 5 años con ella y ni siquiera te dio nada, debes ser lo malo que eres como novio y lo poco que te quería mira a mi me tomo 6 meses mínimo

—Kagome: ¡Inuyasha siéntate! —el cae al suelo—lo siento Hojo

—Inuyasha: porque haces eso lo voy a…—se escucha el teléfono del chico—te salvo la campana, ya regreso—se mete al cuarto a contestar

—Hojo: como te casaste con eso

—Kagome: es porque te odia desde antes porque eras mi novio, sé que es celoso pero significa que me quiere y además estas semanas hemos estado algo distanciados y recién hoy nos reconciliamos y bueno tu… ya sabes, pero porque viniste a verme

—Hojo: acerté recapacitar y volvamos deja ese patán y vente conmigo yo se que aun me amas— Inuyasha había colgado empezando a escuchar

—Kagome: no puedo estoy casada con alguien que amo de verdad ya no te amo

—Hojo: de ese patán es un torpe actúa sin pensar, vuelve conmigo además se le ve que es engreído y en realidad no sabe nada

—Kagome: Hojo estas bien tu no hablas así de las personas, yo amo a Inuyasha

—Hojo: solo digo la verdad y punto vuelve conmigo, voy a hacer que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí y para empezar—se lanza sobre ella y la besa

—Inuyasha: ¡YA COLMASTE MI PACIENCIA!—gritando, lo aparta de Kagome y lo pone contra la pared—mira no se qué vienes hacer acá y en mi casa besar a mi esposa—Hojo sonríe—a crees que es gracioso a ver si sabes pelear—golpeándolo en el estomago y en la barbilla—eso es gracioso escucha te di 5 años solo eso te la regrese y no pudiste hacer nada y ahora que es mi esposa me la pretendes quitar si no lo lograste en ese tiempo que crees que lo lograrías horita, si no supiste valorarla allá tu entendiste y estas aquí porque esa mujer me lo pidió—lo vuelve a golpear

—Kagome: Inuyasha ya basta—ve como Hojo se intenta defender—siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate—se acerca a Hojo y lo ayuda—estas bien

—Inuyasha: ash porque eres así mujer sabes que perfecto quédate con tu noviecito sola—se va a su cuarto tirando la puerta, ella suspira llevando a Hojo al cuarto de huéspedes

—Kagome: estuviste bebiendo Hojo

—Hojo: no se dé que hablas—ella lo empieza a curar

—Kagome: sabes que no me gusta que bebas y disculpa a Inuyasha no sé porque…

—Hojo: yo lo provoque es porque no se siente seguro de lo que tiene no confía en ti en cambio yo Kagome si lo hago hazme caso Higurashi

—Kagome: soy Taisho ahora y me gusta serlo—terminando de curarlo—me voy descansa—él la agarra, lanzándola en la cama y la besa

—Hojo: me tienes loco Kagome quiero que vuelvas yo te are olvidar a ese de Inuyasha—empezando a desabrocharle la chaqueta

—Kagome: Hojo suéltame—empezando a llorar—estas borracho basta

—Hojo: lo siento—alejándose de ella

—Kagome: buenas noches—sale y entra al cuarto que compartía con Inuyasha y lo ve empacando—que haces ahora

—Inuyasha: dejarte sola con ese tal Hojo ya que veo que sobro aquí, creo que cometí un error en haber entrado a interrumpir—mientras empacaba

—Kagome: entonces Hojo tiene razón

—Inuyasha: ¿razón de que?

—Kagome: de que no confías en mí, como puedo vivir así Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: yo no confió, que quieres que vea mientras se acostaban frente a mis narices eso querías—molestándose de que no lo apoyara

—Kagome: y hay están otra vez, piensas que me voy acostar con el

—Inuyasha: no tú eres la que desconfías de mi—alzando algo la voz

—Kagome: a si, cuando lo eh hecho—ya gritando

—Inuyasha: como lo de Kikyo antes de que te explicara todo—la ve

—Kagome: fueron 5 años Inuyasha ¡por Kami como pensabas que confiara cuando me dijiste que te acostaste con Kikyo!

—Inuyasha: no podías confiar en mí—molesto de que siempre lo culpara

—Kagome: lo hice y tu no, me bese con Bankotsu y estas celoso por algo que paso antes de volver y si me besaba con Hojo antes tu me lanzaste a sus brazos, estas celoso por algo que paso hace tiempo. —gritándole

—Inuyasha: ya lo admito si soy celoso pero es por el simple hecho que te amo y no quiero perderte y ese estúpido piensa que te alejara de mi, que tal si lo logra—ya cansado de discutir con la mujer que siempre está con el

—Kagome: solo te pido que confíes en mi es mucho pedir eso—quería que al menos confiara un poco en ella

—Inuyasha: no pero es que yo…—voltea y ve su maleta—mejor te dejo necesitas aclarar todo tus pensamientos y sentimientos—pensando que Kagome solo estaba confundida

—Kagome: no necesito aclarar nada tengo claro todo y te amo es lo único que se—diciéndolo sinceramente sin dejar de gritar

—Inuyasha: ¡pues dejame de regañar y dejame besarte!—ya no quería discutir

—Kagome: hazlo idiota— gritando, él la besa con desesperación, quita la maleta de la cama y se recuesta en la cama—te amo no lo dudes—sonriendo

—Inuyasha: no lo dudo—la vuelve a besar siendo el principio de una larga noche

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: buenos días Hojo—sonriendo

—Hojo: ayer escuche que discutían, lamento haberlo causado

—Kagome: no Inuyasha siempre ha sido así y nunca cambiara

—Hojo: entonces se fue ayer no

—Kagome: no ayer nos reconciliamos es cariñoso cuando se lo propone

—Hojo: entonces continuaron lo que yo ayer interrumpí—ella se sonroja, se acerca a la mesa poniendo el desayuno y asiente tímidamente—sabes me molesta que él sea el que haga eso y no yo porque nunca me diste una oportunidad

—Kagome: veras es que cuando yo tenía solo 10 años fue maltrata sexualmente por un hombre llamado Naraku por culpa del mi padre murió por eso me mude a China y al volver Inuyasha me ayudo en superar esto y ya no había otra cosa que pensaras solo el día de mi cumple años cuando estuve con Inuyasha

—Hojo: por eso te ponías así cuando lo intentábamos y si tanto me amas porque…

—Kagome: no lo sé solo sé que lo amo

—Hojo: pero yo también puedo te amo

—Kagome: no puedo estoy feliz con el

—Hojo: lo lograre ya verás y cuando me enseñas la ciudad

—Kagome: Inuyasha no puede

—Hojo: el no trabaja vamos nosotros solos

—Inuyasha: eso no pasara—entrando—buenos días Kagome, hoy iremos al hotel tengo algo que resolver y este que se quede a pasear en el hotel un rato mientras tú y yo conversamos sobre algo que me ha preocupado estos últimos días

—Kagome: buenos días y tranquilo te acompaño—sonriéndole, se sienta a comer

—Inuyasha: me preocupas sabes—tomándole la mano

—Hojo: porque que tienes Kagome

—Inuyasha: no es tu problema

—Kagome: no es nada Hojo solo que últimamente me eh sentido mareada y nauseas

—Inuyasha: y los antojos, solo me preocupa tu salud necesitas un doctor

—Kagome: te eh dicho que estoy bien y no es necesario

—Inuyasha: discutiremos esto luego—se levanta y se mete así cuarto

—Kagome: esta de mal humor—recogiendo los trastos y se pone a lavarlos

—Hojo: que le vez es mal humorado

—Kagome: solo está preocupado le haré caso y veras como se pone

—Hojo: a si a mí no me parece

—Kagome: no lo tomes a mal pero es porque estas tu aquí

—Hojo: ya lo note

—Inuyasha: Kagome—saliendo en tolla— ven y tu Hojo mejor que te arregles—ella sigue al peli-plata hasta su cuarto—oh por Kami—se acera a ella y la besa—te amo

—Kagome: que tienes Inu

—Inuyasha: siempre nos bañamos juntos, me puse pensar en ti y me preocupas sabes

—Kagome: hare lo que quieras—él la recuesta en la cama—Hojo nos espera afuera—él baja al cuello y ella gime, él la ve y sonríe

—Inuyasha: que se espere, no te di bien mi buenos días

—Kagome: lo sé pero no tienes una reunión o algo así

—Inuyasha: para nada—la besa

—Kagome: Inuyasha basta tengo que arreglarme

—Inuyasha: te dejo si me prometes esta noches será hasta la hora que yo quiera

—Kagome: no si fuera por ti amanecemos hasta las dos

—Inuyasha: está bien y date prisa te tengo una sorpresa

—Kagome: sabes que no me gustan tus regalos extravagantes

—Inuyasha: este lo adoraras—los dos se visten y bajan encontrándose con un convertible blanco—sorpresa es tuyo—dándole las llaves

—Kagome: khiiiiaaaaaaa gracias—lo besa—pero siempre estoy contigo

—Inuyasha: nada vete con Hojo y yo en mi moto—ve a Hojo—sin tocarla o te ira mal

—Kagome: Inuyasha—él se monta en su moto y arranca—vamos

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Hojo el es Renkotsu te enseñara el piso no tardaremos mucho—se va a la oficina de Inuyasha y lo ve leyendo unos documentos—Inuyasha—él la ve—sobre lo

—Inuyasha: iras al doctor donde Rin se chequea su embarazo y la cita será para el próximo sábado y no quiero escusas

—Kagome: está bien—escucha su celular y contesta— hola Sango como estas

—Sango: bien amiga te quería avisar que la boda mia y de Ayame será dentro de 2 semanas antes que te vallas

—Kagome: enserio quiero ayudarlas pero Hojo vino y enzima Inuyasha con sus celos

—Sango: te entiendo amiga y mira que tal as mejorado con tus mareos y lo demás

—Kagome: no creo que han aumentado

—Sango: tú crees que estés embarazada

—Kagome: no lo sé ya tengo una cita para el próximo sábado

—Sango: bueno te llamo luego—y cuelga

—Kagome: ya terminaste quiero chocolate

—Inuyasha: si casi y ya te lo pido—presiona el intercomunicador y lo pide—me falta algunas cosas y ya—la ve—creo que estas subiendo de peso

—Kagome: no es cierto además no como mucho

—Inuyasha: si como no, pero igual te amo—ella sonríe al rato llega una torta de chocolate con te y se sienta a comer, al terminar—sabes esta mañana interrumpiste algo

—Kagome: Inuyasha—él la besa y la recuesta en el sofá, quitándole la chaqueta, ella hace lo mismo con el—te amo sabes—él le empieza a subir lentamente la camisa

—Inuyasha: y yo a ti—la puerta se abre—maldición

—Hojo: lo siento debí tocar

—Inuyasha: no en enserio tú crees—Kagome se acomoda la camisa y se para frente a Hojo

—Kagome: Hojo y eh… es que...nosotros… veras…

—Inuyasha: disculpa—se pone al lado de Kagome—lamento interrumpir su conversación tan interesante pero quiero hacer una pregunta, seguro que no es costumbre tuya interrumpir o que lo haces apropósito ya que soy yo que estoy con Kagome y no tú

—Kagome: siéntate, no seas descortés Inuyasha—se pone su chaqueta—lo siento Hojo—este sale, ella ve a Inuyasha que se levantaba molesto

—Inuyasha: ya me arte de este estúpido collar—Kagome lo besa él se sorprende pero corresponde y la abraza de la cintura la ve—porque

—Kagome: no quiero discutir ahora vamos—el asiente y se van

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: maldito Hojo hoy se divirtieron todo el día y a mí me ignoro por completo quiero que se valla de mi departamentito—sale de la ducha y ve a Kagome durmiendo—pero ella está casada conmigo debería confiar en ella ¿no?, después de todo 5 años y aun sigue amándome ¿no? —suspira y se acuesta abrazándola dejando que el calor de Kagome lo relajara

—2 semanas—

—Inuyasha: mañana es la boda de los chicos, dicen que quieren hablar

—Kagome: estoy ansiosa y el sábado es el chequeo, aunque no quiero ir sola no es justo que viajes el martes y tengas que trabajar el fin de semana, yo quería que me acompañaras pero ya que iré con Hojo

—Inuyasha: ni lo sueñes iras con Rin le toca chequeo ese día

—Kagome: oye el martes no separamos de nuevo

—Inuyasha: tranquila luego te alcanzare en China y además estamos casado que puede pasar—la besa—a dormir pequeña—ella asiente y se acuestan

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: buenos día Inuyasha—lo besa y él se sienta ya no peleaba tanto con Hojo ya que Kagome le había dicho que lo enterraría a 3 metros sobre el suelo—y Hojo como va todo en la empresa de tu papa

—Hojo: bueno horita nos asociaremos con una empresa de maquillaje su presidentes es Onigumo Youkai nos irá bien

—Inuyasha: espera Onigumo ¿será?, me das su celular

—Hojo: que me piezas quitar mi asociación

—Inuyasha: la empresa no necesita eso me lo das—este se lo da—que bueno

—Kagome: porque te interesa ese hombre Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: porque cuando discutí con Kikyo ella me dijo que estuvo enamorada de él y creo que aun lo hace y si hablamos con el ya no tendremos problema con ella

—Kagome: que bueno—sonriendo

—En otra escena—

—Koga: oye chucho pendiente de ese Hojo no me cae bien—viendo como bailaba con Kagome— y aun hay que hablar—llama a los muchachos y se sienta en una mesa

—Sango: que sucede Koga no vas a pelear con Inuyasha porque arrumaras la boda de ambos, bueno la fiesta

—Koga: no es eso, verán Ayame y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos mudarnos a España por un tiempo y no sabemos cuando volvamos iremos por nuestro sueño partimos este mismo domingo en la tarde

—Miroku: nosotros también nos vamos a Nueva York, el domingo por Sango

—Kagome: la usencia se va a sentir, nosotros nos vamos pero regresaremos

—Sango: los voy a extrañar mucho chicos

—Ayame: bueno algunas amistades separan pero será temporal

—Miroku: deberíamos organizar algo para mañana

—Kagome: tengo cita con el doctor y Inuyasha trabajara

—Ayame: nosotros también

—Sango: bueno que tal si aquí nos divertimos hasta volver a vernos

—Miroku: si esta amanecer—todos se va a bailar execto Miroku y Inuyasha—amigo

—Inuyasha: así que el mujeriego se va detrás de una mujer no

—Miroku: estoy casado que te digo Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: eres un gran amigo con todo y torpezas, nos conocimos en el jardín de niños cuando yo peleaba con eses chicos y tú saliste a defenderme

—Miroku: lo recuerdo ambos terminamos golpeados y de ahí fuimos amigos

—Inuyasha: te voy a extrañar más que al resto, esa días cuando salíamos a la discoteca tu te ligabas con chicas y hasta que te topaste con una que te dio una cacheta que no caía ante ti y me toco hablar con ella para que no te acusara que la tocaste—sonriendo

—Miroku: Sango desde que la vi siempre me atrajo, luego se unió Koga cuando llego nuevo al Instituto y tu por ser un arrógate terminaste peleando con él y yo aposte, llego junto a Ayame su mejor amiga

—Inuyasha: Koga si recuerdo que ese día tu no estabas y unos pandilleros se pelearon conmigo y Koga me ayudo, aun seguimos peleando pero se volvió algo pasable no tanto y no le digas que intente decir algo lindo de el

—Miroku: yo también te voy a extrañar y cuida a Kagome

—Inuyasha: si tu cuidas a Sango mi pequeña hermanita

—Miroku: lo haré—toman dos copas—buenos a emborracharnos por los viejos tiempos—ambos sonríe y se la toman de un trago

—Inuyasha: felicidades al fin conseguiste esto casarte nunca pensé vivir para este día

—Miroku: yo tampoco lo creo pero paso

—Kagome: Inuyasha vamos a bailar

—Inuyasha: voy pequeña—se levanta—vamos Miroku—este asiente y se levanta.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

uh gomenasai lamento tanto la tardanza es que últimamente eh estado ocupada hay problemas en nuestra parejita y sobre lo de Miroku quería poner algo de ellos, no todo es Inuyasha y Kagome, les agradezco un montón comentario yo los valoro mucho les confieso que no quería continuar pero al ver que al menos a tres personas que se han reportado les gusta y se les agradece mucho a esas fans que me inspiran a continuar con esta loca historia que ya esta en su etapa final a solo 5 capítulos del final, bueno señores nos leemos el siguiente capítulo son muy bien bienvenidos sus reviews


	21. Chapter 21: engaño

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mía y unas que otras frases de la serie original y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da a veces flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito.

Capitulo 21: Engaño

—Hojo: Kagome ya nos vamos.

—Kagome: si quieres le digo a Inuyasha que te lleve.

—Hojo: sabes que no me gusta pedirle nada.

—Kagome: entonces piensas irte en un taxi.

—Hojo: está bien dile.

—Kagome: espérame aquí—se acerca Inuyasha que hablaba con Miroku—Inu-Kun.

—Inuyasha: ¿Que me vas a pedir?

—Kagome: ¿me crees esa clase de persona?—el la mira con cara de enserio lo estas preguntando y ella se sonroja—bien llevas a Hojo.

—Inuyasha: no puedo ¿sabes? no estoy muy sobrio, ten dale a Ayame siempre ha querido conducir mi moto, ella siempre ha querido una, que lo lleve—dando las llaves—que la cuide sabes cuánto amo mi moto.

—Kagome: no más que a mí, ¿cierto? —poniéndole carita de perrito regañado.

—Inuyasha: no, pero es mi segundo amor.

—Kagome: está bien—se acerca a Ayame—Inuyasha ¿que si puedes llevar a Hojo en su moto?

—Ayame: enserio en su moto, claro—le quita las llaves—Hojo vamos—este asiente y la sigue, Kagome vuelve a acercarse a Sango, al rato llega Ayame—me encanta esa moto

—Kagome: creo que ya deberíamos abrir los regalos—ellos abren cada uno.

—Sango: hay Kagome la adoro—acariciando una gata amarilla con negro—la llamare eh… Kirara y a ti que te dio Ayame.

—Ayame: eh? a mi nada

—Kagome: si es que se me olvido traerlo mañana te lo doy.

—Koga: Kagome bailamos—ella asiente y se van a bailar.

—En otra escena—

—Koga: Ayame te amo, quiero llevarte a las estrellas—se había pasado de copas.

—Ayame: si gracias, hay que ir a dormir.

—Sango: Inuyasha nos reservo una habitación para los 6.

—Kagome: el también se paso de copas.

—Miroku: mi Sanguito vamos a un cuarto para hacer cosas.

—Sango: Miroku pervertido—volteando la cara para que no vieran lo roja que se puso.

—Inuyasha: ¿Kagome porque me odias? lamento hacerte infeliz, soy un imbécil.

—Kagome: ya Inuyasha, soy feliz y no eres un imbécil, un tonto quizás, ya vamos a dormir.

—Inuyasha: no tengo sueño Kagome.

—Koga: Ayame no quiero ir.

—Miroku: ¡Si! al cuarto vamos—mientras le brillaban los ojos, (¿que estará pensando?)

—Ayame: borrachos tenían que ser.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: ¡Kagome Higurashi te amo, estoy locamente enamorado de ti!—gritando.

—Kagome: Inuyasha ya cálmate—viendo el amanecer desde el balcón que había en la habitación—Inu ya vamos a dormir—entran al cuarto—porque bebiste tanto.

—Inuyasha: no sabes que tengo que aguantar a ese idiota de Hojo coqueteándote, quisiera tener un Hijo contigo—ríe—me escuche como Miroku.

—Kagome: y que si te digo que creo que estoy embarazada.

—Inuyasha: ¡Si! quisiera estar contigo y tener un hijo—la besa y la acuesta en la cama, estaba encima de ella, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando...

—Kagome: ¡Inuyasha quítate! ¡Inu! ¡Inu-Kun!—ve que se había quedado dormido y ella suspira, besándole la frente.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: me duele la cabeza—saliendo afuera donde estaban ya todos sentados

—Ayame: con lo borracho que estabas ayer.

—Sango: Miroku vomito.

—Ayame: Koga me decía que me quería secuestrar o algo así.

—Kagome: Inuyasha decía que me amaba, además de odiar a Hojo y que quería..

—Inuyasha: tener un hijo tu me dijiste algo sobre un hijo ¿no?

—Kagome: te dije fue que yo te amaba a ti y no a Hojo, no nada sobre un hijo, jajaja tontito—acariciándole la mejilla, un poco nerviosa.

—En otra escena—

—Ayame: khiiiiaaaaaaa que hermosa, gracias Kagome—viendo una moto verde como la de Inuyasha—siempre la quise gracias.

—Kagome: de nada—sonriendo—bueno iré hablar con Inuyasha antes de irme a buscar el resultado de mis exámenes—suben hasta el último piso en donde se encontraban las oficinas—Inuyasha—entrando a la oficina—te quería preguntar si mañana puedo ir con Hojo a la discoteca solos—el ríe—es enserio.

—Inuyasha: ¡por supuesto!—sonriendo—que no.

—Kagome: anda regresa el lunes, solo será un rato te lo prometo, confía en mí.

—Inuyasha: está bien y como te fue con los exámenes.

—Kagome: iba a buscarlos, solo viene a decirte eso, te amo—lo besa y se va.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Inuyasha tenemos que hablar—viendo que llegaba.

—Inuyasha: lamento no haber venido a dormir ayer Kagome estuve ocupado, vamos los chicos se van en media hora.

—Kagome: si Inuyasha, pero tengo algo que decirte es importante.

—Inuyasha: hablamos luego, aun tengo trabajo—ella suspira y salen.

—En otra escena—

—Sango: Kagome que salió en el examen—viendo a los chicos en la cafetería.

—Ayame: ¿Estas embarazada? di que sí.

—Kagome: chicas salió… positivo voy a ser madre.

—Ayame: ¿Inuyasha lo sabe?—ella niega.

—Sango: ¿Por qué? tienes que decírselo.

—Kagome: es que ayer no llego y no me contesto el celular, se lo iba a decir hoy, pero llego apurado, se lo diré esta noche cuando llegue,

—Sango: bien vamos—entrando a la cafetería.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!—abrazándolo mientras lloraba.

—Inuyasha: ya pequeña, últimamente estas muy sensible.

—Kagome: ¡no lo estoy! es porque se fueron, tu volverás a ver a Miroku el martes cuando llegues, los quiero y no sé cuando los vuelva a ver.

—Inuyasha: ya sí, creo que mejor no voy a trabajar.

—Kagome: no, estoy bien—cerrando sus ojos—llévame y te vas.

—Inuyasha: mejor me voy contigo.

—Kagome: no es necesario—se montan en el auto.

—Inuyasha: segura que vas a estar bien.

—Kagome: si—aun llorando—Sango me dijo que el embarazo me pone así—pensando.

—Inuyasha: no parece y Hojo ¿Donde está?

—Kagome: en el centro comercial.

—Inuyasha: me preocupas, estas tan sensible.

—Kagome: que no te preocupes.

—Inuyasha: debe ser esa enfermedad que tienes, dime ¿que salió en los exámenes?

—Kagome: de eso te quería hablar pero ahora no es el momento, no estoy muy bien—cuando llegan—adiós, te cuidas—lo besa y sube se lanza en su cama a llorar—que es este presentimiento que me agobia.

—En otra escena—

—Hojo: Kagome—moviéndola, ella lo ve—porque llorabas.

—Kagome: los chicos se fueron-

—Hojo: qué tal si nos vamos a la discoteca y te distraes un poco, bebemos y...

—Kagome: no puedo beber… estoy embarazada.

—Hojo: ¡felicidades! puedes hacerlo sin beber.

—Kagome: no estoy con ánimos.

—Hojo: vamos Inuyasha aun no llegara y no llores le hace daño a tu bebe.

—Kagome: está bien—sonriendo.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: Hojo te pasaste de tragos—ve como las puertas del ascensor se abren—las llaves—buscando en su bolsa estando frente de la puerta.

—Hojo: vas a ser mia—le tapa la boca hasta que esta cae desmayada, la mete para el cuarto de ella y se quita la ropa y la desnuda a ella—te amo Kagome—escucha la puerta principal se abre.

—Inuyasha: Kagome ¿estás despierta?—él se mete al baño, él peli-plata entra y ve a Kagome que recién abre los ojos—que haces Kagome ¿porque estas así?

—Kagome: yo...mi cabeza—tocándose la cabeza.

—Inuyasha: Kagome tu…

—Hojo: Kagome lamento la tardanza pero podemos continuar—saliendo del baño.

—Inuyasha: que haces aquí y así—ve a Kagome—¿Que es esta pasando aquí?

—Kagome: no lose.

—Inuyasha: ¿no lo sabes? pues yo sí, se que interrumpi continúen, aquí sobro—sale

—Kagome: Inuyasha espera—levantándose—¿Hojo que paso?

—Hojo: pues nos acostamos.

—Kagome: ¡mentira! no lo haría—empezando a llorar—¿fuera no te quiero ver!—este sale—Inuyasha—se viste y se acuesta en el sofá de la sala esperando el regreso de su esposo.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: maldición—se bebe otro trago.

—Bartender: señor Taisho ya esta amaneciendo, estuvo toda la noche aquí y el bar va cerrar.

—Inuyasha: no me importa soy el vicepresidente de esta empresa y tengo derecho a beber cuanto quiera, ok—levantandose—de hecho sabes estas despedido por desafiar a su superior—alguien le toca el hombro—quien se… —voltea y estaba su hermano.

—Sesshomaru: tienes que dejar de meter la pata y el no está despedido mejor que te vayas a descansar, mañana sale tu avión, se lo que sea que haya pasado no me importa y el necesita descansar—señalando al bartender

—Inuyasha: ¿que acaso quieres pelear hermanito?

—Sesshomaru: sabes que siempre, pero no me gusta ganar fácil, te llamare un taxi.

—Inuyasha: tengo moto, ¿sabes qué? me voy, pero no porque me lo pidas—sale, se monta en la moto y arranca al llegar, sube encontrándose por el camino a Hojo que iba saliendo—maldito tu sabias que Kagome es mi esposa y te advertí miles de veces que no te le acercaras pero como no me hiciste caso te ira mal.

—Hojo: Inuyasha me tengo que ir.

—Inuyasha: eres un maldito sabes que ella me ama a mi—lo agarra y lo pone contra la pared—esta vez no está Kagome para defenderte—empieza a golpearlo—te odio.

—Hojo: ya…basta—tenía un ojo morado y golpe en la cabeza lo cual el peli-plata no había notado, Inuyasha lo golpea contra el piso—aaaaaaaaah mi pierna—se levanta—me lo merezco—se va, Inuyasha entra al departamento y ve a Kagome durmiendo en el sofá, se acerca a ella.

—Inuyasha: Kagome—acariciándole la mejilla—porque me engañaste— revolviéndose el cabello, ya estaba un poco estresado—te amo mujer pero porque, te quiero odiar—la ve— parece que estuvo llorando toda la noche—la carga, Llevándola al cuarto y la recuesta en la cama—la amo—se acuesta con ella la oye hablar dormida.

—Kagome: mentira Inuyasha…te amo nosotros vamos a tener un hijo…no te vayas—él se iba a separar de ella—no siéntate—caen al suelo, ella abre los ojos—Inuyasha volviste—abrazándolo—lo siento tanto.

—Inuyasha: solo vine a buscar ropa para mi viaje de mañana.

—Kagome: estuviste bebiendo toda la noche—el olía a alcohol.

—Inuyasha: estuve toda la noche en el bar del hotel.

—Kagome: Inuyasha yo no estuve con él, Hojo hoy antes de irse me explico todo que estaba borracho y casi pierde el control de sus acciones.

—Inuyasha: sabes que te amo pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es posible que te estuviste acostando con él desde que llego.

—Kagome: yo nunca me he acostado con Hojo, de hecho yo...—se sonroja—los exámenes de ayer salió que…nosotros vamos a ser padres.

—Inuyasha: ¿Estas embarazada de ese canalla?

—Kagome: no, es tuyo.

—Inuyasha: ¡oh! me lo quieres lanzar a mí, ¿sabes qué? quítate—intentado levantarse.

—Kagome: no, siéntate—ambos cae de nuevo—no te irás.

—Inuyasha: ya es suficiente, déjame ir.

—Kagome: no te dejare ir así como estas.

—Inuyasha: sabes que ya no aguanto te amo y quiero besarte—la besa—se que no debo hacerlo, me engañaste, es mejor irme.

—Kagome: no te engañe y la prueba es que estoy embarazada.

—Inuyasha: sabes lo mucho que quiero un hijo tuyo y te atreves a ilusionarme así cuando estas embarazada de Hojo.

—Kagome: tienes que creerme, si no lo haces no sabría que hacer—empezando a llorar.

—Inuyasha: ya no llores—la abraza.

—Kagome: estas sangrando—viendo su nariz.

—Inuyasha: si de camino acá me encontré a Hojo y peleamos—o más bien yo le di una paliza—pensando.

—Kagome: ¿Que le hiciste? ¿está bien?

—Inuyasha: hay estas de nuevo, no lo golpee tan fuerte.

—Kagome: si no fueras tan desconfiado no pasara esto.

—Inuyasha: te di confianza y te acostaste con él.

—Kagome: claro que no lo hice.

—Inuyasha: maldición olvidemos esto por ahora muero de ganas de estar contigo—la besa, se levanta con la azabache en sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama quitándole la camisa a la chica.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: mi cabeza—tocándosela, nota que está desnudo—abra sido un sueño—se levanta y se da una ducha, se viste y sale viendo a Kagome servir el almuerzo y té.

—Kagome: buenas tardes Inu, te hice un té mi mama me lo enseño dice que es bueno para que se te pase el dolor de cabeza y la resaca—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: entonces si me engaño y esta como si nada—pensado, ve que la sonrisa de la chica no era la misma de siempre estaba más ¿triste? Además de las notables ojeras y que había llorado toda la noche, el se sienta a comer—porque lo hiciste sabes lo que me dolió eso.

—Kagome: ya te dije que no hicimos nada.

—Inuyasha: ok perfecto, entonces cual es la repuesta lógica, ¿me lo imagine? o que ¿Hojo se duchaba en nuestro baño cuando el de huéspedes estaba libre? y tú te desnudaste para darme la sorpresa de que estas embarazada o simplemente estoy loco.

—Kagome: ya te dije que Hojo estaba borracho e intento acostarse conmigo a la fuerza mientras yo estaba desmayada.

—Inuyasha: vamos a suponer que te creo y tu lo perdonaste—ella baja la cabeza y asiente—hay esta tu respuesta no te creo nada, es que no entiendo que tiene el que yo no.

—Kagome: no se trata de eso y lo sabes, solo me importa que te amo.

—Inuyasha: ya se, es porque Kikyo aun nos está persiguiendo, ¿es eso?

—Kagome: ella nunca me ha detenido.

—Inuyasha: claro por lo que veo superaste sus límites actuaste muy bien pero ¿no le veo el objetivo? ¡Ah! ya lo tengo estas embarazada del canalla de Hojo, el no lo acepto y me lo lanzas a mí, claro como mi padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles—hablando de forma sarcástica.

—Kagome: si quiero puedo criar a mi hijo sola, no necesito a nadie para hacerlo y menos dinero, tengo una familia que me apoya y además de un gran futuro, sin necesidad de tu dinero o tu empresa con lo único que no cuento es con mi esposo, de hecho ahora que lo pienso nunca lo he hecho siempre ha sido un desconfiado que nunca escucha además es un idiota, quiero arreglas las cosas pero es tan terco.

—Inuyasha: pues como vez no hay arreglo, no te creo nada—se levanta frustrado—es que no entiendo si yo sería capaz de hacer todo por ti, todo lo que tú me pidieras, te di todo  
Kagome, mi corazón y alma pero veo que no fue suficiente.

—Kagome: que no te engañe, como quieres que te lo diga.

—Inuyasha: quiero creerte y amarte, confiar pero no puedo, estoy confundido se me hace imposible creerte, solo quiero pensar un poco y eso lo hare alejándome de ti.

—Kagome: ¿como quieras que te lo diga? no te engañe—empezando a llorar.

—Inuyasha: todo lo que juraste fue mentira—ella niega—necesito pensar y no puedo si estás aquí—suspira—iré a hablar con mi madre—se va.

—Kagome: que hice para merecer esto—nota que su esmeralda tenía una grieta en todo el centro—se está partiendo debe ser por lo que está pasando—ve su celular—llamare a Rin ella me entenderá—marcando el numero.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: madre—viéndola tomando té.

—Izayoi: hijo que te pasa—viendo los ojos de su hijo que no tenían expresión alguna—sucedió algo en la empresa—el niega—Kagome—el asiente—¿Que paso?

—Inuyasha: me engaño con Hojo—ella se acerca y lo abraza.

—Izayoi: no creo que Kagome haya sido capaz de eso.

—Inuyasha: pues Si fue capaz porque yo la vi desnuda ayer y Hojo saliendo del baño ¿que explica eso?—ven a Rin bajar las escaleras.

—Rin: señora Izayoi iré con Kagome—ella asiente y esta sale.

—Inuyasha: está embarazada—murmura, ella lo ve—estoy seguro que es de Hojo.

—Izayoi: pero si apenas fue ayer que los vistes...

—Inuyasha: ¡Ja! quien sabe cuántas veces se han acostado y yo apenas me entero ayer—soltando a su mama.

—Izayoi: pero hijo tú la conoces mejor que nadie ella no sería capaz de eso.

—Inuyasha: yo creía eso, pero paso y solo tengo que aceptar la triste realidad y la verdad es que Kagome me fue infiel y que no me ama.

—Izayoi: ¿cuál es la explicación lógica a esto?

—Inuyasha: no sería la primera que me busca por dinero y como está embarazada según ella dice que de mí, es la cuartada perfecta ¿no crees?

—Izayoi: sabes que ella no haría eso.

—Inuyasha: te dije que esa es la verdad.

—Izayoi: hijo ven—se sienta—te voy a contar la historia de cómo yo y tu padre nos conocimos es algo complicada pero siempre digo que el amor siempre vence.

—Inuyasha: no si una sola persona lo siente.

—Izayoi: si es uno como el de ustedes siempre lo hará traspasara tiempo y espacio y nuca cambiaran, bien escucha.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Les dije que venían problemas como hará Kagome para que Inuyasha le crea y está embarazada ¡siiiiiii! Que emoción y Inuyasha parece que no le piensa creer, ahora que se va a Nueva York y Kagome regresa a China como resolverán sus problemas, bueno los dejo con la duda gracias a ánglica, brejessaiyaninuyasha, María y andreb1401 y a todos aquellos que no se reportan con reviews pero sé que están ahí, por favor dejen sus reviews son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.


	22. Chapter 22:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mia y unas que otras frases de la serie original y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da a veces flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito.

Capitulo 22: Separación

—Izayoi: yo por no creerle a Inuno, casi pierdo su amor y le creí por ti, casi nos separamos porque no luchamos por lo que sentíamos, no cometas ese error.

—Inuyasha: ¿Cómo que por mi?

—Izayoi: yo crecí sin un padre, pero no porque mis padres se hayan separados...el murió antes de que yo naciera y nunca pude conocerlo, yo no quería que pasaras por esa soledad de lo que es no tener padre.

—Inuyasha: yo no tenía ni idea madre, ¿porque nunca me dijiste?

—Izayoi: es algo que me provoca mucha tristeza contarlo, pero ahora ya ha pasado tiempo de eso.

—Inuyasha: lo siento—abrazándola— ¿aun puedes continuar con tu relato?—ella asiente—bien ¿Qué fue ese error? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Izayoi: veras como sabes adoro diseñar, pero por falta de dinero no podía hacerlo así que empecé a trabajar en una cafetería cerca del hotel de tu padre, un día el peleo con la madre de Sesshomaru Irusai, ese día fue a la cafetería, sin embargo no fue la primera vez que hable con el, siempre que el iva se me alegraba el dia, me conformaba con solo verlo tomar su café y que me dijera solo buenos dias, yo era feliz mientras lo viera sonreir, ese dia no fue asi estaba decaido, su mirada no era la misma...

Flash Back

—Izayoi: señor Taisho aquí tiene su café, espero lo disfrute—sonriendo.

—Inuno: gracias, pero el dia de hoy dudo que pueda disfrutar algo.

—Izayoi: esto me costara caro pero...— susurrando—se que no debo preguntar , ¿le pasa algo? lo veo...fatal, no tiene la misma sonrisa de siempre.

—Inuno: tiene razon no estoy bien, necesito desahogarme, ¿podria hablar conmigo? —dedicandole una mirada bastante triste, ella no se pudo negar y asintio.

—Izayoi: puedo...pero ¿podria esperar hasta mi hora de descanso? —el asiente—ok espereme entonces—paso un tiempo y ella se sento junto a el—bien lo escucho señor Taisho.

—Inuno: porfavor dime Inuno—ella asiente algo sonrojada—bien por donde empezar...

Fin del Flash Back

—Izayoi: me conto que ultimamente habia tenido problemas con su esposa, eso me decepciono bastante, saber que ya estaba casado me dolio por alguna razon; me explico que queria divorciarse por el simple hecho de ya no sentia amor por ella, me dijo que tenia un hijo y no queria, ni estaba dispuesto a que su madre no lo dejara ver mas, el estaba dispuesto a pelear por la Custodia de Sesshomaru, ese dia no solo hablamos de eso nos conocimos un poco mas, al terminar mi hora de descanso me agradecio por haberlo escuchado y se fue. Despues de ese dia frecuentaba todos los dias la cafeteria y en mi descanso charlabamos, me invito a salir y yo con gusto acepte, empezamos a salir continuamente, en una de nuestras citas me beso y me dijo que habia enamorado de mi, obviamente yo le correspondia el sentimiento—mietras relataba su historia lagrimas traviesas se escapaban de sus ojos— saliamos a escondidas de Irusai, el aun estaba realizando los tramites del divorcio pero ella no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, cuando se entero de lo nuestro me amenazo e hizo lo imposible para separnos, me dijo muchas mentiras, gracias a kami nunca le crei, yo confiaba en tu padre ciegamente, una vez fuimos a la playa, alli me entregue a el, ese dia quede embarazada de ti, semanas despues me entere de eso y cuando le iva a dar la noticia a tu padre Irusai se entero y me monto una trampa, drogo a tu padre y me cito para que yo los viera juntos en una cama, al principio no creía nada de lo que estaba viendo, pero me dolío tanto que me fui lejos contigo, tiempo despues el logro divorciarse y me busco hasta localizarme en España—esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar lo inmnsamente feliz que fue al verlo alli con ella—me explico todo, no le creía pero lo hice por ti, por tu futuro, fue la mejor decisión que tome, al final nos casamos, Irusei se enamoro y está casada, el nunca me mintió la misma Irusei me lo confirmo y yo le creí—toma las manos de Inuyasha—créele Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo.

—Izayoi: está bien no te obligare a nada—sonriéndole.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: no me cree, porque tiene que ser tan terco.

—Rin: si te ama te entenderá.

—Kagome: no lo creo lo mejor es rendirme y alejarme de el.

—Rin: no lo hagas, tienes que luchar, mira te diré por lo que yo y Sesshomaru pasamos para estar juntos tu sabes cómo es el.

—Kagome: está bien.

—Rin: bien recién llegaba de América de haber completado mis estudios y volvía a Tokio, necesitaba un empleo y encontré uno en las empresas Taisho, como administradora de cuentas mi Jefe era Sesshomaru, ya te imaginas como nos llevamos al principio con su carácter, en ese tiempo el estaba comprometido con Kagura, un mes después yo había me había quedado hasta tarde trabajando y me intentaron robar, gracias a kami que el estaba por ahí me salvo, ese día me llevo a casa, lo invite a entrar a tomar te, mientras bebíamos te él me conto que había peleado con Kagura me sorprendí porque él es un hombre muy reservado, al día siguiente nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde me llevo a mi casa charlamos, recuerdo que yo iba a buscar algo de te cuando me levante el me puso contra la pared y me beso yo le correspondí pero él quería algo más que un simple beso, lo aparte y le dije que sería mi primera vez y por eso no quería, me dijo que no haría nada malo y yo ya sabia que el aveses frecuentaba a mujeres solo por diversión, le dije que conmigo no jugaría como las demás, se fue molesto, al otro día me trato mal, siendo más frio de lo normal y diciéndome como cosas que era una inútil, supuse que era una manera de vengarse por haberlo rechazado, ese día hablo conmigo y se disculpo, después de eso empezamos a salir, un día lo encontré en la oficina con Kagura en sus piernas y besándolo, ya era tarde me disculpe y me fui a mi casa a llorar, me sentía devastada, al día siguiente fui a enfrentarlo para demostrar que su traición no me dolió, por la tarde todos almorzaban él entro a mi oficina se encerró conmigo en contra de mi voluntad, se disculpo diciéndome que Kagura fue la que lo provoco porque ese dia había terminado con ella, se puso como loca y lo beso para demostrarle que el aun la amaba, le conteste diciéndole que no tenia porque explicarme nada, estaba a punto de salir pero el me dijo que me amaba antes de que cruzara el marco de la puerta, era la primera vez que lo oia decir eso, lo mire y le dije lo mismo, nos besamos y paso lo que tenia que pasar que pasar desde ese día fuimos pareja, meses después nos comprometimos y aquí estoy felizmente casada y a punto de tener un hijo de él.

—Kagome: si pero Inuyasha no me cree, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor—sonriendo.

—Rin: bueno no falta mucho para ir al centro comercial, tengo que ir por la señora Izayoi.

—Kagome: yo iré a un lugar donde pueda relajarme y conozco el lugar perfecto.

—Rin: ¿A dónde?— viendo como tomaba unas llaves.

—Kagome: es el regalo de Inuyasha—sonriendo.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: bueno mama me voy tengo que empacar para mañana.

—Izayoi: espero que arreglen todo.

—Inuyasha: eso lo decidiré después de mi viaje.

—Izayoi: sigo pensado que te dice la verdad—ve que Rin entra—que tal te fue.

—Rin: ya está más tranquila se fue hacer algo.

—Inuyasha: la dejaste salir sola así como esta de alterada y si le pasa algo a su hijo.

—Rin: te dije que está más calmada.

—Inuyasha: donde esta, ¿te dijo algo?

—Rin: solo tomo sus llaves y dijo que iría a un regalo que tu le distes—el toma su chaqueta y sale—si la ama.

—Izayoi: mi hijo siempre ha sido terco.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: Kagome—pensando, se baja de su moto viendo la mansión que había comprado, entra— ¡Kagome! —gritando, corre a la piscina y se detiene al verla sentada a la orilla lograba escuchar su llanto.

—Kagome: que voy hacer—viendo el agua—lo siento Inuyasha por ser una chica que comete errores como nacer, conocerte, enamorarme, prometer y creer en las personas ya no lo haré mas solo quiero no pensar—se levanta sin desviar su mirada—siento que este mundo ya no sirve de nada sin ti por eso tome esta decisión…

—Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! — ella voltea y cae al agua, él se quita su chaqueta y se lanza con ella agarrándola.

—Kagome: Inuyasha que haces aquí—se sientan al orilla de la piscina.

—Inuyasha: sabía que ibas a cometer una locura.

—Kagome: ¿Cuál? la de irme a mudarme a China y criar a mi hijo sola.

—Inuyasha: entonces porque te lanzaste.

—Kagome: no me lance, me caí, me asustaste.

—Inuyasha: oh…lo siento—volteando hacia otro lado sonrojado.

—Kagome: creías que me iba a matar, yo nunca me rindo y si es necesario vivir sola y criarlo sin su padre lo hare, no iba a matar a mi hijo siempre eh querido tener un hijo tuyo y no lo voy a perder porque tu no me crees, pienso que es lo mejor porque una relación sin confianza no es nada y tu vives en eso, te amo pero no puedo haci cuando te digo la verdad, no sé cómo eres capaz de pensar que te fui infiel, tú te acostaste varias veces con Kikyo y yo te perdone, cuando te encontré acostándote con ella, te perdone, además si me fuera acostado con Hojo ¿que? cuantas veces no te has acostado con Kikyo y ahora soy yo la que te pido que me perdones—el voltea la cara.

—Inuyasha: no lo pensé así... pero solo te puedo prometer que lo pensare durante mi viaje.

—Kagome: no te creo, no me importa haz lo que quieras y luego vuelve como siempre y hay voy hacer yo la que piense en estar o no contigo, además si aun quieres puedes ver a nuestro hijo, no entiendo como es que puedes creer que te engañe, te lo prometí cuando nos casamos, además te amo.

—Inuyasha: ya lo sé—se acerca uniendo sus labios, la recuesta en el suelo y baja al cuello.

—Kagome: se supone que te fui infiel no—lo empuja y el cae a la piscina—ya no soy la misma chica Inuyasha, tengo un hijo y quiero salir adelante con él, sin ti o contigo tu eres el que decides si sigues desconfiando como siempre o confiar en mí—ve que ya había oscurecido.

—Inuyasha: necesito pensarlo— se sale de la piscina y ve como Kagome se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas.

Flash back

—Kagome: qué bueno que te convencí de venir.

—Inuyasha: lo único que me atrajo es que venias, si no me fuera quedado viendo películas.

—Kagome: salir con los chicos es divertido.

—Inuyasha: aveses, pero no le veo el sentido a que hagan un picnic de noche.

—Kagome: es un momento romántico—voltea y ve a sus amigos hablando en una manta, ellos estaban algo alejados cerca de un árbol—Miroku parece que dejo sus mañanas.

—Inuyasha: de salir con chicas si, ¿pero coquetear? Eso no se le quita.

—Kagome: no digas eso—el ve las estrellas cruzándose de brazos, recostándose de el árbol de pie—quedaría linda una foto—pensando, busca su celular y le toma una foto, él voltea y la ve molesta

—Inuyasha: te eh dicho que no me gustan las fotos, no soy muy fotogénico.

—Kagome: solo unas cuantas más y mañana hacemos lo que quieras.

—Inuyasha: estas escuchando lo que dices—acercándose a ella.

—Kagome: que podemos hacer.

—Inuyasha: no lo sé, pero lo que yo te pida ok.

—Kagome: que estas pensando Inuyasha, si piensas que…

—Inuyasha: nada de obligarte a algo pequeña.

—Kagome: está bien

—Inuyasha: prométemelo Kagome.

—Kagome: ¿para que? no es tan serio.

—Inuyasha: si lo es, sabes que tomo las cosas muy enserio.

—Kagome: está bien, te lo prometo— se toman varias fotos (ya ustedes saben cómo son).

—Inuyasha: ya Kagome, ven—la agarra del brazo y se sientan al pie de la colina mientras él la abrazaba por atrás—sabes lo mucho que te quiero.

—Kagome: igual que yo, Inu tú siempre me apoyaras ¿cierto?

—Inuyasha: si te lo prometo.

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: lo siento te lo prometí y no lo estoy cumpliendo, pero tienes que entender que...

—Kagome: ...y te entiendo por eso te dejare que pienses, te esperare durante tu viaje y estare en China, alli me dirás tu decisión si divorciarnos o seguir juntos.

—Inuyasha: está bien— se levanta y toma su chaqueta poniéndosela a Kagome, la ayuda a levantarse—si quieres te llevo.

—Kagome: no es necesario me iré como vine, mañana tomare un taxi a primera hora y me iré, vete si quieres—entrando a la casa.

—Inuyasha: ¿te vas a quedar aquí sola?

—Kagome: no será la primera vez que me quede sola en un lugar.

—Inuyasha: pues desde que nos casamos no lo estas.

—Kagome: lo que tu digas, estoy cansada.

—Inuyasha: cansada de que si hoy…

—Kagome: no hablo de eso si no cansada de tus celos obsesivos y molestos, de tu desconfianza, tus berrinches de niño rico, Inuyasha no soy una posesión que compraste y la puedes reparar con un lo siento estúpido, dime si partes un plato y lo arreglas ¿estará igual? no cierto, pues no puedes repararas mi corazon con un lo siento, estoy molesta de todo esto, te acepto como eres porque te amo, pero no puedo tolerar que desconfíes de mi yo siempre he confiado en ti y sé que no me engañarías al menos que te obliguen o te amenacen con algo, quizás soy yo la que necesite pensar y no tu.

—Inuyasha: ¿piensas que te trato como una posesión?

—Kagome: lo haces diciendo cosas como que te pertenezco, acaso me compraste en algun momento y si lo hiciste seguro que fue en una oferta, porque me tratas como si no valiera nada, crees que puedo acostarme con cualquiera que vea y mentir sobre cualquier cosa, como el hecho que te amo, solo por el simple hecho que me viste desnuda al igual que Hojo pero no nos viste en ningun momento ¿cierto?, en cambio yo si te vi con Kikyo si tenía motivos para desconfiar y aun así te escuche y te creí, ¿tengo razón?

—Inuyasha: si pero…—voltea la cara, la ve subir las escaleras, él la sigue.

—Kagome: ya te dije que te dejare pensar y aprovechare para hacerlo yo también, pero no te puedo asegurar si será tarde para perdonarte, solo te pido una cosa porque no sé si será la última vez—lo ve—duerme conmigo esta noche—el asiente y entran a un cuarto—no dormirás así o si.

—Inuyasha: eso es lo que te pregunto a ti—la ve quitarse toda la ropa y dejarse la chaqueta—bien—se quita la ropa quedando en bóxer—mejor—ella sonríe—iré a buscar algo para dormir—sale y al rato lo ve entrar con unas cobijas lo tiende en el suelo y se acuesta abrazados—buenas noches—le besa la frente, ella cierra los ojos—Kagome—viéndola dormida pone una mano en su vientre que aun seguía plano—buenas noches bebe seas o no mi hijo—sonriendo y cierra sus ojo, la azabache sonríe había escuchado eso.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: quiero un trozo de torta de chocolate y un batido de fresa, le podría poner chocolate al batido y a la torta gomitas— ordenándole al mesero.

—Inuyasha: Kagome vas a subir a un avión en media hora y…—sentado frente de ella en una mesa en la cafetería del aeropuerto.

—Kagome: es que muero por comer eso, Sango me dijo que era normal por mi embarazo.

—Inuyasha: como quieras, a mi solo un té—este asiente y se va— y que más te da, solo para estar informado.

—Kagome: además de los antojo, los mareaos, nauseas, me pone sensible, cambio de humor rápidamente, me canso mucho y aveses me provoca ganas de…—se sonroja

—Inuyasha: oh ya entiendo—ve como el mesero se acerca con sus ordenes y empiezan a comer—pero eso te da como a las semanas ¿no?

—Kagome: si, bueno horita como tengo 6 semanas se intensifica—él se sonroja.

—Inuyasha: y te han dado—ella asiente—y como las has controlado... o claro Hojo.

—Kagome: ya basta, sé que no cuento contigo para este embarazo y este hijo será mío y de nadie más, ahora dejame comer.

—Inuyasha: dijiste que tenias 6 semanas, pero Hojo llego hace tres semanas o es que llego antes y se vieron—suena un plaf en toda la cafetería todos veían a la pareja.

—Kagome: escúchame bien, yo no soy Kikyo soy una mujer casada y amo a mi marido pero él es un cabeza hueca y no me vas a insultar de estar haciendo cochinadas mientras estaba contigo, no te dejare que me insultes, si te digo que tengo un mes y medio es porque así es, no tienes porque decir que me estuve acostándo con Hojo desde antes, sabes que me vale poco lo que pienses de mi, ¡siéntate!— los ojos se le había llenado de lagrimas, escucha su vuelo— me voy te veo en unos meses—se va.

—Inuyasha: esa Kagome como se atreve a darme una cachetada y encima tírarme al suelo como si nada—se levanta—además se fue sin pagar—paga y sale, al escuchar su vuelo aborda su avión rumbo a Nueva York,

—En otra escena—

—Eri: Kagome que te paso—viendo a su amiga llorando.

—Kagome: no nada—limpiándose las lagrimas.

—Ayumi: Hojo nos conto todo, no estás bien.

—Kagome: no lo estoy—abraza a Ayumi llorando desconsoladamente—quiero llorar hasta no poder mas—pensando, necesitaba llorar ya había retenido muchas lagrimas, se había traído a Kotaro que siempre la apoyaba en esos momentos aunque ya no era un perrito.

—Yuka: vamos a tu departamento para que descanses.

—En otra escena—

—Eri: no debió tratarte haci.

—Ayumi: ya no llores eres un chica fuerte.

—Kagome: ya estoy cansada de que me digan eso no lo soy, si no lo creo quiero mandar todo por la borda y desaparecer de este mundo y no pensar, llorar hasta que no me quede nada mas, olvidar de mis problemas y todo me recuerda a el.

—Yuka: ya ahora solo necesitas descansar.

—Eri: hazlo por tu bebe, le hace daño que estes asi.

—Kagome: el no se merece nada de esto, me esforzare para darle una buena vida con o sin Inuyasha—se toca el vientre—gracias chica me concentrare en la universidad.

—Yuka: mañana hablas con él, su avión aterriza mañana.

—Kagome: ¿para que? Inuyasha nunca entiende razones.

—Ayumi: Kagome no pueden dejar las cosas haci.

—Kagome: está bien, mañana hablare con el.

—Eri: bueno, dejaremos que descanses—se levantan.

—Kagome: gracias chicas—ellas salen—bueno será mejor descansar mañana vuelvo a la universidad—y se va a su cuarto.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: no debería llamarlo—toma su celular, recién llegaba de la universidad—espero que conteste—marca el numero y lo oye sonar—hola Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: hola Kagome, porque llamas tan tarde—con voz soñolienta.

—Kagome: tarde si es medio día.

—Inuyasha: si pero aquí son las 2 de la madrugada.

—Kagome: oh lo siento entonces te llamo luego.

—Inuyasha: no ya me despertaste

—Kagome: es que quería decirte que…—no sabía ni cómo empezar—me hare un examen para que veas cuantos meses tengo.

—Inuyasha: los exámenes suelen equivocarse.

—Kagome: cuando me vas a creer que serás padre, ya no se qué hacer.

—Inuyasha: pues vete con Hojo.

—Kagome: sabes solo te llame para arreglar las cosas por mi hijo, pero veo que no se puede hablar contigo y si me iré con Hojo quizás le de otra oportunidad.

—Inuyasha: bien como quieras después de todo es el padre de tu hijo, sabes cuando valla a China nos divorciaremos para que ya nada nos una.

—Kagome: como quieras, no me importa mejor para mí al menos Hojo si confía en mí y no es un celoso compulsivo ash, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siente, ¡siéntate! —y cuelga se lanza en su cama empezando a llorar.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Muajajajaja que mala soy dejándoselos aquí...

Uuuuh la cosa esta caliente ahora se divorciaran que haremos con estos dos hay tantas preguntas, ¿se divorciaran?, ¿Kagome volverá con Hojo? O buscara a alguien más que la acepte así embarazada o quizás Inuyasha deje ya su torpes y estupidos celos, que lo dudo mucho porque siempre lo ha sido, ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final, mínim capítulos nos quedan, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews.


	23. Chapter 23: encuentro

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mía y unas que otras frases de la serie original y con ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque no le da a veces flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito.

Capitulo 23: encuentro

—Kagome: hola chicas, se me olvido que venían—sonriendo, entran y se sientan.

—Eri: estuviste llorando otra vez, ¿Cierto?

—Yuka: ya te dijimos que le hacía mal al bebe.

—Ayumi: chicas seguro hablo con el—ella asiente—y ¿que hablaron?

—Kagome: discutir…—agachando la cabeza—pero aclaramos las cosas—subiendo su rostro para disimular una sonrisa—decidió que nos divorciaremos—mientras una lagrima traviesa rodaba por su mejilla.

—Yuka: ¿lo harán aquí?—ella asiente— tú sabes que yo estudio derecho y según lo que se tienen que hacerlo en el país donde se unieron, aunque como fue por iglesia seguirán casados pero no legalmente y si es que los dos están de acuerdo.

—Kagome: yo no lo voy a retener como Kikyo, si quiere el divorcio se lo daré.

—Eri: mírale el lado bueno, al menos conseguiste un divorcio.

—Ayumi: oye y ¿cómo están nuestros novios?

—Kagome: no eh tenido tiempo de eso con todo lo que me ha pasado, pero si puedo contarle de los chicos.

—Yuka: si cuenta sobre la boda—ella sonríe empezando a hablar.

—En otra escena—

— ¿?: Taisho-sama espere—la azabache voltea y sonríe.

—Kagome: hola de nuevo Takemaru-Kun, ya te eh dicho que me llames Kagome.

—Takemaru: y a mi Setsuna—sonriendo— Taisho-sama se les quedaron estos apuntes—entregándoselos—luego nos vemos para hacer el proyecto.

—Kagome: gracias Takemaru-Kun.

—Setsuna: eh… Taisho-sama, me gustaría invitarla mañana a almorzar… es que últimamente la veo un poco triste y me gustaría que se divirtiera usted y su hijo—señalándole el vientre.

—Kagome: claro me gustaría—sonriendo—bueno gracias nos vemos mañana Takemaru-Kun—empieza a caminar y ve a Hojo—Hojo—acercándose.

—Hojo: hola Kagome, ¿cómo has estado con Inuyasha?

—Kagome: bien, nos divorciaremos cuando regresemos a Tokio.

—Hojo: lo siento mucho, el es muy orgulloso ¿no?

—Kagome: si y que tal como vas en el amor.

—Hojo: bien tengo una novia que se llama Akari — empiezan a caminar, contándole como era.

—Kagome: por lo que me cuentas es una gran chica.

—Hojo: quizás ella me ayude a lo que siento hacia ti, si quieres te ayudo con Inuyasha.

—Kagome: no déjalo haci y que te paso, que es este morado… espera—le quita el suéter que cargaba—estas vendado Hojo quien te iso esto.

—Hojo: tu esposo él no se dio cuenta, solo noto el golpe de la cabeza, yo aparente que estaba bien para que no tuvieran más problemas.

—Kagome: con más razón me divorcio de él.

—Hojo: no Kagome lucha por el, se ve que te ama.

—Kagome: está bien, veré que puedo hacer.

—Hojo: bueno aquí me quedo—se detienen—mi novia me espera, luego te llamo y salimos un rato a hablar.

—Kagome: adiós Hojo—lo ve desaparecer y ella continúa su camino.

—1 meses después—

Inuyasha salía de una junta en la empresa y sin querer choca con alguien

—¿?:oh disculpe señor

—Inuyasha: oh no soy yo el que anda algo distraído, con permiso

— ¿?: espere usted no es Inuyasha Taisho—el asiente—justamente lo estaba buscando soy Onigumo Youkai,

—Inuyasha: usted es el presidente de la empresa de maquillaje Youkai, también necesitaba hablar con usted, pasemos a mi oficina por favor.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: gracias, me divertí mucho Takemaru-Kun.

—Setsuna: yo también y cuando es tu próxima consulta.

—Kagome: dentro de unos días—sonriendo.

—Setsuna: esta vez me gustaría acompañarte.

—Kagome: y eso ¿Por qué?

—Setsuna: me gusta cuidarte y lo sabes, además ya solo quedan dos meses para al fin entregar el proyecto y pienso que estas con mucho estrés y me gustaría acompañarte.

—Kagome: claro puedes hacerlo, el doctor me ha dicho que debería descansar mas, pero no puedo porque vivo sola.

—Setsuna: no entiendo como tu esposo te dejo sola y que lucharas por tu cuenta, cómo es que siempre existen personas que le dan la espalda a los demás.

—Kagome: Inuyasha no es esa clase de persona, solo es algo impulsivo, si supiera que es de él estaría aquí conmigo o llamándome cada 5 minutos.

—Setsuna: segura que es así.

—Kagome: claro que sí, no me dejo cegar por el amor, no soy tonta, además lo conozco perfectamente.

—Setsuna: bueno nos vemos mañana entonces—ella asiente le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

—2 meses y medio después—

—Kagome: adiós Takemaru-Kun—entra a su departamento—me cae tan bien—entra a la cocina y hace un té—esto me ayudara a dormir—toma la tetera y se quema, empieza a llorar—no creí que estuviera tan sensible—escucha su celular y contesta, había visto que era Inuyasha—dime Inuyasha—hipando.

—Inuyasha: hola Kagome porque lloras.

—Kagome: me queme—se echa agua.

—Inuyasha: oh, solo te iba a decir que mañana llego en la noche, así que solo me envías tu dirección y podremos hablar bien.

—Kagome: Si, sobre eso… Yuka me dijo que los tramites del divorcio no podían hacerse aquí si no en Tokio y yo no me puedo ir hasta graduarme.

—Inuyasha: vale, luego hablamos ¿qué hora es allá?

—Kagome: 6 de la tarde—se limpia las lágrimas y sirve su té, busca un trozo de pastel que sus amigas le habían traído.

—Inuyasha: aquí las 6 de la mañana y como estas tú y tu bebe, ¿ya sabes su sexo?

—Kagome: no lo sé, el doctor dice que no se deja ver, para tener 5 meses ya debería saber que sexo, bueno aun no tiene los 5 mañana los cumple, ah y sobre hablar estoy algo ocupada con la universidad creo que dentro de un mes se acaban lo exámenes y hay nos podemos ver, bueno estoy agotada y tengo que descansar, cuídate te amo—y cuelga.

Mientras en Nueva York…

—Inuyasha: todavía me ama quizás después de todo si la perdone y si tiene 5 meses, si le propuse matrimonio en Junio debería tener 4 meses y si es mío de verdad lo averiguare cuando llegue a China—escucha la puerta y abre—hola Miroku.

—Miroku: así que hoy te vas no—este asiente—el tiempo paso rápido.

—Inuyasha: y Sango ¿dónde está?

—Miroku: me dijo que nos esperaría en el aeropuerto, así que vamos antes que mi Sanguito se moleste.

—Inuyasha: está bien—toma sus maletas y salen.

—1 mes después—

—Kagome: Takemaru-Kun, ¿ya te vas?—viendo como se levantaba.

—Setsuna: si tengo algo que hacer, Taisho-sama, Hojo-kun cuídense—le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica y un apretón de manos al chico, se despide de el bebe tocándole el vientre ya abultado—no hagas que mami se esfuerce de mas eh?—y se va.

—Hojo: se ve que es un gran chico ¿no?

—Kagome: Si, me ha ayudado mucho—sonriendo—oye me alegre que estés bien con tu novia y hayas podido rehacer tu vida.

—Hojo: si me ayudo a olvidarte, Kagome te quiero pedir un favor—ella lo ve—será una manera de despedirme para siempre del amor que sentí por ti…déjame probar tus labios por última vez—ella se sorprende.

—Kagome: si yo también te quise mucho—se besan lentamente...

—Inuyasha: Kagome ¿que haces?—ellos se separan y lo ven.

—Kagome: Inuyasha ¿que haces aquí?

—Inuyasha: oh nada, solo pasaba por aquí considerando algo, pero veo que no importa mucho que haya decidido, bueno de todas forma ya no lo hare.

—Kagome: Inuyasha, lo siento es que…

—Inuyasha: solo te diré algo, Sango te manda saludos y lamento haber interrumpido, ahora me voy, creo que 3 son multitud y ya estoy sobrando, adiós.

—Hojo: si tiene razón 3 son multitud, pero el que sobra soy yo—se levanta—Inuyasha yo… lo siento pero Kagome nunca se acostó conmigo, yo hice que se desmayara y la desnude para estar juntos, pero usted entro y me metí en el baño luego fingí que salía y ya habíamos hecho algo, lo lamento estaba muy bebido y cuando eso pasa suelo hacer estupideces y este beso es como despedida hacia mi amor por Kagome ahora tengo novia y la amo.

—Inuyasha: no lo harás tanto porque creo que los vi besarse o también es mentira.

—Kagome: siéntate—el cae—adiós Hojo cuídate—este se va—ve que no me crees así que ya no hay nada de qué hablar, nos divorciaremos cuando regrese a Tokio—se levanta—si me disculpas, tengo el chequeo de mi hijo, así que me voy—siente que le agarran la mano.

—Inuyasha: ¿me dejas acompañarte?

—Kagome: claro, después de todo es tu hijo, aunque no me creas—caminan ya que la clínica estaba cerca, entran al consultorio y empiezan a examinarle la barriga.

—Inuyasha: es ese, ¿que sexo es?—viendo la pantalla donde salía el eco del bebe.

—Doctor: se está moviendo, será niño ¿quiere tocarlo?

—Inuyasha: si—le toca la barriga a Kagome ella voltea la cara, era la primera vez que Inuyasha le tocaba la barriga así, enseguida se le entristece la mirada al recordar que él no le creía— ¿Kagome que te sucede?

—Doctor: es el embarazo, ¿usted es algún familiar de la paciente?

—Inuyasha: doc. ¿Cuantos meses tiene?

—Doctor: hoy está cumpliendo 6 meses.

—Inuyasha: yo soy su padre.

—Doctor: creí que era el chico que siempre venia con ella, ¿porque no había venido?

—Inuyasha: estaba de viaje, pero ¿de que chico habla Kagome?

—Kagome: no es tu problema—el doctor termina le da algunos medicamentos—gracias por su ayuda—salen.

—Inuyasha: es mi problema, porque es mi hijo.

—Kagome: dijiste que no lo era—mirándolo molesta.

—Inuyasha: pues ahora sé que lo es.

—Kagome: ahora si crees que lo es, porque lo dijo un doctor.

—Inuyasha: respóndeme la pregunta.

—Kagome: no lo haré, es mi vida, en una semana me graduare regresaremos a Tokio y no te veré hasta que nazca, así que déjame en paz—escucha su celular y contesta—dime Takemaru-Kun—sonriendo.

—Setsuna: lamento no haberte acompañado a la última consulta.

—Kagome: no te preocupes, no fui sola me acompaño un amigo.

—Setsuna: está bien, te veo en un rato—y cuelga.

—Inuyasha: así que Takemaru—ella lo ignora—es tu siguiente…

—Kagome: siéntate—el cae—estaba mejor sin ti sabes y no necesito estrés, le hace daño a mi hijo, así que no me molestes.

—Inuyasha: no te molesto—se acerca a ella—te llevo—ella niega—vamos te llevo.

—Kagome: está bien—caminan a el auto de él y se montan—y ¿cómo va la empresa?

—Inuyasha: igual, aunque más calmado—sonriendo—y tú con la universidad.

—Kagome: me graduare la próxima semana, no prestaste atención.

—Inuyasha: sabes me alegro saber que sea mío—ella ve por la ventana, él le toca el vientre— se siente tan bien.

—Kagome: no me toques—quitándole la mano.

—Inuyasha: es mi hijo—cuando llegan, el pasa sin permiso de la chica.

—Kagome: ¿Quién te invito a pasar?

—Inuyasha: yo—ella suspira y se sienta en el sofá—Kagome, hay que hablar.

—Kagome: ¡oh! ahora eres tu el que quiere hablar, ¡que milagro!

—Inuyasha: quiero estar contigo el resto del el embarazo.

—Kagome: pues yo no, me molestas.

—Inuyasha: pero es mi hijo.

—Kagome: oh es tu hijo, claro—lo ve—ahora si, después de lo que me dijiste, que desde antes pude acostarme con Hojo, tratándome como si fuera igual que Kikyo, ahora soy yo la que va a pensar si te dejo formar parte de nuestras vidas, ya te deje pensar y tu respuesta fue negativa, así que por favor no me molestes.

—Inuyasha: ¿puedo asistir a tu graduación?—ella se sorprende.

—Kagome: para que—el voltea la cara—está bien—se escucha el timbre, ella se iba a levantar para abrir…

—Inuyasha: yo abro—abre la puerta y ve a Setsuna—y ¿tu quien eres?

—Setsuna: tú debes ser el amigo de Taisho-sama—entra—hola Taisho-sama—le besa la mejilla y le acaricia el vientre— me sentí mal por no ir a la revisión y viene a ver cómo te fue, espero que no haya habido ningún problema.

—Kagome: todo lo contrario, está bien gracias por preocuparte Takemaru-Kun—sonriéndole—pensé que no ibas a venir, y me siento muy agotada como para salir

—Setsuna: no te preocupes, te preparo lo que desees y vemos unas películas.

—Kagome: ¡oh! si me podrías hacer ese arroz frito con warnicion que tanto amo.

—Setsuna: claro, ahora ¿me presentaras tu amigo?

—Kagome: oh se me había olvidado—el chico lo ve sonriendo—Takemaru-Kun el es Inuyasha Taisho nos divorciaremos en una semana, Inuyasha el es Setsuna Takemaru un amigo que me ha estado ayudando.

—Setsuna: así que tu eres el esposo que hizo llorar a Taisho-sama y por eso esta triste.

—Kagome: oh lo notaste—sonrojándose.

—Setsuna: por supuesto esto últimos meses te veías muy alegre.

—Inuyasha: déjame te digo algo, tú mismo lo dijiste ¡Taisho! eso significa que es mi esposa y no es tu problema lo que hago o no con ella y no te he dado el permiso para coquetearle, aun seguimos casados.

—Kagome: siéntate—el cae— para mi si y el no está insinuándoseme, como ya te he dicho no soy de tu propiedad te quedo claro, así que deja tus celos.

—Inuyasha: y quien te dijo que son celos, tonta.

—Kagome: ya Inuyasha no quiero discutir baka—se levanta.

—Setsuna: ah Taisho-sama sobre la esmeralda que me diste—Inuyasha presta atención—no se pudo arreglar me dijeron que la unían, pero al poco rato se volvía separar—entregándosela.

—Kagome: te dije que no tenía arreglo, ahora me vas hacer el arroz frito.

—Setsuna: si claro, señor Inuyasha ¿se quedara a comer?

—Inuyasha: no dicen por ahí que tres es multitud.

—Setsuna: entonces me voy.

—Kagome: ¡no! dijiste que me harías arroz frito —se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas.

—Setsuna: si pero él es su esposo.

—Inuyasha: eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Kagome: porque tienes que ser así—le da la espalda y entra a su cuarto.

—Setsuna: mejor que hable con ella, ha hablado cosas malas de usted, además está embarazada—entra a la cocina, Inuyasha suspira y entra al cuarto de la chica.

—Inuyasha: Kagome—se sienta junto a ella— ¿estás llorando?

—Kagome: no, me prometí no llorar más en tus brazos o frente a ti.

—Inuyasha: que estupidez, estas llorando—ella lo ve y no lloraba—hablas enserio.

—Kagome: por supuesto, ahora fuera que quiero estar sola.

—Inuyasha: ya deja de estar a la defensiva—se arrodilla frente a ella—voy a posponer el divorcio hasta que des a luz a nuestro hijo—le acaricia la mano—estás de acuerdo y no me interpondré en lo tuyo con Setsuna.

—Kagome: está bien—le suelta las manos.

—Inuyasha: me dejas tocarlo—ella asiente él le toca el vientre y siente que se mueve—se movió Kagome—sonriendo, ella asiente—serás muy feliz hijo—le besa el vientre.

—Kagome: ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?

—Inuyasha: si claro, ¿estarán bien?

—Kagome: he estado bien estos 6 meses, no cambia nada que me creas.

—Inuyasha: mucho, como el hecho que ya no estás sola.

—Kagome: nunca lo he estado.

—Inuyasha: siempre he estado contigo te lo prometí.

—Kagome: esa promesa la rompiste cuando no me creíste.

—Inuyasha: deberíamos darle un nombre—ignorando el tema.

—Kagome: ya lo había pensado y será Hikari.

—Inuyasha: le pusiste luz.

—Kagome: si es mi luz—acariciándose el vientre.

—Inuyasha: me gusta, me voy—se levanta—aun hay problemas en la empresa.

—Kagome: espera, ven—le hace seña para que se incline un poco, el hace caso—suerte, te cuidas—lo abraza y le besa la mejilla—adiós, te espero en mi graduación—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: hay estaré—sonriendo y sale—quería besarla—pensando, se monta en el auto y se va.

—Una semana después—

—Kagome: porque se abra ido Inuyasha tan temprano de la graduación—pensando mientras caminaba por un parque era ya de noche—será que tenia cosas que hacer.

— ¿?: hola muñeca, ¿que haces tan solita por aquí?

—Kagome: no es su problema.

— ¿?: salvaje como me gustan, ¿no me regalas un besito?

—Kagome: ni muerta—continua caminando pero él la detiene, empieza a llover.

— ¿?: segura—la pone contra un árbol y la besa ella lo muerde—maldita—le rompe la camisa, Kagome empieza a gritar y una sombra detrás de el aparece.

—Kagome: Inuyasha—en un susurro.

—Inuyasha: suéltala maldito, es mi mujer no la toques—lo aleja de Kagome empezando a golpearlo y el hombre saca una pistola, el se pone enfrente de Kagome—mátame a mi si quieres pero no toques a Kagome.

—Kagome: no lo hagas Inuyasha—Inuyasha se le lanza y suena un disparo—Inuyasha—los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas haber al chico inmovil.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Si ya lo se quieren matarme por dejarlo ahí, acepto cualquier tipo de amenaza, este ya es el ante-penúltimo capítulo y sé que me odiaran por lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo pero espero que comprendan que es necesario, ¿que pasara entre Kagome y Takemaru? Inuyasha abrirá los ojos al verla con alguien más, bueno eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo nos leemos después por favor dejen sus reviews.


	24. Chapter 24: desgracia

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mía y unas que otras frases de la serie original y con la ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque le da flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 24: desgracia

—Kagome: Inuyasha—ve como este se levanta.

—Inuyasha: tranquila, no le dio a ninguno de los dos—sosteniendo la pistola en su mano—te la voy a dar, pero te me largas—entregándole el arma sin cartucho— ¡largo!—este se va, Inuyasha observa que ha Kagome no le haya pasado nada— ¿estás bien?—él se sorprende al ver a Kagome llorar mientras se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Kagome: yo estoy bien, pero y tu ¿no te hizo nada?—él le coloca su chaqueta para cubrirla del frio que comenzaba hacer.

—Inuyasha: yo estoy bien, tonta no tenias de que preocuparte—acariciándole el cabello.

—Kagome: tu eres el tonto, creí que te había herido o algo mucho peor.

—Inuyasha: no iba a permitir que te hiciera algo.

—Kagome: de todas formas gracias.

—Inuyasha: ¿quieres que duerma contigo esta noche?

—Kagome: Si por favor, tuve mucho miedo.

—Inuyasha: disculpa por preocuparte, vamos—tomándola de la mano.

—Kagome: ¿me puedo ir en tus piernas?

—Inuyasha: tengo que conducir—ella lo ve y este observa que aun lloraba tenía los ojos rojos—está bien—el la carga de forma nupcial y se monta en el auto poniendo a Kagome a un lado para poder ver— ¿estás bien?—le pregunta, la chica se encontraba recostada sobre su hombro con los ojos cerrados mientras que aun brotaban lagrimas de ellos—dijiste que no buscarías refugio en mi para calmarte y sin embargo estas aquí llorando en mis brazos.

—Kagome: debes entender que estoy muy asustada, si no hubieras llegado no me imagino que habría pasado.

—Inuyasha: fue mi culpa, debí haberme quedado contigo, fue buena idea venir a buscarte

—Kagome: pues si tanto te molesta que llore, tranquilo ya no lo hare—se limpia las lagrimas, tratando de evitar no llorar, mientras se pasaba al asiento del copiloto.

—Inuyasha: lo siento no quise decir eso, ven—tratando sentarla sobre sus piernas nuevamente, pero esta solo voltea hacia la ventana limpiando una lagrima— ¿Kagome estas bien?—observa como esta toma su teléfono y envía un texto.

—Kagome: sabes que, ya no te molestes en acompañarme, le dije a Setsuna que lo hiciera.

—Inuyasha: perfecto ahora estas molestas y solo por eso vas corriendo a los brazos de ese tal Setsuna.

—Kagome: dijiste que te molestaba.

—Inuyasha: no te dije eso, es solo que tú habías prometido no llorar frente a mí.

—Kagome: fue en un momento de debilidad, pudiste haber muerto.

—Inuyasha: ¿te preocupo que me hubiera pasado algo? —sabía que era cierto, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Kagome: claro que no, no me importa lo que te pase—mirándolo fijamente.

—Inuyasha: lo que tu digas—concentrándose en el camino.

—Kagome: no me preocupas—volteando el rostro.

—Inuyasha: yo no dije nada—sonriendo.

—Kagome: eres insoportable—ve que llegan, se bajan—ya te puedes ir.

—Inuyasha: no te puedo dejar sola.

—Kagome: te dije que Takemaru-Kun viene a acompañarme.

—Inuyasha: se supone que estas…

—Kagome: no te quiero ver, no puedes entender algo tan simple, estoy asustada y tu no ayudas mucho.

—Setsuna: ya estoy aquí Taisho-Sama—ambos al escuchar la ya tan conocida voz voltean.

—Kagome: Setsuna—al verlo sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, por fin podía llorar tranquila—adiós Inuyasha—entran a la casa, el peli-plata se monta en su auto observando la casa, en ese momento escucha un grito, era Kagome que estaba llorando, ya no era él quien la consolaba.

—Inuyasha: Kagome—susurrando y arranca.

—En otra escena—

—Setsuna: ya cálmese un poco Taisho-sama, piense en su bebe.

—Kagome: estoy tan asustada Takemaru-Kun.

—Setsuna: no debiste ser tan indiferente con el—acariciando su cabello.

—Kagome: ya te dije que no quiero nada de él—por suerte ya se encontraba más calmada, había sacado todo lo que tenia gracias al chico que ahora la acompañaba.

—Setsuna: pero por lo que me contaste él fue el que paro aquellas pesadillas, logrando que olvidaras esos horribles recuerdos, pero ahora volvieron a surgir ¿no es así?

—Kagome: si—agachando la cabeza—pero…el me reprocho el hecho de que llorara en sus brazos.

—Setsuna: segura que eso fue lo que te dijo—interrogándola con la mirada.

—Kagome: no exactamente, pero fue lo que dio entender.

—Setsuna: segura que no fuiste tú la que entendió mal.

—Kagome: ¡claro que no fue así!—levantando un poco la voz, no le gustaba que la contradijeran, de que parte estaba Takemaru, se supone que es mi amigo y no del tonto de Inuyasha.

—Setsuna: mejor duerme tranquila—acostándose ambos en la cama—mañana tienes un vuelo.

—Kagome: no quiero dejarte Takemaru-Kun.

—Setsuna: te iré a visitar cuando pueda—ella asiente cerrando los ojos.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: te extrañare mucho Takemaru-kun.

—Setsuna: intenta dormir por favor, ayer no lo hiciste, no creas que no me di cuenta.

—Kagome: tuve sueños muy feos—cuando dijo esto se le vinieron a la mente esas horribles pesadillas.

—Setsuna: solo piensa en algo lindo—acariciándole el rostro.

—Kagome: eso sería mi primera vez con Inuyasha y créeme que es en lo menos que quiero pensar ahora…

—Inuyasha: ya anunciaron el vuelo—acercándose a la pareja, interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Kagome: adiós Takemaru-Kun—lo abraza y se va tras de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: ¿cómo dormiste ayer?

—Kagome: que no te das cuenta de mis ojeras—apuntando hacia su rostro—no pude dormir—volteando la cara.

—Inuyasha: yo tampoco—viéndola que tenia la mirada triste—lamento lo que dije ayer—ella lo ignora y abordan el avión.

—En otra escena—

—Izayoi: _ok querido te veo en 3 días._

— _Ino: bueno cuídate te amo un beso_

—Izayoi: _yo también te amo y te envió un beso también_ —cuelga y entra Rin— ¿lista para irnos a tu chequeo?

—Rin: si, luego vamos con Kagome, me dijo que fuéramos a comprar ropa de bebe.

—Izayoi: está bien—y se van.

—una semana después—

—Inuyasha: ¿para que me llamaron con tanta urgencia?—entrando junto a Kagome, nota que su hermano estaba más serio de lo usual y Rin lloraba abrazada a él— ¿que sucede?

—Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, es papa—en el momento que este menciono su padre a Inuyasha se le entristeció la mirada.

—Inuyasha: ¿que paso con papa? ¿Donde está mama?—antes de recibir una respuesta por parte del peli plata sube escaleras arriba y encuentra a su madre llorando— ¿mama?—ella lo ve y lo abraza gritando de dolor.

—Izayoi: ¿porque tuvo que ser el Inuyasha? Dime, el no merecía morir—el rostro de este inmediatamente cambia de color, ¿su padre muerto?—dime porque—observa a su hijo su rostro no tenia expresión alguna— ¿hijo?

—Inuyasha: ya tranquila—abrazándola, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, la recuesta en la cama hasta que durmió, baja y ve a Sesshomaru con furia y lo golpea— ¡dime que no!

—Sesshomaru: mira hermanito si no crees allá tú—devolviéndole el golpe a este no porque su padre estaba muerto su estúpido medio hermano debía pagar su furia para con él.

—Inuyasha: no es cierto—agarrándolo del cuello— ¿que paso?

—Sesshomaru: su avión choco con una montaña por una falla del motor, mañana traerán el cuerpo—liberándose, Kagome al escuchar esto se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas.

—Inuyasha: maldición—sentándose, observa a Kagome—no llores—acercándose.

—Kagome: no soy yo la que debería estar triste.

—Inuyasha: estoy bien—ella lo ve— ¿no lo estoy cierto?—la abraza sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo—debo ser fuerte por mi madre, ella esta aun peor que yo.

—Kagome: lo entiendo Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: porque a mi ¿eh?

—Kagome: lo mismo me pregunto yo cuando mi padre murió.

—Inuyasha: tú más que nadie me entiende.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: dime como pasó esto viejo ¡maldición! levántate de ahí y regáñame dime que trabaje y que saca la empresa adelante, viejo levántate—viéndolo en la urna vestido de blanco.

—Rin: ¡Inuyasha tu madre está en el techo de la mansión, está a punto de lanzarse—el sale corriendo y la ve en la orilla a punto de lanzarse.

—Inuyasha: ¡mama no lo hagas!—ella voltea y lo ve.

—Izayoi: ¡yo no puedo vivir sin tu padre!

—Kagome: ¡no lo haga, piense en su hijo!

—Izayoi: ¡ustedes me deben entender más que nadie, no podrían vivir uno sin el otro!

—Inuyasha: ¡por favor mama, aléjate de la orilla!

—Izayoi: yo no puedo vivir sin que nadie se encuentre al otro extremo de mi hilo, cuida de mis nietos, quiero que tengan muchos, hijo no la dejes ir—sonríe—sayonara.

—Inuyasha: ¡no mama!—corre a atraparla pero no llega a tiempo— ¡mama!—viendo que estaba en el suelo sangrando—a lo mejor sigue viva—baja rápidamente y la ve—mama levántate vamos—empieza a llorar—mama yo te prometo lo que quieras pero abre los ojos tendré muchos hijos para ti, si solo abres los ojos—la mueve—mama—se recuesta en su pecho pero ya no sentía su corazón.

Flash back

—Izayoi: Inuyasha bájate de allí—viendo a un Inuyasha de tan solo 6 años de edad, en un árbol—te vas a caer.

—Inuyasha: claro que no, yo soy fuerte.

—Ino: ¿que sucede Iza?

—Izayoi: Inuyasha no quiere bajar.

—Inuyasha: no papa Sesshomaru me dijo que era miedoso y me monte para que vea que soy muy valiente, se cree mucho solo porque él tiene 8.

—Sesshomaru: mentira papa.

—Izayoi: Inuyasha tú no eres miedoso, ven baja

—Inuyasha: está bien—se iba a bajar pero se cae—hay me duele—Izayoi se acerca.

—Izayoi: tranquilo—ve que se había lastimado solo el tobillo—mami te va a cuidar—sonriéndole, limpiándole las lágrimas.

—Inuyasha: ¿siempre mama?

—Izayoi: siempre te lo prometo y recuerda tu siempre serás mi pequeño valiente.

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: ya no lo soy, perdí a Kagome, ella ya no me ama—Hablándole al cuerpo inerte de su madre, voltea y ve que la policía ha llegado alejándolo inmediatamente de el cuerpo.

—Kagome: Inu-Kun ¿estás bien?—viéndolo que lloraba.

—Inuyasha: si—limpiándose las lagrimas—me iré a tomar una ducha, no me molesten—sube a unos de los cuarto y se ducha al salir se acuesta en la cama—porque—escucha la puerta—dije que no me molesten.

—Kagome: ¿Inuyasha te puedo ayudar?

—Inuyasha: nadie puede ayudarme, quiero dejar de pensar y olvidar todo.

—Kagome: ni siquiera yo—ella se sienta a su lado.

—Inuyasha: lo siento Kagome—la ve—por no creer en ti, ¿me perdonas?—ella empieza a llorar y lo abraza—gracias Kagome—correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Kagome: no sabes lo sola que me he sentido sin ti—él la ve—a tu madre la velaran junto a tu padre—él le limpia las lagrimas.

—Inuyasha: te amo, lamento tanto todo lo que te dije.

—Kagome: está bien, te perdono—él se le acerca y la besa, la recuesta en la cama, haciendo que la esmeralda se reparara.

—Inuyasha: ayúdame a no pensar—le quita la camisa y se dejan llevar por el momento.

—una semana después—

—Inuyasha: ya te dije que estoy feliz de volver a tu lado.

—Kagome: ya me lo dijiste, ven—entrando a la sala de juntas.

—Sesshomaru: por fin llegas cabeza hueca.

—Inuyasha: no estoy de humor Sesshomaru.

—Rin: no pelen estamos aquí por la lectura de el testamento

—Kagome: tiene razón, abogado, puede comenzar. —se sienta y ponen un video donde salía la pareja Taisho.

— _Ino: hijos si están viendo este video es porque ya ambos no estamos._

— _Izayoi: lamentamos no estar con ustedes, pero si uno se va el otro también._

— _Ino: deben entender, el abogado les dará los papeles de las pertenecías que les dejo a cada uno y los de Izayoi también._

— _Izayoi: solo una cosa queremos decirles, sigan adelante, recuerden que siempre estaremos con ustedes y no pierdan la tradición de los domingo, saben lo importante que es para mí, la familia Taisho siempre unidad._

— _Ino: ahora más grande gracias a esos dos nietos que vienen en camino y muchos más vendrán en el futuro._

— _Izayoi: Inuyasha deja de ser tan cabezota y trata de no meter la pata con Kagome, una última cosa…_

— _Ino/Izayoi: los queremos—fin del video._

—Inuyasha: está bien, hay que volver al trabajo.

—Kagome: Inuyasha creo que debemos volver

—Inuyasha: no ya paso todo, la empresa no puede seguir parada por la muerte de mi padre, Sesshomaru en un rato voy a tu oficina—sale y van a su oficina.

—Kagome: me preocupas—viéndolo con tristeza.

—Inuyasha: ya pequeña, estoy bien—se acerca y la besa—gracias por apoyarme.

—Kagome: siempre lo estaré, pero sigo diciendo que necesitas descansar.

—Inuyasha: mira te propongo algo, si tú me quitas esa carita, me voy temprano.

—Kagome: lo prometes—el asiente—está bien—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: así me gusta—la besa—ahora a descansar, te veré en unas dos horas.

—Kagome: ¿no puedo descansar aquí?

—Inuyasha: no, vamos no seas terca.

—Kagome: está bien—bajando la mirada.

—Inuyasha: te dije que nos veríamos en dos horas.

—Kagome: que te parece si te espero.

—Inuyasha: no, ve y luego te alcanzo.

—Kagome: está bien, te amo.

—Inuyasha: yo también y ya le informaste a Setsuna que no te divorciabas.

—Kagome: Si, estaba feliz—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: ¿Por qué si era tu novio?

—Kagome: yo nunca te dije eso.

—Inuyasha: ¿entonces nunca fueron novios?

—Kagome: tampoco te dije eso.

—Inuyasha: ¿estás jugando conmigo verdad?

—Kagome: quizás —sonriendo, lo besa—él tenía novia Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: enserio, entonces ¿porque te trataba así?

—Kagome: te dije que me estaba apoyando.

—Inuyasha: oh entiendo—la abraza de la cintura—entonces nuca has estado con nadie.

—Kagome: sí que lo hice.

—Inuyasha: ¿se puede saber quién es?

—Kagome: contigo—el sonríe y lo besa—me tengo que ir.

—Inuyasha: yo tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Kagome: nos veremos en dos horas ¿no?

—Inuyasha: Si, ¿acaso lo dudas?

—Kagome: no, pero me alegra que se haya arreglado todo entre nosotros.

—Inuyasha: yo también no sabes cuánto extrañe tus besos—la besa—tus caricias, esa sonrisa, tu piel—bajando al cuello ella gime.

—Kagome: en dos horas—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: está bien—le da un último beso y ella sale.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: pequeña ya llegue—entrando a su departamento— ¿Kagome?—revisa la casa y no estaba—será que está en que su mama—llama a su celular y no contesta—llamare a su mama—estaba a punto de marcar a casa de Kagome cuando suena su celular, sonríe al darse cuenta de que era su bella esposa—Kagome…

—Kikyo: hola Inuyasha

—Inuyasha: Kikyo—susurrando.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Listo el próximo es el final y luego el epilogo que será algo corto pero bueno, se que dirán porque mataste a Ino y Izayoi (se acepta cualquier amenaza de muerte) lo hice quería que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de lo que hacía y además quería copiar algo original de la serie bueno ya nos vemos luego en el capítulo final por favor dejen sus reviews que son los que me inspiran a continuar con esta historia.


	25. Chapter 25 secuestro

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mía y unas que otras frases de la serie original y con la ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque le da flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capítulo 25: secuestro

—Inuyasha: ¿Kikyo que haces con el celular de Kagome?

—Kikyo: nada ella solita me lo dio, para llamarte.

—Inuyasha: ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?

—Kikyo: nada, aun, solo estamos conversando como buenas amigas.

—Inuyasha: ¿que demonios le haces a Kagome? Responde.

—Kikyo: es una sorpresa, pero ya que insistes tanto te lo diré… mañana disfrutara de un gran espectáculo con unos amigos de su gran amor Naraku.

—Inuyasha: Kikyo… ¡no te atrevas a tocar a mi Kagome!

—Kikyo: no seré precisamente yo la que va a tocarla.

—Inuyasha: más te vale que no le pase nada a ella y mucho menos te atrevas a meterte con mi hijo.

—Kikyo: ¿cual hijo?—se escucha que alguien llora.

—Inuyasha: ¡¿Como que cual hijo?! ¡¿Que le haces a Kagome?!

—Kikyo: Tranquilo ese hijo del que tanto hablas…pasara a mejor vida muy pronto.

—Inuyasha: maldita sea ¡¿donde estas Kikyo?!

—Kikyo: eso es información clasificada, además solo estamos charlando, ¿cierto Kagome?—se escucha como lloraba la chica—escuchaste, está feliz.

—Inuyasha: Kikyo hare lo que me pidas, pero por favor dime donde están.

—Kikyo: ok. Te daré una pista, aun recuerdas en donde estuvimos la primera vez, es un buen comienzo, ¿no crees?—y cuelga.

—Inuyasha: maldición donde es, no lo recuerdo—llama a la policía, para que comenzaran la búsqueda de Kagome.

—En otra escena—

—Kikyo: hoy es el gran día querida—viendo a Kagome toda golpeada, detrás de Kikyo salen dos hombres— ¿los recuerdas? son los que mataron a tu padre—le quita el amarre de la boca— ¿algo que decir Kagome?

—Kagome: te odio—Kikyo sale de la habitación y los hombres se le acercan—no me toquen—uno al estar ya cerca de la chica comienza a lamer su cuello, haciendo que Kagome empezara a llorar.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: ya llegue—se baja de su moto viendo la fabrica abandona donde se había acostado con Kikyo por primera vez—gracias Miroku—agradeciéndole al chico mentalmente por recordarle la fabrica, entra y busca a Kagome, escucha un llanto, lo sigue y ve a Kagome siendo manoseada por dos hombres—¿no sabían que a las mujeres casadas se respetan?—los hombres solo sonríen—como quieran, les enseñare—comienza a golpear a uno mientras esquivaba el otro hasta lograr vencerlos, los amarra, se da la vuelta y ve a Kagome desnuda, llorando y amarrada, la desata—Kagome.

—Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!—abrazándolo— ¿estás herido?—viendo los golpes que le habían logrado dar, el sonríe.

—Inuyasha: estoy bien y tú ¿te hicieron algo?

—Kagome: no llegaste justo a tiempo, como siempre—lo besa.

—Inuyasha: tenemos que irnos—le pone su chaqueta.

—Kagome: necesitaba besarte—él la besa—te amo.

—Inuyasha: yo también, ahora vámonos que Kikyo llegara en cualquier momento.

—Kikyo: ya es tarde, pero que linda sorpresa, oye que le hiciste a sus amigos, les arruinaste su diversión, eso no se hace—negando con su dedo.

—Inuyasha: basta Kikyo.

—Kikyo: pero que dices, si aun no termina el espectáculo, debes agradecer que estas en primera fila—dos hombres agarran a Inuyasha, igual que a Kagome a la que colocan frente a Kikyo.

—Inuyasha: suéltenme—moviéndose para tratar de zafarse de los hombres que lo tenían apresado— ¡no la toques Kikyo!

—Kikyo: no Inuyasha, esta vez yo soy la que manda, observa a tu queridísima esposa y lamento esto, chicos—empiezan a golpear a Inuyasha hasta dejarlo en el suelo, sangrando.

—Inuyasha: maldita—ve que Kagome lloraba—tran...quila—lo vuelven a golpear.

—Kagome: déjalo Kikyo—llorando.

—Kikyo: no Kagome, no debes llorar, recuerda la salud de tu bebe, además deberías estar feliz, estas a punto de recibir mucho placer—Inuyasha cae en el suelo sin poder moverse—perfecto no te vayas a dormir, observa bien Inuyasha—empieza a golpear a Kagome—para que aprendas que conmigo nadie se mete y ahora por tu culpa tu hijo pagara las consecuencias.

—Inuyasha: no te atrevas—levantandose con un gran esfuerzo.

—Kikyo: que terco eres—lo empiezan a golpear, este intenta defenderse pero sin lograr resultados.

—Kagome: ¡Inuyasha no!—llorando.

—Kikyo: ¡tu cállate!—la golpea haciendo que caiga en el suelo.

—Inuyasha: Ka…gome re…siste.

—Kagome: ha..re lo que pu..eda.

—Kikyo: no me hagan llorar—golpea otra vez a la azabache, haciendo que se desmaye—te lo mereces, eso y mucho mas.

—Inuyasha: ya basta Kikyo, Kagome resiste, tú no te puedes morir—levantándose, lo vuelven a golpear cayendo de nuevo al suelo—Kagome abre los ojos por favor—empezando a votar las primeras lagrimas, haciendo que Kikyo se sorprenda, nuca lo había visto llorar.

—Kikyo: ¿porque te duele tanto que se muera?

—Inuyasha: porque la amo, algo que nunca sentiré por ti.

—Kikyo: ¿tú nunca me quisiste verdad?

—Inuyasha: si lo hice Kikyo, pero no supiste valorar mi amor.

—Kikyo: aun te amo.

—Inuyasha: esto no es amor, es obsesión.

—Kikyo: no es obsesión, si te amo

—Inuyasha: si claro, recuerdas a Onigumo—ella lo ve— a él si lo amaste.

—Kikyo: Si —agachando la mirada—pero él a mí no.

—Inuyasha: si lo hace, yo hable con él, aun puedes irte con el Kikyo, vete con él antes que sea demasiado tarde.

—Kikyo: ¡no! mientes.

—Inuyasha: claro que no, vete con él y dejame a mí y a Kagome ser felices.

—Kikyo: eso es lo que tú quieres, pero no voy a caer—Kagome abre los ojos, Inuyasha la ve y sonríe entre lagrimas.

—Kagome: no llores Inuyasha y menos por mí.

—Inuyasha: no lo hago, Kikyo recapacita aun no es tarde.

—Kikyo: ¡no mientes!—gritando.

—Inuyasha: Kikyo, te doy mi vida a cambio de la de Kagome y mi hijo.

—Kikyo: ¡no! hay que cortar los problemas de raíz.

—Kagome: tranquilo Inuyasha, yo soy fuerte y sobrevire por los dos, ya no llores.

—Kikyo: nunca había visto llorar a Inuyasha y lo hizo por ti, conmigo nunca fue así.

—Inuyasha: nunca debí dejarte sola Kagome.

—Kikyo: ¿cómo puede llorar por ti? ¡Dime!

—Kagome: cuando es amor verdadero, uno hace hasta lo que uno nunca pensó hacer.

—Inuyasha: pero lamentablemente tú no conoces eso.

—Kikyo: ¡ya cállense! no los soporto, acabare con todo esto—sacando una pistola—te juro que no me temblara la mano para dispararle Inuyasha—apuntándole a Kagome.

—Inuyasha: no Kikyo, cálmate, aun podemos negociar.

—Kikyo: ¿tú crees? ¿Que sería lo que negociaríamos?

—Inuyasha: lo que quieras.

—Kikyo: enserio—sonríe y se acerca al chico—un beso—el suspira y la besa con algo de esfuerzo—eso no es suficiente, igual la matare, no soy tonta.

—Kagome: ¡déjanos en paz Kikyo!

—Kikyo: no lo hare—se acerca a Kagome—Inuyasha es mío.

—Kagome: yo soy su esposa y vamos a tener un hijo, por Kami abandona esta locura.

—Inuyasha: por favor Kikyo no le hagas nada, solo dime qué quieres, ¿es dinero? Te lo daré, todo lo que tú quieras.

—Kikyo: ¡no! Lo único que quiero es a Kagome Higurashi muerta.

—Inuyasha: no te lo pienso permitir.

—Kikyo: como piensas hacerlo, ni siquiera puedes moverte.

—Inuyasha: ¡termina con todo esto Kikyo! esta obsesión te llevo demasiado lejos, podrías ir a prisión por esto y si matas a Kagome pasaras toda tu vida en la cárcel, ¿eso quieres? morir en prisión y sin nadie a tu lado, baja el arma.

—Kikyo: no lo haré, la eliminare, y luego nos iremos.

—Inuyasha: ¿para que? para mantenerme encerrado hasta morirme o esperar a que la policía te encuentre y te metan tras las rejas, que acaso piensas vivir toda tu vida huyendo de las autoridades por asesinato.

—Kikyo: ¡eso no pasara!

—Inuyasha: si lo hará, sienta cabeza por Kami, ¿tú crees que después de que hagas esto te felicitaran? O acaso piensas que con esto yo te volveré amar, te odiaría más de lo que ya lo hago.

—Kikyo: ¿es mucho pedir que me quieran?

—Inuyasha: y ya lo hacen, Onigumo, pero te aseguro que yo no lo volveré a hacer.

—Kikyo: si lo harás, solo que no lo quieres admitir.

—Inuyasha: durante 5 años lo fingí muy bien.

—Kikyo: pero aprenderás hacerlo, ya verás y seremos felices, tendremos muchos hijos, yo también te los puedo dar, tú querías hijos.

—Inuyasha: pero no contigo, ¡eso jamás! Ya pronto tendré un hijo y se llamara Hikari Taisho, ahora baja la pistola y te vas lejos.

—Kikyo: no te pienso dejar con ella, no lo permitiré.

—Inuyasha: ¡ya basta Kikyo hazlo!

—Kikyo: que no lo hare.

—Kagome: Kikyo escucha a Inuyasha.

—Kikyo: ¡no!—le apunta a Kagome—morirás, ya fue suficiente conversación, Inuyasha despídete de tu esposa e hijo—y dispara.

—Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!—viendo que este se había atravesado.

—Kikyo: Inuyasha…—soltando la pistola.

—Inuyasha: Ka…gome, estas bien—ambos collares empiezan a romperse.

—Kagome: si—llorando.

—Kikyo: esa bala no era para ti, ¿porque te atravesaste? —cayendo al suelo.

—Kagome: ¿Inuyasha porque lo hiciste?

—Inuyasha: tenía que protegerte, porque ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—sonriendo, ella sonríen entre lagrimas.

—Kagome: Inu resiste—se escucha unas sirenas, los hombres que estaban en la habitación desaparecen.

—Inuyasha: no… se... si… pueda.

—Kagome: recuerdas lo que le prometiste a tu mama, le dijiste que serías feliz y tendrías muchos hijos—le acaricia la mejilla—no te rindas.

Flash back

—Inuyasha: mama ¿porque me dejaste? —viendo la tumba.

—Kagome: Inuyasha ya vámonos, todos se fueron.

—Inuyasha: no quiero Kagome.

—Kagome: no te hagas tanto daño, me duele verte así.

—Inuyasha: no quiero verte triste.

—Kagome: vámonos—él se levanta.

—Inuyasha: mama, te prometo que la próxima vez que visite tu tumba tendré una hermosa familia y te diré, te cumplí, nada me impedirá llegar aquí, te lo prometo.

—Kagome: lo harás y yo te ayudare—sonriéndole, él la besa—vamos—el asiente y se van.

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: tienes que sobrevivir, hay muchas personas que te quieren, tienes que vivir por mi y nuestro hijo—llorando.

—Inuyasha: lo sé…pero… me duele.

—Kikyo: porque te atravesaste—se acerca a el—Inuyasha…

—Inuyasha: Kikyo… aun puedes… irte, Onigumo… te esta… esperando… en el muelle… para… que se… vallan del… país, se que aun lo amas, vete… antes… que llegue… la…policía.

—Kikyo: no puedo dejarte aquí, te estás desangrando.

—Inuyasha: no… importa… estaré… bien.

—Kikyo: está bien—se va.

—Kagome: la dejaste ir después de lo que nos hizo—el sonríe.

Flash back

—Inuyasha: mama mira lo que me hizo Sesshomaru—tenía el pelo lleno de polvo blanco, contaba con tan solo 7 años.

—Izayoi: hay Inuyasha—sacudiéndolo.

—Inuyasha: me voy a vengar lanzándolo por un barranco.

—Izayoi: Inuyasha el rencor no es bueno, por muy enojado que estés no solucionaras nada vengándote, no te hará sentir mejor, siempre tienes que controlarte y más si es una mujer, te hubiera gustado que tu padre les hubiera pegado cuando tú y Sesshomaru le desordenaron su despacho—el niega—entonces luego lo castigo.

—Inuyasha: está bien—sonriéndole.

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: una… vez… alguien… me dijo… el rencor… no es… bueno, por… muy… molesto… que estés… con esa… persona… siempre… hay… que… controlarse—sonriendo.

—Kagome: está bien.

—Inuyasha: Ka…go…me—ella lo ve—te ves gorda—sonriendo.

—Kagome: estas herido y aun así bromeas.

—Inuyasha: no es broma.

—Kagome: no es momento para bromear.

—Inuyasha: quería… ver…te molesta… una…ultima… vez.

—Kagome: no digas eso, te amo.

—Inuyasha: yo también—se besan y el collar de Inuyasha se parte por completo, dispersando las perlas por todo el lugar, la esmeralda se le hace una grieta completa, en el momento que el peli-plata cierra los ojos.

—Kagome: no Inuyasha, despierta, por favor—llorando desconsoladamente—porque tú.

Flash back

—síquica: si uno de los dos muere, ambos collares se partirán y desaparecerán pero siempre que se apoyen mutuamente, se regenerara.

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: entonces Inuyasha morirá, no pienso permitirlo—los policías entran y ven la escena—despierta ¡Inuyasha!

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: doctor, ¿cómo está Inuyasha?

—Doctor: la operación fue un éxito, pero necesita una transfusión de sangre.

—Kagome: yo me ofrezco.

—doctor: no puede, por la salud de su bebe.

—Rin: ¿yo puedo?

—Doctor: me temo que no, por su embarazo.

—Rin: Sesshomaru—viéndolo, el voltea la cara—doctor quiero hacerlo.

—Sesshomaru: está bien, yo soy su hermano, lo hare.

—Naomi: yo también.

—Doctor: vengan, les haremos los exámenes necesarios y señora Taisho no se preocupe esta fuera de peligro—sonriéndole, estos se van.

—Kagome: que bueno—sonriendo—que alivio—se toca su vientre—ahora si seremos felices, ¿verdad Hikari?—sonriendo—al fin nuestro amor venció.

 **Fin…**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Konichiwa**

Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza no tengo escusa bueno como sé que no se conforman con este final, hare un epilogo espero que lo esperen con ansias y si no es así háganmelo saber con un review y verán que paso después que Inuyasha se recupero, espero que no me odien por el final que le di a Kikyo, tal vez la mayoría la odien, pero quería darle un buen final a la pobre, buenos no se olviden de votar por el epilogo dejen sus reviews por favor.


	26. Chapter 26 epilogo

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna de la manga Rumiko Takashi la historia es originaria mía y unas que otras frases de la serie original y con la ayuda de mi hermana Karla Ibarra aunque le da flojera escribir hace unas buenas recomendaciones así que arigato hermana no me llevare todo el crédito

Capitulo 26: epilogo

En un sillón se encontraba una Kagome con una barriga de ya 9 meses, en sus manos sostenía un cuaderno el cual le estaba leyendo a dos niños uno ya tenía 10 años y el otro solo era dos años menor que el primero.

— ¿?: ¿y que paso con papa?—era una hermosa niña de tez blanca, ojos color ámbar y cabello plateado como su padre.

—Kagome: bueno Hikari, resulto que tu tío Sesshomaru era compatible con tu padre, al igual que tu abuela Naomi.

— ¿?: ¿murió? ¿Y que más paso?—era un niño igual a su hermana, solo que con los ojos del mismo color que su madre y este tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros.

—Hikari: claro que no Tago, deja continuar a mama—alguien llega e interrumpe la conversación que tenían madre e hijos, este ya tenía rato escuchando la historia.

— ¿?: tu papa se salvo y ahora tiene dos hermosos hijos, con una bella princesa en camino y vive con la mujer que más ama y desde el día que se salvo han paso 10 años, amo esa historia, hola pequeña—la besa.

—Hikari: papa llegaste—corriendo hacia él.

—Inuyasha: hola campeones—cargándolos— ¿les gusto la historia?

—Tago: ¡siii!—gritando.

—Kagome: oye Inu hoy es 31 de Diciembre, vienen los chicos—levantándose.

—Inuyasha: si está todo listo, lo que faltaría seria bañar a estos dos traviesos.

—Tago: no quiero bañarme mama.

—Hikari: pero… yo quería que terminaras la historia.

—Kagome: está bien pero luego a bañarnos—ellos asiente, Inuyasha se sienta—bien…

Flash Back

—Kagome: me alegro que estés bien—sonriéndole.

—Inuyasha: me alegro que ustedes estén bien—acariciándole la pancita.

—Kagome: gracias por salvarme Inuyasha—acariciándole el rostro.

—Inuyasha: yo haría eso por ti y más, te amo pequeña.

—Kagome: yo también—lo besa.

—Una semana después—

—Inuyasha: ¿tú crees que deberíamos mudarnos?

—Kagome: Si, ya arregle todo en la casa.

—Inuyasha: está bien pero no pienso dejar que ocupen este departamento, es parte importante de nuestra vida juntos.

—Kagome: está bien, te ayudo a empacar, aun no te recuperas del todo—empacan lo necesario, se paran en la puerta del departamento—es un hasta pronto, lo extrañare ¿sabes?—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: yo también aquí te bese y te probé por primera vez—ella se sonroja.

—Kagome: eres un tonto vámonos—salen.

—3 meses después—

—Kagome: Inuyasha duele—respirando agitada.

—Inuyasha: respira hondo.

—Kagome: ¡eso estoy haciendo y no funciona!—gritándole.

—Inuyasha: tranquila es Hikari la que va a nacer.

—Kagome: ¡yo no estoy bien precisamente, pero si estoy viendo mucha luz en este momento y no es bonito…! ¡AH!

—Inuyasha: todo estará bien pequeña—acariciándole el rostro, para brindarle un poco de paz.

—Kagome: ¡¿PEQUEÑA?! ¡TU NO SIENTES EL MISMO DOLOR QUE SIENTO YO AHORA! ¡YA CALLATE!

—Inuyasha: vamos respira y puja.

—Doctor: vamos que ya viene el bebe—el doctor la animaba para que no se rindiera y se siguiera esforzando.

Mientras afuera en la sala de espera.

—Rin: debe estar sufriendo la pobre, yo sé lo que siente—teniendo un bebe en brazos de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

—Sesshomaru: _y yo por lo que está pasando Inuyasha_ —pensando—que estupidez.

—Naomi: ya quiero que nazca—algo nerviosa.

—Ushio: calma los nervios amor—ella asiente y se escucha un llanto.

—Naomi: soy abuela—sonriendo.

—Una semana después—

—Inuyasha: es tan lindo—observando al bebe.

—Kagome: Si es hermoso, aun me acuerdo cuando nació y te desmayaste.

—Inuyasha: eran los nervios, no le vallas decir a Sesshomaru.

—Kagome: si claro, tengo un regalo—sacando el rosario.

—Inuyasha: oh no, otra vez no—alejándose de la chica, no quería ponerse esa cosa otra vez.

—Kagome: oh vamos póntelo—el niega—bien entonces cambia el bebe, lo bañas y me traes chocolate caliente, tengo frio—él se levanta y sale—se lo pongo porque si.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: ¿Inu cuando puedo empezar a trabajar?

—Inuyasha: cuando el bebe tenga un 1 año más o menos.

—Kagome: ¿no me lo puedo llevar?

—Inuyasha: no estás loca.

—Kagome: es que no quiero estar alejado de él, ¿aceptas?—el suspira y asiente, se bañan y al salir—estoy cansada—sentándose, Inuyasha la imita y la besa recostándola en la cama, baja al cuello—hoy no estoy cansada, Hikari estuvo inquieta.

—Inuyasha: solo será un ratico—ella niega—no te dejare en paz hasta conseguir mi cometido.

—Kagome: ¿enserio?—lo voltea y lo pone cerca de la orilla de la cama.

—Inuyasha: ¿espera esta posición?—nota que tenía el collar—ayer mientras dormía—ella asiente— no lo hagas.

—Kagome: siéntate—dejándolo plantado en el suelo—buenas noches, te amo—apaga las luces y se acuesta.

—Inuyasha: porque me tortura tanto esta mujer—se levanta y se acuesta.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: que sueño—abre los ojos y ve a Kagome en ropa interior.

—Kagome: buenos días aquí esta nuestro desayuno

—Inuyasha: ¿y esto? ¿no estabas molesta?

—Kagome: lo siento, fui injusta contigo… aunque tienes algo de culpa.

—Inuyasha: ¿tuviste un sueño pervertido conmigo y te dejo con ganas?—ella se sonroja y asiente—pues tengo trabajo—se levanta y se mete al baño, al rato entra Kagome desnuda—Kagome me estoy duchando.

—Kagome: solo un rato tenemos, 2 semanas sin estar juntos.

—Inuyasha: si no sales tu, salgo yo— y sale a bañarse a otro cuarto, cuando sale no encuentra su toalla y ve a Kagome acostada en la cama— donde esta—ella niega—bien saldré así entonces.

—Kagome: pero están los que limpian y hay mujeres.

—Inuyasha: no me interesa—y sale, una chica que limpiaba lo ve y se voltea, Kagome lo sigue y un chico que estaba limpiando el barandal de la escalera se queda viendo a la chica, Inuyasha la tapa con su cuerpo y entran al cuarto, se ven y ríen—solo vete la cara estas roja como un tomate.

—Kagome: eres un tonto, ¿vez lo que acabas de hacer? no es gracioso.

—Inuyasha: para mi si—riendo.

—Kagome: siéntate, eso sí fue gracioso—riendo.

—Inuyasha: con que si—se levanta y la besa, recostándola en la cama, al rato están en la cama abrazados—siempre logras tu cometido.

—Kagome: sip—lo besa—comemos—sonriéndole.

Fin del flash back

—Kagome: después de 10 años estamos aquí, y decidí escribir este diario para tener un recuerdo de nuestra historia de amor.

—Tago: ¿que paso con su departamento mami?

—Kagome: desde que nos mudamos no hemos ido—ven como se acercan kotaro y kuroro ladrando y sonríe.

—Hikari: kuroro—acariciándolo—es tan suave.

—Tago: kotaro—abrazándolo—mama y como le vas a poner a la bebe.

—Inuyasha: Yukaina.

—Tago: papa vamos a bañar a Kotaro y a Kuroro, están sucios.

—Kagome: está bien, pero luego vienen ustedes.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: qué tal si los llevamos al departamento—viendo el cuaderno.

—Kagome: 10 años sin verlo, cuando éramos jóvenes—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: mañana será ¿te parece?—ella asiente—que tal si dormimos un rato.

—Kagome: si estoy agotadísima—se acuestan.

—Inuyasha: descansa—besándole la frente.

—En otra escena—

—Inuyasha: Miroku—abrazándolo—y como estas, se te ha quitado lo mañoso.

—Sango: no, ni que tenga 3 hijos lo hará.

—Kagome: oh Sango—abrazándola y ve a su hija que tenían el pelo marrón y los ojos negros—son gemelas por lo que veo.

—Sango: si Misato, Kiroi y este es mi bebe Sita y veo que ya viene otro ¿no Kagome?

—Kagome: Si es niña—ve a sus hijos—son Hikari y Tago la que viene es Yukaina—se escucha el timbre, Inuyasha abre la puerta.

—Inuyasha: ya decía que el lugar apestaba, hola lobo apestoso.

—Koga: cuanto tiempo bestia y que sorpresa… aun te sigo odiando.

—Inuyasha: el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Ayame: hola cuanto tiempo, te presento a mis hijos Kumono y Shipoo—Kumono tenía el pelo largo y negro con los azules claros de 6 años (Shipoo ya saben cómo es tenía 8 años).

—Shipoo: hola señorita Kagome—viéndola— ¿también se comió a su bebe?

—Kagome: no el crece allí dentro—sonriendo, al rato llegan Eri, Yuka y Ayumi—chicas.

—Eri: wow, que barriga amiga, te presento a mi hija Hinata—tenía el pelo corto negro y los ojos marrones claros de 9 años.

—Yuka: si que le diste ¿no?, ella es Zasukes— tenía el pelo marrón y ojos cafés de 8 años.

—Ayumi: sabia que terminarías feliz con tu príncipe, el es Ten—tenía el pelo largo y los ojos azules oscuros de 10 años.

—Kagome: gracias chicas—sonriendo al rato llega Sota—hermanito.

—Sota: hola Kagome te presento a mi hijo Tokishi— tenía el pelo marrón igual que los ojos de 5 años.

—Hitomi: hola Kagome—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: que Kawai soy tía.

—Naomi: hija lamento que hayamos llegado tarde.

—Kagome: no te preocupes mama, pasen—ve a su madre pasar junto a su esposo, al rato tocan la puerta y abre Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha: que haces tú aquí—viéndolo con furia detrás de él aparece Kagome.

—Kagome: yo lo invite Inuyasha, hola Hojo—sonriéndole.

—Hojo: hola Kagome, linda barriga—sonriéndole—ella es mi esposa Akari y mi hijo Hai—tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones de 6 años.

—Kagome: que lindo pasa y conoces a mis hijos—los iba a seguir pero Inuyasha la detiene— ¿que sucede Inuyasha? ya te dije que no guardaras rencor, además tu mismo me lo dijiste.

—Inuyasha: si ya lo sé y por eso espero que no te molestes.

—Kikyo: hola Inuyasha—Kagome frunce el ceño.

—Inuyasha: hola Kikyo, Onigumo y quien es el pequeño—viendo a un niño de cabello negro largo igual que los ojos aparentaba 7 años.

—Kikyo: el es mi hijo Hari y veo que estas mejor.

—Kagome: si yo me encargue de cuidarlo ¿verdad Inu?—este asiente y ella lo besa.

—Inuyasha: eh pasen adelante—estos pasan—Kagome yo trate bien a tu invitado ¿no?

—Kagome: pero como te atreviste a invitarla a ella, por su culpa estuviste a punto de morir.

—Inuyasha: eso paso ya hace 10 años.

—Kagome: y sufrí 5 por culpa de ella.

—Inuyasha: tengo un contrato con Onigumo y es necesario además no hay que guardar rencor tú hace unos segundos me lo dijiste.

—Kagome: si pero ella…

—Inuyasha: ¿no es la excepción? entonces yo puedo insultar a Hojo.

—Kagome: claro que no, es mi invitado.

—Inuyasha: y que cambia que Kikyo sea la mía.

—Kagome: porque es Kikyo, así que se va.

—Inuyasha: pues Hojo también lo hará.

—Kagome: no lo hará.

—Rin: ¿eh, Kagome?

—Kagome: ¡¿que?!—viéndola molesta—eh, lo siento—sonriéndole—hola Rin, Sesshomaru.

—Rin: lamento interrumpir y además de llegar tarde.

—Inuyasha: no te preocupes, hola Hoshimaru como estas, Sikun pareces más pequeño—sonriendo, Hoshimaru tenía el pelo largo plateado y ojos dorados de 10 años y Sikun de 6 igual que su hermano.

—Kagome: bien niños que tal sin van a jugar con los demás en el patio.

—Sango: ven amiga vamos a bailar—ella asiente y le toma la mano a Inuyasha empezando a bailar se tenía que disculpar.

—Inuyasha: lo siento no pensé que te molestarías pequeña—ella lo ve y sonríe.

—Kagome: no te preocupes, tienes razón—lo besa y el sonríe.

—Inuyasha: te amo—ella sonríe.

—En otra escena—

—Kagome: cuanto tiempo sin venir—entrando al departamento.

—Inuyasha: 10 años exactamente.

—Kagome: todo sigue igual—sonriendo.

—Inuyasha: ¿donde quieres ponerlo?—enseñándole el libro.

—Kagome: en la chimenea—se acerca a la chimenea, arriba de esta colgaba una foto de ellos dos al salir de la iglesia—nunca olvidare ese día—sonriendo él la abraza por atrás y le besa la mejilla—bien aquí ira—colocándolo frente a la foto.

—Inuyasha: te amo pequeña—ella sonríe y le comienza a doler el vientre— ¿que sucede?

—Kagome: Yukaina me duele—tocándose el vientre—Inuyasha viene.

—Inuyasha: ¿ahora?—ella asiente—bien vamos—la carga y salen.

—2 semanas después—

—Inuyasha: aquí es—viendo la tumba de su madre, coloca las flores—hola mama.

—Hikari: ¿ella es mi abuela mama?

—Kagome: si hija—sonriéndole teniendo una bebe en brazos.

—Inuyasha: como te lo prometí al morir, vine con mi familia, a que sepas que soy feliz y como debes saber es una gran familia y ahora si te puedo decir orgulloso te cumplí, te dije que no vendría hasta cumplirte la promesa que te hice, por mi parte tienes tres nietos y de Sesshomaru dos te cumplimos y siempre nos hemos mantenidos unidos como te gustaba, como una familia, admito que a veces pienso que fue difícil encontrar la felicidad… pero como tú me enseñaste sin esfuerzo no se consigue nada y ahora después de todo lo que yo y Kagome pasamos digo valió la pena porque ahora estoy aquí junto a ella y una hermosa familia, estoy feliz con lo que cumplí…Gracias madre.

—Kagome: gracias por todo señora Izayoi y abrirle los ojos a mi Inu.

—Inuyasha: a pesar lo mucho que los extraño ya cumplieron su misión aquí y fue educarnos a mí y a Sesshomaru y la cumplieron perfectamente.

—Tago: mama tengo hambre.

—Kagome: está bien vamos—empiezan a caminar junto a sus hijos.

—Inuyasha: _mama seguiré siendo feliz a pesar de todo, para ustedes la familia era todo, los quiero y así será para siempre_ —pensando, se acerca a Kagome y la abraza de la cintura sonriéndole—tu siempre estarás conmigo.

—Kagome: si siempre estaré, nunca te dejare ir como lo dijo aquella síquica _estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino se enredara o anudara pero jamás se romperá ese hilo que es capaz de traspasar tiempo y espacio para encontrar su destino y ustedes ya lo encontraron ese hilo durara para toda la eternidad_ , tu mama fue una gran persona, ella era como mi segunda mama, nunca te lo dije pero cuando me regalo el vestido hablamos.

Flash back

—Izayoi: al fin, quería hablar contigo a solas.

—Kagome: ¿sobre que señora Izayoi?

—Izayoi: ¿cuáles son las intenciones que tienes con mi hijo?

—Kagome: las mejores, cuando lo vi creo que me gusto desde ese día, solo con verlo a los ojos, no pude dejar de pensar en él y sé que llevamos dos meses conociéndonos pero siento que lo hago desde siempre de verdad lo quiero mucho, mi única intención es quererlo.

—Izayoi: te creo porque se te ve esa chispa que tenía yo cuando me enamore de mi esposo. Pero te pido que no me lo lastimes es un buen muchacho y no sabes lo que me dolió verlo tan triste cuando se entero que Kikyo lo engañaba, el se le veía alegre cuando la conoció y no le dije que no me agradaba para él, pero a ti se te ve que eres una buena chica y ahora si puedo decir con seguridad tienes mi aprobación—sonriéndole.

—Kagome: se lo prometo, que lo hare muy feliz.

—Izayoi: ahora a arreglarte que nos esperan—ella asiente.

Fin del flash back

—Inuyasha: por eso se tardaron tanto.

—Kagome: si y tu padre un día me dijo que eras un una persona especial para ellos, a pesar de ser duro contigo te quería mucho, tiene una versión diferente de demostrar cariño igual que tu hermano, termino enamorándose de Rin y tu de una chica loca y rara—el sonríe—Kikyo—el ríe—hablo enserio, por algo se llama primer amor a veces es duro pero el amor se equivoca pero esta vez no lo hizo… te amo.

—Inuyasha: Si, no se equivoco pequeña.

—Kagome: a pesar de tener 33 años me sigues diciendo haci.

—Inuyasha: siempre me dices lo mismo y yo te digo porque a pesar de los años seguirás siendo la pequeña einstan loca y distraída que conocí en ese parque, apunto que la arrollara un auto—ella sonríe—o quieres que te diga vieja.

—Kagome: idiota, siéntate—lo ve y sonríe—ven arriba—él se levanta y la vuelve abrazar—quería reírme un rato y recordar viejos tiempos.

—Inuyasha: si pero no es gracioso para mí.

—Kagome: lo siento Inu-Kun—él se sonroja y voltea la cara—te amo.

—Inuyasha: yo también a pesar de todo—la besa.

—Tago: mama papa dense prisa—ellos sonríe y continúan caminando.

—Kagome: _a pesar de pelear y tantos obstáculos que teníamos…_ —pensando, ve como Inuyasha carga a Tago y se lo monta en los hombros, ella sonríe.

—Hikari: no es justo yo quiero.

—Inuyasha: no puedo con los dos juntos, si apenas puedo con la vaca de tu mama.

—Kagome: ¿que dijiste?—el sonríe nervioso—bien—le da a Yukaina y baja a Tago, vuelve a tomar a Yukaina, el se pone nervioso— ¡SIENTATE!

—Inuyasha: Kagome…—levantándose, ella sale corriendo y el la atrapa—te amo—y la besa, ella ríe igual que los niños.

—Kagome: y yo a ti—continúan caminando _—… nos entendemos y siempre nuestro amor siempre vence_ —pensando recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha.

A pesar de todas las dificultades que hay en la vida, hay que seguir luchando sin importar que, porque siempre después de la lluvia siempre hay un sol esperándonos….

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Konichiwaaaaaaaa**

Yeiiiii al fin la termine, aquí esta su esperado epilogo, gracias a todos por seguirme en mi historia y esto no es un fin si no un hasta pronto esperen mi siguiente historia titulada Relaciones Peligrosas, se que les va a interesar y déjenme opiniones de que tal les pareció el final de esta historia, como saben es la primera que hago y me interesa mucho sus opiniones, nos leemos en la siguiente historia y plis déjenme sus reviews.


End file.
